The Oracle of Green
by New.York.Celt
Summary: Kate was normal for the most part. Meeting the guys and fighting all sorts of villains will change you. Joining the turtles in their andventures, she soon has to choose which life to live. With humanity, or with the Turtles. Turtles/oc
1. Kate

** Just wanted to say, this is from the animated series, and a little bit of the movie!

Also, I'm making the guys a little older, 17 to 18 years old, got it! :D Alright!

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p><em>creeaaaak.<em>

..Maybe walking around the docks at night wasn't such a great idea. I sighed, biting my lip for the fourth time in the past hour as I took timid steps along the crooked boards. I couldn't sleep and had the 'bright' idea of a walk around the docks not too far from my house. I sighed, turning to look at a creepy looking island not too far into the distance, smoke rising from its tall, billowing smokestack. I jolted a little once I felt my mobile phone vibrate against my stomach in it's place inside my hooded sweater. I scrambled to pick up the mobil as I stood at the end of the dock.

"Hello?" I asked, boredly watching the island. Static was faintly heard, as a gruff voice muttered through.

"Kate? Are you there?" The voice asked, I sighed, rolling my eyes slowly.

"I'm here Kyle. What's up? You still with Trent, Henry and Mike?" I asked, looking down at the jagged edges of the wooden planks beneath my feet. Long, tattered jeans over a pair of plain, black converse.

"Yeah, but they're already dead asleep for the night. Where you at?" He asked, as I heard the clicking of the television remote from his line.

"Just..taking a walk. Can't sleep and whatnot."

"Where are you walking?"

"Back yard." After many a year, I'm still a fantastic bullshitter. Kyle chuckled, clearly knowing that I lied, but never pressed me.

"So..why can't you sleep sunshine?" He asked slowly, clearly drowsy. I snorted, looking down at the murky waters.

"Just..couldn't. One of those nights." I sighed once more. Only a few more hours and the sun would come back up.

"I know how you hate night time." He said, yawning. I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah and yeah. I don't hate night time, just when I can't sleep! Don't worry about me Sketch." I joked, twisting my neck around. I heard a trash can fall over, clattering. I spun around, seeing three large guys coming out of nowhere.

"Ayee...there girly.." The leader of the group spoke, the chains on his jeans jangling. He wore a cap, twisted backwards on his head.

"Kate...Katie..who's there?" Kyle asked, snapping awake. The two cronies practically giggled, high off their skulls. I stepped back a little, only to wobble and remember that I had stupidly perched myself at the end of the dock. I growled, watching the trio step closer, the boards creaking under them.

"Kyle..Ky..I'm at the docks..Three..there's three guys.." I muttered, wincing when I saw the glint of the knife.

"Jump."

I twitched, turning to look at the choppy waters.

"What?" I asked, trying to get further back.

"If you're near the water-jump!" He shouted. I heard the sounds of our three other friends scurrying awake.

"Okay!" I shouted, spinning around and gulping down a large breath.

"Woah! Where ya goin'?" He asked, right as I dove into the harsh water. Freezing cold struck me, and stole the air out of my lungs. My mobile frizzled, sparking before I tossed it as far away from me as I could. I hit the surface, gasping as much air as I could. I coughed, sputtering out water and God knows what else.

I heard the trio of gangsters shouting obscenities from the docks as another large wave rushed over my head. I tried to break the surface to get air as many times as I could, but the waves were choppy and rough. As soon as I was a finger touch close to the surface, I was thrown and disorientated once more. I finally broke the surface, screaming violently and trying to find some kind of place to keep my feet.

I managed to shake the nasty water from my eyes. I saw the island from before, the smoke still billowing from its smokestack. I coughed, chocking out vile water. My eyes stung and ears were ringing, my long hair catching on driftwood and other garbage that was littering the river. Another current came quickly, dragging me under. I felt my chest smash into some rocks, opening my mouth to scream as water rushed in. I jerked to the surface, eyes brimming with tears.

"H-HELP!" I gurgled, trying to wave my arms above my head, hoping someone would see me. Merely wishful thinking, it wasn't bright out and I was wearing dark clothes. I heard an almost silent shout, and something splash in the water. I screamed once more, gasping as a pair of arms wrapped around my middle. Whomever it was dragged me towards the surface, before they began dragging me towards the island.

I coughed, clinging to whoever it was even as my feet touched the muddy floor of the river as we came closer to the island.

"There there..you're alright now." The voice was deep, but light with kindness. We both fell to our knees in the sand, as I coughed up water and he rubbed my back. I could hear the footfalls of a large group coming our way, but my ears were still ringing loudly. I wheezed, water pouring from my nose and mouth like a fountain.

"C'mon, that's it. Just get all that water out." He spoke softly, as the group closed in on us, a soft murmur of questions floating in the air.

"Are you crazy? That water is practically lethal right now!" Another gruff voice shouted, before apparently they came around the bend and caught sight of us. "Oh..uhh..nice job fishing.."

"Mikey! Is she okay?" Another voice asked, as more people seemed to crowd around us.

"Guys! Give them some room!"

I looked up, eyes still stinging from the river water as I took a glance at the group. They all looked tired and disheveled, and more than a little dirty, around 20 of them at most. A stocky, kind looking black man stood to my right, wearing an old brown coat and an orange scarf. I turned to my left, looking to see whoever saved me.

Green.

The first thing I spotted was green. The guy was still rubbing my back, his eyes hidden by an orange mask. His skin was green, and he was missing a pair of ears and a nose. His skin was a bright sea green, wearing only an orange mask, a belt, elbow and knee pads. He had what looked like a plastron and a shell, two toes on his feet and three fingers on his hands.

Three similar looking people stood behind him, their masks red, blue and purple. All their eyes looked white, shadowed by their masks and their skins different tones of greens. I coughed once more, another mouthful of gross ass river water came out.

"H-hello.." I managed to rasp out, more water coming out my nose.

"Hello young one. Are you alright?" The older man asked, kneeling down beside me and the large turtle. The turtle kept patting my back, more water coming out seemingly from no where. How much water had I taken in? I swear I must have coughed out at least a gallon already.

"I-I dunno. I'm dizzy..and seeing turtles." I whispered, causing the group to laugh. I coughed, my chest beginning to ache horribly.

"Yes you are my dear. This is Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Michelangelo saved you from drowning my dear." He said kindly, patting my long, drenched hair. I winced, sputtering out more water. I turned to the turtles, looking at them. They seemed stiff and stressed, all but the orange turtle.

"M-Michelangelo." I managed to get out, hacking out more water. The hand resumed patting my back.

"Mikey's fine. Who are you little dudette?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"K-kate." I managed to choke out, as he helped my to my feet. I was shaky on my feet, but I was holding onto Mikey tightly as he hefted me to my feet. Just as I seemed to find my equilibrium, my eyes shuttered and everything went black.

"Oh shell."

Author's Pov:

After knockin' off the Garbage Man, Mikey...well, being Mikey told some bogus joke. Instead of getting sensitive that no one laughed at his joke, he quickly turned his head towards the river. He could have sworn he heard someone. There! He spied an odd splashing in the water. With a quick breath, he dove headfirst into the water.

They would have swam home already, but Donnie told his brothers that the water was too dangerous to swim in due to the tide. They'd have to wait until morning to go back to the lair. Leo saw Mikey dive in and began to shout, rushing down the side of the mountain of garbage down to the shore to see if he could get ahold of Mikey.

Donnie, Raph, the Professor, and the whole group of homeless people raced down the garbage trails to see Leo and Mikey kneeling on the sand. Mikey was hovering over what looked like a small, shivering ball with a mass of wet hair. They all raced closer, so see Leo lecturing Mikey as he patted a small girl's back. She was puking up alot of water, some of it coming out of her nose and ears.

"I saw her in the river. She was gonna die Leo!" He said, stopping our brother in mid rant. Mike kept rubbing her back, as she kept ejecting out more river water. Donnie cringed, watching the mucky water shoot out her mouth. He knew that water in the lungs was bad, but New York City river water was even worse.

She managed to push herself up into a sitting position, her form shaking and soaked. She coughed once more, her chest rattling from the ferocity of the cough. She looked at the group of homeless and the Professor, slowly taking them in. Mikey looked her over while she was distracted by the group of humans.

He couldn't tell what color her hair was. The water had made it darker, as well as the mud and sand had masked the natural tone. He could only guess blond, maybe brown, whatever color it was it went all the way down to her waist. Her skin was tanned, but pale and clammy from her struggles in the river. She was small, Donnie could guestimate she was around 5'2 and wore dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a black cropped top. She turned towards Mikey, her mismatched grey and blue eyes wide and scared.

After being introduced to the guys, Mikey tried helping get the girl, Kate to her feet. She fainted, almost falling back to the shore.

"Oh shell..." Raph groaned, putting his hands on his face and shaking his head. He couldn't believe that the girl had passed out, it was like April all over again! Did all human women faint this much? He surley hoped not. Just as the sun rose, the group of homeless were settling into what looked like a compound.

Raph couldn't comprehend why the humans would want to stay on the Garbage Man's island, but that was their choice, not his. Mikey didn't want to leave Kate on the island and was pleading with Leo to take her back to the lair. She had already seen them, what was the harm in getting to know her? Leo sighed, running his hand over his head and slowly agreeing with Mikey.

As the sun rose, Mikey somehow fastened Kate to his shell, and jumped into the river after his brothers.

My head was throbbing horribly, and there was a bright light above my face. I was in some kind of hard bed, covered with thick, heavy blankets. I groaned, pushing myself up onto my elbows and checking my surroundings. I was in some kind of creepy laboratory, complete with scary machines, lines of test tubes and jars filled with different glowing liquids. I had been changed out of my clothes, and was wearing a long, yellow t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

I sat up just as my chest started to seize, and I started to cough. I covered my mouth, just as a mouthful of muck, puss and blood came up. It felt thick and wet in my hands as I started to shake, just as the door of the lab opened up. I refused to take my hands away from my mouth, blood, mud and grossness seeping between my fingers.

"Oh dear!"

A woman with deep red hair and bright green eyes came into the lab. She looked to be in her late twenties, but was gorgeous wearing some jeans and a pretty white sweater. She pulled my hands away from my mouth, and wiped them down with a warm, wet cloth. She had a bowl in her hands, and placed it beside me on the bed along with a box of tissues.

"Kate? Are you alright?" She asked, wiping at my hands with the wet cloth.

"Y-yeah...are..who are you? Where's those turtle boys?" I managed to get out, another cough coming up my chest.

"I'm April, here spit into the bowl. You need to flush out all that crap in your lungs, so don't fight the cough. Donnie!" She called, handing me the bowl she brought in with her. I spat out what looked like globs of mud, green and blood into the bowl. I felt disgusted, which only caused me to cough up more of the mixture.

"I washed all that river sludge off you. Don't worry, Donnie will have you patched up!" April seemed optimistic about my health, I couldn't help but smile and nod along with her. I felt myself stiffen as the purple banded turtle came into the lab, his wooden staff strapped to his shell.

"Hello..I see that you haven't woken up too well. You remember everything?" He asked, coming closer. Without my eyes stained by the river water, he was clearer. He still wore his mask, but his skin was a very nice olive green, and looked to be around 5'6. He had a kind smile, and gave off a comforting aurora, even as I grimaced down at the bowl.

"Hey..yeah. Uhh..not really feeling my best I suppose. Donatello, right?" I asked, my throat feeling raw as April took the bowl, rinsing it out in the lab's sink. Donatello nodded, smiling brightly.

"Please, just Donnie or Don. We don't need you stretching or wearing out your voice or throat. You have a fever and a cold from being in and ingesting so much water." He said, grabbing a test tube full of glowing red liquid, pouring it into a large beaker and placing it on an open flame. April sat beside me, taking my hand and rubbing it soothingly.

"How about you tell me about yourself?" April asked kindly, rubbing my hands. Donnie had his back to us, messing with some chemicals, but he was clearly listening to us.

"Uh..You already know my name. Uh...I-I live with my friends in Lower East Harlem, but were gonna move to the Upper East Side soon..it's getting kind of dicey in Harlem." I spoke the obvious, the two actually starring wide eyed at me when I said we lived in Harlem.

"Ah, you always live in the City?" April asked as three more turtles entered the room. If I remembered them correctly, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Raphael. I smiled a little, still a little scared of the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Nope, We're from Northern New York, we came down to the city for school." I managed to get out before I coughed out more sick. I cringed, feeling my face heat up even more. My head felt congested, my chest tight and tingly.

"Sorry, I haven't made the best impressions." I grinned as April pat my shoulder and Michelangelo hopped up to me.

"Hi! Do you remember me? I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey. I am your hero after all. Ya know, the one who saved you. Yup, that's me!" He shouted quickly, a large grin almost splitting his head in half. I blinked for a little before smiling.

"Thank you Mikey. I would have gone down without you. I'm not a strong swimmer." I shrugged shaking his hand as he giggled happily.

"Then why'dya decide ta go swimmin' at night!" Raphael joked, yellow eyes glowing. His eyes were no hidden by his mask, and his eyes were a bright, shimmering gold. I snorted, my throat feeling scratchy.

"I didn't choose. It was either jump or let those creeps get me." I said, leaning further into the comfy blankets and pillows. Donnie came over to me with the beaker filled with the red liquid. He placed it in my hand, the glass still warm but not painfully hot.

"Drink that, it's going to help boost your weak immune system, help your antibodies fight the fever and cold, loosen your congestion and I put a natural sleep agent in there. You'll need some sleep." He said, as I took a small sip from the warm beaker. It tasted too much like melted bubblegum, but I had to drink it.

The soft thump of a walking stick came into the lab as I finished the last of Donnie's medicine.

"Is the young lady awake?"

I turned to see a large rat, with fuzzy grey fur and warm brown orbs wearing a ragged brown robe.

"I-I..ahhh."

I'm not sure if the sleep agent was fast acting, or I fainted, but as soon as I saw the large rat, I delved into blackness once more.


	2. Henry

Alright! I hope everyone likes the story so far! (:

I've been thinking about not deleting the old version of this..maybe somehow fixing that too...eh eh, one story at a time xD

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>The clanging of weapons made me slowly wake up. I stretched, still wearing the yellow shirt and black shorts and stumbled to the door of the lab. Donnie had a few more beakers and test tubes set up around his tables than I remember from before. My chest felt less tight and lighter, while my head felt less congested.<p>

"The bo staff's where it's at!" I heard Donnie cackle as the sound of something heavy hitting the floor.

I crept out the doorway and ended up into what looked like a large main room. The room had strange hieroglyphs and markings all over the walls, and the ceiling was massive. There were adjoining rooms, one looking like a kitchen, one looking like a living room and another looked like a gym. There was a small pond and a bridge, and a set of Japanese style, rice-paper doors. There was a stairway not too far off, that led to what looked like bedrooms and possibly a bathroom.

The four turtle boys were circling around each other in the room that looked like a gym. Raph had what looked like dual sias, and was twirling them around his fingers quickly with ease. Mikey was knocked back onto his shell, and looked like he was having some trouble getting back up. In one of his hands, it looked like he carried nunchakus. Donnie stood above him in victory, twirling a bow staff valiantly.

A gleam of steel caught my eyes as Leo seemingly stepped out of the shadows holding two swords.

"Boys..put away the toys." He said, leaping into the air and crossing his swords.

"Dual katana is the only way to play!" He shouted, somehow knocking down Donnie and Mikey without cutting them. I gasped, slowly edging my way closer to the guys. Mikey and Donnie had both hit their heads on the wall from the sheer force that they were thrown. Raph jumped into the air, ready to attack, but Leo easily disarmed him and knocked him clear on his shell.

I crept closer, peering over Mikey who's eyes were still closed. They fluttered open, the piercing blue-grey eyes unshadowed by his mask.

"Morning savior!" I joked, grabbing his hand and helping the poor ninja get up. He placed his nunchucks back in his belt, rubbing his head.

"Wow..April told me that you guys train. Is it always like that?" I asked, patting his elbow. His shoulder was too high to pat comfortably at 5'7 compared to my 5'2. Donnie and Raph grumbled as Leo soaked in victory, still wielding his shining katana. I perked up as I heard the tapping of a walking cane once more..I've heard that before..haven't I?

"Well fought Leonardo. And Miss Kate seems to have awoken. Good morning child." The large rat spoke softly, all the turtles turning to pay him their attention. I swallowed thickly as his calm eyes turned to me.

"I am Splinter, you are more closely accustomed with my sons." He said, turning to smile at the guys, who were now all standing in a row, waiting instruction from their master and father figure.

"Thank you Sensei." Leo said about Splinter's earlier remark, bowing. Splinter smiled as I cautiously sat down by his feet, a mischievous glint coming into his eyes.

"You have won..but do you know why?" He asked, tapping his walking stick rhythmically. Leo's eyes, a steely grey-ish hazel, shot his master a confused look as what I supposed would be his brow furrowed.

"Well..I..Have the superior weapons." He stated, crossing his katana. "I read where Sword Master Musashi said 'The katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warriors way.'..Which is kinda how I feel." He said, shooting his father a smile and knowing glance at his jealous brothers.

Woah, isn't someone a little daddy's boy. Master Splinter looked down at me, smiling faintly before he turned his attentions to his son. I noticed that the three other brothers started to inch away. I shifted from my seat at Splinter's furry feet, watching Leo cross and uncross his swords almost anxiously.

"Many things are said. But few are true." He said, surprising the blue masked turtle.

"Masta' Splinter's got that look." Raph said to his two other brothers, a grin crossing his features and gold eyes glowing.

"Me think somebody's gonna get it." Donnie cackled, his chocolate brown eyes gleaming in mischief. Mikey giggled, trying to stifle his chuckles with his palm. Splinter's eyes hardened as his gaze snapped to the three.

"Michelangelo..do you think I am funny?" He asked, pointing at the funny turtle with his walking stick, his ears twisting around. I shuffled a little, as Mikey's facial expression twisted somewhere in between a grin and a grimace.

"Uh..Yeah! I mean..sometimes." He said, moving his hands around in the air. "There was that time you told that joke about the ox and the sparrow. It wasn't really a joke..but it was funny..and-OFH!" Mikey started rambling, before Donnie elbowed him in the side. He huffed, and had the decency to attempt a shamed look while batting his eyes at his father who did not look amused.

"I mean..no Master Splinter." He said, hanging his head low. Splinter sighed, turning to me with a smile.

"We will all be further introduced as soon as this session is over." He said, walking a little away to stand before Leo. He placed his walking stick on the ground, and placed his hands behind his back.

"Leonardo...Attack me with your katana." He said surely, as his three other sons slowly began to back up. Leo seemed shocked, lowering his shoulders.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I managed to speak out, but was ignored.

"Master Splinter..I."

"Do it. Now." Splinter ordered as Leo became tense and poised himself for attack. He took a deep breath as he jumped at his master. Quicker than I could comprehend, Splinter had the sharpened blade held tightly between his claws. I gaped like a fish as the two, Leo frozen in place.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak?" Master Splinter asked, holding the deadly weapon as if it was a useless stick. "Helpless before an old rat such as myself." He said, releasing the sword and stepping back.

"Again, with both." He ordered, as Leo straightened out his shoulders and attacked. I let my mind float along. I just met these turtle guys a few days ago, and here I am, watching them train with their rat-Master. I shook my head as I noticed that Leo hadn't lain one hand on the aged rodent.

"In the hands of a true ninjitsu master, anything can be a deadly weapon." Splinter spoke, throwing his walking stick and piercing the patched up punching bag with one clean hole through. My eyes widened, as my spine tingled a little. Holy shit, that rat could kill me with anything! His walking stick, the tv remote, even a cuddly puppy could be my downfall!

"The weapon is only as good as the one who weilds it Leonardo.." Splinter sighed, shaking his head.

"Until you learn this lesson you have learned nothing...Now, Ms. Kate, how about we talk some things out." Splinter said, tapping his walking stick on the ground, taking my hand and leading me to the room with the rice paper, Japanese style doors. He closed the doors, leading us over to a small, kneeling table. He had a small hand stove in one corner, with a pot of tea already boiling as he poured two cups of tea for us. I sat down on the cushy pillow as I waited for the tea to cool.

"I understand that because of violent circumstances, you have been introduced to my sons." He said calmly, taking a small sip of tea. I nodded dumbly, looking down at the light brown liquid, the cup warm and calming in my hands. My head ached, as well as my chest and nothing made too much sense right now.

"I-I'm sorry Splinter..I mean..one night I was just..taking a walk, and all the sudden I'm watching turtles like...karate duel!" I cried before a violent cough racked my body. I wheezed and took another sip of tea as Splinter hummed in agreement. I rubbed my head, wincing a little as silence filled the room.

"Well..you must understand the secrecy of our family.." He started, taking a deep sip of tea. "And I assume that you will be missed. You've slept straight through the day and night." He said calmly, watching me with kind brown eyes.

"Wait..I've been out for a day?" I whispered, fighting back the urge to cough out more gross mixture. I groaned, my elbows hitting the table with a loud thump.

"We do have a phone for your use if you must call someone, family perhaps?" He asked kindly, as I took another sip and shook my head.

"No family. I live with my best friends in the whole wild world. I should call them soon.." I stated weakly, as he smiled and nodded his head. We finished our tea in silence, and with a deep sigh I looked back up at the elderly rat.

"I..and uh..I won't tell anyone about your family. I'll keep your secret, I swear. I-I'm still a little bit in shock from everything..and it'll take some time to get used to everything..but, I'll never tell. Trust me. I'll keel over before I do." I whispered, biting my lip. Splinter just smiled, reaching a furred hand out and patting a cheek affectionately.

"Miss Kate, I must inform you of one thing before you call your friends." Splinter said, hand on the sliding door. I nodded.

"Just like the very few of our human allies, we see all our friends as family once we know they can be trusted. We haven't known you for more than a day..but I trust you. Don't disappointing me, this family is your own now.." He said, taking my shaking hand and leading me out into the main room.

Wha...what just happened?

My body was drained both physically and emotionally, my hands shaking as I was led to what looked like a living room, with a couple of couches, chairs and a whole wall of tv's. All four of the turtles were there, watching the many flashing screens. Splinter chuckled, patting my shaking hand.

"Donatello. May Miss Kate borrow your phone to alert her friends of her safety?" He asked the purple banded turtle, who nodded and smiled before handing me this cute little device. The casing looked just like a turtle shell, with cute little green buttons. I was still shaking as I racked my brain, trying to remember any of the guys numbers. I'd been so brainwashed by technology, I'd gotten used to their numbers being automatically in my phone, and never really memorized them.

"Are you okay Kate?" Mikey asked, tilting his head to the side, bright blue-grey orbs watching me closely. I nodded numbly, starring at the turtle-ized cell phone. How could Splinter just invite me into his family like that? They've barley known me more than a day, and it's not like I've done anything for them. They saved my life..well..Mikey saved my life, but still. The whole concept of a family just scared me a little, especially because I didn't really...know any of these guys. What if they didn't' like me?

I fumbled with the numbers until I finally dialed the correct ones. The line rang a few times, before a lofty, airy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Henry, it's me." I managed to say into the phone before I coughed. A deep gasp from the other line caught my attention. Henry was always cool and collected, barley ever got worked up over anything.

"GUYS! KATE'S ON THE PHONE!" He shouted so loudly that I had to pull away from the phone. Splinter had somehow poofed back to his room without me noticing, the televisions had been turned off and all four turtles were watching me curiously. I blushed, as I turned to Donnie.

"Uh..is there some kind of speaker button? I feel really rude about talking on a phone in front of alot of people.." I blushed as I handed Donnie the phone, as he pressed a small, red button on the side and handed it back to me as sound exploded from the device. I smiled a thanks, plopping down on a chair across from the couch where the guys all sat.

"Kate? Where are you? Kyle and Trent are out looking for you right now and Mike is somewhere driving around for you. I thought they were here still, but they must have all gone out when I was asleep. I was up all night looking for you." Henry came back on the line, his voice soft and calm.

"Henry I-"

"And what's even worse was Kyle finding your phone washed up by the docks. By the conversation you two had before you went missing, we assumed you were kidnapped.." He scolded softly, but I could hear his fingers tapping against the counter top, something he did when agitated.

"Henry I really am sorry-"

"Mike's been off on that DEATH machine all day. Where are you? I texted him, he's the one on wheels." He sighed.

"Alright mother Hen, hold on." I said, covering the phone and turning to the ninja's.

"Uhh..where are we?" I whispered. Donnie smiled, as the others just watched.

"Our lair is right under Central Park."

"Meet me in Central..at the tennis courts, just south of the north meadow." I said, bidding goodbye to my worried friend and handing the phone back to the purple masked turtle with chocolate brown eyes.

"Your friends coming to get you?" Leo asked, sitting in a yoga position on the couch. I nodded, smiling as I thought of my four best friends.

"Yeah. Michael is on his cycle right now, somewhere in Harlem, so I have a little bit of time." I said, cracking my neck.

"And you live with your friends?" Leo asked, watching me carefully. I nodded, watching as Mikey pulled out a comic book from underneath the couch.

"Yessir. Mike, Trent, Henry and Kyle. Best friends since elementary school." I whispered, turning to look for some kind of door.

"Uhh..where is the way out?"

Raph chuckled, golden eyes watching me.

"Doll, you're in tha' sewer. There's no out, only up."

The..the sewer?


	3. Kyle

Alright! I will still be working on my old story, but this is my main project right now! (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>The guys decided that they'd all walk me through the sewers and up to the surface. We left the lair, waving Splinter goodbye and promising to visit soon. The sewers were very dark, but didn't smell as bad as I would have thought. Of course it was no fresh meadow down there, but it wasn't rancid. More musty and stale air than anything.<p>

"So..April told us you live in Harlem." Mike said, walking beside me. Leo was up front, with Donatello at my other side, and Raph leading the back. I nodded, rubbing my elbow.

"Lower East Harlem actually. It's not that bad, it's just that break-ins have become more frequent. Henry is very much like a mother hen and wants to get out of their." I said, hearing Raph snort.

"Yeah, East Ha'rlem is safe..ha've ya been broken into b'fore?" He said the first sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Nope. Well..someone broke our front window, but never actually came in. As long as your not doing anything stupid like leaving your doors unlocked or walking down an alley alone, you'll be fine. Most of the people who get attacked are dumbasses anyway." I rolled my eyes, hearing the almost non-existent shuffling of the guy's two-toed feet on the moist concrete.

"Can't tell ya how many times I h'adda save some girl in a freakin' alley. I's like bitch! It's 2 am, i's dark and yer walkin' yer skanky self down into danger!" Raph started ranting, as Donnie nodded, not really listening. Leo sighed, rubbing his face with a leaf green hand. Mikey giggled, leaning close and whispering in my ear.

"We patrol the city at night and do hero stuff. That's why he's talking about having to help 'stupid girls' in the alleys." Mikey clarified for me, rolling his grey blue orbs as a large smile crossed his face. Leo hummed, jerking his thumb in an upward slant, and began climbing up a ladder that I hadn't even noticed. Donnie followed after Leo, with me, Mikey and Raph following close behind.

We managed to pop out of a sewer lid and sneak into the foliage of the park before anyone spotted us. Leo was tense about being out in such light, it was only around 4:00, and the sun was still shining. Mikey seemed to revel in the light, as Raph tried to sink in further with the shadows of the trees and Donnie seemed to soak up as many rays as he could while at the same time being unseen. We made it to the South end of the North Meadow, and hid in the shadow of the tree line, waiting for Mike.

I slumped down on a tree trunk, where Mikey plopped down beside me.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked, his eyes big and bright behind his mask. Leo sighed, hopping up onto a thick branch and began to meditate. Donnie sat down beside a tree next to ours, poking at the grass and watching bugs crawl around as Raph laid down in the soft grass next to me.

"Blue." I said, ready to ask him the same when he cut me off.

"Really? I like orange. What's your favorite super hero? You do read comics, right? Every one has to read them!" He said quickly, a bright smile on his face. I nodded dumbly, never having met someone who could literally jump start a conversation like a mad man.

"Uh..yeah. I'm partial to Transformers..but they're not really superheros..I'd have to go with..Green Lantern." I managed to plug all of his questions into one answer, that left him beaming in joy. He literally vibrated against the tree, legs twitching erratically as he crossed and uncrossed them.

"Transformers! They're so cool! Didja see the movies? Didja-didja-didja?" He asked with big, baby blue-grey eyes and a somewhat crazy smile. Raph took a deep breath, mumbling out an 'oh my god..'ere he goes' and keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes I do actually. I have them too." I said, watching the wind push around some of the late summer blossoms. He gasped, clapping his hands together.

"None of my brother's really like Transformers. Donnie kinda does, but not like me!" He stated proudly, puffing out his chest as Donnie chuckled. I smiled, hearing the deep revving of a 'cycle's engine not too far off.

"Well..I gotta go get a new mobile uh..it'll be the same number. Why don't you call me and you can come over and watch them with me, eh?" I asked, barley finishing my sentence before an ear-splitting squeal came from the sea green turtle as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"YesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!" He shouted, but was quickly shushed by Leo as some dust began to kick up in the wind not too far off. Raph pushed himself up onto his feet, nodded to me before leaping into the trees. Donnie did the same, as Mikey simply patted me on the head and followed his brothers after I gave him the number to my phone. They were out of sight before I could blink, but I knew they were around, watching.

I stepped out of the tree line, smirking as a shot of red came speeding at me. I whistled, knowing that he could see the movement of my lips, but not hear me over the vroom of the bike. Dirt and grass kicked up under the powerful bike as it slowly decreased in speed and stopped right beside me. The rider, Mike, wearing a black helmet with a red visor stepped off the bike stepped off his bike, pulling off his helmet.

His hair was pure white, short, unruly and cut unevenly, a mishap with the scissors that he let me take to his hair every few months. His eyes were bright green, shaped like rounded off ovals under sharp grey eyebrows. We'd try to bleach his eye brows the same as his hair, but the dye didn't want to seem to take. He wore a regular black button up shirt, the first few unbuttoned, showing off his ink, the sleeves rolled up to his sleeves.

His 'cycle, Zig, was his pride and joy. She was a bright red, Ducati Superbike 1198 and was the love of his life. If this big oaf wasn't sleeping, eating or peeing, he was working on his bike.

Michael Mavric Koniaris was a big lazy goof, like a loveable giant, brick wall. He was built like a linebacker, a whole 200 pounds of muscle on a 6'2 frame. Complete with long ass arms and legs, the tattoo of bat wing's that were inked on his chest somehow made his chest seem broader. A scar started from the top of his left eyebrow, all the way down to the top of his left chin, earning him the nickname 'Scar', because his scar was just like the one the evil lion had in The Lion King. His skin was almost always tan, freckles dotting his arms and shoulders.

"Kate! Where the hell have you been?" He shouted, pulling off his helmet and wrapping me in a tight hug. I shrugged, promising to tell him 'mostly' everything on our way to the cell mobile store, and maybe if he brought me somewhere to eat. He laughed out loud, tossing me my bike helmet, that looked alot like a WWII medic's helmet, complete with the medic's symbol before we hopped on Zig and we were gone.

~!~

After a new phone, an iphone actually, and a nice sammich at a deli in Hell's Kitchen, Mike took me back home. Henry ripped open the front doors of our small, three floored home. Our house was painted white, multiple coats of thick, white paint coated the bricks and the window shutters, frames and door frames were painted a dark brown. The rickety door hit the side of the wall and the red-green haired boy came running down the front porch steps.

When someone was told about Henry, they always expected some classy looking nerd. Henry was a very calm, very worrisome lad. He had gained the nickname Hen, which had morphed into 'Mother Hen', because that was exactly his personality. He pecked and pecked away at us, always made sure the house was clean, that we always had clean clothes and that we had good food.

But the image and the personality never mashed up together in people's eyes.

Henry Dein Braxton was under the circle of 'scene' style. His once blonde hair was dyed a bright cherry red, his bangs dyed bright, neon green. His hair was spiked in the front, and unruly, pieced and long in the back, sort of like a mullet. His eyes were a bright, light topaz, almost an unnatural orange tinge to his almond shaped orbs. He had thin, pale lips and a button nose, and was the tallest of us all, hitting 6'6 but barley 180 pounds. Since he was also the tallest of us, he had gained the nickname 'Tallest', or 'My Tallest' as a little joke.

Much like Mike, Henry had the strangest love for the needle and ink. He had three tattoos in all. On both ends of his collar bones were big, green and black stars. On his right arm he had a big, black cross, that went all the way down to his elbow. His last tattoo was a large cobweb that went from right under his right pec, and stretched to below his hip, the end of the cobweb hidden by his pants or boxers.

"Oh, you are in so much trouble!" He said, pulling me into his arms and rocking us back and forth. Mike laughed, patting my head as he went into the house. I noticed the lack of mobiles in the garage, and looked up at the Tallest. He chuckled, shaking his dyed head softly.

"All Kyle told us was that you were cornered on the docks. Then he said your phone died." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as he turned us around and began to lead us inside.

"Now, you must be starving. C'mon, I'm sure we have some soup or something I can make you quick. We're just gonna grab some pizza and stay in tonight. You had all of us around all night looking for you." He began to try to guilt trip me as he locked our door behind us. Mike was plastered on the lazy boy in the living room, the baseball game on high and his snoring even louder.

Henry snorted, rolling his eyes as he shoved me into our large, tan couch and went into the kitchen. Our house was narrow, but tall, the first floor being the kitchen, a living room, two closets and the stairway to the basement. The second floor was where Kyle, Mike and Henry's room's were, as well as two other hallway closets. The third floor was where Trent and my rooms were, as well as another bathroom and closet. The basement was labeled '1/4 storage, 1/4 art room, 1/4 a tiny little gym and the last 1/4 was filled with mats for yoga'. The garage fit our three cars, and two motorcycles, as well as whatever tools Trent would need to fix them.

I tugged the plaid blanket off the back of the couch and curled up. Mike's snoring was a comforting, home-y sound that I could easily fall asleep to. I yawned, my eyes drooping even as I heard the sounds of a 'cycle's engine, a cars engine and the slamming of the car door. I barley had time to sit up before two large, tan men came barreling into the house. Trent and Kyle were the 'scariest' of the group, and always had a tablespoon of 'tough love' for us younger ones.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Kyle asked, hugging me quickly before shaking my shoulders back and forth. I couldn't hold back a giggle, even as a leather motorcycle jacket was thrown over my head and Trent collapsed on the couch beside me. He tugged me down, grinding his knuckles into my skull as his deep chuckles and my shrieking finally awoke the slumbering Mike.

Kyle Jonydd Tilney was the most muscled out of the guys. With stats at 6'3 and 230 pounds of pure, lean muscle, he wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. He had deep, tan, ashen skin with a pair of big, gorgeous caramel eyes. His hair was blond, but had random chunks and strips of blue through his hair, courtesy of Mike and myself. He had a tiny little blonde goatee that I've been waiting to shave off for sometime.

Kyle was a fighter, tide and true. He had been a kick boxing champion when we were in high school, and now taught Aikido, Jujutsu and Capoeira alongside Mike at a local dojo/gym. Kyle liked to play a badass, but he's really just this soft teddy bear. He was the most physical in showing emotion of any of us, and was constantly hugging, cuddling or sitting as close as possible to someone.

Trent Haos Snow is what I like to call 'A beefy nerd'. Standing at 6'2, 190 pounds, with tanned skin and almost perfectly carved out muscle. He had light caramel brown hair, and a full beard, making him look like a lumberjack. His slanted eyes were a beautiful shade of light grey, and always held that twinkle between genius and mad scientist.

Trent was working his temp job as a mechanic, but was looking for a good college for teaching. He was big on physics, and even bigger on earth sciences and clean energies. He was an educated gentleman, which is why I allowed him the great honor of having his room on the same floor as I.

I managed to free myself from their grips, and shake my hair out. I stuck my tongue out at the scowling Kyle and cleared my throat.

"I jumped into the river to get away from those guys. I washed up on the shore of that tiny island, where the homeless people there took care of me. I'm good now guys, honest!" I smiled as Henry came up behind the couch and placed a warm bowl of soup on my lap, and pressed a soup spoon into my hand. Mike, Trent and Henry seemed to go along with my story, shrugging and turning to the television.

Kyle starred me down, as I turned away from his caramel gaze and focused on my soup. He snorted, throwing his arm over my shoulders and watching the flashing tv.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mikey squealed and shouted all the way back to the lair.

"SHE GAVE ME HER NUMBER! HER NUMBER!" He bounced, waving his hand in the air, the digits written in bold, black ink on his palm. Raph rolled his eyes as Donnie patted his head.

"Yes she did Mikey. You are the turtle." Donnie praised in a soft voice as Mikey flung his arm around like a prize. Raph grumbled as Leo kept quiet about his youngest brothers erratic behavior.

"Yeah, 's like a freakin' movie." Raph growled at the blue eyed turtle, who's eyes shone even brighter.

"IT IS! This is what happens in all the movies! They exchange numbers, and then they start talking-then they start flirting-then they start dating-THENTHEYFALLINLOVE!" Mikey shouted, spinning around in a circle.

"Please Fearless..One thing..I'm askin' ya one thing..make Mikey SHUT UP." Raph managed to growl out, covering where his ear slits were. Leo smiled, rolling his eyes and yawning.

"Just let him get his jitters out." Leo said, pulling the pipe to reveal the keypad, pressing in the code as the doors hissed and opened up for them.

"-and did you see that ride! WOAH! It was almost as cool as Raph's shell cycle!" Mikey crowed, throwing his arms into the air as Donnie clapped him on the shoulder.

"'Xactly. Almost as cool. I need some cereal." Raph smirked, heading to the kitchen. Master Splinter came out from his room, cup of steaming tea in hand and a smile on his furry face.

"Good evening my sons."

"Master Splinter."

"Good afternoon father."

"Good evening Master."

"'Sup?"

Splinter managed to keep the small grin on his face.

"I see that Miss Kate has been brought back to her home safely?" He asked, standing in the doorway of his room. Mikey squealed, waving his palm around in the air towards his master, before running off to his room. Master Splinter merely raised a furred brow at his youngest son's strange sounds.

"Yeah, her friend picked her up. Cool ride." Donnie said, turning to follow Raph into the kitchen to get some caffeine.

"Leonardo..were you close enough to feel her friend's aura?" Splinter asked, taking a small sip of tea as his eldest son nodded.

"Yes Master. He seems kind. Not too curious as to where she had been and more focused on how she is now." He said, pulling his katanas and their leather straps from his shoulders and sitting down on the couch. Splinter nodded stubbly, his ears twisting and turning every few moments as he leaned his shoulder against the wooden frame of the doorway.

"So..Michelangelo got her..digits..as you young ones call it."


	4. Saki

(: Thanks so much for all the nice reviews! (:

~A small note on my old story, I will not delete the story, and there will be work done on it, but it will take a little time (: I've realized that I have a 'thing' for starting stories and never finishing them and I personally CAN'T STAND when someone writes a story and then just stops!

So I've finished a few stories recently, and I'm working hard to follow through with all of my stories, but as always. I'll work on the stories which have the most reviews (: The more popular, the more attention the story gets, but I won't leave any story behind (:

So please: Read and Review (:

* * *

><p>The next few days were pretty horrible. Donatello forgot to mention to me that I would be gagging up more mucus-blood-mud mixture for the next few days. I still had a tinge of a fever, which drove Henry almost crazy with worry, and he actually made me sit in a bathtub of ice water. It totally sucked ass, even more so as Kyle stood at the door way and mocked me as I shivered.<p>

I flushed the toilet, hopefully gagging out the last of that mixture from my system and shuffled back to bed. It was late morning, around 9:30, and I was mostly home alone. Mike, Henry and Kyle had all gone to work, while Trent had locked himself away in the garage for the whole day working on some bike. My black plaid, baggy sweat pants and black tank top seemed not enough, goose bumps coming over my skin. I wiggled under my covers, trying to get some kind of heat from friction as my new mobile phone chirped. The number was strange, with a few letters alongside the numbers and was about 10 characters long.

Defiantly not any normal number.

I groaned, hoping for a text message only, and my prayer was answered. My throat was rather raw from the regurgitating, my voice sounded shredded and wispy. The text message flashed brightly, a few smiley faces thrown into the message.

'**_Hey! It's Mikey (: How're you feeling? Donnie said you'd be feeling gross :(, so I waited three days to message you :D . Donnie said that after today if you don't feel good still you should go to the doctors D: Doctors are gross. Donnie is our resident doctor, I hate when he makes us get shots. Have you had any shots?'_**

I starred down at the ridiculousness of the message, my eyes blinking owlishly. My thumbs flicked over the screen, the touch screen buttons popping into words.

'**_I'm feeling a little better Mikey, thanks. I have a mutual feeling about doctors. Tell Donnie not to worry, I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow. My friend Henry is quite the nurse when he sets his mind to it. Yes, I have had all my shots Mikey, I don't have rabies.' _**

I sent the message, dropping my Iphone onto my purple sheets and planting my face down into the pillow, breathing in the fresh cotton. I've never met someone so strange, but I felt completely comfortable talking to him. I decided that I was thinking way too much into this, yawned and stretched a little. I curled back up under my covers just as the mobile buzzed again.

**_'Great! (: Donnie wants to know what you're doing. He says no stressful or too much physical work. Leo says hi, and Raph says hi too! Splinter says 'Good Morning'. (: So whatsup? Hopefully not watching Transformers without me. ;D ' _**

I snorted, typing back quickly.

**_'Tell Donnie I'm pumping iron while writing my heart wrenching, stressful memoirs. Tell everyone hello. I am not actually, the DVD's are all downstairs. Too far of a trek. I'm just napping. you?' _**

I yawned again, closing my eyes for barley a second when another strange number popped up on my screen with a text message.

**_'That better be Mikey's choice of a deformed joke. You better be resting and taking in fluids (juice or tea, preferably.) properly. -Don' _**

I snorted at the quickness of his message, typing back to him slowly just to bother him.

**_'I'm fine Don, haha. Just resting.' _**

I groaned, please no more text messages. I just need to sleep for a little bit. I put my mobile back on its charger on my bedside table and turned back into my sheets. I had all the window drapes closed, the whole room in darkness except for a few sprays of sunlight that were somehow making it through the drapes. I finally drifted off to sleep, somehow ignoring my mobile's violent buzzing.

~0~0~0~0

I groaned, rolling over onto my side and mumbling wordlessly into my pillow. My eyes snapped open as I heard a few tiny, muffled noises. I faked sleep, keeping my hair over my barley opened eyes. The windows were still covered, but someone was defiantly in the room with me, and my once closed door was opened.

"Ow!" Someone whispered, the sound of something hitting my dresser came from the other side of the room. Another person hissed, and the noise of flesh getting smacked reverberated around the room.

"Mikey! Shut ya mouth!" Raph growled, as the door opened soundlessly.

"No one's home. There's one male in the garage, Leo is further investigating." Donnie whispered, not closing the door behind him. Raph snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Told ya'. She just fell asleep." He growled out, glaring daggers at his two brothers.

"She could have been captured. She wasn't answering any of our messages." Donnie said, turning to look at me. I hoped he couldn't tell I was awake yet, and struggled not to move so much.

"She just fell asleep! Ya know she's sick, she's just tired!" Raph said loudly, enough to give me some cover on waking up. I yawned, sitting up slowly and starring at the three turtles.

"Uh..Hi guys." I said, turning to look at the clock. It was only 3:00 in the afternoon, and by the looks of the phone, I had about 40 missed messages, both text, calls and voice mails. I trained my eyes curiously on the three, turning on my bedside lamp and sitting up in bed. Donnie quickly sat beside me, fingers pressing against different places on my forehead and throat.

"Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dork over here noticed that ya weren't answering their messages, so Tweedle dipshit led us over here." Raph seemed less than happy about being here, rolling the handle of his sai over his knuckles. Donnie pulled away after awhile, a satisfied smile on his face.

"You seem healthier." He said, looking around my room with a pleased gleam in his eyes. I shrugged, smiling awkwardly.

"No offence..but how'd you guys get in here? I'm still kinda in shock that,...well.." I sputtered out, scratching at my neck.

"That we're real? S'all good." Mikey said causally, looking at my bookshelf, cooing at all the different books and nick-knacks that littered the shelves. I kept a careful eye on him, his thick, green fingers running over delicate wooden statues and easily breakable glass or pottery. He eyed the incense sticks, incense cones and scented oils wearily, turning back to the glass container filled with sea shells and sharped pieces of curry rock and shale.

"Leo." Donnie said as his brother entered my room, holding a tattered paper parasol in his hands. Japanese was scrawled on the white and blue stretched paper canvas, the handle and wooden holders made of white pine.

"This was hanging off the chandelier in the living room." He said, eyeing me warily. I shrugged, who knows why it was there.

"See guys, she's fine." Raph said, making his way to the closest window and pulling back the shade. Donnie nodded, ushering Mikey away from my shelf of bamboo and other small potted plants. The purple turtle blushed, and bowed quickly.

"Sorry for disturbing you." He said, scratching the back of his head. I smiled, standing up and patting his shoulder.

"No harm done Doc.-And you, you're just looking for something to break, aren't you?" I said, watching Mikey start poking at some ceramic wall hangings. He tried to hold back a chuckle, and quickly slipped out the window. Donnie went after his two brothers, the blue turtle staying at his spot in the doorway.

"I need a favor."

I sat back down on the bed, tilting my head and watching Leo.

"What do you need Leo?" I asked, shrugging my blanket over my shoulders. He sighed, taking a quick glance at the window. He shifted uncomfortably, pulling a rolled up parchment from one of the pouches from his belt. His eyes kept shifting around the room, as if someone would come leaping from the shadows. I pulled the yellowed paper open, reading the chicken scratch. The sentence before the last was x-ed out with a feather thin line.

'Warrior: If you are reading this note, you have past the first test. I call upon you as a point of honor, to meet with me. If you follow the way of Bushido, you will come, and you will come alone. 16 South Boil.'

I starred back up at the eldest turtle, half his body hidden in the shadows.

"Why would he ask you to come alone, then cross it out. I mean...it's still legible." I mused, rolling the parchment back up.

"I don't know..It could be some kind of mind trick..or reverse psychology.." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Where did you get this?-And more importantly, what favor do you need?" I asked, handing him back the letter.

"Let's just say 'air mail'. I need you to come with me."

I looked at him like he had two heads.

"Me? Woah-Leo, whoever this is. He's droppin' terms like honor, warrior and Bushido!" I said, looking back towards the window. Leo rose what I suppose would be a brow.

"Yes? And?"

"He obviously has some kind of fighting mastery!"

"Why do you say that?"

"He wrote -Bushido-! You don't toss around words like that and don't know how to kick ass!"

Leo groaned, covering his grey-hazel eyes with his large hands. He took a few deep breaths, exhaling out his mouth.

"Just..will you come with me?"

"Why me? I can't fight for shit. Bring one of your brothers."

"I think that's exactly what he wants." Leo mused, scratching his cheeks. "He wants me to bring one of my brothers, so I need a civilian. I can't bring April, she's been learning a few tricks from Splinter."

"Okay. Ill meet you a block away. On top of that yellow brick house on the corner." I said, laying back down in the bed. Leo seemed stunned for a little bit.

"Y-you will?" He asked, watching me stretch out on my bed. I rolled my eyes, breathing in the clean sheets.

"You asked me to help you, and I will. Now shut up, and meet me there at eight." I said, waving him off towards the window. He nodded his head, halfway out the window.

"Wear black. I'll bring you some kind of weapon so you don't look..vulnerable." He said, leaping out of the window silently. I yawned, looking back at the clock once more.

"Yeah, sure. You do that."

~0~0~0~0

I woke up again around 6:00, rolling out of bed and going through my drawers. I pulled on a pair of black yoga pants, a black tank and an extra large dark blue hoodie. I pulled the hood over my head, and opened the fake bottom of my dresser drawer.

"Hello old friend." I snickered, slipping the long handled, old school style straight shaving razor into band of my pants. My sweatshirt covered the hidden razor (Think Sweeny Todd style razor) and fell down below my behind. I left my phone on my bed, jogging down the stairs. Henry was in the kitchen, rooting around the refrigerator.

"Going out Hen! Be back late tonight!" I shouted, not bothering to stay for a response. I ran out the door, and ran straight for the nearest subway. Finding the place wasn't hard, but creepy as hell in the dark. I held myself up as tall and as stiffly as I could, climbing up fire escapes on the building that I promised to meet Leo. He was waiting there, starring out over the shimmering city.

"You ready?" He asked, handing me a single nunchaku, the chain was blue, the wood was bright white. I smiled, tucking it in the pocket of my sweatshirt as we both climbed down the fire escape.

Well, sure..We had to wait for me for a few minutes, but I was able to get down to the alleyway. We slunk into the darkness, ending up at some grey building, an ominous looking wooden door was our only way in. No windows were noticeable, except for one very big skylight. Leo opened the door, and waved me in after him. Both of us were completely oblivious to the three shadows following us.

The floors were a warm brown, grainy wood. The walls were a boring matte brown, and dimly lit. Leo closed the door behind us, creeping forwards slowly.

"Why did I only get one nunchuck?" I whispered, following Leo's tail closely. Leo snorted, shooting a smug look at me.

"Because you might hurt yourself more than whoever we might face." He said. I snorted back at him, feeling cold air biting my back. I turned back to where we came in, the door that Leo had firmly closed was opened. I shrugged, following Leo into a large, thrown-like room. The carpet was red, with large black banners with a red, tri-spiked symbol placed all over the room. Incense burned religiously, almost too much scent for this room. Leo's eyes glared around the room, motioning for me to stay close as we further entered the room.

"Hello? Hellooooo?" Leo called into the darkened training room.

"L-Leo? What's with the dino footprints all over?" I asked, looking at the red symbols that were littered all over the room. Leo 'huh-ed', eyes running around the room.

"Dino footprints?" He asked, freezing when I pointed towards one of the hanging banners. He gasped, grabbing my wrist and pushing me behind him.

"Leo?" I asked as he growled and withdrew one of his katana. All of the sudden, these..people in black-grey ninja suits started coming out of nowhere! I growled back at them, mimicking Leo's stance as I pulled out the nunchaku and tried to look aggressive. As the ninjas began to close in, he quickly withdrew his second katana.

With a 'HEYA!', Leo suddenly flipped to the side and began taking out the black clad ninjas. I noticed that they had the red symbol on their chests, their covered eyes glowing yellow. He took three down with a flying kick, as I managed to knock one out by rearing the nunchuck and smashing the poor guy in the face. What I didn't realize was that the weapon would come back at me. I squeaked, dropping the wooden weapon before it hit me. I pulled out the hidden razor, literally blindly swiping at my enemies.

I managed to cut a few across the face, and soon enough all the ninja were groaning on the ground. Leo eyed me razor with a critical eye as he picked up the nunchuck and handed it to me. I managed to grimace out a smile, shrugging my shoulders at the blood coating my hands and ground. Leo poked one of my victims with his two-toed foot, growling.

"These ninja have been attacking my brother's and I for a long time-" He said, but was interrupted by someone clapping. Leo struck another cautious stance, katanas drawn and gleaming. I stuck with my razor for safety, scowling as a man emerged from the shadows. He was Asian, with shining black hair and sharp light brown eyes.

"Impressive, very impressive. My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice. Nice to see you brought a faithful friend, who seems to know how to handle herself with those pathetic blades. I am Oroku Saki." The man wore a Japanese style robe, his hair pulled back perfectly. Leo didn't loosen his stance, and my hand didn't waver.

Why had I agreed to come with Leo?

"Eight generation master of ninjutsu...and you two are?" He asked, holding his hand out in a gentle expression. Leo pulled his swords back, his stance still stiff. I folded my razor back up, following Leo's lead. Leo knew ninjutsu and the ninja traditions better than I do, I plan on copying him until we get the fuck out of here.

And when and if we get out of here, I plan on strangling him with his mask.

"Leonardo." He growled out, glaring daggers at this Oroku Saki man. When the light brown eyes turned to me, I shrugged. What the hell? If he's gonna kill me, he might as well know who I am.

"Kate."

He man eyed us quickly, nodding slowly as he began walking towards us.

"Leonardo..your..appearance..it's very striking..it's-"

"It's not a costume. Although I know that's hard to believe." Leo seemed touchy on the subject as Saki began to circle us. I crossed my arms over my chest, pulling my hood further over my eyes. This guy wasn't a freak, he was the guy that gave freaks the idea to be freaks. Freak extraordinaire. He gave off such a strange vibe, unsettling vibes rolling from him, Leo must sense that, right?

"Hm. Much easier to believe than you might imagine. I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary, and you are extraordinary." He said, circling us once more, his back now to us. I reached up on my toes, Leo reaching around 5'9.

"Is he hitting on you?"

Leo chose to ignore me, his grey-hazel eyes trained solely on this man.

"-but I did not ask you here to flatter you. We have important matters to discuss." He whispered, turning back to us. I nudged Leo, nodding towards the rolled up letter from earlier. This guy must be the suspicious 'air mail' carrier from earlier.

"Then I take it..you sent me this." Leo unrolled the letter, waving it around.

"Yes. I felt it was urgent that we meet. There are things you need to know." Saki stated, cracking his knuckles under his long sleeves. Leo seemed to get aggravated crossing his arms over his chest. Plastron? Ill ask later, when impending doom wasn't breathing down our necks.

"There are defiantly things I need to know! Like why these ninjas, your ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now." He growled out, glaring at the long faced man. Saki just seemed...too calm, to all-knowing. Splinter seemed to have that intelligence in his aura..but that was comforting, this was unsettling.

"That is exactly why we need to talk." Saki said, crossing his own arms. "We have been fighting each other, when we should be actually on the same side. Fighting against our true enemy."

"I think I have the scars to prove that you guys are the true enemy." Leo scowled, one of his legs stepping in front of me. I took the silent command to stay behind the turtle.

"Hm..I see."

Yeah, I'm sure you see you pedophile.

"To you, nothing is clear now. You have been caught in the middle of a battle that's so much bigger than yourself." He mused, uncrossing his arms and holding one up in a non-aggressive stance. Body language is everything, and this guy was trying to lure Leo in. He caught on quickly that Leo was a leader, I mean, who couldn't pinpoint that easily.

"But- you must know. There is a force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there right now, working it's incidious tenticals into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power through crime, political manipulation,..corruption on a global level." He said, stringing out the big words, trying to draw Leo in. I scowled, that trick won't work on us. Leo's way too smart to-

"Woah!"

I looked towards the turtle, his face blown away. His eyes were alight with wonder, believing every word this guy was feeding to him. I nudged his side gently, catching Saki's eye.

"What trick are you playing here?" I growled, earning a surprised glance from Leo.

"Whatever do you mean?" He asked, cocking his head.

"You're trying to blind us with big words. What are you hiding?" I asked, my hand going to the handle of my razor. Saki and I were stiff, glaring at each other in silence. He waved his hand, dismissing me silently. I scoffed, my eyes widening and I took a step back. This man talked of honor, but was just so...rude! He turned to a large incense burner, the smoke curling up to the ceiling.

"Unfortunately, the only thing standing against is me and my humble army of ninjas." He said, practically searching for sympathy. I snorted, sure..his humble army. His army was humble enough to come out of nowhere in large numbers and try to kill the guys.

"Humble.." I snorted, rolling my eyes. Leo jabbed my side shortly, eyeing me carefully. Well, someone is certainty getting buddy buddy with Saki.

"We stand alone against them, as my master did, and his master before him." He said, still playing the sympathy card.

"Oh please, call the cops." I said, once again ignored by both parties.

"It has been my destiny to fight for the sight of good. I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together." He said, his eyes darkening and a grin crawling on his face. Leo seemed embarrassed, and began stuttering.

"Well..I..I.."

"Of course, I would not ask you to decide here and now. Meditate upon what you have heard today, and come again tomorrow night with your answer." Saki said, his face lightening and he was clearly pleased. He was certain that Leo was slipping into his trap, smiling as Leo bowed to him.

"Wait! There is one more thing" clap "This sword has been in my family for 300 years. It was crafted by the master Toshi Kuahara in the 16th century. It is said that in the forging-"

"Kuahara folded the metal over 700 times, to remove any impurities." Leo said, blown away by the beauty of the sword. The reflection of my eyes was caught in the sword for a moment, but I shook myself back to consciousness and stoned myself against his 'generosity'.

"Yes.." Saki whispered, unsheathing the sword.

"You are impressive. It is for you to keep." Saki said, thrusting the sword into Leo's shaking hands.

"N-no! I-I!" Leo was stuttering like a virgin school girl. I rolled my eyes, sweet jesus..Saki had Leo licking out of his hand.

"Take it! I wish you to have it, as a token of my.. sincerity." Saki said, backpedaling into the shadows ominously. I took a closer look at the beautiful weapon, the hilt of the sword was the same red symbol that hung around the room. I growled, grabbing Leo by his elbow pad.

"What the fuckin' hell was that!" I whisper-yelled as we made our way to the exit. Leo looked extremely confused, round grey-hazel orbs bright with excitement.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he opened the door and peeked around the corners. I snorted.

"Didn't your Momma ever tell you never take candy from strangers?" I asked as he grabbed my arm and hefted me into on of his as he gracefully scaled buildings. He held me in one arm, his new sword over his shoulder as he used one hand to climb.

"Only Master Splinter." He said, climbing up a rusted ladder. I snorted, looking over his shoulder at the glimmering sword.

"Okay, it's pretty and shiny. I get it, I'm a female after all, but Leo..that guy was so scary! Didn't you feel it! He was rude to me too!" I said, squeaking as Leo flipped us onto the roof and landed perfectly on his feet. He kept me in his arm as if I weighed nothing, and held his sword with his new free hand.

"No, I didn't feel anything." He said, looking at the polished casing. I growled, kicking my legs out.

"You're such a prostitute!" I growled, trying to wiggle my way out of only one of his arms. He had quite a grip on me, and his grip tightened at my accusation.

"What?"

"I mean for God's sake! His ninja attacked you and your brothers on more than one occasion! You decide to forget that as soon as he gives you something pretty and open your legs like a bitch. C'mon Leo! I've known you guys for what?-four days and I can tell a bad guy already! He's totally messing with your mind!" I tried to plead with him.

His eyes darkened for a second, but turned his gaze back to the sword.

"It's just..this is so beautiful."

_"Ohhh Leoonaarrdooo..You have some 'splaning to dooo. Oh! Kaaaaaaateee, I'm hooooomee!" _

I mentally groaned, hearing Mikey's impersonation. Here we go, I thought as Leo's grip on me and the sword both tightened at the sight of his brothers landing on the roof before us.


	5. Turtle Titan

(: Thank you so much for those who reviewed! (:

I know some people thought it was strange that Leo asked her along, but it will all be clear in a little bit further into the story ;D

Read and Review

* * *

><p>After a few moments of less than friendly banter between brothers, Leo had lost his grip on me. I slid down onto solid ground, tugging my sweatshirt further down as Leo tried to prove his innocence to his brothers. I knew they were tailing us, they must have left that door opened after they peeked inside after us. I was mildly annoyed with Leo, why the hell would he have asked me to come along with him? He could have handled tonight alone easily. My annoyance was less that I had almost gotten killed by ninjas, but more because I had to leave my house. I'm just too lazy for all this ninja action crap. Buuut..<p>

I agreed with Raph on this one, this Saki guy was trying to play a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"He never said the words 'I want you to betray your family.' He was just...weird." I said, sticking up for Leo after the banter had gone on long enough. Donnie and Mikey had stopped speaking, but Raph couldn't and wouldn't let it go. Leo was getting flustered by the verbal attack, still keeping ahold of the katana.

"No..but, yes. It's different than we thought, they're not the enemy...at least..I don't think they are." Leo said, shooting a glance at the sword, then to me.

"Kate, you heard too! Everything Master Saki said-" Leo started, but was almost ripped a new mouth hole. Even I knew that those were a horrible choice of words. I groaned, closing my eyes and putting my face in my hands as Raph metaphorically steam rolled his older brother.

"_**Masta' Saki**_? What's up wit'_ that_?" Raph jabbed his finger into Leo's chest as Donnie folded his arms across his plastron.

"I thought we already _had_ a master._ Master Splinter_?" Donnie sarcastically reminded him. I groaned again. Can't we just go back to the lair and sort this out with Splinter before Leo's brothers tar and feather him.

"I am everyone's master.." I muttered uselessly, earning a quick snort from Mikey before he threw his own two cents in.

"Remember him Leo? Real hairy guy, 'bout this tall. I don't think we can just ditch him."

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody! I'm talking about working with another group of ninjas." Leo turned away from us, flipping the sword so he held it horizontally. He watched the sword carefully, finally turning back to the four of us and kept on his heroic rant.

"Fight against evil. Mikey, you're always going on about how we should do some good, to serve a greater purpose. Well, here's a greater purpose." He finally finish his speech, holding the sword high above his head like some twisted trophy.

Now is when I should tell you all, the readers something..I have such an odd mind. I have the mental filter of a jelly bean, and I randomly say the most inappropriate things at the worst times. When those random, hyper thoughts come out, I blame them on my "mental hamster".

"HALLELUJAH!" I shouted, rolling my eyes as I was given stares. I shrugged, as Mikey slapped my shoulder happily. He tossed his arm around my shoulders, tugging me to his side as he let his smile slip a little.

"I dunno Leo.." Mickey said uncertainty, sighing deeply. Raph growled, stomping towards Leo with angry body posture. I stiffened a little, as Mikey dragged me back between himself and Donnie.

"Wha's this thin' got, some kind'a mind control device inn'it? Because you're _loosin'_ it, Leo." Raph said, snatching the katana away from Leo. Leo looked furious, grabbing onto Raph's shoulder before he was able to get a good grip on the lips of his shell.

"Hey!" He shouted, giving a sound tug on Raph's shell. "Give that back Raph!" He said, grey-hazel eyes darkening to some kind of molten brown.

"Oh, ya' can just get one' a ya new pals ta' get ya another one." He shouted, shoving the blue turtle away. Leo's eyes narrowed, lunging at his younger brother and attacking. I gasped, wiggling my way out of my crevice between Mikey and Donnie. They were to busy watching their brothers fight to baby sit every move I made. Raph and Leo were now rolling around the ground, throwing punches and baring teeth.

Turtles had teeth?

"Give it back!" Leo shouted, rearing his fist back. I grabbed his elbow, grunting as I tried to hold him back. His punch flew anyway, throwing me to the ground, scrapes forming on the heels of my palms. I snorted, a common occurring when around these turtles. I threw myself once more at them, foolishly trying to break them up as I placed one hand at Leo's throat, trying to shove him away.

"Stop it! You're acting like babies!"

"Gee, a fight between Leo and Raph.." Mikey said, watching the three of us roll around.

"Oh, I didn't see that coming." Donnie groaned, slapping one hand on his head.

The sword was held in between them as they fought, I grabbed at it to try to pull it away from them. The katana unsheathed for a moment, only a few inches of metal showing before Leo slapped it shut.

Too bad my hand slipped and slashed against the metal.

I yelped, my already scratched and bleeding palms, added to my now gushing left hand and pulling away from the fight. I hugged my hand to my chest as Leo used both legs to kick Raph in the chest, sending him flying clear off the roof. I screamed, rushing to the side as did everyone else. No one had noticed my hands, so I kept them hidden in my sweatshirt, hoping the blood wouldn't show through the dark material.

"Raph!" Leo shouted, rushing to the side and almost throwing himself over. "NO! RAPH!" He cried, but quickly let out a breath of relief.

Raph had taken out his sai and stabbed it into the brick of the building, using it as sort of a tree root. He laughed, swinging from the handle as he clung to the side of the wall.

"HahaHA..an' ya' thought katana were tha' best ninja weapons." Raph mocked as all three of them helped hoist him up. Donnie eyed me carefully, but I shrugged it off. He wasn't paying attention to the fight enough to know about my hands. Leo looked exhausted, small, dark bags slowly growing under his eyes.

"I am such an idiot! You both could have been really hurt. I'm sorry for shoving you both." He said, looking between Raph and I. I smiled, while Raph tried to play the 'badass' and shove Leo's apology off like he didn't just throw him off the roof.

"Yeah, ya' really are an' idiot. An' I don't hurt that easily sword boy. Now tha' midget here.." Raph said, slapping Leo's shoulder and then using my head as an elbow rest. I laughed, scooting away since swatting him would only hurt my hands.

"You'll never know!" I chimed, sticking my tongue out at the larger turtle. He smirked, crouching down and pretending to get ready to pounce.

"Oh reeaallyy.." Raph said playfully, but was sidetracked by Leo.

"She's actually very..robust. Thank you for tonight." Leo said, bowing to me at the waist. I blushed, crossing my hidden arms over my chest.

"No big deal, 's what friends do, right." I said, as Leo up righted himself from his bow. He frowned a bit, looking back towards the warehouse

"I didn't think that whatever we'd be facing tonight would be so..dangerous." He said,eyeing the warehouse distastefully. Mikey snorted, jogging around his brother.

"Wow, Leo wasn't prepared for something for once!" Mikey chimed, poking at the katana in Donnie's hands.

"I was prepared, just not expecting it." Leo jolted back, hitting his shoulder against Mikey's playfully as Donnie handed back the katana to Leo.

"So what are we gonna do Leo?" Donnie asked as Leo secured the katana on his belt. He sighed, looking down into the streets.

"What I should have done in the first place. Talk to Master Splinter." He said, grabbing me once more and jumping to the alley below. The others followed, hitting the ground silently before Raph opened up the sewer cover, small splashes being made as we entered the sewers.

0~0~0~0~0

Master Splinter was surprised to see me as we all walked through the doors into the lair. He was meditating on a mat outside his doors, clearly waiting for his sons to return home. He smiled softly, but quickly turned into a worried frown when he saw the katana that Leo carried, and a small strip of cloth as well. On that cloth was the symbol of Oroku Saki's ninja, and hopefully a clue about just who were dealing with.

Splinter waved his hand in front of him, asking all of us to kneel. I sat uncomfortably between Mikey and Leo as the elderly rat held the katana now in his lap, the strip of cloth beside him. He looked pained, once warm brown eyes starring coldly at the sword. He was silent for a few minutes, looking like he was in a flashback. I kept quiet, as did the others. I was getting paranoid. Who was Saki exactly? I had to keep making sure my hands were covered by my long sleeves, until I could maybe slink away to the bathroom and slap some band aids on these bad boys.

Splinter took in a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes as his ears flattened against his head for a moment.

"..My sons..I had hoped this day would never come." He whispered, picking up the cloth and clutching it in his furry claws.

"I know who these..people...are. I've always known. This is the symbol of the Foot Ninja, their leader is Oroku Saki; but he has another name: He is, The Shredder." He paused for effect, pursing his lips and taking another deep breath. He seemed very upset, angered at the appearance of this ninja gang.

"I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi, but it is now that I tell you the whole truth." He seemed angered, his brown eyes turning steely and harsh as he began to talk about his own Master. His master was an amazing ninja master, the best in a long, long time. This..Shredder man apparently had a few accomplices, another enemy of the turtles. A man by the name of Hun and his own gang, The Purple Dragons.

The Shredder thought that Yoshi was working for his enemies, and tortured him to try and gain information. Yoshi sounded like an amazing man and if he did know anything about Shredder's enemies, he never said a word. I found myself admiring him as Splinter kept talking, as he scarred Hun's face, was thrown out the window and eventually witnessing his own Master's death.

The guys tensed as Splinter spoke of Master Yoshi's death, Splinter's eyes still blazing.

"I never told you all this because I did not want your training to be tainted by the poison of hatred. I did not want you to feel the sorrow, that is still in my heart; but now you need to know who Saki, The Shredder, really is." Splinter said, gripping the katana tightly in his lap. Mikey shifted closer to me a little bit, and I couldn't help wiggling closer as well. I've never seen such a controlled fury blazing in someone's eyes as Splinter's.

"He serves no great purpose. He fights no great evil, HE is great evil. Any endeavor he undertakes, he does for his own, selfish gain." He said, throwing the katana down into his lap, ears high up and alert. I managed to exhale, biting my lip as Leo's mouth opened and closed for a minute, totally flabbergasted.

"Man..I am such an idiot.." Leo growled at himself, smashing his closed fist into his bent knee. I scowled lightly, feeling a cold wind brush against my back as Mikey slapped Leo's shoulder.

"I coulda told you that!" Mikey laughed, sniggering. I smiled, raising my brow at the blue turtle.

"I DID tell you. He knew which buttons to press, and you just opened up for him." I chuckled, biting my bottom lip as Donnie lightly teased him.

"You've been plaaaayed bro. He saw you coming a mile away."

"So whata' we gonna do 'bout it?" Raph asked, hands at his folded knees.

"Shredder wants an answer? I say we give him one..Turtle style." Leo growled, punching his palm with a tight fist. Splinter smiled softly as all four brothers bowed to their sensei while still in the folded position. I tried to bow as well, almost knocking myself over. Splinter eyed my covered hands knowingly, but said nothing about them.

"After you bring Miss Kate home of course." Splinter smiled at me, fangs gleaming as I started to groan.

"AWH! C'MOOOON!"

0~0~0

I quickly waved goodbye to the four shadows that loomed on the rooftop across the street. It was hard to open the door without my hands, and when I finally frustrated myself into using my hands, the thin healing skin that covered the cuts were broken, blood oozing out. I groaned, closing the door with my behind as I entered to a living room of sleeping men.

"Hey Kate." Kyle mumbled sleepily, his caramel eyes barley a slit open as he yawned.

"Hey Ky." I said, smiling as I started for the stairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower..I'll see you tomorrow." I whispered as he smiled, curling in his blanket.

"Ohtay. If you need help wrapping your hands, just tell me."

I froze, watching my now sleeping friend with wide eyes. H-how the hell had he seen my hands? I pretended that it never happened and made my way up the stairs to the bathroom. I tossed the nunchuck and razor onto my night stand as I walked past my open door. I tugged my sweatshirt off, tearing off the rest of my clothes as I managed to grumble and turn on the shower.

I felt ten times cleaner after the shower, but every time I tried to scrub myself with soap, my hands would sting. I muscled through it, trying to calm myself with the smell of lavender, roses and wild flowers. I grabbed my orange towel off the rack, wrapping it around my torso as I dug through the cabinets for some bandages. I cleaned out my hands with antibiotic spray, and wrapped the off-blue bandages snuggly around my hands.

I sighed, toweling my hair dry as I tip toed to my room. I felt drained, barley managing to pull on a grey shirt and a pair of black plaid sweat pants before I passed out onto the bed. I heard the rain literally dousing outside, thunder crashing against the Earth. I managed to sleep, hoping the guys weren't kicking too much ass without me.

~0~4~4~4~4

I didn't hear from the guys until about a week later. Apparently Shredder had kicked their shells around, but Master Splinter jumped in to save the day and the Hamato family defeated their enemy once and for all! I was still confused as to why Leo asked me along in the first place, but whenever I asked him via text, I was never answered. Even with that odd part, I cheered for them when Donnie called me to tell of their victory, and a promise to come over some time. I agreed, but the only communication we've had so far was texting, and the few, short, sporadic calls from Mikey.

It wasn't too late, I was just getting home from some food shopping. I'd left my mobile at home, and returned home to find a single, somewhat cryptic message from Mikey flashing on the screen.

'_**Do you believe in the greater good?' **_

I thought over the short message as I put away yogurt into the fridge. Greater good? What did he mean by greater good? The kind of good where one person suffers for the sake of many? The question was easily answered, but vague. I sighed, quickly messaging him back as I stored soda in the top shelf of the fridge.

'_**What kind of greater good?**_

A few minutes later, another short message appeared on my mobile.

_**'Well..what's something good that you believe in?' **_

_**'I believe in you, you're good. So I believe in a great good.' **_

He didn't message me back, but I didn't mind. I smiled, and kept on tidying up the kitchen. The boys were off doing whatever it is they do, and I thought nothing of being alone until I heard a light tinkle against my window. I popped it open, watching as a large red cape engulfed my vision. Mikey stood tried and true in the middle of my room, a bright red cape, brown boots, turtle arm shield and 'TT' emblazoned brightly on his chest.

"So, do'ya like it?" He asked, dropping a black bag onto the ground and twirling around for me like a model. I smiled, clapping slowly.

"You look like little red riding hood on steroids."

Mikey smiled, pointedly looking towards the bag.

"Well, too bad then." He smirked, picking it back up and stepping towards me.

~M~M~M~M

I scowled as I holed myself up in my bathroom, bare back against the door and a grimace on my face. I heard Raph snickering from behind the door as Mikey tried to lure me out. Donnie and Leo were ignoring the battle of wills between us, playing neutral.

"C'mon out Kate!" Mikey jeered, knocking on the bathroom door.

"No way!"

"Yeah! Kate, Mike 'ere walked 'round the whole city like this. Let's see his sidekick!" Raph said, sliding a drawing under the door. I heard the noises of a muffled fight as I gingerly picked up the paper, smiling softly. A simple depiction of five 'super heros' The four were obviously turtles, wearing capes and victorious smiles on their faces. The last character was a small woman, wearing the very version of the costume that Mikey had forced me into.

Mikey had apparently taken my words to heart and transformed himself into a super hero. Well..my words and some helpful teasing by his brothers made him go out in public, but still. He'd apparently teamed up with one of New York City's friendly superheros, got his tail kicked, but ended up saving the day in the end.

Even after deciding that he worked better in the shadows, and denounced his super hero identity for now, he loved his costume and claimed he needed a sidekick. Apparently, I was the only candidate, because the sidekick is supposed to be 'small'. Mikey's the shortest of his brothers, and I am the shortest of their friends..so I won by vertical default.

Flat heeled, brown boots ended at my knees and brown gloves covered my bandaged hands and ended at my elbows. A back-less, one piece, two-toned 'bathing suit' covered the necessities. My lower back, hips and sides were covered with the spandex-like green fabric, the fabric covering my chest and stomach was yellow, looking close to green turtle skin and a plastron. A red hood covered my head, the bright red, soft material flowing down to my calves, my hair tied into a low pony tail. I wore a red mask that Mikey had stolen off Raph. I sighed, clutching the drawing and slowly opening the door.

"I look like little red riding turtle.." I moaned out, glaring at Mikey who was sitting on the carpet with his brothers.

I've never seen turtle's jaws drop that low.


	6. Warp

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thank you all for your reviews (: They mean so much, and they determine on how quickly I update ;D

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Dearest reader,<p>

If there's one thing that I want you to know about me its: I'm the laziest, slowest, most procrastinating human you will ever meet.

I thought over this as I lounged on the couch in the turtle's lair. I stretched, watching Donnie studying some glowing crystals. They looked strange, like broken glass that was halfway smelted and fused back together. I kept far away from the crystals and was content to curl up on the well-loved couch. Leo, Raph and Splinter were no where to be found as Mikey annoyed Donnie with his ramblings on the scary movie we had just watched.

I felt myself dozing off, happy that I told the guys back home that I went over to sleep over at a "co-workers" house. A calming buzzing noise woke me up from my light sleep as Leo, Raph, and Master Splinter all appeared and began questioning Donnie about the noise. The creepy ass crystals from before were glowing even brighter and making that strange humming noise.

"Woah..Kate..don't move." Donnie said, bringing the humming crystals closer to me. I cringed, the noise becoming a little too loud as he closed in on me.

"Donatello, do not make Kate into another science experiment." Splinter scolded lightly, but lost his words as all five men starred at me like I had two heads.

"Kate.." Donnie slowly whispered, stepping half an inch closer.

"Yeeess...?"

"Y-You're eyes..They're..mismatched." Mikey whispered, blue eyes wide. I rolled my own, crossing my arms over my chest.

"No crap Mike. This one's grey." I said in a monotone voice. "-And this one's blue. Wow, someone doesn't notice details."

"No.." Donnie said as Leo fetched a small hand mirror. He flicked it open, my eyes widening in surprise.

"You're eyes..one's pure white and one's pitch black now."

I groaned, stepping away from the crystals as Donnie separated them. The glowing and the noise stopped, my eyes changing back to normal.

"Are we in any danger Donatello?" Splinter asked, warily looking around the room. Donnie scratched his head and began rambling out a jumble of scientific words. Raph sighed, shaking his head.

"You dunno, do you?"

"Not a clue." Donnie shrugged, but was quickly interrupted by a blaring alarm. Donnie ran to one of this computers, blue prints flashing across the screen in rapid succession.

"Something tripped a perimeter alarm in one of the old subway tunnels." Donnie said, flicking a few buttons until the screen turned into a tape of a sewer tunnel. All seemed calm until something quick, and looking all too much like a shadow flashed across the screen.

"Woah!" Mikey and I shouted at the same time as Leo braced his hands against the desk.

"W-what in the world.." Leo whispered, scrutinizing the screen. After a few misplaced jokes by Mikey, the guys teamed up.

"Let's roll!" Leo shouted, rushing towards the exit of the lair. I sighed, plopping myself down on the ground and placing my face in my palm. Splinter smiled, patting me on the head as he past.

"Hurry, or you'll loose track of my sons." He said with a smile, ears alert. I gasped, wrapping my arms around him in a quick hug before I raced after the four turtles. I 'sqeed' when I caught sight of Donnie, brown bag tossed over his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around one of his, walking quietly at his side as we delved deeper into the sewers.

We eventually came upon a machine that looked like a mix between a car, boat and rocket. It didn't glide on the water, more like flew over the sewage. It looked safe enough, one of Donnie's 'precious babies' and no doubt had hours of love and care placed into it's metal body. Donnie took my hand, helping me into the machine's passenger seat as Mikey, Raph and Leo all stood in the back seat.

"Kate, welcome aboard the Sewer Slider! Hold on tight!" Donnie said, soft brown orbs glazed over with a slight 'mad scientist' gleam that he often got at times. He jerked back on a lever, stomping on a pedal and we were soon speeding down the sewer tunnels, the machine's head lights bright and blinding. We drove for a short bit, Leo eventually speaking up.

"Let's not reveal ourselves, switch to stealth mode." He said, as Donnie nudged my shoulder. He nodded to a lever, which I was allowed to pull! The loud engine purred quietly as the slider stopped, but the head lights shone brightly as we all jumped out. Leo helped me out, our feet splashing against the thin film of water on the ground.

"Nothin'." Raph said softly, his hands rested on his waist as he looked around a darkened tunnel. Donnie pulled out a flashlight, shining light upon the dim cavern.

"Don't be too sure." Donnie whispered, revealing scary looking tracks that were melted into the wall. There were two distinct tracks, one looked a little bit like a leaf, while the other looked more like a hoof. Against Mikey's wishes, we followed the strange tracks further into the tunnel. The tracks led up to a large hole in the stone wall.

"T-they're melted into the stone." Donnie murmured to himself, rubbing at the wall.

"Whatever these things were musta' tunneled right through tha' cement!" Raph said, peering into the hole. I starred into the darkness, turning around to face Leo.

"Let's go in!" I said, which Donnie quickly agreed to.

"We need to see what these tracks are from!" He said, peering closely at the gauges in the stone. Mikey stood in front of me, eyes wide and unblinking.

"K-K-Kate.."

"Yes Mikey?"

"B-BEHIND YOU!" He shouted, rushing forward, but he was too late. A six fingered, clawed, yellow hand gripped my shoulder. A tail wrapped around my waist and another hand went into my hair. I screamed, kicking and clawing against the hand. This thing's skin was leathery and strong, my nails baring no blood as I scratched. I heard the guys screaming as I was dragged into the darkness. I whimpered as I noticed that I had left my blade at home, and quickly lost myself in blackness.

~2~2~2

Waking up once you've fainted is always the worst thing in the world.

Well.., maybe not the worst thing, but pretty damn close.

Especially when you're being dragged down what looks like a mine shaft.

Horrible flashes of that movie 'Hills Have Eyes' coursed through my skull as I kicked and screamed at whatever had a grip on my ankle. The monster looked a little bit like a large lizard, with six clawed fingers and bright yellow, leathery skin. It had a long tail, which was wrapped around my ankle as it dragged me. My back was dragging against the dirt and rocks unpleasantly, but nothing was cutting the skin at least. I would have an ugly looking rash-like mark on my back at the most.

The creature looked back at me, it's eyes too large for it's head and deep set into it's face. It had eyes like a snake, the pupil a sliver of black and the rest of the eye a shimmering amber. The creatures eyes glowed like candles, casting light along the walls, as well as a small, glowing ball on the end of it's tail. This thing was practically a living flash light!

I groaned, wiggling violently against the hold of this creature's tail. It snarled, dark and low before using it's raw power to slam be against the wall.

"Shut up. Do not fight." He growled, marching forwards into the darkness. I took a few moments to get my mind back together, my brain spinning as it tried to stop bouncing against the inside of my skull. I arched my back, trying to grab ahold of something to cling to before the creature was once again agitated. It lifted me off the ground, slamming me violently against the floor three times. I sobbed, rolling back into darkness.

_I woke up, thinking I would once again see that ferocious beast from before. Instead, there was a beautiful city before me, with tall buildings and amazing arches. Beautiful murals of what appeared to be gods and goddesses adorned the walls of buildings, each more beautiful than the next. The color scheme and symbols that covered the fog-infested city were the same as back in the lair. I walked into the city slowly, cautious at the lack of living creatures. Nothing was alive, not a small rat, or a bird. _

_Absolute silence. _

_Fast paced footsteps soon assaulted my hearing as a certain turtle came into view. _

_"Mikey!" I shouted, watching as what looked like a black-smog monster closed in on him. He shouted, racing towards me as the red eyed monster slowly came after him. He jumped me, picking me up quickly in his arms before racing into a dilapidated building. Our breathing was harsh as we hid from this monster, his hot breath raking over my shoulder. _

_"Kate, what was that? Where are you?" Mikey asked, eyes wide and alarmed. I tilted my head, in my dreams I'm missing too? _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, clutching at the apparent mirage of my friend. He whimpered slightly, a quiet squeak coming from him. _

_"T-that monster took you!" He said, holding me tighter. I whimpered, nuzzling into his cool skin. _

_"Mikey..I'm scared." _

_"Don't worry..I'll come get you Katie."_

_~3~4~5 _

I woke up to the ground shaking and rubble falling from the roof. The creature growled, curling me underneath it and swatting away falling debris from us. The creature shouldered it's way through a seemingly sturdy wall of stone to rejoin with three other monsters! There was a blue-white creature that looked a little bit like a dinosaur with bright yellow eyes. It had long, bright blue hair and sharp claws. Another looked like it was made of stone, it's skin bumpy and brown with glowing red eyes. The third creature looked like another dinosaur, with red scales, crab like pincers and yellow orbs.

The blue creature...threw up on another wall, creating a hole big enough for all the creatures to crawl through. Gasps were heard from the other side of the wall, my hope rising as I swore I heard the guys.

"GUYS!" I cried, digging my nails into the tail of my captor.

The creatures were growling and snarling as they cornered the guys. I struggled in the monsters grasp, trying to grab onto anything and pull away. I found myself constantly asking myself: WHY THE HELL DO I HANG OUT WITH THESE GUYS!

"Guys...this isn't the end of the movie..is it?" Mikey asked, twirling his nunchuck. They finally caught sight of my struggling form, and all withdrew their weapons. Raph and Leo growled, their weapons glowing even in the darkness of the underground. I whimpered, trying to find someway to fight off this thing! I wasn't some useless, whiny girl.

Well..I do whine alot actually..

"I think I speak for all of us when I say..ZOINKS." Mikey interrupted my train of thoughts as the monsters started to force the guys back into the room behind them. Raph was growling, clearly not amused with having to give up his space. The blue monster must have sensed Raph's anger and began gurgling, throwing up what looked like green koolaid.

If I could throw up koolaid, all the kids would love me..

The thrown up liquids began to fizzle, seeping away at the ground just like acid. The tail that held me captive swept me right over the remaining puddle of acid, making me jerk and try to wiggle further away from it. The last thing I need right now is to add 'acid burns' to my long medal history. We were now in some sort of..lab? There were screens, clear chambers, computers and silver tables all over the semi-destroyed room.

"That's it!" Raph shouted, steeling his shoulders while tensing his muscles. The monsters all broadened their shoulders, flexing their own muscles. Mikey's eyes flashed over each monster nervously, his eyes straying to my wriggling form.

"Okay..you guys take the four on the left..." Mikey chuckled weakly, clutching one of his nun-chucks. Raph's golden orbs shot to his youngest brother, confusion and agitation clear on his brow.

"There is only four..." Raph slowly reminded him, knuckles straining against the metal of his sais. Mikey chuckled again, taking a shaky step backwards.

"Yeah, one for each of you.." Mikey said, taking a few steps back. Raph rolled his eyes, staring at me.

"What 'bout 'er? She can't fight.."

"HEY! I RESENT YOU!" I shouted, trying to claw my nails into the seemingly armor-like skin. Raph snorted as Leo listened in on our conversation.

"Isn't the saying 'I resent that'?" He asked, withdrawing his katana. I shrugged, finally peeling some scales away from the tail, the underskin becoming pink and raw. The monster groaned, and began twitching.

"Yes. But I detest him right now."

"Anyway...I'll just be odd turtle out." Mikey finished his original thought, stepping backwards. Raph huffed, taking an aggressive stance.

"You're tellin' me." He mumbled, getting into a offensive position. The red monster picked up a large piece of machinery with it's pincers, and hauled it across the room. It missed the turtles, but shook the ground and caused dust to fly around. I kept ripping the scales of the yellow monster's tail, and it began howling in pain. It was in so much pain that it was parlayed, I guess the tail was very sensitive.

Three of the brothers attacked, while Mr. Funny-man over there tried to find a place to slip away to.

So much for saving my ass! It's times like these where those batshit crazy feminists get the 'all women for themselves' ideas.

Donatello went after the red monster, his bo staff twirling at remarkable speeds. The monster's skin seemed like armor, the thick and powerful bo simply bounced and thumped off the monster's chest. The monster apparently became angered, picking up the purple turtle and tossing him across the room with one, powerful swing. Donnie hit the floor with a band, his shell most likely the reason for the noise.

Raph was fighting the Brown-Rock monster, at first slashing at him with his metal before he realized the lack of effect it had against this monster. He jumped, and began kicking, more like stomping, against the beast's chest, sending it back pedaling and crashing to the floor. Leo had taken up a battle of his own with the blue monster.

Leo was thrown into a randomly placed pole, groaning as he slid to the floor.

Who the hell puts a stripper pole in a scientist's lab.

As the monster came closer, Leo acted quickly and sliced the pole, kicking a slice of the metal at the beast. The monster seemed to roll it's glowing yellow eyes and spit it's acid at the metal. It liquefied almost instantly, causing Leo to glance around the room for some kind of fighting improvisation. The Brown-rock monster was laid out on the ground, eyes closed. It might have just been taking a break, giving Raph enough time to help Donnie against the red monster.

I shouted as the brown-rock monster shot up to the roof, and dug a hole into the ceiling. Raph and Donnie's gazes shot up to where I was pointing, becoming alarmed as the monster appeared from another hole, right above Mikey. Mikey had apparently grown a pair of green balls and was helping Leo against the blue monster. Raph screamed, racing across the room and kicking the monster across the room.

"Watch ya' back ya' oddball!" Raph shouted, turning and finally racing towards the yellow monster and I. He stabbed one of his sais into the monster's tail, making the appendage jerk and toss me across the room. I landed at Mikey's feet, who was busy striking what looked a little like a diva pose.

"You just called me odd, didn't you?" Mikey asked, placing his hands on his hips and scoffing.

Raph rolled his eyes, being attacked by both brown and yellow monsters at the same time. Mikey helped me sit up, my head pounding too much to stand just yet. I clung to his knee pad, rubbing at my eyes and trying to find some of my equilibrium. Mikey was now rambling to himself, trying to defend his oddness.

"I'm not odd. I'm... eccentric." He said self consciously, head now hanging low with a furrowed brow. Donnie was thrown aside by the brown monster, landing at our feet. Heh, Mikey's feet must be a good place to land tonight. Mikey helped his brother stand, poking him on the shoulder and started whining.

"Raph think's I'm odd..." Mikey sniffed, his voice high pitched and whiny as his big blue eyes shined and watered. Donnie smiled at me, completely breathless as he patted his baby brother on his shoulder.

"You're just being sensitive." He managed to say as he tightened his grip on his weapon, running back into the line of fire. Mikey's ears literally steamed, one of his feet stomping against the concrete. I wobbled a little bit, clutching the fabric on his knee as I hoped he would stop moving.

"Sensitive? If there's one thing I hate, it's when people call me sensitive!" Mikey scowled, pouting. I stood up, shaking off the feeling of weightlessness, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I think it's nice that you're sensitive Mike.." I said, rubbing his shoulder and watching as Leo used a table as a skateboard-battering ram to knock the blue monster into a machine. Electricity crackled through the monster, making it fall onto it's side in pain. Mikey scoffed at me again, turning his nose away.

"You're a girl. You're just saying you like me sensitive so you can sweet talk me and have your evil way with me." He said confidently, as Raph groaned behind us. I rolled my eyes, slapping the back of his head lightly.

"Psh. I don't have to sweet talk you to have my evil ways."

I ignored Mikey's indignant sputtering to watch the fighting. It wasn't looking to good from the view of the standby. The blue monster had Leo diving for cover under it's rancid acid spit. Donnie was barley fending off the red monster while Raph was being used as a tennis ball between the yellow and brown monster.

"Hey, I know these monsters are vicious abominations, but guys, we are not holding our own out there!" Mikey said, taking a pose that for some reason reminded me of George Washington. He covered my head with his hand, using his other to hold his nunchaku and knock away pieces of falling stone.

I guess he thought he was giving some kind of rally speech.

"LET'S DIG DEEP!" He shouted, a heroic sparkle in his eye.

Is this psycho for real?

"YOU WILL TAKE NO MORE OF US.." The blue monster growled, clinking it's claws against the glass of the large holding tubes. Wait, these things can talk? Well..I knew the yellow one could, but he was a total dick munch.

"We're not here to take anybody! If anything, you took somebody! You guys took our friend!" Leo tried to reason, watching the shaking containment system. It had been so abused, it had finally taken enough damage. It began to rock, cables snapping and the containment block as a whole began to collapse. The blue monster was in it's path, yellow eyes wide with alarm. Leo spun on his heel, throwing his weight into the monster and knocking it out of harm's way.

What the hell! That would have made one less monster for us to deal with!

Leo rolled away from the fallen monster, still on the defensive.

"Why have you attacked us? Why did you steal our friend?" Leo demanded, crouching on his knees. Out of nowhere, the red monster plowed into Leo, throwing him against one of the high walls. Leo shouted, falling to the floor at face speeds. I picked up pieces of glass, throwing them at the yellow monster as Mikey used his own body to cushion Leo's fall.

The yellow monster growled, the glass bouncing right off his skin. I whimpered, giggling as I ran over to the two fallen brothers. Donnie and Raph had retreated over there as well, all gathering in a large clump. The monsters thought we were someone else, someone who was out to hurt them.

"I vote we get the shell out of here." Donnie grumbled through the side of his mouth. He held his bo in front of him in a defensive position, knees bent and head tilted slightly.

"Runnin' away..not my style." Raph said unhappily, watching the monsters slowly close in on us.

"Dying isn't my style either, better to run and live than squat and die." I whispered back to him as Leo helped Mikey up.

"Call it a tactical retreat. Let's move." He said as we started backing up. The yellow monster and I locked eyes, amber-black met blue and grey in a tense stare. It took a few tentative steps forward, seemingly not as intimidating as before.

"We're leaving!" Donnie said, grabbing my elbow and dragging me through the now opened doorway. He spotted my bandaged hands, giving me that 'we're going to be talking about your medical health later' look that he had some how mastered. As smart as Donnie was, he didn't have the common sense to close the door. Therefore, giving the monsters a straight trail to follow us by.

We entered a green room which looked far too much like an ancient Roman battling arena for my tastes. Donnie tried opening the second door we came across, but the spinning handle wouldn't budge. The monsters were quickly approaching, and we were stuck like rats at the end of a maze. Raph, Leo and Mikey raced for the still opened door, just noticing that they hadn't closed it. Donnie quickly knocked me on my behind, looking down at me.

"Stay close to the ground." He warned, rushing after his brothers to close the heavy doors. They barley closed it off before the red monster cut their heads off. There was a few seconds of calm, I stayed curled into a ball on the floor by the second door just like Donnie had told me too.

Suddenly, large dents started appearing in the thick door. The guys started to back up warily, Mikey's eyes widening.

"S-somebody gonna answer that?"

No one had time to criticize Mikey's joke as the door was thrown off the hinges. It hit the wall beside me, missing me by inches and the red monster stepped inside, the yellow standing behind it. The brown monster burst from the floor, fist first..

Where did this monster appear from the floor you ask.

Oh..nowhere important.

Just right underneath me.

I was now atop the monster's boulder like head, clinging for my life as they cornered the guys. I cried, lurching down and digging my nails into the brown monsters eyes, causing it to wail and start running around in a crazed fashion. It's arms were way too big to reach it's head, the bulk making it impossible. It thrashed, finally throwing me off and into the wall. I saw stars for a few moments, then felt a sense of calm. The red monster held it's pincer above me, ready to obliterate me into pieces.

"No!" The yellow monster stopped it, while the blue one gently pushed the red one back and stepped forwards.

"Say tha' word bro..." Raph said, eyeing me worriedly as the yellow monster held out his hand to me. Raph growled, making me twitch away from the six fingered hand.

"Easy guys..it's okay." Leo said as the blue monster sniffed him. The yellow monster sniffed me as I took it's hand, slowly pulling me up. It held me against it's leg, giving me some much needed stability. Now that I had a clear view, the beast must have been at least seven feet tall. I smiled softly, the gesture was returned, revealing deathly sharpened fangs.

"Who are you?" The blue monster questioned, pointing a claw at us.

"We're not who you think we are." Leo stated, sheathing his katanas. Mikey put away his weapons, but Donnie and Raph kept theirs out.

"Then why do you carry those? And why do you befriend her?" The monster questioned again, pointing to Donnie's bag, then to me.

"We found these crystals in a cavern where we're staying, that's all." Leo answered the first, Raph finishing the question.

"That's Kate. We adopted her. What's it to ya?" He said sharply, daring the monsters to start a fight.

Why the hell did these monsters care why Donnie had those crystals, and what the hell did they care about me for? The yellow monster was sniffing me still, his eyes alight with confusion.

"Kate.." It whispered, it's voice defiantly masculine. I nodded as he sniffed my bandaged hands.

"Warp. They call me Warp." He said, answering my non-vocalized question.

"Those crystals are the embodiment of evil! And she-the crystal moon!" The monster said, eyes glowering at Donnie's bag.

Crystal moon?

I groaned, tuning out their verbal fight as soon as it began. Living in a house with four men, you learn to tune out alot of things. Warp sniffed my arms softly, turning his nose to my hair.

"You smell like mint..mint and nectarines.."

"Uh.." I started, timidly taking a sniff of the air and tried not to cough. "Thank you..you..you smell like ash and charcoal. Very nice..very manly."

Warp seemed pleased by my statement, flexing an arm.

"I was created to dive through molten rock and fire. The core of the Earth gets pretty hot.." He mumbled, watching his three companions fight my four. I nodded numbly, watching them debate about the crystals.

"You look like her ya'know, that's the whole reason why I attacked you..sorry 'bout that by the way."

I looked up at the yellow lizard-man, perplexed.

"Who?"

"The lady on the 28th wall." Warp said, clinking his talons together.

"Excuse me?" I asked, pushing off his leg shakily. His head picked up, grabbing me and hefting me up and over towards the others. Warp was silent, until we arrived with the others.

"This is Kate. Kate, these'is Quarry, Stonebiter, and Razorfist." He said, holding me above the other monsters. I waved shakily, as Mikey watched worriedly.

"Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey, this is my new friend Warp." I said as Mikey snorted, striking another diva pose and turning from us. Quarry turned to lead us back into what looked like a lab, shooting one last look at Mikey before turning to Raph.

"He is an odd one." Quarry said, leading all of us (plus a pouting Mikey) back into the destroyed laboratories. Warp held me high in the air, fitted comfortably in the crook of one of his massive arms. I laid on my back, allowing myself to talk with the four turtles.

"I don't trust these guys.." Michelangelo admitted, eyeing Warp as he marched on.

"Why?" Raph asked, keeping his eyes on the ruined caverns.

"Try the fact that they're monsters.." Mike hissed, causing Warp to tense a little. Didn't he know that these monsters could hear every breath, every noise and every word they made? Ninja silence meant crap to these genetically modified beings.

"Yeah, well, to some people so are we." Donnie sighed, shaking off his brother's unessential paranoia. Leo walked on somewhat in a daze, clearly deep in thought.

"I can't believe Shredder had you genetically altered as diggers, just to search down here for some enemy." Leo whispered, his footing careful and graceful.

How's that fair? He's in lala land and is still more graceful than I?...Jackass.

At the word 'digger' I began humming the song 'Gold Digger' for no reason other than background noise as the two spoke of Quarry's life before his mutation.

"Yes, and he did so without remorse. We were forced against our wills to do his bidding." Quarry sighed, staring straight ahead.

"He just..snatched you at random?" I stopped my humming to ask, Leo nodding with my question.

"From where?" He asked as Quarry took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders.

"From the streets, our offices, our... homes. Anywhere a shadow can conceal a foot soldier." He whispered, his yellow eyes glowing dimly.

"You probably have no idea why you were chosen.." I managed to whisper, reaching out and taking his clawed hand. He smiled, patting my hand.

"What's your name?" Leo asked randomly.

"Quarry of tunnel squad 3. The others are Stonebiter, Warp and Razorfist." Quarry repeated, pointing out his brethren. Leo shook his head, watching with grey-hazel orbs.

"No, not what the foot called you. Your real names.."

Quarry was quiet, a distressed look crossing his face.

"Sid...Sy...Syd..." He stuttered, clutching his head and groaning. "My memory..the experiments performed on us have stripped us of who we are." He managed to groan out, eyes hopelessly listless.

"So..even if you could escape to go home..you...you wouldn't even remember where home is.." I said, patting Warp's leathery skin. Warp nodded, sighing deeply.

"Yes..we..we saw the video log entries." Leo said, taking a glance at the large screen. Tapes? The look on Warp's face told me I'd never should see what's on those tapes.

"Don't worry 'bout Shredder. He got his due.." Raph growled, gold eyes alight with happiness.

"Yeah! He made the mistake of messin' with the ninja turtles!" Mikey struck a pose, winking at us all.

Please..don't go through another hero faze so soon..

"Oh yes...there's a lesson to be learned in that.." I grumbled, imaging the next fashion travesty that Mikey would force me into.

"If ya know what she means.." Mike teased, fluttering his eyes. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring, making me cover my ears. Quarry jumped, running over to what looked like a decimated technological alter. Computers and fancy looking tech littered the area, most were now flashing red.

"Oh no..The others..they tripped an alarm on the East Delta tunnel." Quarry shouted, tone rising with fear.

"Hurry!" Warp shouted, holding me tighter as we all gathered behind Quarry.

"We must activate the energy shield..." He muttered, pressing cracked and aged buttons. The crystal that was held in the center glowed once more, before dying out. Quarry gasped, turning towards the yellow monster and I.

"No..NO..Warp, get Lady 28th out of here!" Stonebiter shouted, turning towards the doorway, the sounds of growling coming closer. Warp nodded, clutching me to him tighter and back peddling towards the stairs.

"WHAT? Put me down right now!" I shouted, kicking my legs at Warp. He didn't even grunt, but stopped when Donnie called him.

"Make sure she's safe.." Donnie scowled at the yellow monster, eyes a dark brown and looking ten times as threatening as I've ever seen him. Warp nodded dumbly, rushing off the alter and running over to a wall. There was a strange symbol, carved and blue on the wall.

"..What are we doing Warp?" I whispered, he turned around, flailing his tail and smashing it against the wall. I yelped, but there was a small dent in the stone, which was growing larger after every swing of Warp's tail. Just as the roaring noises almost entered the room, the stone collapsed, revealing a tunnel that was shaped like a slide.

Oh..this situation was just made better by a slide, just like every situation can be.

"Take her to her wall at the necropololis...we..we will meet you there...if we survive..no..no!" Quarry started shouting as Warp placed me in his lap and sat down at the top of the slide. He held me tight with one arm while using the other to brace against the wall. The roars and howls were becoming louder, more ferocious.

When the hell are we gonna go down the slide?

"No no no's! I hate no no's!" Mikey shouted, and that was the last thing I heard before Warp pushed off the side of the wall and plunged us into darkness. There were too many sharp turns and even some spots where the drop was straight down, Warp's and my body practically floating in mid air. It was pitch black, I couldn't see anything other than the light that illuminated from Warp.

I closed my eyes, trying not to throw up. As we hit another 90 degree drop, I felt myself pass out.

Again.


	7. Casper

Alright, hopefully this chapter is decent! Didn't get too many reviews, last time, but to those who did review: THANK YOU MAH DEARS3

So...

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Why, why for the love of candy do I keep passing out like some whining bitch?<p>

I rubbed my face, finding myself laying face down in the middle of a cobblestone road. The stones were all different shades of gold, perfectly shaped and perfectly laid. I managed to get up on my knees and look around. The same creepy, old, abandoned city from my dreams laid before me. The buildings were beautiful, blue markings covering the gold primary. I realized I was completely alone, Warp no where to be seen. I looked for the exit of the slide we must have come out of, but couldn't find one.

I looked down the street, fog floating lazily along, each wall of the buildings on my left were a mural of a supposed god or goddess. I seemed to be before the fifth building, the mural of a dark skinned, dark brown haired and yellow eyed god. His head was shaped a little oddly, and the shape of his eyes were very boxed. His pupils were like a cat's, and his fingers were more like claws. As I looked at every mural, the deities all had differences in features, but still looked somehow human.

The god on the seventeenth building was stunning, with pale blond hair, pale skin, olive eyes and a scar running down his eye. This god wielded a large battle axe, and his forehead seemed to be protruding a little bit. On the building next to him was a goddess with short black hair, big green eyes and pretty mauve skin. Her dress seemed to be made out of wind, large metal wings protruding from her spine.

Another god with waist length, pale blond hair caught my eye. His eyes were a pretty orange, and he looked to be surrounded by all types of animals. He seemed very skinny, almost sickly. I passed even more gods and goddesses, one who had ashen skin, brown hair and light brown eyes. This god wore a black, hooded cloak, and not too much was able to be seen.

I was starting to get nervous, where the hell was I?

I stopped in front of another building, looking towards where the sky should be. There was only a ceiling, with a large crystal stuck in the center like a chandler.

"Here she is..as promised, apparently sight seeing on the Street of Deities."

Multiple gasps were heard as I turned to see the turtles and a very tall, odd looking man. His skin was very peachy, with pink eyes and pale blond hair. He had long, pointed fingers and wore an aged cloak. The turtles were gasping, watching me.

"What now! What could you _possibly_ be fucking looking at _now_?" I demanded, stomping my foot. Mikey pointed behind me, his finger shaking. I rolled my eyes, turning to see what possible atrocity could be lurking behind me this time. My eyes snapped open as I backed up and ran to the guys. I practically cowered behind Donnie as the pink eyed man gazed at the large goddess on the mural.

"Uncanny resemblance..You look just like Meqqua when she was young." He said, eyes transfixed on the mural. Meqqua, pronounced Mecca, looked a teeny bit like me. She was older in the mural, maybe late 20's, with knee length curly blond hair, and mismatched black and white orbs. Her skin was tanned, and she wore what looked like a tattered dress with pieces of armor almost randomly placed on her.

In one hand she carried a small battle axe, and in the other she held some dirt and what looked like a small, human embryo.

"Uh...thank you?" I questioned, the man staying fixed on the wall. She didn't look too much like me, but the hair, skin tone and face shape were very similar.

"My people..she's one of the strongest deities.." He stated numbly, pointy fingers twitching as he continued his rant.

"His people?" I whispered to Donnie, his shoulders shivering.

"Atlantians..that's the best answer I have.." He whispered back.

"-She was a great conqueror and queen. Goddess of war, earth and fertility. My people had a very strong bond with the earth.." He apparently was not done with his rant, and hadn't noticed that the only ones who were listening were Leo and Mikey.

"Where are the others? I woke up and Warp was gone." I whispered to the purple turtle, who eyed a doorway.

"They're...kinda in..somewhat of a..reverse metamorphosis. They're in cocoons of sort, the big crystal up their changing them back into humans." He made it simple, nodding towards the doorway. The man had finally finished, waving all of us into the doorway that Donnie had pointed out. The room was normal, the same gold and blue scheme as this whole freaking place. Donnie nudged me towards another doorway, the room looked completely dark.

Then the dude started talking again.

"..This has been a very lonely existence, which is why I want to turn those people back to normal. Only then can they help me repopulate the city." He said, gesturing towards the darkened room.

Excuse me?

We all froze awkwardly, Leo stepping forward awkwardly.

"Well, I wouldn't count on that. They all have lives waiting for them on the surface. Families, friends..." Leo tried to break the ice to him, but he started to snap. He spun around, his black pupils now thin slits.

"NO, they will stay. They must!" He shouted, his pointed fingers trembling. Poor crazy man, he's been down here all by himself for who knows how long. But..the whole 'repopulating' thing is kinda..creepy.

"Well..I..hm..I'm sure they'll be grateful, but," Leo tried to reason with him, but he began to grow angrier.

"I refuse to let this city die. There's so much to pass on! They must stay, and so must you." He growled, eyes glowing pink as he starred me down. I glared right back, stomping a few steps forwards.

"Don't tell me what to do! Why the shit do you want me globe dome?" I growled as the frown deepened on his face.

"You are Meqqua..the fertility and earth goddess..you will revive the life in the city, spiritually and physically." He said, his cloak billowing around him.

Remember how I felt bad for him?

"_**Fuck you**_!"

Not so much anymore.

"I'm not some Meqqua _bitch_! I _AM_ Kate: K-A-T-E. That's not even my _real_ name! It's Kathleen: K-A-T-H-L-" I screamed, just to be cut off by Leo's hippie speech.

"We appreciate the invitation to live here in this wondrous world with you.." Leo started, but the fanatic started ranting again

"Yes..yes..it is wondrous. Where even mutant turtles can freely walk the streets. No more lurking in sewers or hiding your faces. A whole city where you can finally be yourselves." He said, pink eyes studying the turtles.

"Screw off you hair tragedy! Your city is creepy, nothing like New York. That's where we belong." I scowled, but the pink eyed man just glared. Donnie grabbed my hand, tugging me backwards.

"As enticing as that sounds.. " He started, being cut off by Raph.

"Lemme put it 'dis way. 'Dere's **_no way_** we're relocatin' to 'dis creepoid community, an' ya won't be_ repopulatin_' 'er _fertilizin'_ anythin' 'ere. We're leavin' an' so is she. Understand?_ Now drop it_." Raph growled, grabbing my wounded hand, pulling me behind him and throwing me into Mikey.

"The others aren't staying here either!" I growled, rubbing my sore hand and marching towards the containment room.

"Buh bye." Mikey taunted, following my lead. Just as we all got to the door, it slid closed. I closed my eyes, all of us turning around to face the man. He was scowling at us, clutching at a glowing crystal on his chest.

"Trust me, you do not want to do this." Leo warned, pulling out his katana. The others pulled out their weapons, and I was once again pushed into the wall. I'm never going anywhere without my razor again.

"No, heed my offer, for my bond with the Earth is strong." The man warned us back, his crystal amulet glowing bright white-blue. My eyes watered at the bright light, and suddenly, stone started bursting from the floor! A large stone arc erupted from the floor, and all the guys scattered. I shouted, feeling like a helpless moron as I smushed myself behind a pillar. The guys did some fancy synchronized flips off the wall to evade the stone.

This guy had a bond with the earth literally, he was kind of like an elemental I suppose. I watched him, whenever the stone moved he was holding onto his glowing amulet. Donnie must have noticed as well, crouching low and spinning his bo at the man. He glared, a wall of stone coming to shield him and knocking the wood away. A vine of stone struck from the ground, wrapping around Donnie like a snake and dangled him into the air.

"Donnie!" I shouted, coming out from under the pillar, but was knocked to the ground by stone, just as Leo was a few feet away. His katana slid away from him, sliding towards me. I squeaked, rolling out of their path before they sliced me to bits. Leo had no time to notice, he was already being tossed and held against the wall.

I shouted again as a stone vine dragged me back and wrapped around me. I was now trapped against the same pillar I was just hiding behind, watching as Raph was being held elbows and knees deep in stone.

This is where my perverted mind comes in.

Did that guy just get Raph in doggy style?

Before my dirty mind could go any further, Mikey tried a flying kick at the man. Who the hell is this guy? I'm getting very tired of calling him 'the man' or 'the pink eyed man'. The man rolled his eyes, sending some crystal ended spears in Mikey's direction. They knock him out of the air and across the room. He smashed into the wall, landing roughly on his side.

"Woaaah...you guys are alot of help.." He moaned as he stood up, eyeing the floating spears. They seemed to sense that he was still alive and spun at him once more. They started flying at him, making him start to run around the room. He passed Donnie, who was still dangling in the air.

"Just get him amulet Mikey. That's how he's controlling everything!" Donnie explained, trying to wriggle away.

"Before or after he bludgeons me with those things?" Mikey asked sarcastically as he raced past his eldest brother.

"Preferably before.." Leo joked, straining against the stone. Mikey runs to Raph, using his shell as leverage to sweep-kick the spears away. They rolled away with soft clinks against the stone floor, but one went flying towards the man. The sharpened end sliced off his amulet, the glowing crystal falling to the floor. He and Mikey dove for the rock at the same time, somehow throwing each other into the very aged looking wall, breaking right through it.

As they tumbled through the wall, some strange glowing balls on strings fell from the man's side. The man landed closer to the crystal than Mikey did, and was able to stand up faster. Mikey shook his head as the man stands up and caught sight of the glowing balls. They looked a little bit like a double sided yo-yo.

Stupid analogy, I know.

The man held up his amulet, readying to finish off Mikey. Mikey growled, spinning the new found weapon around.

"TIME TO PUT YOU ON ICE!" Mikey shouted, throwing the ball on string at the man. He was screaming when he saw the balls come flying at him and wound around his middle. He suddenly disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Sounds of struggling suddenly came from the other room. Mikey made his way back into the room, breaking the now brittle stone with his nunchucks.

"Thanks Mikey, you really stepped up!" Leo praised his brother as he stood. I smiled at the family scene, dusting the stone fragments off me and racing into the spare room. The pink eyed man was trapped in what looked like crystal. The others were there too! all incased in shining cocoons of crystal.

"Not really one for the highlight reel though..The guy wasn't evil..just lonely." The guys followed in after me, Mikey and Leo stopping to stare at the newly statue-dized crazy man. I stood in front of the frozen Warp, a look of fear flashed on his face. He was on what looked like some kind of alter, frozen in place.

"Who can blame him..kinda.." I whispered to Mike as Donnie and Raph walked over to a frozen Quarry.

"Okay, let's find somethin' heavy an' break these puppies open!" Raph suggested as Donnie toyed with the crystal at the base of the alter.

"Actually, no blunt force required, I believe this crystal is the release." Donnie explained, turning the glowing crystal to the side. I twirked the crystal on the base of Warp's alter and steam started pouring from the base.

"Uh..are they supposed to be crumbling?" I asked as big hunks of crystal began falling from Warp's form, but there was a smaller form hidden under the crystal, and I heard multiple gasps from across the room.

"Quarry?" Leo asked, his voice high.

"You're a girl?" Mikey laughed, and I turned around to see a naked woman.

"I-I'm back to normal.." She whispered, looking at her hands. She was pretty, with dark skin, brown eyes and short blue hair that was the same color as her scaled skin used to be. She was weak from her transformation and fell to her knees, where the residual steam hid her body from view. Heavy breathing from behind me alerted me to another revived human.

"Warp! Are you alriii..." I gaped up at the tall, tan man. He had bright orange eyes, with chopped black hair and just like Quarry, naked as the day he was born. I tried to advert my eyes, but he was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled, shaking his head with a twitching hand.

"Warp.." I asked, watching as his almost neon orange eyes fluttered open and closed as he slumped to the base of his chamber. The turtles were scurrying around behind us, releasing all the others from their prisons. Leo had found blankets and worn clothes in one of the conjoining rooms and was passing them out with Raph. I was tossed a worn blue blanket and a pair of torn red pants for Warp, who was still trying to mentally revive himself.

Their bodies might be human once more, but their mentality might be still in monster mode.

"How's he doing?" Donnie asked, coming over to us. I nodded, Donnie feeling the pulse in Warp's neck and deemed it acceptable before rushing over to check on the others. Now that he was somewhat appropriately covered, I watched him like a creep. He was thin, whatever flesh he did have on those bones were covered with a nice, thin, layer of muscle. He was thin and lanky, with broad shoulders and a strong looking collar bone.

A human who used to be one of the rouge monsters got up first, a middle aged, brown haired woman in tatted purple clothes. She stood up shakily, and was helped out of the chamber by Raph.

"There ya' go." Raph said, going over to help the man that used to be Razorfist out of his chamber. A warm wrist grabbed my hand, making me gasp and pull away. Warp was sitting up in his chamber, blanket thrown off and the worn, red pants already on. How'd he get those on so fast with so little sound?

"Kate?" He asked, tilting his head and starring at me. I smiled, sitting on the edge of his alter, nodding.

"Sorry..it's just..with those eyes I had before, everything was a little..warped.." He laughed a little, shrugging his shoulder.

"Really? I thought he mutated you to be I dunno-better?" I asked as he sat on the edge next to me, watching the others spring from their crystal tombs.

"I guess. Didn't really work for me though. You're much smaller than I'd imagined." He confessed, tilting his head.

"I get that all the time." I scowled, watching him play with his hand.

"I still can't believe that we're all human again." He whispered, stretching out his arms, the bones cracking.

"How are you guys doing?" Leo asked, patting Warp on the shoulder. He nodded, smiling widely with sparkling eyes.

"Amazing! Thank you so much Leo!" Warp said, wrapping his long arms around the blue banded turtle. He took the hug a little awkwardly, patting Warp's back.

"Sydney! My name is Sydney!" Quarry-now Sydney- screamed, bouncing up and down in joy.

"Chris!"

"Louisa!"

"Kabul!"

"Nick!"

"Mikeala!"

"They're remembering their human names.." Donnie sighed happily, watching as the former mutants began running around, screaming their newly remembered, and most valued names.

"Michelle! My husband's David, and our children are: Noel, Jackie and Steven!"

"I live on 17th Street! Apartment 8B!"

Names, memories, and personal knowledge came back in bursts of compassion and love.

"Warp?" I asked, waiting for his revelation. Donnie and Leo stood close by, watching had some strange looks in their eyes, but now wasn't the time for asking too many questions.

"Casper. I live on 122nd Street..Apartment 20C.." He said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He turned to me, a big smile on his face.

"Ms. Mint and Nectarines." Warp-now Casper- shook my hand, large smile once again on his face. I looked long and hard before laughing at our little inside joke.

"Your scent of smell stayed I take it." We laughed, helping each other off the edge of the chamber, following the group that was leaving the dead city. We left the room after the others, leaving the four turtles in the dust as we started talking about life on the surface.

"Do you like hummus?"

"Hate it." I scrunched up my nose just at the memory.

"Really?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, isn't it some kind of soy chick-pea mush?"

"Yup."

"I like meat."

"I'm a vegetarian." He said, causing me to scoff.

"I love meat..beef..chicken..don't you miss them?"

"Sometimes."

"Oh..they're good."

"Do you wanna know what I miss?" He asked, looking behind him longingly.

"What?" I asked, looking behind me as well. The turtles were following us at a distance, Leo having a hold on Mikey's shoulder as he glared at the back of Casper/Warp's head. Mikey's mad? I never though I'd see the day. It still wasn't a great time to ask too many questions, we need to get out of here first.

"I miss my tail..." He said, swishing his hips from side to side.

"I think I would miss it too if I had one..." I said, patting his shoulder.

"NO!" Sydney/Quarry screamed, the group of de-mutanized human gathered around one of the men who had stepped out first. From waist down he was human, but from waist up he was turning back into his mutant form. He was screaming and shouting, and was in so much pain that he was paralyzed.

The guys raced out to him, the man named Chris and dragged him back into the light of the caverns. He groaned, leaning against the wall as Michelle and Louisa began fanning him with their hands as best they could.

"He reverted back just as he stepped out of the caverns, why?" Sydney cried, running her hands through her blue hair. Donnie glanced back at the deeper caverns, chocolate eyes narrowed in concentration. I could almost hear the gears in his head spinning faster than mine ever could, most likely faster than any of us could. He stood up and started walking back towards where we came. Everyone fearfully followed, panic set in their eyes and wringing their hands.

Casper was quiet,watching silently as Donnie led us to a ledge over looking the city. He pointed up to the glowing crystal acting as a sun or moon for the city.

"There, I think that's the cause. Remember? He said it provides regenerative energies." Donnie said, pointing up to the large crystal.

"Stray too far and it seems that the effects reverse themselves." He said, turning to the shocked group. Some started to cry silently, others stayed composed. Casper's shoulders drooped a little, but didn't reveal much else.

"Then..we can't leave his city..I don't believe it." Sydney whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"He got what he wanted after all..." Casper sighed, looking down at me with big, sad eyes. I looked back up at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing. Orange orbs watered a little, but he kept the water works down.

"We'll figure this all out. Don's pretty good at-" Leo tried to reassure the group, but Sydney cut him off.

Leo gets cut off alot, doesn't he?

"No.." Sydney whispered, turning her eyes to the ground.

"We can't let any of you stay." Casper whispered, almost crushing my hand in his grip.

"Who knows how long it'll take.." Sydney finished, looking at Don with sad, wet eyes.

"Hey, just taking off is not our style!" Mikey cried, anxiously watching the saddened group. They were sad, but not angry, as if they had already accepted their fate to live down here.

"Please..you have your own lives to get back to. Believe me, if a solution is here, we'll find it!" Sydney seemed optimistic, turning to look over the fog filled city.

"I'll keep studying the crystals We can beat this.." Donnie said hopefully, reaching for the crystals in his shoulder bag. Sydney nodded, smiling at us.

"And then, we'll be back." Leo said, watching the eyes of the down trodden.

"That's a promise" Raph whispered.

"Thank you..." Sydney whispered, turning to her group.

"We should head into the city..there is no one there..find places to sleep.." A few murmurs of agreement followed as a few people followed Sydney down the steep stairs that were aged, worn and broken. They slowly descended into the city, but one stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to go live in the city Casper?" I asked as we turned back to the tunnel. Casper shook his head, smile on his face.

"I'm going to walk you home."

"Uhh..." I managed to get out. Didn't he understand what Donnie and Sydney just said, he wouldn't be a human as soon as he stepped out of the light of the crystal moon.

"Why do you think they named me Warp?" He practically read my mind as we neared the end of the cavern. The guys were walking in front of us and were whispering quietly, shooting us confused and irritated looks. We weren't holding hands anymore, but we walked side by side. As we neared the darkness, Casper's gait began to deepen slightly and his skin began to tinge a little yellow.

"Because...you could..warp stone?"

"Partly."

"Oh, then what else."

"I can warp the mind. Just incase anyone came down here and saw us, my tail doubled as a flash light and..well..you know those mind erasers in Men In Black?" He asked, looking behind him longingly once more. I nodded.

"If I tell my tail to, the light on the end can remove the short term memory." He said proudly, a little bump forming on each hand next to the pinkie, the sixth fingers preparing to form.

"War-Casper..the regenerative light from the crystal moon stops here.." Donnie reminded as Casper ignored him, stepping into the darkness. His skin seemed to burst, leaving bright yellow scales underneath. He screamed once, tail jutting out his spine and his extra fingers appearing. His eyes closed and once he opened them they were their glowing amber with a sliver of black. All his hair was gone, completely covered with yellow scales, the tip of his tail glowing. The torn pants were torn further into shorts.

"Wasn't so bad.." Casper ground out, shaking his head.

"Do..Do I call you Warp or-" I started, but was cut off by a deep laugh.

"Casper is just fine." He laughed, and we followed the guys out of the caverns and back into the sewers. The guys were quiet, but Casper and I kept cracking jokes, shoving and kidding around with each other. We came under the sewer lid that was only a few blocks from my house, and the buildings around this lid would help Casper sneak out without being seen.

"This is my stop. See you guys later!" I said, Casper hefting me up on his shoulders and climbing us up the ladder. I laughed, hearing the lid being shoved up and over. I turned back to look at the sewer to see two sets of orbs. Dark chocolate brown and sky blue watched us sadly, before dissipating into the shadows.

I stopped laughing, but as Casper dragged me back into reality and snuck me home.

~D~M~D~M

Donnie watched the two climb up the ladder, Mikey standing beside him. Leo and Raph had raced down the sewer, tired of watching the taller mutant smooshe their 'friend'. Raph raced off in anger, Leo running off in slight rejection. Donnie felt as if he was frozen in place, watching the two leave the sewers. Mikey was frozen right beside him, blue eyes wounded.

A pair of mismatched grey and blue orbs sent them a worried look, but they back peddled into the dark.

Donnie grit his teeth, turning into the sewers and following the invisible path that his brothers had taken, Mikey following beside him. Don was fuming in silence, had been since he saw them.

Who would have known that sweet, gentle, shy, timid Donnie was so apt to jealousy?

Donnie shook his head at the word 'jealousy' and wracked his brain for a less radical term. As soon as Warp had stolen Kate, he and his brothers had gone crazy. She wasn't supposed to have followed them into the deeper sewers, but she apparently had tagged along anyhow. She had become one of their most trusted friends, not as trusted as April or Casey, but almost as much. Donnie had been ecstatic to have Kate see his machines, the Sewer Slider in particular.

He knew his brothers were just as excited, and knew how each liked the tiny girl. There was a silent rule, they all knew their brothers liked the little one as much as they did, but never openly spoke about it. Leo had been so determined to get her alone that he had asked her along on a dangerous mission, his demand for some alone time with her clouding his judgement.

Whenever she asks about that night, he's too ashamed to tell her he almost had her killed just because he wanted to spend some time with her alone. She never pushed on the subject, but was clearly interested and curious. Leo had been applying a gentle hand, starting off as a good and caring friend. After the Shredder incident, he's been waiting for her to make a move, he wasn't going to possibly get her hurt again with one of his 'idiotic ideas'.

Raph was quiet about it, simmering in thoughts and emotions, as always. He usually let his emotions fly out blindly, but he soaked his emotions for her in. He'd rather show his fondness for her by beating up whoever messed with her. Mikey was playing 'best friend', wriggling closer and closer. He was just waiting to pounce, he loved making her laugh and she could make him laugh just as hard.

Donnie..now Donnie was..complicated.

Always has been, always will be.

Donnie first thought: 'Okay, let my three brothers fight over one girl. Go ahead'. He observed, watching the small girl interact with them, the way she talked. Even with the first few months with April, the red-head tread lightly on her words. Saying words she thought they would find offensive were side stepped gracefully, words like 'shell shocked, turtle necks, turtle soup, rats, rat trap'. April was cautious around them for a few weeks, but slowly stepped into comfortably.

Kate had cannon balled into that same sense of normalcy, lacking April's grace of course. The guys never found anything turtle or rat related very offensive (Well..Leo did have some sort of dislike for that tortoise and the hare story, even though a turtle differs from a tortoise). Kate treated them like normal people, her..strange sense of normalcy is what drawn Don in.

"Uh, turtle necks are fucking ugly."

Donnie remembered her saying that sentence. April and she were in the lair, watching a fashion show as the guys were slowly walking from the dojo. April hissed, smacking her lightly as the turtle neck-clad model rocked the runway.

"Ow!"

"Hush, you might hurt their feelings!" April growled. Raph chuckled, the redhead freezing.

"We're good April, no offense taken from that sentence.." Raph said, eyeing the model oddly. The guys' chorus response of 'no hurt feelings here', 'we're good' and 'no offense' calmed April down, Kate shrugging.

"I mean, it's not ugly cause a turtle neck, it's ugly cause it's red." Mikey cackled, Raph leaping after him.

Donnie sighed, slumping through the sewers. After that incident he had begun examining her. She acted so..un-lady like, but had this strange grace and tranquility. She was calm, but able to rip off into hyper activity at a moments notice. She could be completely silent one moment, the next rapping off creative and sharp retorts with the best of them. She was creative, she went to school. Donnie hadn't gotten time to ask her for what, but he'd seen all the paint brushes stacked in a glass fish bowl on the top of her bookshelf, an artist of some kind.

Anyway, Donnie had rambled enough about the past, back to what happened tonight.

Mikey was the first to see Warp snatch Kate away, the first to react. They had all started shouting, jumping in after the monster, but they had lost him in the darkness. How the hell did they loose a monster who's eyes and tail glowed? They searched and searched for her, but were slightly discouraged when they camped out. Mikey had jumbled her name in his sleep, and had crazily tried to tell the three about her in his dream. Annoyed, the brothers ignored the youngest and continued their search.

The next time they saw her was when the monsters had appeared, Kate still curled in it's tail. Fighting happened before they made friends and got her away from the evil clutches.

Which in their eyes, was still evil clutches.

Warp was close to Kate as a mutant. Casper was apparently close to her as a human too..

It irked Donnie, even after Warp tried to kill her, she was being all buddy buddy with him. He hadn't forgotten about those bandages on her hands, and intended on grilling her later.

Long story short, they were jealous.

The couldn't believe that even after the revelation that Casper would be stuck with Warp as a doppleganger whenever he left the light of the caverns, he was following her out like a watch dog. So nonchalantly saying that he wanted to make sure she would be getting home safe, showing off his mutant powers.

Hadn't she known that at least one of them has followed her home from work at night?

Well...of course she hasn't known. They're ninja, it's their job to go unnoticed.

Donnie couldn't help feel some sort of bite of bitterness in the back of his mind. Mikey whined, the two finally catching up with their red and blue brothers.

"D-Did we just loose her Donnie?" Mikey whispered fearfully, scared that Raph would hear. Donnie's steps didn't falter, but his mind churned faster.

She had just met Warp/Casper last night, she'd known them for almost a month now...

Then again..Snow White had known all of the seven dwarfs years before she'd met her prince. She fell in love with someone she'd known mere minutes over men she'd known for years.

Of course..they were much older..and midgets..and didn't really do much but mine and weren't much worse, at least they were the same age and more useful than those tiny bastards. All four of the brothers met up, their multicolored eyes piercing their three brothers. They all knew the others were thinking of her, and they all knew what was to come.

What was done was done. They all liked her..and they'd have to talk about it.


	8. Shredder

Thanks so much to the only reviewer: **Jackalin Hodkinson**, Thank you so much love!

This chapter isn't as long as the other one (: but hopefully just as good or better.

(: Read and Review :

Translations are at the bottom! P.S.: French speaking Don is HAAWWWT.

* * *

><p>I laughed, hiding behind cars and dumpsters with Casper as we tried to get back to my house. Casper's mutant form had proven hard to hide, the bright yellow of his skin shimmered in the dark, and his eyes and tail were not extinguishable. We crept along buildings, but stayed on the ground. We snuck into the park, using the trees as coverage to make a short cut back to my house. The whole time we were joking around quietly, mocking each other every so often.<p>

We peeked through the bush we were hiding in, a clear view of my house across the street.

"Do you want to stay over? I mean..can you find your way home through the sewers?" I asked, watching the glowing orbs blink owlishly. He nodded, smiling, showing off his razor sharp teeth.

"Of course I can Katie. Photographic memory, thanks to Shredder's doctors." He said jokingly, eyeing the house. I stood up from the bush, no reason for me to be hiding anyway. I stepped out carefully, stepping over Casper's twitching, glowing tail.

"Well..I'll see you..around?" I said, scratching the back of my head. Casper smiled, nodding his head.

"Since I do have all this spare time and all..how about some time you and I watch some movies or something..?" He asked slowly, watching my windows with glowing eyes. I squatted down beside him in the bushes next to him.

"Sure, but it'll have to be when my housemates are gone." I muttered, watching as the windows on the second floor turn off. He nodded, mumbling an 'of course' and giving me a side hug. I slunk out of the bush and made it to the road before his voice called me around.

"It was nice meeting you Katie.."

I turned around, smiling softly at the mutant. His yellow body was hidden in the greenery, his eyes and tail enabling me to locate him. I waved, making a small bow.

"It was nice meeting you too Casper."

"Ya know what?"

"What?" I called back, checking the street both ways so I would be safe to cross.

"You're just a delicious, gorgeous little number." He cackled, as I raced across the road and into my house, blushing. I closed the door, locking it behind me as Henry and Kyle turned from their seats in front of the tv.

"Good evening little dish." Ky called, changing the channels rapidly.

"Where have you been?" Hen asked, bags underneath his eyes from lack of sleep. He worked long hours, and worked even harder just preparing for the upcoming fall semester.

"Just a little mix up with some of my girl friends at work. Brit's boyfriend dumped her for Asriel, and I had to stay to comfort her..all that bull." I said, grabbing a banana and flopping down on the lazy boy. Mike came in from work, plopping down on the floor by my feet and nuzzling up to legs. I ran my fingers through his white hair, his eyes sliding shut, even though some strands got caught in my bandages. I had a mini fiesta in my head when I realized I had gotten away from Donnie without a tongue lashing about my wounds.

I stretched, joking around with my best friends and just hanging out. Trent came in, extremely exhausted and a little irritable. I bid them all good night, Trent and Mike started a manly battle for my relinquished seat. I trudged up the stairs, tossing my stuff in my room, taking a nice, slow shower and throwing myself in bed. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, stretching as I snuggled into my blankets.

My phone was bright, displaying the messages that I had received during my shower. I wasn't in much of a mood to answer anything, I just wanted to sleep after the hell that has been the past few days. Ten messages in all, two from girls from work, telling me that my hours had changed. One from April, Donnie, Leo, Raph and four messages from Mikey.

_**'Kate: Boy's staying over at my apt. Foot clan in the sewers, unsafe to go back to lair. Come over whenever you want. I live above the store 'Second Time Around'. - April'**_

I sent a quick message back, promising to visit within the next few days, I had alot of hours to make up at work to pay off tuition. April and Donnie were the only ones who always signed their names after their messages, so official.

_**'Are you home yet? Sorry about the dangerous occurrences over the past night. We need to talk about that hand. Be at April's apartment tomorrow. No arguments. -Don.' **_

I groaned, I had hoped I would not have to see the revenge of Doctor Don. Luck was not on my side..for now.

_**'Okay my liege. I wait on bated breath (sarcasm..)'**_ I messaged back quickly, heading towards the rest of my messages. Leo's message was next, short with extremely proper English.

_**'Kate, be careful with that guy. You protected me from Saki, I am protecting you from Casper. Don says we will be seeing you tomorrow, cannot wait.'**_

I rolled my eyes, messaging back:**_ 'I don't need protecting from Casper, Leo. He's a perfect gentleman, walked me all the way home. See you tomorrow.' _**

Raph was next with a short message:

**_'See you tomorrow, don't smoke too much crack you crazed midget.'_**

I snorted, messaging him back: _**'You are a green prick' **_

Seemed appropriate, and most likely true.

I read Mikey's four messages, each more chaotically typed than the other.

_**'Where are you? We gotta talk dudette. Our lair is totally hijacked by the foot..We're staying at April's cramped pad. Can we have a sleep over at your place? Su casa es mi casa and all ;). Can't believe you went off with that ghost dude. He almost killed you! Never be-friend the enemy..unless he gives you candy. Don't take any candy he gives you, they might have roofies in them!'**_

_**'KATE! C'mon over to April's, I miss you...we still have to talk. Donnie's mad cause you hurt your hands and didn't tell him. He's our medic Katie, you don't lie to medics. We're all kind of upset that you went off with that dude.' **_

_**'I can't take being cramped here with so many jerks. I'm coming over.' **_

_**'Open your window dudette, It's cold.' **_

It took me a few times to read that last message before gasping and racing over to my window. I pulled it open, a shivering turtle crawling through the window and leaping for my bed.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, COAAAALLLLD!"

Mikey leaped into my covers, curling around them and creating a shivering nest. I could hear his teeth chattering under the thick covers, by phone vibrating in my hands a few more times as I stood there shocked.

"S-sorry I invaded y-your home. I-i-i-it was just so-o, so man-ny bad vi-ibes o-over there!" Mikey managed to say, curling further into the blankets. I put my phone on the bedside table, ignoring the now multiplying messages from an irritated genius-medic and slumping into the bed beside Mikey. Thankfully I had extra blankets under my bed. I tugged out the three warm, felt blankets and tossed them on the bed.

I curled up in a ball next to Mikey, watching his ice blue eyes survey the wall of my room. Paintings, sketches, pictures and drawings littered the walls in all sizes. His eyes ran over each one carefully, landing on the picture of Henry and I beside a sea turtle.

"Turtle.." He murmured, still too cold to make complete sentences. I nodded, curling my feet further under my blanket.

"Yeah..Hen used to live in Florida..his mom runs a marine laboratory.."

"L-L-laboratory?" Mikey shivered at the word,..or maybe he was shivering because he's now a turtle-cicle.

"It's more of a hospital and aquarium. They're the people who get called when a whale gets washed shore, or a dolphin or a turtle gets hurt. They take them, make them better, and if they're too hurt they keep them there and show them off to the public. They have nice indoor and outdoor living areas, get nice food. And the best part, they don't force the animals to do stupid tricks like SeaWorld." I groaned, Mikey wiggling closer to me under the sheets. His shoulder bumped into mine, our heads close together, both facing the same wall.

"S-so..you got home." He stated, curling further into his nest.

"Oh, this is my home?" I asked sarcastically, but strangely enough: Mikey didn't laugh. A scowl was lightly seeped into his face, ice eyes glaring into the floor.

"...Where's ghost-boy? Figured he'd be here with you since the sewers are crawling with Foot.." Mikey sounded irritated, but guarding himself from something. I shrugged, nuzzling further into the blankets.

"He said he could make it back." I yawned, the soft blanket rubbing at my cheeks. Mikey snorted, watching me from his peripheral vision.

"What happened to your hand? Donnie is upset at you.."

It was way to cold to take my hands out of my warm burrow, a shrug would have to suffice. Mikey sighed, wiggling closer so now our sides completely pressed together.

"When did you get hurt? When Casper was whacking you against the wall?"

"Nope, when Leo and Raph were fighting for that fancy sword."

Complete and utter silence filled the room, I think that Mikey even forgot to breath for a minute.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, it was an accident. It's fine, it's almost completely healed.."

Mikey sighed, seemingly knitting himself further into the bedding. I heard something like soft clicking, and realized that Mikey must be texting one of his brothers, most likely Donnie.

"Donnie's going to be so pissed when he finds out how old it is. Raph and Leo will be pissed when they find out it's from them." Mikey seemed back to his old, joking self. The bite of bitterness was a somewhat distant memory. I shrugged.

"Let them all be pissed, I'm totally fine." I yawned, debating whether or not to check my text messages before passing out. I moaned, grabbing the mobile as Mikey sighed into the mattress. I slid the mobile on, the harsh light burning my eyes.

"You sleeping over Mikey?"

The only answer I received was a loud, deep, and long snore. I took that as a yes and-woah, 15 messages. Ten from an infuriated Donatello, and five from Leo. I groaned, getting up and locking the door, the last thing I needed was one of the guys walking in to see me and Mikey. I started off reading Leo's first, the other last thing I didn't need was to read over Donnie's anger.

_**'I'm sorry my previous message sounded so..harsh.' **_

_**'Mikey says you are going to be visiting us soon.' **_

_**'Where is Mikey, is he with you?' **_

_**'Is Mikey sleeping at your house? You tell him that he's being very improper and not acting like a gentleman.' **_

_**'You might want to text back before we come checking you for any kidnapping plots again.'**_

I laughed, mulling over all the messages. I have been receiving way too many text messages from these boys. With a sigh and a few flicks of my thumbs, I had sent him back a simple message:_** 'Mikey's here with me. I guess he's sleeping over, and he's all good.' **_

I sighed, slumping against the pillow and shaking a little bit to try and get some kind of friction. I groaned, delving into Donnie's crazed messages.

_**'Mikey's with you? Don't let him touch your hands, that oddball might accidentally make your wounds worse.-Don' **_

_**'Kate, this is serious. How long have your hands been wounded?-Don' **_

_**'You better think twice before you lie to me. You didn't get them practically mauled like that from the caverns.-Don' **_

_**'Kate..you should answer-Don' **_

_**'Mikey says he's with you and your hands look decent enough. Say's your moving them around well enough-Don' **_

_**'MICHELANGELO SAYS THAT YOU RECEIVED YOUR WOUNDS THE NIGHT YOU MET WITH LEO AGAINST THE SHREDDER! ARE YOU CRAZY! YOUR HANDS COULD BE HORRIBLY INFECTED BY NOW. YOU GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AS SOON AS YOU WAKE UP TOMORROW.-Don' **_

_**'I am serious. I have never been more serious in my life. If you aren't over here tomorrow, you are dead.-Don' **_

_**'Kathleen, don't you ignore me.-Don' **_

_**'You're lucky you aren't dead yet. Who knows what kind of germs was on that blade, who knows where it's been. What if Shredder had put poison on the blade? You really have to think before you act-Don' **_

_**'Plan on at least one shot tomorrow. Good night.-Don' **_

Gawd..what a drama queen.

I was too peeved off to message back, throwing my mobile onto the cradle-charger, and angrily flopping down into the bed. I scowled into the soft mattress for a few minutes before I took a few deep breaths to relax myself.

Mikey had started snoring lightly, smiling softly in his sleep and nuzzling the crochet blanket like a teddy bear. He was taking up almost the whole foot of the bed, his shell resting against the padded wooden edge. I tossed a few more blankets down, hoping they'd make themselves useful as some kind of insulation. I laid on my side, facing the snoring turtle and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow I'd get the lovely honor of walking him back over to April's.

~M~M~M~~

A bouncing turtle was never a way I thought I would be wakened. I groaned, trying to crawl under my pillows as Mikey jumped up and down on the bed. The bed was creaking, the orange-clad turtle touching the ceiling and cackling in victory. Smudge, filthy fingerprints were appearing on the white washed ceiling, the bed becoming even more tussled.

"I'm up Mikey, I'm up." I groaned, shivering as my bare feet hit the cold floor. He laughed harder, rolling on his shell in chaotic laughter.

"HEY! Hey Kate!"

"Yes Mikey?"

"I'VE FALLEN ON MY SHELL AND CAN'T GET UP!" He cackled harder, kicking his legs and slapping his knees in mirth. I sighed, rubbing my cold cheeks and smiling as I pulled a dark blue hoodie out from my bottom drawer. Mikey kept giggling to himself, gauffing hysterically to whatever little joke or funny scenario he was thinking. That's what I like about him, playing around with 'what if' scenario's in his head. Makes a boring moment into something awesome.

Shopping alone with an old lady starring at you oddly?

What if all the sudden the lady whipped out a flag, claimed your cart for Spain and ran off.

See, stupid, but makes you smile none the less.

I kept on my black yoga pants, tugging the hoodie over my sports bra and tank top. I stuffed my razor into the waistband of my yoga pants, tugging the sweatshirt sleeves over my hands. I threw on my finger less gloves, slipping on my fuzzy, slip on moccasins. It's far too cold to try to look decent today. Mikey had already opened the window and was bouncing out the opened glass. I sighed, taking his hand and closing the window after us.

I clung to Mikey's neck as he leaps across the roof tops. My chest was pressed against his shell, my breath getting knocked out of me every time we landed roughly. Mikey kept a tight grip on my legs, my chin resting on the lip of his shell. I shivered a little against the wind, finally Mikey dropped down into a fire escape, climbing through an already opened window.

I went to close the window behind us, but someone clearing their throat interrupted me.

"You use your hands any more before I look at them and you, _mon chéri,_ will be in a world of hurt." Donnie said, his arms crossed and tapping his foot against the ground in an irritated manner. I laughed weakly, Mikey scurrying off to the kitchen chortling something about eggs. Donnie sat us down on one of April's couches and began unpeeling the crusty bandages from my left hand. His face scrunched up as he surveyed the old, wrinkled bandages and my winkled, pink skin underneath.

"When was the last time you changed these bandages?" He asked, surveying the already healing scrapes on my right hand from previous scratches. There was a long pause, Donnie reaching into his brown shoulder bag which apparently doubled as a doctors bag.

"Uh..I was supposed to change them?" I asked, watching his brown eyes dilate and his hands began to work furiously. He pulled a syringe out of his bag, grabbing my arm tight and eyeing my arm for about 30 seconds before sticking the needle deep into my vein. I whimpered, twisting in his grip, but he kept his steel grip on my arm. Where'd he even get needles and medicines, such a drug dealer move. He pulled the needle out, dabbing some disinfectant on the small wound before slapping a bandaid on it. I assumed it was some kind of like a tetanus shot and hopefully not some kind of crack.

He was mumbling angrily to himself as he worked on my left hand, pouring stinging disinfectant into my unclosed wounds. They hissed when the cleaning solution hit them, clearly infected. Oops?

_"Merde, merde, merde, merde. Je ne peux pas vous croire. Vous magnifiques, fille stupide. Vous ne savez même pas si votre peau est infectée! Votre peau est comme le velours...putain"_ Donnie hissed angrily, wrapping airy, clean bandages around my hands.

"All I understood was 'stupide'..." I said dryly, as chocolate brown eyes starred me down.

".._Ce sera plus difficile que je pensais, mais Je t'aime."_ He said, patting my knees gently.

~Narrator's pov:

No one understood the term 'blind bravery' as Donatello has. He winged it just now, hoping she wouldn't speak French and a little bit of him hoping that she did. He was still upset about the whole Casper scene, but his intelligence was fighting against him. They weren't even dating, what right did he have to get upset?

He'd planned on telling her that he liked her..but he'd pussied out and started grumbling at her in french. Being a turtle of almost too much brains, Donatello knew a varied amount of languages: French, German, Spanish, Chinese, Greek, Italian, Latin, Russian, Swahili and of course, Japanese and English. Other than mechanics, medicine and science, Donnie was a verbal know it all. He usually stuck with English or one of the 'romance languages'. They just seemed to roll of the tongue, the most offensive of insults come out sounding sweet and kind.

His brothers, equally schooled by Master Splinter, (.. well, not as well educated as the resident genius, but well educated none the less), All were taught: math, science, literature, art, religions histories, mechanics and languages as well. His brothers did not know the myriad of tongues as Don, but they could get around.

They learned English and Japanese quickly, and chose whichever language they wanted to take. Donnie had started with French, which started his fascination with the spoken arts. Raph had chosen to go with German and Russian, on the basis that 'they sounded the coolest and the angriest'. Leo had tried with Spanish and Italian, and was proved that he was not perfect at everything. He did eventually master the languages, then mastering Latin, but it had taken him twice as much studying as his brothers needed. Mikey was the second to understand most languages, probably because the orange banded turtle never stopped talking. Spanish, Japanese, English, Italian, Dutch, Icelandic, Swahili and Greek.

You thought Mikey-dear was dumb, proved ya wrong.

...Well..he did probably only keep up his studies so he could mock his brothers in several different languages.

Anywho...

All four were well rounded and educated, each having their own strengths and weaknesses.

Donnie kept quiet while cleaning Kate's hand, mind wandering elsewhere. He could hear the hissing of Mikey poking around the fridge in the kitchen, Master Splinter sitting at the table and Raph flicking through the channels, but where was Leo? He couldn't help but ponder where Leo was as he wrapped the girl's tiny hands. With an injured air about her, Kate marched into the kitchen area and warmly greeted his family.

Donnie rocked back and forth on his heels, contemplating. Leo should have been back by now..His training runs never lasted more than two hours, and it's been over four. Don's skin was starting to crawl, following the small girl and finding her sitting next to Raph on the couch, the football game playing on the boob tube. Don sat on Kate's left with a huff as Raph started off on a rant.

"Panthers, Rams, Bears! They even got Dolphins! Ya 'tink they'd have room fer somethin' a lil' more..reptilian.." Raph reasoned, pointing towards the struggling players.

"..The Turtles?" Donnie questioned, hands clasped in his lap.

"Aren't there The Diamondbacks?" Kate asked dully, clearly uninterested in the game.

"My friend, unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society with the stereotype of being velocity challenged." Donnie deadpanned.

"...Say what?" Raph snorted, turning to look at the smaller girl.

"You slow." She mumbled, then was shoved by the red turtle.

"And The Diamondbacks are a baseball team, dumbass." He smirked, watching the girl roll her eyes as Mikey bounced up to burp. The three on the couch clapped, the two elders covering their eyes in disgust and shame.

"I-I can't believe I just clapped for that.." Donnie said, Raph and Kate looking down at their hands, unamused. Of course, the silence didn't last long. Raph had to pipe up about going after Leo, and was quickly shot down by Splinter. He sat down with a huff, almost squishing the small girl beside him. She scowled, sticking her tongue out at the angered turtle who ignored her.

After another hour, the storm that was raging outside seemed to hit it's climax. Lightning stroke violently as the turtles began to grow increasingly worried for their older brother. The TV had been turned off, and all talk of anything but Leo had stopped. Kate waited at the largest window, scanning the skyline for anything green and blue.

By the time it had been so long that even Master Splinter had allowed his three other sons to look for their elder, the sounds of screaming and shattering glass filled the apartment as the trio were just about to leave. Leo crashed through the window Kate was waiting at, landing painfully on his back. He flopped against the ground, his head smacking roughly against the floor.

The turtles, Splinter and April all screamed, first for Leo then for something they noticed after.

The spray of blood that covered almost everything. The blood looked like it was coming from a sprinkler almost, spraying all around the small space.

"KATE!" Mikey screamed, looking between his brother and the small girl.

She was leaning against the wall below the large window, almost curling into a ball. Her hand covered a part of her throat, a large piece of glass protruding from her pale neck. She gasped a few times, blood running down her neck and spattered across her face. Mismatched grey and blue eyes starred at the five still standing in the room. The sound of footsteps on the roof alerted the turtles to some unwanted company.

Kate's eyes rolled into the back of her head, she slowly let go of her neck and slumped to the ground beside Leo.

~4~4~4

*_mon chéri_: my darling  
>*<em>Merde<em>: shit  
>*<em>Je ne peux pas vous croire<em>: I can not believe you.  
>*<em>Vous magnifiques, <em>_fille stupide:_ You beautiful, stupid girl.  
>*<em>Vous ne savez même pas si votre peau est infectée:<em> you do not even know if your skin is infected.  
>*<em>Votre peau est <em>_comme le velours_: your skin is like velvet.  
>*<em>putain<em>: damn  
><em>*Ce sera plus difficile que je pensais, mais <em>_Je t'aime:_This will be harder than I thought, but I love you


	9. Casey

I'm updating so quick because of the truck load of reviews I have recieved! So, thank you:** missaeboots, teiaramogami, xonexmorexnobodyx, Jackalin Hodkinson, Icecreampopstar, Emily-twilight and Huntress of Light **

~Thank you so much for the reviews guys, it means alot (:  
>So please, enjoy this new chapter, and I'm working on some more chapters for my lovelies.<p>

(: Read and Review:

* * *

><p>Raph and Mikey had rushed to their brother's side, Mikey supporting Leo's head with his hands. April and Donnie ran to Kate, Donnie resting the small girl's head on April's lap as he surveyed her neck. Splinter stood over the group he lovingly called his family, brown eyes wide and mouth opened with shock. Mikey and Raph kept trying to talk Leo back into consciousness, but they were only able to get him alive enough to speak a broken sentence.<p>

"H-hes..back..the..The..Shredder.."

April's hands that held Kate's cheeks went cold. Emerald eyes shot opened as she tugged the younger girl a little further into her lap.

"W-what did he say?" April whispered as Donnie peered at her neck.

"He said.._The Shredder's back_!" Mikey squeaked, holding his head between his hands.

"No way! We were all there, we all saw wha' happened tha' night on tha' roof..." Raph tried to reason with them.

"There's no way any human could have survived that..._Tant de sang_.." Donnie whispered, wiping away some of the blood from around the blond girl's face.

"We're not dealing wit' any human. This is Tha' Shredder..." Raph growled, twirling his sais.

"I-If you read comic books, you'd know..The bad guy always comes back! ALWAYS! Mikey gasped, pacing in front of the window. Master Splinter raced to the bathroom, grabbed a handful of gauze and handed them to Donnie. He sighed, griping the large piece of glass in his thick fingers.

"The glass didn't sever the jugular..but there's gonna be alot of blood..we need to get them both out of here..Three..Two...One." He winced, pulling the glass out and a fountain of blood began spraying. He quickly wrapped the gauze around her neck, not so tightly as she couldn't breath. The blood wasn't seeping through the thick bandages just yet.

The hope flew out the window as the first two ninjas entered.

~Kate's POV:

_I felt so sleepy and woozy. Even though my eyes were closed everything felt like it was spinning. I could feel the warm carpet underneath my body, and I could feel something mildly warm being pressed against my arm. I think it was another person-another person's arm. I could hear the faint sounds of a battle behind me, but the sounds seemed..watered down. I couldn't pry my eyes open, but I caught fleeting pieces of words every once and awhile. I felt a soft, furry hand resting on my forehead, but it was quickly jerked away. _

_"No!" Master Splinter shouted, the sound of something heavy falling over followed soon after. _

_"-get your brother and Kate down the stairs..." I heard that much, another mildly warm hand coming to rest on my cheek. Mikey? Raph? Donnie? Leo? _

_Leo.. _

_All I could remember was seeing a large, green form come crashing through the window, glass raining down all around me._

_"My..swords.." I heard Leo whisper, his arm was pressed against mine. He didn't sound like he was in such good shape. I heard the somewhat muted voice of Mikey before everything went silent once again. A few moments later, Leo's presence at my side vanished, and I felt myself being lifted up. I groaned a little bit, my throat was burning and felt horribly scratchy. Whoever was picking me up had skin that was cool and made me feel like I wasn't totally on fire. _

_"I have no clue how you found your way here. I don't trust you.." I heard Raphael growl at someone, the arms around me tightening. _

_"Back of. I came to help, didn't I?" I heard Casper growl. Casper? How the hell did he know we were in trouble? Thank god he came, whatever is happening doesn't sound too good. I barley noticed that I had gained just a little hearing back, but I slowly noticed that April's apartment sounded like it was being ruined. Poor April, why do such bad things happen to such nice people? _

_Casper started carrying me down something that felt like stairs. I heard murmurs all around me, and the sound of a door being closed. _

_"Nice hats!" Mikey sounded scared as he closed a door and his voice started coming closer to us. It sounded like everyone was around me in..I suppose a staircase? The only person I couldn't hear was Raph. I could barley hear Don mocking Mikey as the purple banded turtle entered the shop. It was silent for a few moments, then the sound of Donnie's surprised voice. _

_"Hehe..nice hats!", then the sound of a swinging blade and Donnie falling against the wall. Something then pierced the wall, right where it sounded like Donnie fell against. _

_"Raphie! We got trouble down here!" Donnie shouted. Wait..did Donnie just call Raph, Raphie? _

_"Like I don't got trouble up here?" Raphie shouted, the sounds of dropping bodies hit my ears before I went deaf again. I groaned, I want to know what's going on so badly. Why am I so tired that I can't open my eyes? Why was it so hard to move? I felt a cool hand run across my forehead, and felt air rushing around me. I felt my body being placed on one of the steps, the presence of Casper and Master Splinter were suddenly gone. I tried to calm my breathing, but my chest started to pound with anxiety. _

_"-Ster Splinter! They're getting worse!" I heard April cry out, but her voice sounded very fuzzy. The sounds of fighting in the shop were the first things I began to re-hear. I moaned, barley able to open one eye a little smidgen. _

_"Can we call a time out or something?" I heard Mikey asked, sounding winded, followed by the sound of metal smashing against the floor. I heard Casper growl, his tail smashing someone against the wall. Someone was picking me up and throwing my arm over their shoulder. I was guessing it was April, who was shouldering Leo on her other side. She was taking slow, weighted down steps. A threatening presence suddenly filled the room, and April seemed to be suddenly less weighed down. I managed to open my eyes a little, and wanted to scream. A large man with long, blond hair and a dragon tattoo was holding Leo in the air by the back lip of his shell, right behind his neck. This guy looked like Hun, the head gangster that the guys told me about before! _

_"Your friend doesn't look too well..Shall I put him out of his misery?" Hun asked, his voice low and terrifying. _

_"Leo!" Mikey screamed from behind us, but was jerked away. I growled as April screamed up at him in fury. _

_"Toss...me..a-at him.." I managed to whisper to the red head, who nodded. She bent down, grabbing a pot in her other had as she tossed me towards the confused gangster. I landed against his upper legs, as April tossed her pot at him. Shattered ceramic rained down as I bared my teeth and bit down. I cringed as I realized exactly **where** I had bitten him, as he threw Leo and howled in pain. _

_He ripped me off of him, a piece of his pants becoming ripped as he threw me out the window. I heard April scream as glass shattered and I smashed into the first pipe of a fire escape. I heard more screaming as I was hit by metal every so often as I fell. I eventually smashed into the unforgiving floor of the alleyway._

_~.o.~_

"I see her!" I heard Mikey shout, and the sound of pounding feet. I tried to moan, but all that came from my mouth was something that sounded like a whistle. I groan-whistled again, slowly pushed myself onto my elbows. I was laying on my stomach, blood and bruises covered my body. I spat out a mouthful of blood as a pair of green hands wrapped around my shoulders and rolled me over. I starred up into a pair of worried, golden eyes before I was lifted into his arms.

_"_Donnie! _Sie sieht nicht gut aus_!" Raph called somewhat nervously, and began running. He began to pick up speed, and an insufferable heat was coming from the building.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Raph was shouting as he started pumping his legs faster. I was being jousted around violently, but I could't complain. I didn't have to run like the others. I heard a big boom, and the sound of falling rubble. I turned to stare at what once was April's home, but it was just flaming rubble now. I whimpered as more explosions rocked the building, blasting some cars across the streets. We hid in an alleyway across the street, watching the destruction. Casper had mysteriously vanished, and a tall man with black hair and blue eyes had appeared.

April covered her face with her hands and began to lightly cry. The man, who was wearing a rain coat, thick gloves and a hockey mask, took her in his arms and held her against his chest. He shuddered a little, pressing his cheek against her head. Raph held me tightly in his arms, as Mikey and Donnie helped support Leo.

"Forgive me..Ms. O'Neil..but we must leave the past behind..for now if we are to have a future..Leonardo and Kate are badly injured..my children need a safe place to heal.." Master Splinter comforted the grieving woman, but was blunt about our situation. We couldn't go to my house, could we? It was only a few blocks from here, but it wasn't in the safest part of town.

"What about the lair?" Mikey asked, holding onto Leo. Donnie looked down at his younger brother sadly.

"The Shredder has a whole ninja army down in the sewers, remember? And we are in no shape to fight." Donnie grieved, clinging to Leo as well. I tried to clear my throat, it just didn't seem to be working right.

"W-wha..'bout..my..me..my..house.." I managed to whisper out, but Master Splinter shook his head.

"Thank you my child..but I believe we need to get out of the city.." He sighed, gripping his cane. April sniffed, trying to wipe away the tears. The man held her to his chest.

"Fella's..I know just the place.." He said, and began to lead us down the alleyways of the city. I tried to breath through my mouth, but the air seemed to make my throat sting worse. I had to take tiny breaths through my nose and exhale slowly through my mouth. We eventually came to a small apartment with a garage attached to it. The man, who I learned was named Casey, snuck inside for a few seconds. The next thing I know, the garage door is opening, and an old, red car pulled out, with a small trailer attached to the back.

He hoped out of the running car, holding out an aged, purple coat to April. He took a pile of blankets out from the back seat and ran back into the garage and pulled out a portable space heater.

"My grandma's farm! It's spacious and the best place for d'ese two! It's in da middle a' nowhere!" Casey seemed proud of himself as he helped April into the coat. I smiled, patting his hand as Splinter bowed to him. Donnie and Mikey started loading Leo into the trailer, Donnie turning on the portable heater. Snow slowly started coming down, so they started putting down blankets to make a warm nest.

"Thank you Mr. Jones.." Splinter bowed once more before jumping into the back of the trailer. Raph and Casey eyed each other for a few minutes before first bumping each other.

"H-hey.." I said, eyeing his hockey mask. I'd heard about him before! Casey Jones, the name finally clicked! He was the Purple Dragon hating vigilante, who probably killed a few dozen PD's. The two's attention was turned to me as I smiled.

"Y-you...hate..PD's.."

"Hell yes I do!" Casey shouted, puffing out his chest.

"Cou..could you..d-do me a favor?" I whispered, closing my eyes slowly.

"'course girly!" Casey said, putting his hand on my head.

"Can..I..Please..h-have some..mouth-wash..I..I bit Hun in the dick."

I have never heard two people laugh so hard. I reached up my shaking, blooded, burnt and bruised hand to wipe away a tear of mirth that had pooled in Raph's eye as he cackled along with Casey. He ran back inside, coming out with an unopened bottle of Listerine. Raph slowly poured some into my mouth, tilting me over so I could spit it out into the snow. Casey smiled, patting our heads and sending us to the trailer.

Donnie had found a bag of medical supplies from nowhere apparently. He was wrapping Leo's wounds and smiled as us as we entered the trailer. Raph closed and locked the metal door behind him, Mikey knocking at the wall to let Casey know we were good to go. Raph laid me down in the nest of blankets, slowly lowering himself next to me.

Leo looked horrible, his skin bruised a darker shade of green in patches. Some bruises were so dark that some patches looked black. He was covered in what looked like cuts from a few different blades. He was breathing easier now, but he certainty didn't look too healthy. He was covered in one of the thicker blankets, and the portable heater was cranked up full blast.

I shivered, smiling softly as Mikey tucked a warm blanket around my shoulders. Donnie raked over his brother's body, cleaning each wound and covering them. He sighed, wiping his slightly bloody hands off on an already bloodied cloth. He sighed, slowly scooting over to me. Raph and Mikey were wrapped up in purple sheets, leaning against the wall of the truck. Splinter sat beside Leo, wrapped in his own blanket and looked half asleep.

We must have been on the high way by this point, there was no stopping for anything that seemed like lights or stop signs. Speed gradually picked up, and the road beneath us seemed smoother. I calmed down knowing that we were out of the city. Donnie pulled the blanket away from me, causing me to whine and shiver. Mikey wiggled over closer to me, taking my wrist in his hand. Donnie started prodding at my neck, and slowly peeled off bandages that I had never noticed there.

"W-what's with...the..my..n-neck.." I whispered, watching Donnie pull off what looked like feet of blooded gauze off of my neck.

"A piece 'a glass got lodged in ya' neck when Leo bust through 'da window." Raph rolled his eye as Donnie glared at him. Donnie seemed ill-amused about Raph's lack of concern over everything that happened tonight. Everyone was on edge and had jitters except Raph. He sat calm and sarcastic while everyone else worried and panicked.

"W-where's..Casper?" I asked, clenching the blanket. I didn't notice how Raph's shoulders suddenly squared or how Mikey's grip on my wrist wavered a bit. Donnie bit the inside of his cheek as he started pulling rags out of his bag.

"He stayed back in New York. He's under the old tunnels of your house, making sure no one goes after your friends." His voice was stone cold, but I was too far into the throws of pain to notice. I just nodded my head and steeled myself for more pain.

Donnie poured some antiseptic on a clean rag, and began to dab at my neck. I hissed, trying to pull away from the sting. Mikey kept his hold on my wrist, somewhat keeping me in place.

_"Ne bougez pas."_ Donnie said slowly, pressing one hand against my shoulder to keep me in place. He started dabbing at my neck again, and all I could do was grimace and bear it. I bit a gangster in the junk today, I can take on anything! Yeah..I kept telling myself that as I tried not to cry.

"Please Don,... please, please,...p-please! English!" I tried to laugh as he started cleaning the deepest part of the cut. He starred at the cut for a minutes, chocolate brown orbs hazy and set in concentration.

"..I'm not sure if it is deep enough that you need stitches..I'll let you off the hook..but I'll check the wound in a few days, and if it hasn't started healing, I'll stitch." Donnie warned, plucking out some clean gauze and tenderly wrapping it around my sore neck. He smiled softly, pressing his lips against his fingers before gently placing them at my neck. I blushed furiously, watching as he too blushed and turned to cleaning the wounds on my arms.

Mikey's grip on my wrist had tightened for a second. He was once glaring at Donnie, but suddenly, he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. It was as if the clouds had opened up for him, and he was seeing the light for the first time. He shot Donnie a look, clearing his throat. I knew what was coming, they didn't want me knowing what they were saying, so they were going to talk in some god forsaken language. I huffed, almost elbowing Donnie in the head as I yanked my arms to cross at my chest. He was rubbing burning salve against the burns on my legs, but had his attention on Mikey.

Mikey started speaking in a romance language, but didn't sound exactly like French or Spanish. As Mikey slowly began to talk, the wheels in the back of my head started to spin. Italian, they were speaking in Italian..

I know Italian.

I can't let them know that though! This could be my ultra super secret weapon!

_"Perché stiamo combattendo su di lei?"_ Mikey asked enthusiastically, clapping his hands together. Donnie stopped rubbing the burn cream into my abused skin to give him a deadpan look. He rolled his eyes at the look of optimism in his younger brother's sky orbs. Fighting? Who are they fighting?

_"Noi tutti vogliamo la stessa ragazza. Ecco perché._" Donnie growled, lightly applying bandages to my skinned knees. I bit my lip as I listened on-they were all fighting over one girl? I couldn't explain my emotions as I felt my heart clench a little bit. I kept quiet, and pretend not to pay attention as the two spoke back and forth.

_"Possiamo condividere._" Mikey's sentence was followed my silence. Share? He wanted to share some chick?

_"Mikey! Lei non è un giocattolo. Lei è un essere umano."_ Donnie growled back, sighing and pulling out a needle and some stitching wire. He gave me a grimace as he pointed to a small, but deep gash on the back of my leg. He'd given all the pain meds he had to Leo, but this wound wouldn't be more than 5 stitches, so I think I could handle it.

_"Lo so, lo so." _Mikey sighed, making Donnie freeze mid stitch.

Woah..

Donnie was slightly uncomfortable as he kept stitching me up. I swallowed thickly, watching Mikey watch the sleeping Leo and Master Splinter.

_"Lei .. lei avrebbe capito."_ Mikey sighed, curling up beside me. Donnie wrapped up my wound up quickly. He sighed, laying down on my other side. I was still in shock, starring up at the ceiling of the truck. Apparently, what those two just said..the guys..get..kinky with some girl? The gentle sway of the trailer calmed me enough to gather up the strength to speak. Whoever she was, she was lucky to have so many awesome guys falling for her..

_"Voi due non sono gli unici che parlano italiano."_ I whispered sarcastically and heartbroken, slowly passing off to sleep, ignoring the two turtles who shot up gasping. They starred down at me, wide eyed with blushes on their faces. I smiled, curling into the blankets and falling asleep.

k~0~k

The next time I woke up, the trailer was still rocking steadily back and forth. Leo was still asleep, as was Master Splinter and Donatello. Raph and Mikey were curled up beside me, grumbling about being cold blooded. I sniffled, rolling my head and trying to ignore the annoying throb in my neck. Raph noticed the movement I made, turning his attention to me. Even though the heater was still blasting and everything and everyone was covered in blankets, Raph and Mikey were still shivering. I smiled, trying to ignore the slight pain in my chest and the aching of my heart.

"H-hey..Sn-n-now..White..n-narcoleptic ver-rsion.. " Raph's teeth chattered, causing him to cringe when he noticed how 'weak' his sentence sounded. I smiled, biting my bottom lip, trying to hide my smirk.

"H-hey...d..dragon.." I managed to whisper out, my throat was sore and scratchy. Mikey held his finger to his lips, picking up a small cup. It was a small starbucks cup, thankfully only filled with tea. Coffee always tasted way too bitter to me, even when I added vast amounts of sugar and cream.

"Casey got you some tea at the last rest area. Donnie said for you not to talk to much, your throat got shanked pretty badly." Mikey chastised playfully, making sure the top was on securely before he wrapped my wounded hands around the hot cup. I hmm-ed, slowly sipping as I radiated in the heat. Mikey smiled as he watched me slowly sip on the hot drink, Raph glaring out the high, back windows. Mikey watched me drink, the liquid against my throat felt a little weird. My chest still hurt from the mini-heartbreak moment from before, but Mikey seems to have deleted that moment from his memory.

"Don't worry about not talking for awhile dudette, I can talk for the both of us!" Mikey shouted, pulling a red hat out of a bag and tugging it on my head. It was kind of like a beanie, but had a face and ears on it, making it look like a little red bear. There were long, braided strands that ended with big, red cotton balls at the end. I smiled, giggling softly as Mikey tugged the hat down and tied the two braided strings together under my chin. I put up a little bit of a fight, but let the orange masked turtle poke and prod at my head.

With a quick, painful stretch, I was able to sneak a peek out the window. What looked like an endless forest of leaf-barren trees and mounds of snow surrounded the road. We must have headed up north. Master Splinter twitched every so often in his sleep, his tail wrapping around Leo's arm. I smiled softly, curling against Mikey and Raph's legs as the trailer slowly slowed down. Master Splinter's tail began to twitch as the elder slowly began to wake up. Donnie woke up soon after, taking his banana off his head and re-tying it tightly. He tested Leo's temperature with his large palm, and shook his head. He clearly wasn't happy with the results.

The back of the trailer was opened, Casey stood there wearing a long winter coat, and tossed me a dark green, furred parka. I shivered, tugging on the coat . Master Splinter smiled at me softly, offering me his arm. I smiled, wrapping my arm around his as Mikey and Raph picked up Leo. Donnie was picking up the blankets and was carrying them inside. The place had some kind of old school charm.

The house wasn't painted, it was just a simple, two floor wooden home. Snow fell around us in liberal amounts, and I couldn't see any nearby houses. A large forest surrounded the house, but if I squinted I could see smoke from a chimney about a mile away to the west. Some of the wood of the house was chipped or looked rotten, the porch steps creaked loudly underneath us as Casey opened the door for us. April and I quickly dragged the dusty white sheet off the closest couch.

"Go get some wood guys!" April said, nodding to me to help her shove the dark blue couch closer to the fireplace. Donnie replaced Mikey's spot carrying Leo and raced off with Casey to find some useable fire wood. I tried to pat away as much dust as I could away as Leo was placed on the couch. I tucked in the blanket around his shoulders. April ran to the kitchen, mumbling about matches and fire fluids.

Everyone was so quiet, tending to the unconscious Leo tenderly. Raph stayed a safe distance away though, watching Donnie and I tuck him in snuggly and Master Splinter place a shaking paw on his son's forehead. A heavy set of footsteps revealed Casey's appearance, his thick arms leaden with somehow dry logs. Maybe the logs were pre-cut in the small barn I'd seen.

Casey dumped the dry logs onto the wooden floor with a thump. April was on her knees in front of the aged fireplace, playing with the panels that were closed to keep cold air from going in and warm air going out.

"Alright, so tha' place needs a little bit of fixin' up. Tha' place started goin' down afta' gramma passed away." Casey rubbed the back of his head as Mikey closed the door and danced in behind Casey.

April opened up the stoke so the smoke could leave through the chimney, a bucketful of ashes came pouring out. It burst into a cloud of ash, puffing up into the red-headed girl's face. Her eyes watered, and began coughing, along with everyone else in close range. She glared up at the large man, who held his hands up in a 'peace' pose.

"When was that? In the late Jurassic?" Mikey asked, placing the logs down onto the floor and rolling his eyes. I snorted, half coughing and half laughing. In Mikey's other hand, he held a small branch of what looked like a pine tree.

"Dude...ya live in a sewer!" Casey growled, turning to smile apologetically at April. Mikey slowly stepped towards me, presenting the small branch with a flourish.

"A tree branch for the lady! There were no flowers, so I found the first living thing I could find...besides that squirrel." Mikey said, mumbling the last part in though to himself. I smiled, taking the small branch and breathing in the scent of pine. The one thing that I loved most about wintertime was the smell of pine.

"Thank you...g-good Michelangelo." I smiled, bowing slightly to the grinning Mikey. A small groan came from the couch, the little smile Mikey had slid off his face. He bit the bottom of his lip, sighing silently and turning to watch his brother. Everyone began to close in on the sickly turtle, I frowned, sitting down on the floor by Leo's feet.

"Leo?" Donnie asked softly, but Leo settled back down, and seemed troubled, even in his sleep. April sighed, cracking her back and turned towards the kitchen.

"Casey, we need to get supplies. You mind showing Kate and me to the nearest store?" April asked, pulling on her coat. My head snapped up, Me? Why me? I couldn't go out right now, people would probably think I was some poor, abused child. April sent me a 'please don't leave me along with the neanderthal' look, so I nodded, grabbing my coat.

April conversed with Splinter and Donatello over what we needed at the store. I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. My..phone? Somehow my phone had taken less damage than I had? I pulled the mobile out of my charred pocket, reading the name.

"Oh..fuck me.."

Everyone's eyes snapped to me as I slowly answered the phone. I forced myself to not stutter and to sound as normal as possible. My throat was killing me, but I suffered through it.

"Salutations comrade!" I tried to sound as cute as possible into the phone.

"Kathleen Letitia-Mebd McHugh!" Kyle shouted, I pulled the phone away from my ear he was so loud.

"Where the hell are you?" He shouted, and I heard the nervous tutting of Henry in the background.

"Ky..Ky..Remember how I told you that I made that new friend..April?" I asked, shuffling my foot. Kyle was still shouting, everyone in the room was able to hear him, I didn't even need to press the speaker button.

"YOU RAN AWAY WITH HER DIDN'T YOU?" He started shouting. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ELOPING WITH ANYONE! BRING ME WITH YOU!"

Mikey stuffed his face into a nearby pillow to try and choke down the laughter.

"Nonononono. Stretch..uh..her whole home burned down while we were hanging out this morning..Uh..we..we're at her boy friend's grandmother's house up north..uh..I need to be with her for..mental reasons..Can you call Mrs. Meyers and tell her I'm taking all that vacation time I have saved from the last two years. I'll call you guys every day." I said in one quick breath. He sighed, I could tell he was rubbing his face.

"Do you want me to bring you some clothes or something..?" He asked..clothes did sound good. I turned to Raph, who shook his head and began to whisper.

'Tha' foot might be watchin' yer house. Tell him ta send ya clothes in an unlabeled box, no return address."

I nodded, repeating that to Kyle who accepted the strange request.

"Katie..Please be careful whatever you're doing up there.." I said after I gave him the address. I sighed, biting the bottom of my lip.

"Of course Stretch."

"I'll send you some warm clothes..phone charger, the good stuff. Please be careful Katie."

I smiled, nodding softly.

"Of course Stretch." I repeated, buttoning my coat as I noticed the somewhat long list held in April's hand.

"Don't sass me! Henry has to go do some crap, says he'll call you tomorrow."

"Of course not Stretch, alright Stretch."

He sighed, clearly growing irritated, but knew I was only playing around. We hung up after a simple goodbye, and I pulled up the hood of the coat. Casey had fled outside to unhitch the trailer so we wouldn't have to drag it behind us to the store. We said goodbye to the guys and began walking out to the car. April elbowed me softly in the ribs, a playful scowl on her face.

"That ape isn't my boyfriend."

I laughed, getting into the backseat of the car. Casey pulled away from the farm house, and started down the snowy road. I pressed my cheek against the window, my throat throbbing worse after talking so much. I would defiantly need some kind of throat soother, thank god I brought my wristlet-wallet with me over to Aprils, attached to my pants. Otherwise, I would have lost it and have to piggyback off April for food.

The twenty minute ride was silent until Casey turned on the radio to a heavy metal station. April groaned, turning the volume down slightly and changing it to a rock station. Casey, now annoyed, blasted the volume and turned the station back to his heavy metal. I moaned, covering my head with my hood and tightening it, trying to drown out the range of annoying sounds and the bickering 'couple'.

We pulled into a grocery store, April ripping the long list into three parts, stuffing one piece into Casey's chest and kindly handing me my shortened list. We planned to meet up when we were all done in the magazine isle. My list was simple: eggs, bandaids, milk, potatoes, matches, water, pasta and pasta sauces. I grabbed a cart, jumping on the bottom and rode it like a little kid down the isles.

I grabbed the biggest pack of bandaids that I could find, mulling over random thoughts. The image of a neon yellow lizard-man or a gorgeous tanned, orange eyed man flashed through my head. How was Casper? I remember him holding me, and heard him fighting, but how was he now? Was he hurt? He was obviously well enough to be left in the City, but how well was well? A fresh wave of pain flushed over my chest.

I headed towards the water, grabbing a few crates of 24 bottle packages. I couldn't help but remember listening on Mikey's and Donnie's italian conversation..my heart just hurt too bad to go there right now. I just had to push my annoying (and somewhat super confusing) heartache to the back corners of my mind. Why did my chest hurt so bad when they said they both liked and were considering 'sharing' this girl. Was I sickened by the fact?

...No, not really.

It was more..jealously and even more heartbreak. I sighed, grabbing a few bags of potatoes and snatching up whatever else I needed. I headed towards the medicine isle, grabbing some throat soothers and heading towards the magazine isle. Casey was already waiting their, his cart filled with random food stuffs and more blankets.

They sold blankets here?

April came strolling around the bend, cart filled with medicines and more food. Happily noting that we were all set, she declared that each of us would purchase whatever was in our carts. She strode towards the check out, humming a tune and leaving Casey and I in the dust. Casey shuffled his feet for a moment, clutching his hands tightly.

"Uh..Katie.."

I looked up at the blue eyed man, who refused to meet my gaze.

"There's anotha' reason I was all ready ta' head out ta' my grammas.." He murmured, tugging at his gloves. Whatever he had to tell me was something he didn't want April knowing. I smelled the stank of male pride. He took a deep breath, and just let it out.

"I-I got evicted. I mean..playing vigilante doesn't pay too good.." He said, ashamed as he looked down at the cart. I nodded, taking my groceries and stuffing them into his cart. I lightly shoved him aside, taking all of our items to the checkout. He sputtered behind me, earning strange looks and glares. After all, how would it look? A large man sputtering at a bruised and beaten, small girl.

"Casey..You're family...t-to the guy..y-s, ...so you're...f-f-family to me...You're having a...a rough time, everyone goes through... them. I got these,...a-and we'll kee-ep..this to-o...o-ourselves. You'll get...back on...y-your toes soon." I smiled, patting his elbow gently as he starred down at me. A shakey, almost watery smile crossed his face as he patted my head softly. Casey really was a big softie.

We met back up with April on the way out and stuffed all our bags into the trunk and backseat. I was stuck in the back again, getting close and personal with bags of over the counter pain meds and too many bottles of heavy water. There was no fighting on the way home, a soft rock station turned on as a compromise.

We rolled up to the house, the lights were all on and somehow in the hour and a half we were gone, the house began to look more like a home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>FRENCH: <em>**

_*Tant de sang: _so much blood.  
><em>* Ne bougez pas:<em> Do not move.

_**ITALIAN**_:  
><em>*Perché stiamo combattendo su di lei<em>: Why are we fighting over her?  
><em>*Noi tutti vogliamo la stessa ragazza. Ecco perché.<em>: We all want the same girl. That's why.  
><em>*Possiamo condividere<em>: We can share  
><em>*Lei non è un giocattolo. Lei è un essere umano:<em> She is not a toy, she is a human being!  
><em>*Lo so, lo so<em>: I know, I know.  
><em>* Lei .. lei avrebbe capito:<em> You..She would understand.  
><em>* Voi due non sono gli unici che parlano italiano.: <em>You two aren't the only ones who speak italian..

_**GERMAN: **_

*_Sie sieht nicht gut aus_: she doesn't look good.


	10. Old Grandmother Jones

I wanna thank my gorgeous/handsome reviewers:** Emily-twilight, NightWindAlchemist, teiaramogami, Jackalin Hodkinson, Giai Kame, and xonexmorexnobodyx **

**~Just a little notes:  
>Jackalin~ Me too! The heterochromia is kinda a b*tch no? I have a light, diversifying rarity. (Both eyes change randomly-one is blue-green while the others blue-green-grey-yellow) It's very hard to buy that "for your eye color" make up...very irritating. Glad we have that in common (:<br>****~ Teira, thank you so much for all your reviews love, they mean alot (:~ Night, don't worry too much dear, this chapter Raph will be getting some love (: **

(: Read and Review:

* * *

><p>Raph and Mikey rushed out to help us drag the bags in. Mikey smiled, presenting me with another small pine branch. I laughed, shouldering a few of the bags and put the tiny speck of christmas tree in my hair. Mikey smiled, grabbing as many bags as he could and racing inside. Donnie and Master Splinter were settled in beside the still unconscious Leo.<p>

The fire was going strong in the fireplace, even more logs placed by the burning inferno. April stayed in the kitchen with Casey to put away some of the groceries. I knelt awkwardly at the foot of the couch, watching the strained rise and fall of Leo's labored chest. Raph was beginning to pace the room like a trapped cat. Golden eyes were slanted in anger, his teeth grinding and fists clenched. Master Splinter kept one eye on Leo, the other on the antagonized Raph.

Raph growled, lumbering up to the couch and punching the wall behind it. The sound was loud enough for my ears to slightly ring, but Leo didn't even flinch.

"Why won't he wake up?" Raph growled angrily, glaring down at his older brother.

"Healing takes time, and Leonardo is recovering from more than just physical wounds. His spirit has also been grievously injured." Master Splintered spoke silently, ears pressed back against his head. Leo made no movement, but did make another series of little moans.

"Ya think he can hear us?" Donnie asked, sitting beside me. Master Splinter took a step back, allowing the purple banded turtle and I to scoot closer to Leo.

"Perhaps." Splinter said, rubbing his chin. Donnie took a deep breath, closing his brown eyes for a second before starting.

"Hey Leo, it's me..Don.." He seemed a little lost on where to begin. Don turned back to look for Splinter's assurance. Splinter nodded, smiling and Don turned back to face his older brother. I patted his knee beside him, he swallowed nervously.

"Listen..you're gonna pull through this. I know you are..you have to..I mean..you know what kind of trouble we'd get into without you!" Donatello sighed worriedly, wringing his hands. Something clicked in his mind, his eyes lighting up.

"Like...remember that time I built that remote control car. I was so excited to show it off to everyone, and you were the first person up. I dragged you out into the tunnels to show off the mechanics and turning radius. I mean..this was no ordinary car,I'd built that bad boy from scratch and it was my first-" Donnie began his eyes bright with memory. Raph cut him off, clearing his throat. Donnie smiled and shrugged, clearing his own throat.

"-Anyhow. While showing off, I'd accidentally driven the car into the stream of water. Leo tried to talk me out of going to get it, but I just wouldn't listen. There was all kinds of debris clogging up the tunnel and the sewers were overflowing from the heavy rains we'd just had. But..I wasn't paying attention to that, I just wanted my car back..." Donnie reminisced, scratching the back of his head.

Everyone was quiet as we listened. Leo kept making little groaning noises if Donnie stopped talking for too long. Donnie took Leo's hand in his own, squeezing lightly. Leo's body was covered in bruises, and it looked like one of his arms was either horribly sprained or broken. Donnie sighed deeply, closing his chocolate orbs and tried to brush away the tears absentmindedly.

"I tried to grab the car, but I ended up falling in..The current was so strong and I couldn't fight it. I was swept downstream, and into one of the main water containment centers. My...my foot was stuck underneath some of the debris..and the water was rising. I-I don't remember so much,..the water was churning to violently.." Donnie whispered the last part, bringing on hand to rest on his forehead.

"I kept screaming for Leo..and he dove in after me. He got my leg free, and dragged my sorry shell into a clear sewer tunnel. We must have laid there trying to catch our breath for ten minutes..when I could talk the only thing I could think about was to taunt him that he didn't grab my toy." Donnie snorted at the last part, wiping away some tears.

"I-I was in so much shock..I didn't fully realize that Leo had saved my life.." Donnie sighed, squeezing Leo's hand.

"You really came through for me that day Leo. You always do and I know you will again..." Donnie sighed happily, making one more squeeze at Leo's hand before letting the leaf green appendage go gently.

Raph scoffed, "Looks like you got him hanging on your every word Don." He growled, emerald arms crossed across his plastron. Leo apparently heard his brother, and he moaned again after Raph stopped talking. Leo's eyelids flickered, but they didn't open. Raph's mouth opened in shock, but he quickly snapped it shut.

"Hey! I t'ink he heard ya' Raphie!" Casey said happily. April nodded, smiling softly at the red-banded turtle.

"Maybe talking to him does help!" She seemed optimistic as Raph's eyes went back to his brother. Raph turned to look at me, golden eyes a few shades darker than normal. I smiled, holding my arms to my chest, that posture bringing me a small amount of comfort.

"It is said that the voice of a loved one can guide a lost spirit back to it's home." Master Splinter said, eyeing Raph. Raph made no move towards Leo, and the silence was becoming almost too thick to breath through. Mikey took a deep breath and slowly walked forwards. Donnie stood up and stood next to Raph, allowing Mikey his spot by Leo's head.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Mikey asked Donnie, who smiled and nodded his head.

"Listen bro..just like..concentrate on my voice. C'mon Leo! You know how focused you get when you set your mind on something!" Mikey said happily, placing his hand on Leo's covered plastron softly. Leo was quiet, but I felt that he was somehow hanging off Mikey's every word. Ice blue eyes shut and stayed closed, trying to recall every single second of the memory he was having.

"Like..remember that time you were trying to perfect your katas? You were so into them, and I just wanted attention. But, nothing in the world was gonna break your concentration, but that wasn't gonna stop me from trying.." Mikey's eyes were still closed as he told his story, but I could almost feel that mischievous spark that would be ignited in those eyes.

Donnie smiled fondly, seemingly remembering the story as well, a smirk coming across his olive green face.

"I tried making faces at you and joking around, but you just kept on doing your katas and ignoring me!" Mikey's eyes snapped open for a second, remembering his annoyance at the situation. He smiled softly, closing his eyes again and let a soft laugh fall from his lips.

"Hehehe..you know how I hate to be ignored. I popped a balloon in your face, put those mustache glasses on you, but no reaction. At all! Master had left some onions out from dinner last night and I started juggling them. When I noticed your eyes weren't following them I ate them both and let out the most awesome, stank-tastic bletch right in your face!" Mikey started cracking up, a tear welling up on the side of his cheek.

I couldn't tell if the tear was from crying or laughter, Mikey wiped it away with the side of his hand.

"You didn't even bat an eyelid...So then I decided if I couldn't make you laugh, maybe I should just make you say ow.." Mikey's voice deepened, and a devilish little smile crossed his face. I could imagine that: A little Mikey just bothering the snot out of his older brother.

"I had my 'chucks, ready to whack you, when all the sudden you went crazy hidden dragon on me! Had me on my shell so fast it took me awhile to figure out what happened!" Mikey laughed, Donnie snorting back his laughter. Mikey sighed, clenching his hands before opening his eyes. Ice blue turned to cobalt blue, but Mikey pushed a somewhat crooked smile onto his face.

"Leo..when you put your mind to something, you're unstoppable! So..how about using that famous focus of yours to come back to us.." Mikey whispered, dropping his hands to his knees, eyes darkening to even deeper blues. I can't get over how expressive Mikey's eyes were. I sighed, placing my hand on his knee, but Raph's irritated growl interrupted.

Why does everyone here like to be rude and interrupt?

"HEH..ya ask me, Leo's not comin' back cause he's afraid." Raph growled, golden eyes glaring holes into Leo's prone body. Mikey's shoulders stiffened as he turned to glare at his older brother. I grimaced towards Raph, who was breathing heavy.

"Good, no one asked you!" Mikey squared his shoulders and glared at Raph, who shot a disgusted look right back. Leo's breathing changed, his breathing became a little more shallow, and his skin turned a bit clammy. He could hear his family fighting, and he wasn't liking it.

"Raph..please..You're upsetting...L-Leo." I whispered, making the flaming gold eyes glare into my own mismatched ones.

"Y'know, he got his butt whooped, an' now he's too chicken ta' come back an' face it!" Raph shouted down at me, taking a few steps to tower over me. I shrunk back a little into the side of the couch, but my eyes didn't waver. If I let our eye contact break, he might take that as submission. His eyes tightened as he realized that I refused to look away. Donnie was becoming irritated, roughly placing his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"That's enough Raph!" Donnie growled, his own eyes darkened to black. Raph sneered, shaking the hand from his shoulder.

"Well, I say who needs ya!" Raph growled, casting his arms out. "It's not like we can't get on without ya playing 'Fearless Leader'." He kept growling, his arms thrashing with violent motions, trying to physically display all his pent up anger. Why wasn't he this angry on the drive over here? Had he been bottling up the anger then?

Whatever emotions that were fueling this tirade of Raph's, they suddenly depleted. Raph's arms drop to his sides, and tears welled up in his golden eyes. He clenched his eyes and jaw, trying to fight back the tears. His eyes turned a light brown, his shoulders locking stiffly, trying not to let the tears fall. Raph's insides must have been tumbling. One moment he was calm, then playful, then angry, seething, and now sad. Raph didn't have a good hold on his emotions.

"Back in the day I always figured I was gonna be top turtle. I was strongest, bravest." Raph recalled, the muscles in his arms tensing up.

"Remember that time I brought ya' to that closed off section of tha' sewer? We were playing follow tha' leader. Ya tried ta talk me out of goin' down that tunnel, but I went down anyways. I made fun of ya' for followin' all the rules, an' you followed me down tha' pipe. We was sewer surfin' with the broken boards when we came ta' that bottomless drain.." Raph's eyes were on Leo only. Raph didn't kneel down by Leo's side, but he stood in the middle of the room, a safe distance away.

"Somethin' was movin' in tha' water..All the sudden this giant ass white 'gator came out..I was so stubborn..I wouldn't let'cha help me until tha' thing was about ta' eat me..You had ta' jump in and use some damn pressure points ta' save my shell..Ya always got my back.." Raph started stumbling with his words. He ran his hands over his head, like he was trying to pull out his invisible hair. Raph took a few cautious steps towards Leo.

"I..I don't even know why I told ya that story..I..I guess ya just..I mean..What I'm tryin' ta say is.. Raph put his hand over his face, completely overwhelmed. I bit my lip, placing my hand on his knee as Leo groaned towards Raph. Master Splinter's warm eyes were wet. He placed a furred claw on his son's shoulder, Raph lent backwards into the comfort.

"Your brother hears you Raphael. He understands.." Master Splinter whispered as Raph wiped away a large tear. I rubbed his knee, causing him to look down and smile at me. He bent down and grabbed me by the elbow, dragging me to my feet. I was confused, but stayed silent as the teary eyed turtle walked us over to the window. Raph pressed us into the glass, his plastron hard against my back as he placed one hand against the cold glass, the other arm resting against the window's wooden frame.

April and Casey nodded, both taking their turn to sit by Leo's side. Casey started telling a story of how one night he was out fighting some Purple Dragons (PD's for short) and totally got ambushed. And who else had come to save his sorry ass? Leo. April started talking about how sweet the blue banded turtle was. How he always had time to talk to her and help her around the shop. She talked about how he had sacrificed himself to try to safe her home, and for saving all of their family.

"Raph..why are...w-we over...here?" I questioned softly, whispering so I would not interrupt April and Casey's story.

"You're gonna tell me if anyone's comin' dis way." Raph answered softly, his voice a little shaky. I tried to turn to face him, but he pressed us further into the window. The glass was cold, I could feel the frost from outside, but I didn't dare push against the glass.

I can tell that glass isn't really one of my best friends, my neck still hurt like a bitch.

I felt what seemed like a tablespoon of water fall onto my shoulder, seeping into my shirt. I thought the roof was leaking, but this water was warm. If water was leaking from the roof, it would have been cold. I felt two more large drops against my shoulders and Raph drew a shuddering breath. I wrapped my hand around his own, the skin cold to the touch. Raph took half a step back, giving me a little space to turn around. I kept my face neutral, Raph wouldn't want any pity. Once golden eyes were now almost a feral yellow. Big, fat, silent tears dribbled down his emerald green face. I patted the top of his plastron, where the bright yellow armor met the emerald skin.

"He's gonna be okay..I have to...say somethin..-g quick.." I whispered. Raph nodded, dropping one of his arms and letting me walk back over to Leo's side. Raph stayed by the window, hastily wiping his face with the back of his hand and the tails of his bandana. I knelt by Leo's side, Casey now sitting beside me. It was quiet, and for some reason my heart was pounding. I was able to make it through a sentence without stuttering if I whispered.

"I don't feel like I have any really great 'remember when' stories with you just let Leo..give it some time, I'm sure we'll make some as we go.." I smiled and let out a strangled laugh. I saw Mikey smile from the other side of the room, Donnie's eyes light up and Raph turned around to face the room, eyes bloodshot. I took a deep breath, preparing to say my speech.

"That night..with Saki and the ninja..When the ninjas came out of nowhere..you were so brave. You covered and protected me as best as you could. Even at April's..you were so hurt..but I know you fought to protect us..We're so lucky to have a guy like you...a friend like you..a family member like you. I'm glad I'm an idiot and went for a walk that night, because I met you. I'm glad I went with you that night to Saki's, because I really saw your inner character. I'm glad I've followed you on every adventure, because we all grow closer, even though I'm usually screaming 'why do I hang out with you guys' during the whole fiasco. I'm glad I know you..I've never had a stronger..family."

I took another deep breath and stood. I felt two hands on my shoulders, one three fingered, one furry. Casey grabbed my hand and squeezed it softly as Master Splinter and Mikey stood at my sides. I smiled, Casey moving to stand beside April and Splinter went and knelt with Leo. Mikey's hand tightened on my shoulder, and turned me around. He smiled, his deep blue eyes looked about to burst as he wrapped me in a bear hug.

I heard Master Splinter's soft voice in the background as Mikey and I held onto each other.

What can I say? It's been a touchy-feely, emotional night.

I listened to Master Splinter's story, his deep voice somewhat like a bedtime story. I slowly began to realize how late it was, resting my head against Mikey's shoulders. He must have felt the shift in my weight, because all the sudden he was hefting me up. He held me against his hip like a child would hold a teddy bear. I smiled, closing my eyes and listening to Splinter's story.

Apparently Leo was afraid of something, heights. I tried to choke down the laugh at that. I'd seen that crazy ninja leap from roof to roof and dive down the sides of story tall fire escapes. I just couldn't believe he had once been afraid of being only fifteen feet in the air. I heard the blankets on the couch shifting slightly, causing one of my eyes to pop open. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Leo moving around a little bit, his two toes had come out from under the blanket and were twitching.

"You learned to clear your mind of all distractions..do so again. Ignore the fear my son. Let your spirit heal and find your way home. Return to us." Splinter commanded softly, causing Leo to almost immediately groan. Mikey started breathing heavier, the grip around my waist tightening.

"Is he...?" Mikey asked softly, clutching me to his side.

Why do I always feel like the child's stuffed toy around here?

"No...Fear.." Leo groaned, shifting. His grey-hazel eyes slowly opened, and turned to face everyone tiredly. Mikey cheered, Donnie raced over and tossed his arms around both of us and hugged us tightly. I wheezed, the air being squeezed out of my lungs. Mikey laughed, nuzzling our cheeks together. I couldn't help but giggle, Donnie's large hand pushing the hair away from my face. A large smile was on the genius' face, chocolate brown eyes were warm again.

Raphael was jumping around and cheering, shouting random obscenities in joy. Boundless 'fuck yeah''s and 'oh yes! oh shit!'s echoed around the room, his strong arms pumping up and down as he jumped and cheered.

Wow, Raph's really going all out.

Is..is he doing cheer leading moves?

...How can he kick his leg up that high over his head?

I tried to ignore the usually gruff, cheer leading turtle to turn to see April and Casey hugging. They smiled, their eyes meeting before they jerked away from each other rapidly. They stumbled on words, trying to come up with a reason that they hugged, other than they liked each other. Splinter wiped away a single tear, watching the stuttering couple. Splinter smiled at me, wagging his eye brows in the couples direction, causing the two to blush even more.

"We thought you were gone bro!" Raph stopped his cursing-cheer leading to shout happily at his brother.

Is Raph bi-polar?

Leo smiled, sitting up slowly and just a little bit.

"I-I was...but..you brought..me back. All of you.." Leo sighed happily, his grey-hazel eyes darkened to straight grey.

"You fought your way back, my son. You have done well." Splinter praised his tired child, pressing a loving claw to Leo's cheek.

"Thank you..Sensei.." Leo whispered softly, laying back down and closing his eyes. Leo fell into a deep, peaceful sleep now. Splinter sighed happily, his ears and tail drooping in exhaustion.

"The danger has passed..now we must let him rest." He said wearily, starting towards the exit of the room. Everyone slowly followed, including Mikey. I still clung to the sea green turtle, eyes now closing. My eyes were getting really heavy, I yawned against Mikey's shoulder.

"Aye Leo, if you need anything, I'll be right outside." I heard Raph whisper as he was the last one out. He left the door open as we entered the kitchen. Casey told us where the stairs were, and April, Mikey, Splinter and I went upstairs as Donnie, Raph and Casey stayed in the kitchen.

Casey's grandma had run this place all by herself. She'd had ten children, Casey's mother included and they all lived in this house. Casey's grandpa died in the war, leaving old Mrs. Jones alone with ten kids. Because of all those little guys running around, some rooms had two beds, or even bunk beds. Mikey raced into one of the rooms that had bunk beds and placed me on the bottom bunk.

I sleepily tugged the blankets over me as Mikey turned off the lights. I whimpered, but the blue eyed turtle quickly flicked on the tv, and put the volume down.

"I'll check for night lights around tomorrow. I noticed the one in your room..Hopefully the tv's a good enough light." Mikey whispered, and I could feel a blush coming on. He'd noticed my embarrassing night light, and therefore my hate of the dark. I nodded, confused as Mikey's face started coming closer and closer.

"Mikey..?" I questioned, but was cut off by a pair of cold lips. My eyes snapped open and my chest burned. The kiss lasted seconds, but the burn was there, all over. My face burned, my lips burned, my head, my chest, my stomach, my heart. It wasn't a bad burn..but it was just..warm..but warm wasn't enough to describe the heat. It wasn't lust..just..heat.

Weren't they supposed to be cold blooded.

Mikey smiled down at me, eyes dark. He stepped away, tugging on the door behind him. He left a crack open and I could see the shadow of his feet under the door. He whisper-cheered to himself and squealed.

"_MAN..I am **good**_!" He whispered to himself, but I'd heard. I smiled, curling into the bed.

Yes...yes he is.

* * *

><p>HA! Bet no one thought that Mikey would make the first move ;D hahaha.<p> 


	11. It Begins

I just wanna say thank you soo much to my gorgeous reviewers: Huntress of Light, Giai Kame, Jackalin Hodkinson, teiaramogami and Emily-twilight. Thanks so much you guys, it really means alot (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>The next day was by far better than the day before. I woke up to a good morning voicemail on my mobile from Trent, and Mikey snoring like a bush whacker in the bunk above me. Mikey made little squeaks and even little growls in his sleep, I could feel the bed's frame shaking from him rustling around on the top bunk. He kept grunting, fighting someone in his sleep.<p>

I rolled out of bed, feeling the crusty clothes rub against me. I cringed, peeling off the bloodied and burnt black hoodie. It hit the floor with a heavy thunk, I had to pick it back up to fish out my razor from on of the pockets. My shirt and yoga pants were torn and bloodied as well, they were totally ruined. I could care less though. I'd rather have no clothes and my life than no life and all my clothes.

With a sigh, I grabbed a large tshirt and a pair of boxers that Casey had lent me and trudged towards the bathroom. It was rather early, and my box of things wouldn't be arriving until tomorrow morning. It was fairly early, but I could hear the whistle of boiling water in the kitchen as I passed the stairs.

I closed and locked the bathroom door behind me, resting against the cool wall tiles. I peeled out of my clothes, looking around the tan and white schemed bathroom. Little roosters decorated the bathroom in random places, giving the bathroom an old country feel. I opened up the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a small first aid kit. A towel was waiting on the towel rack for me as I began pulling off bandages so I could clean the wounds with good, old fashion soap and hot water.

I carefully unwound the bandages from around my neck. My neck was very very red and I could see the puncture wound, but it wasn't bleeding anymore. I tugged the shower nobs on hot, slowly stepping into the surprisingly clean tub/shower combo. My shoulders were so sore, my neck throbbing under the soft but hot sensation of water. I grabbed the first shampoo bottle I could see and poured some into my hair, literally scraping at my scalp to get rid of the blood.

I watched as red water went down the drain, the soap stinging the wound on my neck. I hissed, taking a breath and going under the spray. I washed, the soap stinging every cut, scrape, puncture, or burn on my body. It seemed like what wasn't hurt was bruised horribly.

After wallowing in my pity and water for a few more minutes, I shimmied into a towel and began to re-mummify myself. I had finished re-bandaging my knees, parts of my legs, my right arm and moved onto my neck when there was a knock at the bathroom door. I pressed the sterile white strips around my neck slowly, finding out that my voice was a little stronger after a good nights rest.

"Y-yeeees?" I called out. The knocking stopped, and whoever knocked on the door walked away and down the hall. Who would just knock and then walk away without saying anything? I wrapped the towel further around myself. I opened the door, poking my head out to see a flash of red disappear down the hall. I shrugged it off and finished wrapping up my neck and my left hand. Casey's boxers constituted as shorts, but his t-shirt was too large and one side of the neck hole hung off my shoulder. Picking up my towel and dirty clothes, I made my way back to mine and Mikey's shared room.

Tossing the dirty clothes into the corner, I sat back on the bed and stared at the television. A re-run of a late night comedy-news show was running, the volume still turned down low. Mikey's snores were muted as well, but his breathing was deep and even. Boredom soon found me, and I was left to wander down the stairs.

Leo was sitting at the kitchen table, eyes drooping and with a cup of hot tea clasped between large fingers. Master Splinter was snoozing on the couch in the living room, 'All My Children' playing loudly and the tv remote in the rat's claw as he slept. The stove was still red hot, a steaming tea kettle waiting on one of the burners. Leo didn't acknowledge me as I poured myself some tea, grabbed some milk and sat beside him.

Pouring the milk into the tea was harder than I'd remembered. I was missing the cup a few times because of my weakened hands, a puddle of white forming under the thick mug. My annoyed groan finally tuned Leo in on my presence in the kitchen, grey eyes snapping to attention.

Now that I think of it, their eyes are so strange. Always changing colors, take Leo's for example. He used to have hazel-grey eyes, but now that light brown tone was gone, leaving the stormy sky grey alone in the iris. I snagged a paper towel, mopping up the mess and tossing the damp towel into the trash.

"Good morning, milk?" I asked, shaking the gallon to a somewhat frothy skim. Leo grinned, shaking his head and looking down at his plain tea. Plain tea? He doesn't put milk in it or anything? I shrugged, to each his own, and sat down across the table from him. I sipped my own tea, watching grey eyes dilate and return to normal at random intervals.

Whatever is on Leo's mind is really bothering him.

I scratched my jaw awkwardly, clearing my raw throat.

"Do...you want some..toast or..something?" I asked, standing up and turning towards the fridge. Leo sniffed, then sighed lowly.

"No thank you."

I pulled the door open, taking out a tangerine and a cinnamon bun out of the bottom shelf. Throwing the cold bun on a paper towel, I tossed it into the microwave and started peeling the fruit.

"You sure..you could use some food...in you." I said, tossing the peel into the garbage, and started the painstaking task of peeling every little piece of white covering the sweet orange fruit.

"No thank you."

I began using my thumbnail to puncture a whole in the top of each slice, prodding out the seeds and dropping them into a pile.

"You..sure? You really..should eat." I grumbled, pulling out more seeds.

"_I said no thank you_." Leo snapped at me angrily, the arm that wasn't in a cast slammed down against the table loudly. Splinter snorted awake, watching us with wide eyes. My own eyes must have grown in size, I snatched up my pieces of tangerine, the seeds and grabbed my cinnamon bun from the beeping microwave before I started for the back door. I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my green parka and headed out onto the back porch.

I heard Leo groan and Splinter's walking stick clink against the tiled floors as I closed the back door behind me.

I sat down on the porch swing and began to eat my tangerine, waiting for my bun to cool down enough to eat. I wasn't hurt over Leo's outburst, but a bit annoyed. If I had gotten the crap kicked out of me like Leo had, I would be in a bad mood too. I lightly kicked off on the floor, the swing rocking back and forth comfortably. My legs were freezing cold, but my food was freaking amazing. I took a bite out of the bun, the icing was still drippy and delicious.

The forest behind Casey's farmhouse was gorgeous, pristine even. I'm pretty positive this is where the movie Bambi was filmed. I curled my legs underneath me to try and gain some warmth, but that just made them go numb and tingly. I just hoped that I wouldn't have to see Leo so soon after he blew up, he might go into that super-apologetic mode that he has.

I didn't hear the back door close, or the foot steps on the porch, but I did feel the swing stop and the wood creaking under another's weight.

Donnie sat silently to my left, pushing his feet off against the wooden railing and sending us rocking again. He had a black scarf wrapped around his neck, his purple bandana tied around sleepy brown eyes. He starred off into the woods, silent. His wounds from last night were more pronounced out in the bright light. His bottom lip was busted and split pretty badly, fresh looking scar was on the top of his plastron. A few slashes were on his feet, and his knuckles looked bruised to high hell. He was gently rubbing his wrists as if they were sore. I shifted a little on the swing, blowing out a puff of breath.

"You tried?" I asked, attempting to make small talk. Dark eyes shifted to me for a millisecond, before going back to the woods.

"Yes, I'm very tired. Kinda too cold to sleep though I guess. Too much vibes floating around." He said softly as some snow started to lightly fall. I tugged my hair away from my face, fiddling with my fingers. I kept Mikey's kiss from last night a secret so far..but do I tell Donnie? Did Mikey even kiss me, or was it some strange dream?

"Yeah..vibes." I said, stuffing the rest of my cinnamon bun in my mouth. Donnie eyed me strangely for a few seconds, one of his legs kicking out and his knee cracking.

"Leo didn't mean to loose his temper.." He started, but I cut him off with a quick shrug.

"It's fine Donnie,...he's just frustrated. I'd be..more worried if he...wasn't snapping at me. I only...left so he could realize...that he snapped and...so I could eat my damn food without...the 'I'm so super sorry' crap." My voice was cracking a little less, but it was still very annoying. I yawned, licking icing out of the corner of my lips. Donnie started cracking up, scratching the side of his plastron.

"Hey..Donnie..."

"Yeah?"

"I have a question."

"Proceed."

"What if..you hear someone talking about how they like someone else, then all the sudden they kiss you." I rambled off numbly, biting my bottom lip and tugging at the bandages on my hand.

"Excuse me?"

I groaned, wishing I had another bun.

"Just..Augh..Donnie! I understood you and Mikey on the way here and-"

"I was very surprised, who knew you spoke Italian."

"I do, barley. Anyway..I heard you guys and then last night, I'm not sure if it was real..or if it was some..hallucination due to blood loss..but..I think Mikey kissed me.." I managed to fumble out, his eyes widening.

"And..I know you guys like this..girl..and it's just not cool...for Mikey to like this...girl..and...still try to..ya know..kiss me..and stuff..I'm not gonna be..fucked around with." I grumbled out, trying to pull the shirt higher on my shoulders.

Donnie was silent for a few moments, watching me with frozen chocolate eyes.

Then he burst out laughing.

His head whipped back and he clutched his stomach as he laughed. The swing rocked with his gasps for breath as I eyed him down. That crazed scientist gleam had appeared in those eyes as he stood, still chuckling. I was slowly realizing that Donnie wasn't the stereotypical nerd-computer geek I assumed he was when we first met.

"You have no clue, do you _mon chéri_?" He cackled, going back into the house. I was left on the swing, freezing my ass off and confused.

What the hell just happened?

~K~

I had sat outside for about another hour before deciding to drag my sorry, frozen ass back inside. My fingers and toes were so cold! I shuffled back into the kitchen, mentally singing 'every day I'm shufflin'' and heading straight for the pot of tea. I poured myself some more, and sat down at the table. I didn't bother taking my coat off, it was way to cold.

Everyone had stuffed themselves into the living room, I could hear them all shouting from over here! I cuddled with my cup for warmth and listened to the shouting mob, screaming over what sounded like a game show. I was so engrossed in the milk swirling into my tea that I didn't hear Mikey enter the kitchen.

I looked up when he cleared his throat, his baby blues bright and big. Just like Donnie's, Mikey's wounds from the night had become noticeable. Nothing more than some heavy bruising and a few shallow slices. His neck was bruised all down the right side, his shoulder almost black with bruising. His arm had a few slices, but nothing that needed more than an over grown band aid. Mikey lent against the door frame, tilting his head as I starred right back. I took a sip of my tea, almost burning my bottom lip off.

"How're you dudette?"

I smiled, thankful that the awkward moment wound't last long.

"Fine. How are you?" I asked, causing a cocky smirk to roll onto his face as he rolled his shoulders. He winced a bit at his right shoulder, but still tried to play it macho.

"Almost good as new." He joked, settling down next to me at the table. He watched me, tilting his head.

"Why do you live in the city?" He asked, his head still tilted. The question came out of no where, but I wasn't shocked. I eyed the orange turtle cooly, sipping more tea.

"Same reason you do."

Mikey's head tilted once more in silent question. I smiled.

"It's densely populated, perfect place to hide." I answered, the bright blue eyes widening slightly.

"You're hiding? I thought you didn't like talking about pasts.."

I nodded, but coughed.

"It's about time I let you in on somethings."

I saw the slightest twitch of Mikey's hand, and heard the trio of footsteps that entered the kitchen. Casey, April and Splinter were still shouting out the answers of the game show as the three other turtles slunk into the kitchen.

"We should take this out to the barn." Leo said softly, grey eyes refusing to meet my own mismatched pair. I nodded, standing and slipping my shoes back on. The beaten up forms of Raph and Leo were very hard to look at. Leo's arm was bandaged and up in a sling, the majority of his torso was wrapped in gauze. He had bruises all over his body and numerous cuts.

Raph was almost as bad as Leo looked. His knuckles were wrapped up in thick gauze, all the way up to his elbows. He had a few bandaged cuts on his left cheek, and both his shoulders looked torn up. A new nick had appeared on the lip of his shell on his right shoulder, but I'm not too sure if that was painful or not.

Raph and Leo were the first ones out the door, Donnie and Mikey following behind me. I brought my mug of tea with me, just because I was spilling my guts doesn't mean this tea has to go to waste.

The walk to the barn was short, but cold. I stepped in Raph's footsteps, trying to stay out of the deep snow. Mikey took notice, snorting out a laugh.

"Hey Raph, look! Someone actually wants to follow in your footsteps!" Mikey cackled, almost rolling onto his shell and into the snow. Raph growled, shaking his fist at the joyful turtle, while the other two brothers merely smirked and rolled their eyes. I blew a raspberry at him, following the red and blue turtles into the red barn.

It was oddly warm in there, with a fresh, country smell. The smell of manure and farm animals that usually permeated barns was lacking here. The only smells that remained were of hay, old wood and aged metal. I flopped down in a pile of hopefully clean hay as the brothers scattered around comfortably. Mikey flopped down in the same hay pile beside me. Donnie sat down on a bail of hay to my right with Leo. Raph lounged on an ancient, giant, lawn mower.

"Who would like to start?" Mikey tried to bring some light to the situation, but a dark glare from Leo shot him down quickly.

"So, 's time ta' fess up. Ya' 'eard some of our past when we was talkin' ta Leo.." Raph said softly, his temple rested against his knuckle. Gold eyes watched my every move, I took a deep sip of my tea and sighed.

"I was born from upstate New York...But I lived the majority of my life in South West Florida..." I started, rubbing the rim of the mug.

"Specifics if you don't mind." Donnie said, leaning further into the hay. I sighed, nodding.

"Troy..New York. Sarasota, Florida. I lived more than half of the year in Florida..during the colder months, from October until May. I went to school in Florida, and took some classes at a local community college when I was older during the summer. Dad always enrolled me." I sighed, shaking out my hair. Raph nodded, Leo starred me straight down.

"Family?" Donnie asked, crossing his legs underneath him.

"I had my mom, dad and older brother." I clenched the handle on the mug.

"You told Master Splinter you didn't have any family." Donnie questioned me, but I leveled him with a quick glare.

"Did he tell you that? I told him that in_ privacy._." I grumped, crossing one arm over my chest. Donnie grinned impishly.

"I was walking on by, heading to my lab. Didn't think it was too wicked to take a quick listen, curiosity never killed a turtle." Donnie grinned, drumming his fingers together.

"Maybe you should act less like a curious cat. Act more like a turtle and stick those ears and your whole head back inside your shell." I snorted, glaring at the chocolate eyed turtle, who was still smirking.

"We don't have ears. We have slits, internal ears." Donnie quipped smartly.

"Oh...I'm gonna slit something-" I said, getting to stand up and getting ready to tackle the genius.

"Stop this. There will be no slitting of anything just yet." Leo stopped us, waving a bruised hand at me. I sighed, slumping back into the hay. Donnie smiled at me apologetically, drumming his fingers against the dry hay.

"Yeah, we're having story time right now!" Mikey chided happily, waving at me to continue.

"I don't have a family..not no more anyways..." I scowled at my own use of English, but shrugged.

"Where are d'they? Are they lookin' fer ya'?" Raph asked, his shell clanking against the metal wheel of the mower.

"No one in my family is interested in finding me. Not after Dad left." I nestled into the hay, inching a little away from the frowning orange turtle. Another sigh escaped my lips, another mouthful of medium warm tea went down my throat. I cleared it softly, staring into the group of multicolored eyes.

"It was just Dad, Mom, Mac and I...We were a close family..I guess. Mom only had eyes for Mac..he was three years older than me. Dad loved us both, but I was his little cupcake..His little baker." I sighed, pushing more hair away from my face.

"Mom and I never got along..if we were left alone in a room for fifteen minutes we were trying to claw each other's faces off. She was always such a.._bitch_." I growled, taking an angry sip of tea. Mikey patted my knee softly, leaving the three fingered appendage against my knee.

"Mac was...wasn't good at _much_. Couldn't do much with his life. A constant flow of girlfriends, beer, chew and dope was his river of life." I bit the inside of my cheek, staring up to the top loft of the barn.

"Always messing something up..never caring for anyone else..That was my _big brother_.." I sneered at the words, gripping the cup harder. Leo winced slightly at the term 'big brother', but his stone-emotion appearance quickly returned.

"Dad recognized that I was the...more trustworthy child..I suppose those are the best words I can come up with. I tried to get Mom to see it too..I _wanted to be_ the golden child. I wanted to lay on the padded pedestal that Mom laid my _drunken_ brother on. I guess...looking back now, there's reasons now she liked him best. They were just alike..more than she and I were."

"How can a parent play favorites?" Mikey asked sadly, squeezing my knee. I shrugged.

"How were they more alike? As a woman, wouldn't you two be more alike." Donnie asked slowly, watching my rigid body language. I snorted, shaking my head.

"They were mean. Meaner than mean. They knew just what to say to cut you down. Every _single_ piece of you that you were self-conscious about, they knew it. When one was done ripping our heart out, the other came to use your arteries as toys. Two of the people who you're supposed to trust..who're supposed to protect you..heh.." I took one last swig of now-cold tea and placed the cup on the ground.

"Where'd your Father go?" Leo asked slowly. I bit the inside of my bottom lip, letting a breath out slowly.

"I left..one week. I spent _one_ week in the city with Trent. When I came back..he was just gone. I asked..I begged for answers, but none were given. It was the beginning of December. I was fourteen." I kept my sentences short and sharp, my chest starting to clench.

"That was years ago. Haven't you heard anything from him?" Leo asked again, shifting uncomfortably. I shook my head.

"Nothing..nothing. I was fourteen..I'm eighteen now..almost nineteen. What's that? Five years without my father? The only one in my blood-family who ever saw me.. acknowledged my accomplishments..protected me.._ever gave a fuck_." I shouted, grabbing the cub and jumping up. I pegged it at the wall, the thick ceramic exploding against the wood.

I was breathing heavy, running my hands through my knotted hair. The bandages on my left hand kept sticking to my hair, my neck was so sore and the bandages were so scratchy. I fell to my knees in the hay, my breathing still heavy. Mikey moved closer to me, and Donnie was beginning to shift uncomfortably.

"I left after that..I left the house. The verbal abuse was too much, I was growing crazy. I had anxiety, panic attacks..breathing problems all caused by mental, emotional and verbal abuse. So I ran. Ran to one of my old friends..soon he became my boyfriend. There used to be six of us ya'know. Mike, Trent, Hen, Kyle..Victor and I." I took another shaky breath.

"I trusted him..we trusted him. We'd held each other together since we were kids. Victor's family was never there..but they loved me, gave me a roof over my head..they lived at the top of this huge hotel in Orlando..looked over all the amusement parks down there..It was amazing..waking up everyday to see someone there who..wanted me there..someone special." I wrung my hands, cracking my knuckles a few times.

"Then what? How did you get to the city?" Mikey asked softly. I smiled.

"I'm hiding."

"From who? From wha'?" Raph growled, sitting up straight.

"Victor. What abuse wasn't committed by my family..he took it upon himself. It started as verbal, then as little shoves and pushes. Then to more severe beatings." I clutched my elbows tightly, wishing I had another mug to throw. Everyone was silent.

"What about..sexual abu-." Leo slowly asked, but I cut him off.

"No. Other than forced hugs and kisses, nothing else. Never. When he almost beat me half to death, The four of them pushed Vic away from me, took me in as their own. I was sixteen then. They raised me..they made me understand how real older brothers act." I said proudly, smiling despite the burning in my eyes.

"Ky, Trent, Mike and Hen..they are my family. The only true family besides my Father. We packed up from our homes in Florida. Came up to the city where Trent's family had a home. Where we all live now."

"Alright..thank you for sharing that with us Kate.." Leo said softly. "And I find myself desperate to apologize for my rabid actions from this morning.." He sounded ashamed, rubbing the back of his head with a leaf green hand.

"Please Leo..it's fine. You're just snappy cause your frustrated. It's alright. When I broke my wrist I snapped at everyone. But, for what it's worth, all, everything and future snapping-times are forgiven." I smiled, Leo's grey eyes brightening up.

"Where'd your hazel go?" I asked randomly, watching the pure grey eyes squint in confusion.

"My..hazel?"

"You used to have grey-hazel eyes. The browns gone, any suggestions Donnie?" I questioned the brainy turtle, who shrugged.

"It could be anything from levels of stress or hormones in the body. To something that those foot ninja had in their smoke bombs or tainted on their weapons. His eye sight seems to be still A-okay." Donnie said, glancing into his brother's eyes. Leo rubbed at his eyes with his good hand, blinking rapidly.

Mikey let out what sounded like a strangled sob and tossed his arms around me. He started shaking me back and forth like a rag doll, pieces of sentences spewing from his trembling mouth.

"My poor midget! You-the brother, and the Daddy and the December! Then the, the, the-" Mikey tried to finish is uh..sentence, but ended up babbling like a baby. He hauled me into his lap, rocking us back and forth. I sighed, but happily wrapped my arms around his shoulders as his grip tightened around my waist.

"Okay Mikey! I think you're crushing her spine!" Leo laughed as Mikey's grip kept tightening. I started to choke a little, and pretending to flail as if I couldn't breath. Mikey loosened his grip, but kept laughing at me, shaking me lightly. I noticed that he quickly wiped away the thin trail of tears away from his cheeks.

And that's how our trip at Casey's farm house began..


	12. Time

I wanna thank my lovely reviewers: Sasami1, moon eclipse shadows, Jackalin Hodkinson, Giai Kame, (A reviewer who left no name-BUT IS STILL APPRECIATED) and the always lovely teiaramogami (:

Just wanted to tell you guys that I'm almost done with my first semester of school. I live part time in Florida, and I shall be heading down there from the 18th to the 5th of Jan. My home there does have internet, and hopefully it will be working, so I'll be updating ALOT of stories (:

I also wanna know what you guys think of me writing a small Christmas chapter, (not related to the story in anyway)? I know some people like to do Holiday chapters just for fun, so what do you guys think? Should I just put it in this story under a special chapter, or create a small, separate one-shot (: I'll be awaiting your demands.

(: Read and Review and Many thanks.

* * *

><p>Despite my original thoughts, hanging out with the guys after telling them about my past was a breeze. They all acted the same as they had before and never treated me any differently, which is just what I wanted. It was like that small burden was lifted off my shoulders. Now all I had to do was hang out with my friends, heal, kick back, and relax.<p>

A box came within a few days, over loaded with random, but useful stuff from all the boys back home. Clothes, soaps, even some instant food along with odds and ends were tossed in the taped up box. I took comfort in my own, comfortable clothes for some reason.

Probably because I don't have to live in old biddy clothes anymore.

I snorted, stretching out on my bottom bunk. The door to the room was kicked open, revealing a wide awake Raph. I had to double take for a moment. The past week we've been here, Raph usually woke up around nine. Now here it is, six am, and there he is bursting down doors.

Why the hell was I even awake?

I tried to voice my confusion, but Raph just wouldn't have it. He hauled my ass off the bed, tossed my coat and boots at me and out the door we went. The sun was barley peeking over the treeline and I kept yawning every five minutes. After about twenty minutes of walking in silence, Raph and I slowly started to speak. It was mostly about each other, favorite colors, movies, foods and junk like that. The banter was playful while being sarcastic at the same time.

I learned alot of other stuff about him. We kept our talk to just me and him, only bringing in others into the topic of conversation if it was directly linked to a story or something that had recently happened. I learned that he's a total sports freak. Football, baseball, basketball, hockey, any kind of sport. We fought over who's baseball teams was better, his the Mets, mine the Yankees.

He had problems holding his emotions in, hated spiders, The Foot and the Purple Dragons. Alot of things ticked him off or annoyed him, but alot of things made him content and happy as well.

Raph liked to steal the scented markers that Trent had sent me in my 'travel box', he liked to pat my head, he liked messing around with cars and motorcycles, he liked to scratch my back for some reason and loved to run his fingers through the ends of my hair. He liked his brothers (no matter how annoying they were), he loved being a ninja, he loved fighting, he loved the feeling of wind.

His favorite color was appropriately red. His favorite movie, he was stuck between four movies: The Godfather, Gangs of New York, Dawn of the Dead, and Fight Club. His favorite food was cereal, any kind of cereal, but he had a certain love for Captain Crunch.

"How can you eat that Captain Crunch crap?" I asked, tugging my coats hood further over my forehead. Raph's eyes shot me a displeased look before grunting.

"I mean, those pieces of crap cereal are really hard! The damn cereal tears up the roof of your damn mouth unless you soak it in milk for twenty minutes." I complained, as Raph scoffed.

"Yer just sayin' that cause as ah' woman, the roof of ya' mouth isn't as strong as a mans." Raph said proudly, patting my head and tugging down my hood. Snow fell onto my neck, making me shiver and strike out at the red turtle. I yanked my now bruised hand back with a yelp and sent a dirty look Raph's way. He laughed, scolding me on almost hurting myself. Raph and I could see the farm house now, we were almost on our way back when Raph whispered to me.

"Don's gonna seem a little crazy cause' I took ya out so early. But-He sayin' that you're still healin'. Can't push ya' too hard on our walks." Raph said, holding the door opened for me. I nodded, tromping in the house, but he stayed outside. I tilted my head at him in silent question, but he just laughed and pointed to the trailer, where an argument between Casey and April could be heard.

"I gotta' go piss off April with Case an' get them from rippin' each otha's throats out...see ya." He just rolled those golden eyes of his, patted my hair and walked off. I closed the door behind him, toeing off my boots before a blur of purple and green stormed into the kitchen.

Donnie's dark eyes were silently livid as he pointed stiffly to the living room couch. I spied the kitchen clock on the way to the couch, it was now eight, Raph and I had been outside for a good portion of two hours. Donnie came into the living room, growling silently as he fished through a bag of doctor-y goodies. He turned to me to stare before coming closer.

Donnie checked me over quickly and seemed a little upset for a few minutes. Almost out of nowhere his bad mood evaporated and he started a conversation about well, anything. It was almost exactly how Raph and I just spent the last two hours. It was like a bonding time where we learned stupid but meaningful little stuff about each other.

Donnie talked about the stars and astronomy the most, almost none of which I understood. He didn't care much, but he seemed to like explaining to me the different flashes of color in the sky. He liked dinosaurs, any kind of ancient history, and as I've already noticed he loved different languages. He loved inventing things, anythings really.

He didn't like the "bad" scientists of the world, or people making fun of each other. He didn't like how people built things for the main reason of hurting other people. He hated testing on animals. Donnie was kind of like a hippie. Even though he kicked ass, built badass weapons and tanks, and made epic battle plans, Donnie valued peace and love more than anything else. He longed for a day when he and his brothers wouldn't have to fight, but was smart enough to understand that the day might never come.

Donnie loved the colors purple and silver, mostly because silver equated to mechanical in his mind. His favorite movies were: Terminator, Hills Have Eyes, and oddly enough: Elf. His favorite foods were chicken soup and orange melon.

"I just hope you're not pushing your wounds too far." Donnie complained, knocking me out of my temporary day dream. I shrugged, feeling that my body had alot more strength than I had when we first arrived here. There was no point in telling Donnie that I felt better, he probably already knew.

"That old thing that Raph was sitting on in the barn..I was thinking of tuning it up as a project for while we're here." Donnie said casually, putting away from medical supplies.

"You mean that old lawn mower thing?" I asked, remembering the giant, old, rust bucket. Donnie shook his head.

"It's actually a really old tractor..And uhm..I was wondering if you would help me." He asked quietly, brown orbs darting around. I blinked mindlessly for a few moments.

"Why do you need my help, you're the super scientist." I joked, watching the smirk grow on his face.

"Well, you'll be making sure the tractor is aesthetically pleasing. Painting it and whatnot. You are an art major, are you not?" He said, sending me a quick sarcastic glance. I snorted, nodding.

"Then alright. Tomorrow." I said, grabbing his hand and shaking it. He smirked, just then a blur of orange quickly came to kidnap me. Mikey knocked into us, sending us sprawling to the floor. Donnie landed on his plastron with me on top of his shell. Mikey landed on his back and somehow had the tails of his bandana knotted around the table leg.

"Gggguuuuys! Help me!" Mikey whined, trying to untie the bandana tails. Donnie chuckled, freeing the hyper turtle and rolling his eyes.

"I'll see you two later." Donnie laughed, turning his attention back to a book he was reading. Mikey squeaked, shoving me back into my coat, boots, a hat and a scarf. He grabbed my elbow, dragging me out the backdoor without a second thought.

I see..back into the cold.

Mikey dragged me off into the woods like Raph had, but took us off the beaten path. He pushed aside branches and crouched down low to point out wild animals. Traveling the woods with Mikey was much more...spontaneous than it had been with Raph, not that Raph and I's walk was bad. Mikey and I even got chased by one of Casey's far-off neighbor's pit bull. The dog growled, Mikey reacted by throwing me over his shoulder and making a sprint for the tree tops.

Once the pit bull had 'treed' us, there was not much to do but to wait for the dog to leave, and to talk.

Mikey was a strange boy. He loved comic books and cartoons, both of us did. He loved sleeping in and eating breakfast foods at all hours of the day. He secretly had a giant crush on Oprah and hated the weather channel. Mikey loved video games and thrived for the anime/movie/comic book/cartoon conventions that casually came into the city. He loved watching comedy shows, but loved making people laugh and he especially loved children.

Mikey didn't hate much. Much like Donnie, he didn't like it when people were mean to each other. He didn't like when Raph took his comic books without asking. He didn't like getting up early for training and he hated when people told him that he was stupid or wasn't as good as his brothers at being sneaky or fighting.

Mikey liked every color, but when I pushed him to pick a favorite, he chose white because "whites all the colors mixed together dudette." Thankfully, being the studious art student I am, I remembered that little factlet. His favorite movies were anything with Will Ferrell or Adam Sandler in them. His favorite food was pizza, no surprise there. His second favorite would be french toast.

After that crazy pit bull gave up on us, we realized that we'd been outside for over three hours. It was mid-afternoon when we made our way back into the farmhouse. Mikey didn't mention the kiss from the first night, or anything like that in our walk today...I wasn't sure if I was put off or happy about that. Mikey was yawning, and climbed the stairs for a much deserved 'hero's nap'.

As I walked out into the living room, I spied Leo. He was lounging on the large couch, clicking away at the TV remote with a dull expression. He still wasn't out of that funk he's been in. I dropped my coat and hat off on the kitchen chair to dry, and slowly unwound my scarf. I slowly walked my way over and sat beside Leo, who noted my presence with a small nod.

"How're you feeling?" I asked lowly, watching the dull grey eyes light up a little.

"Fine.." Leo said back, taking a drink of water. I nodded, watching the news channel that he turned on. The news piece was about the unconscious bodies of Foot Ninja and PD's that were showing up around New York. Leo's grip tightened on the cushions, but he remained silent. I quietly reached across him, turning away the channel.

"You don't need to watch this crap."

"It's not crap..it's educational about the world we live in." Leo stated, trying to reach for the remote. I wagged my finger, changing the station to a cartoon.

"You need to get your head back into this world before you start worrying about every other thing that's happening." I said, watching the bright colors flick across the screen. Leo seemed interested for a short while.

"So...other than the news what do you like to watch?" I asked, setting off an eerily similar situation that I'd been having with the turtles all day. Each of us had a little one on one and would talk about ourselves.

I was slowly realizing that Leo was probably just as crazy as Donnie. I'd never met someone with such a large ego but...such a humble philosophy on life. Leo was so topsy turvy, but he seemed content with that. He loved to practice and he loved his swords. I think not being able to work out that well right now was really starting to get to him. Leo loved his family and his friends dearly, and loved to fight honorably. A small surprise: Leo loved to sleep. He loved slipping off into nothingness, not worrying about anyone or anything for a short while, all those responsibilities gone for a few hours.

Leo didn't like alot of things. He didn't like any one who broke the law, or went out of their way to hurt people. He didn't like and couldn't comprehend people who hurt their own families. He didn't like how people overuse the term 'ninja' these days or how people talk bad about the way the ninja live. Secretly, he didn't like the fact that his family lived in the sewers. He wanted his beloved family to have the best of the best, live in a nice house, but he knew that was impossible, and the lair was once an extremely safe place. He hoped that Donnie's security measures kept the Foot out.

Leo's favorite colors were black and teal. His favorite movies were The Last Samurai, Dirty Harry, Brave Heart and Bambi..yes sir..he said Bambi. Leo's favorite foods were beef ramen, white rice and gummy worms.

The rest of the day was spent with Leo. Just sitting on the couch, talking quietly and half-watching whatever was on TV. Raph and I had our walks. Mikey and I had our scouting of the woods. Donnie and I would be rebuilding a tractor. But Leo and I had something much more simple and a little more meaningful: We healed together.

~R~

Kate was a strange little girl, he'd give her that. Raph clapped Casey's back as his friend finished ranting about how April drove him bat shit crazy. The two muscle-heads were left in comfortable silence, drinking some cold beer, even though it was freezing out on the back deck. Raph sighed silently, looking down at the half empty bottle. Her favorite colors were blue, green and purple.

Her exterior was forever changing. She was either hyper or looked extremely calm. He best part was Raph knew underneath that calm exterior, her 'special' mind was speeding with strange thoughts and ideas. She had almost no mental filters, but was smarter than she let on. Raph took another lazy sip of beer, letting his mind wander.

Kate's favorite movies were too many to count. She lost track after ten different movies, then just shrugged the question off. She loved Italian food, especially any kind of pasta. She didn't like tofu or eggplant. She loved sharpies and watercolor pencils. Acrylic paints were her favorite. She loved those incense sticks that Leo adored, different pieces of rocks, random little odds and ends, and loved shiny things.

Raph played with the neck of the glass bottle in thought. Kate had alot of things that she disliked and annoyed her, just like he did. She wasn't a big fan of cats, mimes, clowns, or phoneathon workers. Even though she begrudgingly told him that she worked as one for a semester and hated every moment of it. She hated tunnels, giant cars, snooty people or anyone who was judgmental.

"I just..AUGH! She drives me NUTS!" Casey exclaimed, stomping his foot down and dragging Raph back into reality. Raph's golden orbs flicked towards the room Kate and his youngest brother was staying in. The lights flickered off, so she must have turned in for the night.

"Dun' worry Bonehead...no one's tellin' ya ta' marry tha' broad." Raph jokingly comforted Casey, taking another mouthful of bitter liquid.

~.-.~

_I was walking along an old, snowy path out behind my old house in Troy. My feet didn't make any noises or leave any imprints in the snow, but that wasn't capturing my attention. What was capturing my attention was Raph, wearing a bight red scarf and hat. He stood on the path, watching me with liquid, molten gold eyes. All the sudden, he went from being twenty feet away from me, to two inches away in a matter of seconds._

_"Hey...D'ya like Mikey?" Raph asked, watching me with a neutral expression. What was this? My palms started to sweat as I noticed that Raph was patiently awaiting my response. _

_I was breathless, staring up into the air. I was frozen, I couldn't make myself rake my stare away from the golden orbs. I pursed my lips, blinking blindly. Did I like Mikey..? He was obnoxious, always laughing and barley taking anything seriously. He always played pranks on everyone, and almost never knew when to shut his pie hole...and..Well..He is funny, he found the joke even in the darkest time. Mikey's smart..well..in a certain kind of way. He was defiantly people smart, at some times I thought he was an empath. Mikey understood things that I think psychologists wished they could. He was very good looking. He had a nice mix of sea foam green-turquoise skin and had the most gorgeous baby blues I'd ever seen._

_"Do ya' like Donnie?" He cut me off, tilting his head in my direction. He seemed to grow irritated that I hadn't answered his first question. Why was he asking me about his brothers? My mind was still frozen, my mouth still open as I just thought. _

_Donnie is some crazy, angry, doctor-sociopath. I'm pretty sure if I get one more paper cut he's going to chain me to the radiator in the Lair for safe keeping. He liked to speak in languages that I didn't understand, he liked to know everything and seemed overtly possessive...Of course I liked Donnie, he's awesome! He's funny, witty, and the most intelligent guy I know. He's the kind of smart where he could understand anything, and then explain what he understands to anybody. Donnie was a little shy and sometimes socially awkward, but other than that he was a sweetheart. Donnie had a nice matte, olive green skin tone and shimmering chocolate brown doe orbs that could quickly have a spark of an idea or insanity at any moment._

_"Do'ya like Fearless?" Raph asked the question sourly, his emerald green face scrunching up. _

_Leo..Leo was a reckless, crazy son of a bitch. I'd never seen anyone go after a gang of ninja like it was as simple as picking flowers. He covered his true feelings under a mask of leadership, and that pissed me off. I swore he got his rocks off on pushing people around, and thought he was better than the cat's meow...but he was strong, both in body and mind. He was a very understanding soul, didn't ask for much but he was generous. He had the funniest come-and-go sense of humor. Leo was the perfect vision of stealthy, gorgeous and deadly. He was very talented, was able to chain down his actions and control himself. He had dazzling apple-green skin and those new, strange grey orbs...not to mention he made the best tea._

_"D..Do'ya like me?" He whispered, staring me down. I pursed my lips again, watching the muscles in Raph's legs tense and relax._

_Raph was a proud hot head, tried and true. He flew off the handle at the smallest thing, and almost everything ticked him off at least a little bit. Raph loved smashing some heads, but he did have a bit of a soft side. He loved his family, and even though he teased them, if anyone else even tried to bother his family, he was taking them down. Secretly, I thought he was braver than Leo, not by much though. He had smokin' hot forest green skin and those golden eyes that reflected his golden heart. Those eyes should be in every beauty magazine._

_"I...yes.." I managed to ramble off in a half crazed state. _

_"Who? Who'dya like?" Raph asked, placing his hands on my shoulders. A large grin was on his face, the golden orbs brightening in joy. _

_"I..you..him..I don't know..I'm so confused.." I admitted, letting my head drop to stare at our feet. For some reason, Raph was wearing big, brown, military style steel-toed boots. The laces were untied and filthy looking. Raph laughed lowly and I felt the faintest touch of his thumb on my cheek. My face burst with color at the touch. _

_"You'll have time." _

_"What?" I asked Raph, who slowly began to vanish into thin air. I gasped, swatting my arms out and scrambling for him. He chuckled, his form starting to fade except for his large eyes and grin. _

_"You'll have time..to figure us out." Raph whispered, his grin fading away and the golden orbs slowly started to fog out. _

_"Raph!" I shouted, looking around the snowy landscape. We were suddenly in the woods, no sight of humanity around. I heard Raph's laugh once more, the eyes misted out. _

_"Time.." Raph's voice whispered on the wind. _

_"What does that mean? I have time? I need time? I don't have enough time?" I called wildly, running into the trees to where I think the mist that was Raph floated off to. Nothing was there, just snow and trees. _

_"Time.." _

_I looked around slowly, hearing the gruff, brooklyn accented voice all around me. _

_"Time.." _

_"Time.." _

-C'mon! It's time for breakfast!" I snapped awake as Raph's voice permeated my dreams. I sat up quickly, almost smashing my head against the bottom of the bunk. Raph was leaning against the door, smirk on his face.

"Nice dream?" He jested, twirling what looked like..a dirty shoelace around his fingers. I nodded dumbly, sitting up in bed.

"Meet'cha down there. Mikey might eat all the bacon." Raph saluted me, turning around and closing the door behind him. I fell back onto the bed again, groaning.

Great, now my dreams are going crazy too.


	13. Family

MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS  
>And thank you to my reviewers: <strong><em>Drusilla52, Giai Kame, teiaramogami, chibi-nibbi and Emily-twilight <em>**

**_~I've made a Christmas oneshot with the turtles and Kate (: There's slight spoilers, but not too badly. (: It's under the title. 'A Ninja Turtle Christmas', kind of an overused title, but it's over 8,000 words and hopefully not too badly written xD _**

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>The guys and I defiantly bonded over the weeks spent at the farm. Raph and I had taken way too many walks. I swear to god, just from walking my legs have gotten so much more muscle! Same with exploring the woods with Mikey. Although..the one time he went exploring without me he got chased by the pit bull again and by a certified 'Monster Hunter'.<p>

_...You don't want to know._

Donnie and I had suped up that old tractor, and for some reason Donnie decided to add lasers to it's lights.

"C'mon _mon chéri! It's a great concept. Just think about it..you're plowing the field when all the sudden a bear comes out of no where! You zap that monster with your laser, and you're safe! Votre sécurité est tout pour moi!" Donnie cheered happily, that mad-scientist gleam had once again welled up in his eyes. _

_I kinda liked it. _

_"Ahh..thank you?" I questioned. Donnie still liked his languages. He was speaking French, but I didn't know one lick of it. Donnie shot me a shy but somewhat lusty gaze. _

_"Vous pouvez me remercier avec un baiser.." _

_"Ah...hmm...English?" I grinned sheepishly. Donnie blushed a bit before his eyes turned back towards the tractor. _

_"..Maybe I could put a cannon on here too..or a machine gun.." _

Yup..Don't know when those weapons be useful, other than the zombie Apocalypse or a random bear attack...He's thinking ahead.

Leo had made his own katanas with the help of Raph. I wanted to help too, but after I almost fell into the fire, they kicked me out.

Stupid boys.

I also hung out with the others too! April was an amazing cook and baker, she was teaching me a little bit of this and that to get by. I can't live off microwaveable soup-in-a-cup and cinnamon buns forever, ya know. She was funny, a prime example of what a big sister should be. She stood up to Hun! HUN! April's got some guts.

Casey was a pretty cool guy. We never discussed the whole money issue again, and he seemed happy with that. Casey was much like Raph, but in some ways his temper was worse. Casey went too far in fights sometimes, but he really was a sweet guy. I've never seen a man religiously watch a football game, then scream like a girl when he realized that the Eukinuba Dog Show started five minutes ago and he was going to miss the hound group. Yup...that's Casey.

Master Splinter was an awesome dude..for an old rat. He had a very contagious aura of calm, and I found myself in complete comfort in his presence. The kind that I used to feel when my Grandma was still alive and I would just sit with her and talk. The familiarity of such a loving, old soul made me very happy. Don't let that outer body fool you, Master can kick some ass. He's funny in a sarcastic way, and told the best stories.

So...that's where we are now. Packing up Casey's car and trailer to head back to the city. Casey, April and Master Splinter all rode in the old retro car. It was just starting to get dark, and no one would see the rat from the tiny windows in the backseat. Donnie cranked the portable heater back to life and Raph carried arm loads of blankets into the trailer. Mikey carried my 'travel box' into the trailer for me and placed it down by the other luggage. All of us were seated in a circle, the heater chugging slowly as Casey locked the doors behind us, got into the car, and slowly pulled out of the drive way.

"Home waaaard bound!_ Ooooooooo0o0o0ohhhh_, we're homeward boooound!" Mikey almost howled out, trying to sing the old song while battering the tune. Donnie covered his ear slits as Raph whapped Mikey over the head and my mobile began to ring. I flicked the accept button and answered loudly over the shouting brothers.

"Hello?" I asked, Mikey and Raph quieted down so I could hear.

"Hey, it's your favorite underground monster!" Casper laughed into the phone. "I'm just calling to tell ya that none of The Foot or anything suspicious looking has been around your house."

I sighed, wrapping the blanket further around my shoulders.

"Thank you so much Casp. You're a life saver." I groaned happily, flopping onto my side in the mound of blankets.

"Don't mention it. Those four are excited to be getting you back ya know." Casper sighed, and I could hear the faint rustling of bushes. His voice sounded..so sad..almost heartbroken.

"Why do you say that? Don't tell me they're hanging up the 'welcome home' banners again." I mumbled into the soft padding. The truck was bouncing and rocking, we were still on the dirt road of the country.

"No. They've just seemed...sad. They're quite happy today. They're ready to have their sister back." Casper sighed, and my chest tightened.

I've really been ignoring my friends since I've met the turtles, even though it was unintentional. I'd leave the house early, come home late at night and was always exhausted. I'd be lucky if I spent five minutes with the most important men in my life. Guilt washed over me when I started to think about it. These men saved my life..and I've been ignoring them for a new set of very important turtle-men.

In some way, I felt like I was subconsciously replacing them. I know that's not true..but..the guilt was welling up.

I whined a little, all four turtles turning to watch me. I'd have to introduce the guys to the turtles sometime..I mean..I liked them..maybe even like-liked them. The men who saved me deserved to know the truth about every little detail..maybe a little piece at a time. I shrank further into my blankets as I heard Casper sigh into my phone...That's it.

"Casper.." I asked, feeling a lightbulb thought coming on. He sighed in response.

"D..Do..How do you feel about gaining four more brothers?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Leo asked me as we pulled up to the front of my house. The others stayed in the trailer, Leo came out to help me drag my travel box to the front door. He had on a hooded sweatshirt, some sneakers, track pants, gloves and big glasses. I waved my hand towards the shaking bush from across the street.<p>

"Yes Leo..I'll be great." I said, watching the glowing orbs and glowing tip of Casper's tail hiding in the bushes from across the street.

"Alright..if anything happens, you know where to call.." Leo said with a smile, putting a hand on my shoulder. I smiled, leaning into the touch happily. Before I could process anything, I felt cool lips pressing against my forehead. Leo pulled away quickly, a small flush and smile on his face. He ran to the trailer, jumping in and the whole gang high tailed it out of there.

I opened the door, nodding at Casper to follow in behind me. My face must have been bright red, and I could see the giant mutant snickering. As soon as I stepped inside, dragging my box behind me, I was jumped by four cheering men. Kyle lifted me up onto his shoulder, bouncing up and down happily. Mike dragged me off of Kyle's shoulder and into his arms for a giant bear hug.

"Guys! Guys!" I shouted as we joined in one big group hug. I heard the door shut softly, Hen was the only other one to notice. Hen's topaz eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"I have..ah..kind of the reason why I've been so..off lately...meet our new brother: Casper." I said, the large mutant stepping further into the light. The guys were silent as the looked upon the 'giant monster'. All was silent for a few moments. The newly introduced family members were almost mute. I would have thought they were dead if it weren't for the small chest movements. Hen slowly ran his hand through his hair, taking a tentative step forwards.

"So..you've been keeping our baby busy?" Hen asked shortly, crossing his arms.

"Partly." Casper answered, glowing eyes darting towards me nervously.

Alright..here's the plan:

Part one: Introduce guys to Casper

Part two: If they take Casper into our family, they'll have no problem accepting the turtles!

Part three: Everyone will be one big family.

Three part plan of mentally-planned out awesomeness.

"Have you hurt her? Have you been protecting her?" Hen asked hotly, glaring holes into the nervous mutant.

"Y-yes..but I was..ah..not myself..And yes..I have.." Casper answered slowly.

There was another long moment of silence before Hen smiled, going forward for a quick hug.

"Then welcome to the family. You help out one of us, you've helped out all of us." Hen said, his hug was followed by one from each of the guys.

"Wha..But..I'm..this..thing.." Casper said, starring down at himself. Trent shrugged, nudging Casper with his elbow.

"So what? You look just like Katie when she wakes up." Trent tried to whisper to the large mutant.

"Hey!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at the laughing duo. I shook my head, retreating towards the kitchen for a snack. I heard Trent, Mike and Casper wrestling in the front room, Casper's tail thumping against the carpet every so often. I grabbed a juice box, hefting myself onto the kitchen counter. Hen came into the kitchen, large smile on his face as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. We drank in silence for a few moments.

"He's a mutant..huh." Hen asked, watching our two friends wrestle the mutant to the ground while Kyle got comfortable on the lazyboy chair.

"Yeah..hopefully the other mutants will find a cure soon. They used to be normal people.." I signed, taking somemore sips from the tiny, inadequate juice box.

"Oh, there's more? Like that green one that kissed you on the porch?" Hen asked slyly, tapping his fingers against his mug. I coughed, spitting out juice onto my pants and shirt. I glared up at the chuckling man, wiping at my now sticky clothes with my hand.

"Leave them out of this for now."

"Oh, so there's more than one." Hen asked, tilting his head. I groaned, clutching at the back of my hair.

"Hen..mind your own business." I pleaded, but with that twinkle in his eye, I knew I wasn't going to get far.

"...Do you kiss all of them, or just one?"

"AUGH!"

Henry started laughing, choking on his semi-hot coffee. I scowled at him, spitting the juice box straw at him. He swatted the plastic stick away, shooting me another sly look.

"So..they've been taking up your time?" He asked slowly, but that evil look was still in his eye. I had to answer carefully to avoid anymore embarrassment.

"..Yes.." I answered slowly, raking my fingers through the hair at the back of my neck.

"..Time having sex or just kissing?"

"_HENRY! STOoOoOp!_" I whined, immediately shutting up when I realized that I sounded like Mikey. Hen, that giant ass, kept laughing, even some coffee came out of his nose. He sneezed, still laughing while he tried to rub the excess coffee out of his nose.

"Alright, alright I'll lay off. But you do _like_ these guys." He stated, reaching for the coffee pot. I shrugged.

"I guess..I haven't really known them too long.." I sighed, swishing the empty box of juice.

"It only takes a little time to plant the seed.." Henry started, rolling his topaz eyes.

"But it takes time to grow the tree, I know, I know." I said slowly, feeling the soft, warm palm against my shoulder.

"Everything will work out shortness." Hen said pushing hair away from my face and smiling. He handed me another juice box before he was called to ref the human and human vs. mutant fight that was on-going in the living room. I poked the straw through the hole somberly, swinging my legs and hitting my heels against the lower cabinets. My mobile started to vibrate with a call.

"Hello?" I asked, chewing on the plastic straw.

"Kate..are you alright?" April asked, clearly out of breath.

"Yes...April, what's wrong? Do you need me to come over?"

"NO! Stay where you are. The guys' home is all safe, but they're in some building from hell right now! They stopped answering their headsets to the shell cells about an hour ago!" She sounded weary, and I could hear Casey grumbling in the background.

"What building?" I asked shakily, cracking my knuckles.

"The Shredder's building!" April almost sobbed. I could hear the noises from Donatello's homemade radar in the background, so they must be stuck off in the battleshell somewhere.

"I haven't heard anything..What should we do?" I asked, turning towards the living room to see that all play fighting had stopped. All five guys were watching the TV, the building that April was talking about was on. Reporters were shouting about all the noises and explosions that were coming from the building, some blaming them on aliens.

Please..Aliens? Get real.

"You don't do anything. The guys would have my head if I let you anywhere near this place. Stay at home, Casper and your boys can watch you." April said.

"What? April, I can watch myself ya know!"

"Please don't do anything. Casey and I are gonna try to get a closer look. Be safe, and I'll hopefully talk to you later." April sighed, I could hear Casey clunking around the storage trunk of the van.

"Alright. Love you April, tell Casey I love him too." I said, hearing a strange silence.

"Alright we love you too." April said, I could almost hear her smile through the phone line. I hummed in agreement, hanging up and stalking into the living room. Casper looked towards me, then back to the TV curiously.

"The guys are in there. We just have to wait it out." I said softly. Mike, Trent and Kyle looked at me oddly.

"Guys?"

"You mean there's more mutants?" Kyle asked, scratching his head. I nodded, so much for introducing the guys in time. No time like the present after all.

"There's four others..pretty good '_friends_' of Katie's. She likes them." Henry winked to the guys, the hooting and playful howling began. I rolled my eyes, and thankfully Casper diverted their attention back to himself.

"The turtles expect us to just..wait?" Casper asked, tilting his head. I nodded, slumping to the ground.

"And you're just going to..listen? You're done? No complaining, no fighting 'the man'?" Trent teased, but he was a little shocked. I nodded, crossing my legs and cracking my knuckles.

"April said the guys would want us away from the building. It's already crazy enough down there." I eyed the TV, the Shredder's building was swarmed with civilians and cops.

"Yeah, you'd probably get trampled to death Katie."

"Mike, you are an asshat."

"You love me though."

"Yes...yes."

"C'mon then! Let's not worry..those little guys will be alright. C'mon, lets play a game!" Casper clapped happily, his tail thumping against the floor happily.

"Sure, what do you wanna play?" I asked, turning to the glowing eyed mutant. He wrung his tail in his paws for a moment.

"Well..we cooould..plaay..Hide n' seek..or maybe a board game..or we could watch a movie.." He rambled off, the small globe on the bottom of his tail was flickering happily. I nodded, hefting myself up to head to the game closet.

"There's not alot of room in here to hide, but we have alot of games." I said, opening up the door with a flourish. Mike, Kyle and Casper raced for the closet, making me have to lunge out of the stampeding hoard. They started ripping apart the closet, debating over what game to play first. Trent clapped his hand on my back softly.

"If they're friends of yours, they'll be alright. C'mon, they're starting Candyland." Trent cooed softly, all of us sitting in a circle as Mike and Casper quickly set the board up. My worry had lessened, but not by much. My lip was getting raw from all the constant biting. Whenever I thought about the guys my insides would churn. I tried to focus on the game, but my stomach was still rolling as the clock turned.

The guys had been M.I.A for about two hours now, and not even a walk through the gum drop forest could erase my worry. Candyland was soon won by Kyle, and we turned to playing Chutes and Ladders. My foot had started to twitch impatiently, Hen kept sending me worried looks over the board. My stomach was churning even worse now, and my chest was beginning to tighten.

Where were the guys? They'd been gone over two..no three hours now. Had the Shredder gotten the guys? No way..the guys were too strong. But...the Shredder did all that damage to us..He killed Master Splinter's Master. I felt my throat burn as I shakily stood up and raced to the closest bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

I turned on the fans, the feeling of being unable to breath was terrifying. I was able to kneel down before I was able to choke out some stomach acid, I had been way too worried to eat. Somewhere between spitting out bile and trying to catch my breath, I had crumpled to the ground in a ball. I heard rapid footfalls and someone knocking down the door.

_"She's having an anxiety attack! Hurry, get her in the car!"_

* * *

><p>Raph hated himself right now. He angrily jumped from roof to roof, the city lights flashing all around him. He'd just helped that Tyler kid out with his mom..which was great and everything..but he still hated himself. Raph growled, stomping against the edges harder as he ejected off a roof, pushing all his weight into his legs as he smashed onto the next roof. He was literally stomping from roof to roof.<p>

His eyes were still irritating, but atleast he was able to see.

_See_...

They couldnt' _see_ their Master..he was still missing..

He hadn't been able to _see_ Kate since they got their lair back. How come every other word he thought drew his mind back to her. Raph sighed angrily, dropping to his knees at the ledge of some building. He ground his fists into the cement, clenching his eyes shut. Leo told them to stay away from her for awhile..she'd gotten really sick. Leo liked to blame them..but Raph thought different.

She'd gotten sick..real sick. That's all Raph knew at first. They'd gotten a call from April, who had gotten a call from Casper and Kate's housemates. Kate's housemates knew of all the mutants, and seemed okay with them, even went so far as to start friendships with them. The turtles were still a little cautious, but Casper had jumped right in with the quartet of human males.

Anyway..they'd gotten that call. Mikey was the one who answered, Donnie had to take the phone from him when he froze and started making shocked-choking noises.

_"Guys..Kate had a anxiety attack..she's going to need alot of rest..and to take it easy for awhile, but her housemates say she'll be alright. They want us to come over and see her..okay?" Donnie said softly, rubbing at the top of his plastron. _

Kate was getting out of the hospital tomorrow morning, she'd been in there for a whole week. She's been in Lenox Hill Hospital a whole week..Donnie wasn't able to sleep until he had researched the hospital and deemed it safe enough for the small girl. Mikey had tried to cheer everyone up, but it just wasn't working. Leo had become stone, he really did blame himself too much.

_Speaking of that bastard Leo_, Raph though with a spiteful glare in his eyes.

Leo had claimed that they had caused Kate's anxiety attacks, and that they should give her some time away from them. They were just stressful for her after all. He claimed that they put her in danger with their enemies and their fights. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and April tried to reason with him, but Leo was full blown into his misery party. Kate had been asleep for the first three days, the rest of the week she was being doted upon by skilled doctors.

Donnie seemed jealous, he loved her being his little patient.

The turtles had kept in contact with Kate's housemates, and received daily checkups about her. Raph checked his shell cell out of habit, a new message from Kate's housemate: Trent, was on his cell.

'Doing good. Heading home tomorrow morning. Misses you guys terribly, wants to know where you are..'

Raph growled, pushing himself up and rushing over rooftops.

Fuck it.

Fuck Leo.

* * *

><p>As usual, waking up was the worst part. There was a feeding tube stuffed down my nose. The 'food' that was in the bag hanging beside my drip looked like a mix between fat and liquidized chalk. I cringed, seeing different wires and tubes all stuck into me, and the feeding tube made it hard for me to swallow. A nurse came scuttling in and removed the feeding tube before rushing off to grab a doctor.<p>

My chest was still fairly tight as I sat up for the doctor. He ran some simple tests, and said that I needed a few days of watch in the hospital before I could head home. I agreed, I really didn't want to fight with a doctor. I found myself bored while the doctor talked, he lacked that scientist gleam in his eyes, a sarcastic and over-protective tone and gorgeous olive green skin.

I shook my head, my four housemates, April and Casey came storming into the room. Hugs all around and all that good stuff. The turtles hadn't come with them..I mean, how could they? This hospital had excellent security, there was no way they could slap on some costumes that every idiot would believe. Anyway..they hadn't come with the group.

_That's alright,_ I thought,_ they'll come during the night._

No one showed.

_That's okay,_ I told myself, _they'll come see me._ I sent them all a text, thankfully Hen had brought me my mobile, and told them that I hoped to see them soon. I received no response.

They didn't show up again.

I waited every night, only letting myself fall asleep around 3:30 in the morning. Tonight was my last night in this hospital, and even though it was nice, I was ready to go home. I sighed, seeing my phone had no messages and curled into the starchy pillows. I barley felt the prickle of wind when the Brooklyn accented voice came through the window.

"What'dda we have here? Feelin' any betta?" Raph asked, closing the window behind him. I almost lept from my bed, but my chest was still rather sore. Raph smiled, but he looked..ragged. The skin under his eyes was a darker green than usual, his shoulders looked like he was straining to hold himself up. He..smelled. Like sweat, plaster, car smog, and clearly hasn't seen a shower in a few days.

"I'm alright..are you alright? How are the others?" I asked, pulling the covers over my shoulders more as he sat at the foot of my bed. He placed his hand on my ankle, which was underneath the blankets.

"'M fine...They're okay..sorta." Raph managed to grind out, scratching the back of his neck.

"Ya see..Long story short..there's dat sword that Shredder gave Leo...an' we went ta' go give it back..and it'was NUTS...I'll give ya' the deets later..but..Leo killed da' Shredder..an' Master Splinter is missin'." Raph sighed, slowly massaging my ankle through the soft blanket.

"He..he's gone.." I whispered, my nails almost tearing through the blanket.

"Yeah..Shredda's gone."

"No..Dad-Master.." I said, biting my bottom lip. Raph eyed me strangely for awhile because of the nickname, but slowly nodded his head. He took a deep breath, he honestly hadn't been keeping up with his hygiene. I couldn't tell if I just smelled his breath or a dead body.

"I..feel like such an asshole.." I whispered, starring up at the clock. One AM. Raph kept kneading my ankle slowly, tilting his head with that gleam in his golden eyes.

"You're feelin' like an' asshole? We're tha' assholes-"

"I mean..I thought you guys were avoiding me...while you were really out looking for Dad-Master..I'm just..selfish.." I sighed, clutching the pillow beneath me. Raph bit his own bottom lip, and something in those golden eyes bleed a little guilt. I knew...he though me selfish..I just...I didn't even know what to say to him.

"I just..I thought..I mean..anxiety is this weird..thing..there's nothing actually physically wrong with me..until I start to panic and worry..and it makes me seem so..freakish. I just figured you guys didn't want to be friends with someone who literally has panic and anxiety attacks..It's just me being useless-" I was cut off by a pair of lips against mine.

I yelped, Raph's lips were freezing cold, but soft at the same time. He gently pushed me back, my back against the elevated part of the bed. Raph scooted closer, his body as pressed against mine as it could without him completely on top of me. His arms were on either side of my head, one was grabbing some of my hair.

"Don't think like dat.." He whispered harshly as he pulled away, resting his cheek against mine. His cheek was cool against mine, and his breath was hot against my ear.

"I wanna help you guys search." I whispered back, feeling him twitch. He nodded, reaching down and flicking on his shell cell.

"I wanna help any way I can..We'll go searching for him.." I managed to whisper, my cheeks growing hotter and hotter. Raph sent a quick text, a smirk on his face. He nodded, and without another word, he was gone. I flushed, feeling my lips with my hand. I licked them, tasting Raph slightly. That boy really needs to get into some hygiene soon.

I curled back up in bed, but was awoken by my vibrating mobile.

_'You will stay, wait, and heal. You will be not doing anything physically stressful while we look for Master Splinter. You better sit down and sleep. See you tomorrow. - Donnie.'_

* * *

><p>*<em>Votre sécurité est <em>_tout pour moi_: Your safety is everything to me.  
>*<em> Vous pouvez me remercier <em>_avec un baiser_: You can thank me with a kiss.


	14. Judge

Thank you to my lovely reviewers: Marionette Mirror, Emily-twilight, Sasami1, and the always faithful: teiaramogami.

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>We'd been searching a whole week for Master Splinter. After a few days sleeping over at the lair, Donnie deemed me safe to walk around the city. I swear I've been on my feet since I got out of Donnie's doctoral view. I feel alright, not back to 100 percent, but good enough to help search around. We'd divided up the city into blocks to be searched, but nothing was found. It was getting frustrating coming home with nothing, and everyone was on edge. Mikey and I didn't dare to pull any pranks, it was way to tense.<p>

I sat on the aged couch beside Donnie, who was fumbling with his hands, something he does when he's thinking deeply. Mikey was leaning on the arm of the couch, blankly spinning his nunchucks. Leo was in the shadows, as usual, practicing some katas. Raph was over in the dojo area, beating on a poor, aged, punching bag.

April sat in the couch across from us, a marker in her hand as she glared down at the map. She was marking off places we'd already checked, and we didn't have much else land to search. That meant that we were either very close to finding Dad-Master, or he had fully vanished.

April groaned, checking off another block of land. Shoving the marker behind her ear and covering her face with her hands, she groaned again. Raking her fingers down her face and glaring at the paper, she pulled the marker from behind her ear and angrily capped it.

"Okay, we've searched Shredder's building and every other place The Foot have been encountered. We've scoured every sewer tunnel, back street and dark alley in the city! With only one area left.." She said in frustration, tapping the last area angrily with the capped marker.

So we were placing all our hope in our last area. Time was running out, if we didn't find him soon, it might be too late.

Donnie sighed, somehow cracking his back..shell?..before getting off the couch. He stretched again, gripping his bo.

"The worst part is we don't even know if Master Splinter is still..." Donnie stopped his sentence slowly, Mikey shivered angrily beside him. Mikey spun his nunchucks even faster than before and glared at the far wall.

"I..I don't even wanna think about that.." He said sadly, looking down at his feet sadly.

How could he spin those nunchucks without looking where his hands are?

"Until we know otherwise, he's _alive_ and awaiting our rescue." Leo sounded confidant, putting away his katana.

His eyes were dull grey, and he looked like he hadn't had a good nights sleep. I know he hadn't, actually, none of us had. I'd been sleeping on the couch, and all of the turtles seemed to be up at all hours of the night. After the hospital, the guys sent me over to the turtles, were they were confidant Donnie could keep an eye on me. The tightness in my chest from the anxiety attacks and the worry over Splinter made it really hard to sleep. My friends had only seen Leo once from the window, but they'd apparently talked to the four turtles over the phone and trusted them with my welfare.

I sighed, curling up further on the couch. The lair seemed colder than it had before now that Splinter was gone, and I felt the chill even through my jeans and long sleeved power rangers tee shirt.

Raph was still punching his punching bag angrily. The rhythmic beating was sort of soothing and I wished one of the guys would sit back down. They were going to get fatigued and then they'd be in no condition to help find Dad-Master. Raph's punches quickly lost their rhythm, and became furious and uncontrolled.

I saw a glint of metal as he pulled out his sais and began slashing at the defenseless bag. I had often wondered what was inside that bag before, and my question was answered as sand poured out of the gaping holes that Raph's sais were creating. That was going to be a bitch to clean up. Sand pooled around his feet, and he growled angrily.

"I'm done commin' home empty handed. We find Splinta'..ta'night." He said with a tone of finality. Leo didn't lecture about how that sounded like Raph was pushing his dominance, but Leo did send a rather frightening glare his way. There was clearly a specific hierarchy in the family that was not meant to be poked around with, and apparently Raph didn't like that too much.

He loved his brothers, just disliked the way the 'power' was spread out. I kind of understood Raph in that regard, the whole sibling rivalry was a daily part in my own childhood.

We all headed out after packing up the necessities. April and I changed into some dark clothes, tied our hair up away from our faces and wore caps and sunglasses. Leo had planned everyone to split up the area into six smaller sectors that each of us would exclusively comb through. We left for our own sectors with weapons and some smoke pellets that Donnie had made for a quick escape, just incase.

Mikey had been given the task of driving Donnie's Sewer Slider through the sewers of the last unchecked area. The blue eyed turtle tugged on a helmet, and with a smile and a thumbs up he was off into the deeper tunnels. Raph put on his own helmet and got on the motorcycle that Donnie had also made, The Shell Cycle.

Donnie had alot of spare time on his hands.

Donnie pulled out some strange..backpack. He put on his night vision goggles and pressed a button on his pack, and wings snapped up.

Alright..Donnie had also built a hang glider.

With a mischievous smile Donnie climbed to the roof of the abandoned warehouse where they kept their vehicles and was off into the sky. Leo slunk off to prowl the dimly lit streets and the rank alleyways. April was sent off in the Battle Shell to drive through the junk yard. Before April was to head off to the junk yard, she dropped me off at the docks.

"Please be careful. The guys told me they met you after you were almost jumped here.." April seemed suspicious of the area, and I did too. I mentally cursed Leo, how could he forget this is where those punks almost got me! His mind has been focusing on one thing, find Dad-Master, so I wasn't that upset at his forgetfulness. I steeped my emotions and put up a brave face.

"I'll be fine, thank you Red." I smiled, earning a playful slap on my shoulder as I opened the van's door.

I waved at the red head as she pulled away from the docks. April wasn't the best driver out here, but she was fast. I tried to shake off the 'April-Driving' jitters and pulled the hood of my jacket over my head. My razor was nestled against my hip, and the familiar weight was comforting. Leo didn't understand why I wouldn't use a 'real weapon' like a katana, but I just reminded him of what I'd heard Dad-Master say a thousand times.

_'A good ninja fights well with a weapon. A true warrior can make anything a deadly weapon.' _

Leo just smiled and shook his head at me, most likely pitying and belittling me in his mind.

I walked down each individual dock, and when I got to the end I'd peer under it. If there was rocks or land underneath the dock, I'd shimmy down to further investigate. I'd brought my keys with me, and I had a small but powerful flashlight keychain. It was cute and was shaped like a cow. The only problem was I was trying to be incognito and silent..and the cow moo-ed every time I turned the light on.

I groaned, leaning against one of the wooden poles. I'd checked up and down the docks, and underneath them too, but I couldn't find a sliver of Splinter or even a clue. I was muddy and sweaty from trudging around underneath the docks, my shoes and jean bottoms were soaking wet and muddy. My mobile was ringing silently, a six-way call between April, the turtles and I.

"Please tell me someone found something." Leo groaned softly and we could almost hear him blending into the shadows.

"Nothing from the sewers." Mikey sounded sullen, his voice dull.

"Nothing on the docks. Sorry guys.." I whispered, watching two old but scary looking hobos walk past me.

"Nothing on the roofs either." Donnie grumbled from his line.

"Or the junkyard. There's lots of rats, but none of them are ours." April said and I could hear the Battle Shell's gears grinding under her watch. I could hear Donnie's annoyed groan about how our older friend was unintentionally abusing his pride and joy.

"MAN WHERE IS HE?" Raph shouted angrily from the microphone mounted in his bike helmet. I could hear the noise of the Shell Cycle accelerating loudly and I cringed away from the phone as the loud noise came through. As usual, Leo quickly took over the situation.

"Keep it cool Raph..we'll find him." Leo said comfortingly, but the last thing I heard before the line went dead was another angry rev of the Cycle.

I decided to took another look around the docks, and climbed through some windows to check out the empty warehouses used for storing the docked goods. Again, no Splinter. Discouraged, I turned to head back to where April promised to pick me up. I was only waiting for a few minutes before the van came rattling up beside me.

I smiled apologetically to the group as they groaned softly in dismay. Donnie was in the passenger seat next to April, tapping an imaginary brake with his foot on impulse. Leo and Raph were seated in the middle, and I got the lovely pleasure of sitting with Mikey in the back.

"Yuck! What smells like smoke in here?" I cringed as Raph sank a little lower in his seat. His brothers started to laugh, slapping him on the back and reminding him of his paper-thin temper. Mikey smirked, throwing his arms across my shoulders and dragging me closer to his side.

"Raph lost his cool, can you _imagine_ that, and chased down a car jacker! Jammed his sai right through the engine, and there was all this smoke and junk." Mikey gave me the watered down version. We needed to find Dad-Master soon before Raph starts looking for criminals to pick fights with.

"Have we made any progress at all guys?" April asked tiredly as she pulled up to a red light.

"We have decided to find and try to interrogate the last people we saw before Master Splinter disappeared, The Guardians." Leo said cryptically.

"The Guardians?" I asked, as the van jerked forwards slightly when April hit the brake too hard. Mikey's grip on me tightened, the seat belts back here weren't working too great.

"They're...well..I guess.." Leo stumbled with an explanation.

"They are like..protectors. They seem to be on the good side, but we've never seen who they work for or what they work to achieve. They helped us kill the Shredder, so they can't be too bad." Donnie said, still trying to hit the imaginary brake and kept an eye on the emergency break.

Was April _trying_ to drive this bad?

I cringed as we hit a deep pot hole and Donnie took a deep breath. Raph's Shell Cycle was hitched down in the back, and even that gave a little thump as we hit the deep crevice.

"So..we just have to get these Guardian dudes to talk to us. Sounds simple." I shrugged, Raph turned around in his seat to face me.

"I don't 'tink so. We got no way of contactin' 'dese guys." He seemed let down that the only lead they had left might turn out to be a flop. I patted his shoulder, gripping it softly.

"We'll figure out a way. If we can't call or message these guys..how will we get ahold of them?" I asked the rhetorical question, and a few minutes of silence enveloped the van.

"How do alot of villains get superheros' to notice?" I asked, making Leo scowl at me for 'thinking like a villain.'

"Uhhhhh..Shine a bright light in the sky?" Mikey asked, scratching the back of his head. Donnie rolled his eyes.

"They..do something big. Something that the superhero would hate and will show up to put an end to." Donnie analyzed quickly, tapping his chin. His eyes lit up and a grin rose to his face.

"And what do them Guardians hate?" I asked excitedly, and Raph was the next to catch onto my plot. Soon enough, smiles grew across everyone's faces as they connected the dots.

"The Shredder!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yessir. Just make it seem like Shreddy is back, and the Guardians should be coming out the wazoo." I said, stretching my legs and kneeing the back of Raph's chair playfully. He swatted at me lightly, but didn't put up much of a complaint. Leo seemed to be in thought, and looked out the window.

"You know..that's a pretty good plan _mon chéri._" Donnie said gleefully, turning to face me with a large, proud grin.

"Who knew ya'd ever have a good idea." Raph joked, leaning further into his chair. I blew a raspberry at him while Donnie and Leo had begun to brainstorm together. Leo asked April to drive us over the Saki-towers, the Shredder's skyscraper and the place where Shredder was killed.

It was a large skyscraper made of dark metals and too many windows. A large Foot symbol hung at the very top of the building, and it looked like it would light up! It was turned off now, and the roof of the skyscraper was trashed from the final fight. April parked around the back, where we all crawled out of the van.

"Alright, April can you stick around for a pick up?" Leo asked, and after receiving a quick yes, Leo led us through the back door. The place was completely deserted, with broken rubble and papers lying around. We opted out of taking the shaky looking elevator and trudged up the multiple stairs.

"Okay..we're going to turn the Foot symbol back on. That should alert The Guardians." Leo said, taking two steps at a time. We'd raced up ten flights of stairs already and my thighs were starting to get sore.

"An' I can make ah' decoy outta some sandbags 'dat I saw up there last time." Raph said, following right behind his eldest brother.

"With help of the little artists right here. Creativity and all that." Donnie said, nodding to Mikey and I, pulling out some wires from his bag as he ran. He was already trying to figure out how to get that Foot symbol back on. Raph nodded at Mikey and I to follow him as Leo and Donnie headed one way towards the mechanical job.

With a few puffs of breath, the two brightly banded brothers and I were working on patching together some kind of Shredder dummy. Everything on the roof was decimated except a little Japanese style hut. Raph lugged in the sand bags and some other raw materials needed to make the fake Shredder. Mikey found the rusted helmet of the Shredder, and shoved it on a melon. Raph and I shoved the sand bags together and tossed random clothes on it.

"It looks..fake.." I criticized as Mikey slapped on a paper that said 'Kick Me' on the dummy's chest.

"We're gonna turn tha' lights off, so it looks more realistic!" Raph said, slapping the light switch off and jumping towards the rafters. Mikey giggled, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaping up after Raph.

"We just gotta wait for Leo and Donnie..then let the show begin." Mikey said, sitting down against another rafter and nestled me in his lap.

"What are we gonna do when we nab this guy? We can't take prisoners." I said softly, just incase the Foot symbol was already alight and The Guardians were on their way. Mikey kept his arms around my waist and held my back against his plastron. Raph looked at me from a few rafters over.

"Why not take prisona's? We gotta interrogate him anyways." He said, gold eyes glaring at Mikey's slightly wandering hands. The sea green hands were slowly running up and down my arms, but it felt good.

"Leo said no prisoners." I said without thinking, sharp golden eyes snapping back over to me. The emerald green turtle was inches from me before I could blink, yanking me from Mikey's grip.

"HEY!" Mikey shouted, jumping up on his own rafter. Raph held me to him, shooting his baby brother a chilling glare, but Mikey was not moved. The two just glared at each other for a few minutes before they nodded and jumped to the floor. Raph dragged me out to the back of the small Japanese style hut with Mikey trailing us closely.

"G-guys! What's wrong? We're supposed to be waiting for the Guar-" I was silenced when I was shoved against the aged wood of the hut, and lips were pressed against mine. Raph pulled away, eyes glowering down at me with ferocity.

"Don't ya start becomin' Leo's little prophet." He growled again, quickly pressing our lips together again. It was warm, a slow, soothing feeling that spread all around my skin. Raph's hands were holding my wrists against the wood..but I felt another pair of hands..and another pair of lips on my cheek.

Small kisses were being pressed against the side of my face, the icy kisses shooting into my pores. A softer pair of hands were running through my hair. I snapped my eyes open to see Raph pull away from my lips and Mikey pull away from my side. The two starred me down silently, waiting for my reaction.

I was dumbstruck, I couldn't do anything but stare at the two turtles. My mouth opened and closed a few times, and I saw the two's eyes widen and the two spun around. Behind them stood their older brothers, grey and brown sets of orbs glaring at their little brothers.

"..You two did not just do what I think you did.." Donnie growled out, taking a tiny step forward. Leo's glare didn't falter, but he did take a cautious step away from the fuming purple turtle. Despite Raph's famous bouts of rage, Donnie was the scariest when angry. Maybe it was because the gentle turtle was almost never violent, but it was truly horrific. Warm, chocolate brown eyes turn almost black and Donnie's body posture became harsh and rigid.

"We all agreed on a course of action Raphael..._Du verdammter_..." Donnie growled, squaring his shoulders and glaring at Mikey and Raph. Mikey shrunk back, blue eyes wide with terror of his older brother. Raph squared his own shoulders, gold orbs challenging brownish black.

"Donnie.._Zurück aus_..." Raph snarled back furiously, unafraid of his elder purple brother.

"_Du arschloch._" Donnie barked back, and taking a few furious, marching steps towards the red banded brother.

"Ah ah ah Donnie._ Ich dachte, Sie sagten Vulgarität war eine geistige Krücke._" Raph spat back, the two coming nose to nose.

"Woah, guys!" I squeaked, still a little shocked and out of place. We can't be fighting right now! Leo and Donnie's appearance meant that the Foot symbol was re-lit. That means we have to be prepared for The Guardians.

"Dudes, come on! No need to fight." Mikey tried to diffuse the situation.

"Yes there is Mikey. This wasn't supposed to happen so fast." Leo reprimanded his youngest brother.

"Yes..wait..what wasn't supposed to happen?" I cried, tugging at Leo's elbow pad. Grey eyes met mine, but he quickly stoned himself and turned back to listening to Raph and Donnie's argument.

"_Bleiben Sie weg von ihrem_." Donnie growled, baring his teeth and hand reaching for his bo. Raph literally burst, his muscles tensing violently and his emerald tail swinging behind him angrily.

No..I'm not staring at his rear.

Anywho, thankfully whenever Raph completely lost ALL his temper, his ability to speak any other language vanished.

"WHO ARE YA' TA' SAY THAT! WE TALKED TA' SPLINTER AN' WE MADE THIS DEAL. SHE'S NO MORE YOURS THAN MINE." Raph screamed, causing Donnie to snarl and Leo to groan, covering his face with his hand.

"_Excuse me_." I seethed, causing all of the turtles to freeze. "What is this _deal?_"

A clanging from the front of the building alerted us to someone quickly approaching the hut. No time to be pissed off now! We sprung into action, slipping into the same room we'd planted the Shredder dummy, and quickly hid into the shadows of the rafters. I clung to the dusty and slightly creaking wood as a tall figure lunged into the room.

The man had dark blue hair, tanned skin and wore a long black coat and pointy black sunglasses. By the way that the guys were shifting from their positions, this was exactly the man they were expecting to see. Mikey soundlessly slid off his rafter and landed on the ground. The man had pulled out some crazy looking blue glowing sword from inside his coat.

"Shredder...Alive?" The Guardian seemed floored as he took the bait of the Shredder dummy. With a single diagonal swing of his sword, he cut at the Shredder dummy. Sand pooled from the dummy's wounds and the melon head tumbled out of the tattered helmet.

"What..?" The Guardian asked himself. Mikey couldn't contain himself any longer and chuckled softly, causing the blue haired man to spin around at the unfamiliar noise. The Guardian's sword was swung towards the youngest turtle, and Leo was off his perch and on the ground before the Guardian halted. My heart was pounding in my chest, the glowing sword had stopped only inches from Mikey's face.

"He must have recognized him.." Donnie breathed a sigh of relief, Raph and I following him down off the wooden beams. The Guardian eyed each of us warily, but his eyes were mainly locked on the shivering Mikey.

"WOAH! Wait wait wait!" Mikey was nervously rambling, shaking his hands in front of himself. Leo was tense as he slowly stepped closer to the secretive looking man.

"Easy, we're not here to fight." Leo assured him, holding his hands out. The Guardian watched him, his emotions void under those intimidating dark glasses. He scrutinized Leo for a few moments, loosening his stance a little.

"If you leave a trap for me, then be prepared for a fight." The Guardian darkly joked, or maybe he was serious? This man had a very dry voice and was almost completely monotone.

"Our bad. Now..do'ya suppose ya can.._maybe." _Mikey chuckled worriedly, pointing shakily at the sword. The Guardian stared at him for a moment, and kept the sword exactly where it was.

Geeze, he asked nicely. This Guardian guy is kind of an asshat.

"We're looking for answers, that's all." Donnie tried to calm him down, but he didn't seem to be doing too well.

"Look elsewhere." The Guardian replied coldly, sneering at the techno turtle. Donnie's eyes hardened, and I could tell millions of smart-alec insults were flying through his mind.

"Cool...elsewhere it is. Now how about pointing that sword elsewhere?" Mikey asked again, starting to sweat profusely. Mikey tucked his hand into one of the pockets of his belt and pulled out a small green button. While the Guardian was facing away from his captive, Mikey dropped the flashing little machine onto the flat end of the blade.

"Our Masta's missin'. We intend ta' find him." Raph growled lowly, crossing his arms over his plastron. The Guardian looked sad as he slowly took his sword away from Mikey's face. His brow furrowed, but he quickly gathered his emotions and started to briskly walk away.

"I cannot help you." He said softly, refusing to meet anyone's gaze.

"You once called yourself our ally..can you atleast tell us if he's okay?" Leo pleaded, trying to weasel any kind of info out of this guy. If he didn't know something, he would have just told us so- not just saying that he can't help us.

"I...cannot say." The Guardian sighed, raking his hand through his hair.

"Bullshit you can't. You know you can, but you just don't want to. _**Bastard**_!" I cried, my fists shaking. This ass knew what's up with Splinter and he's not going to tell us anything. Raph's hand was suddenly at shoulder, pulling me back and behind him. He sent me a seething glare, clearly demanding silence.

"So young..so blissfully unaware.." The Guardian sighed in a melancholy fashion, pulling a smoke pellet out from the deep pockets of his trench coat. With a frown he tossed the pellet to the ground, using the haze to disappear into the lights of the city. I coughed, fanning my hand in front of my face as my eyes watered and the guys coughed through the smoke.

We looked around the hut quickly, victorious smiles and lifted spirits seemed to lighten the room.

"Mikey?" Leo asked hopefully.

"One turtle tracker totally planted!" Mikey giggled, giving a thumbs up and a little jig.

"Lets go! We gotta follow that son of a-" I huffed, stomping one foot forward. Raph kept his hand on my shoulder, and tugged me back.

"Calm down." He said, golden eyes glowing.

Did that hot head just tell me to calm down?

Leo tossed a plastic bag filled with clothes my way. Where did he get this from?

"Your going to be following him on the street level. It's dark out, and you need to look inconspicuous. Those are some of Aprils old teenage 'night life' clothes." Leo rolled his eyes, and all four turned their shells to me to give me some privacy.

"Are you kidding me?" I said, pulling out a pair of baggy, bright orange track pants, and a neon green tube top. A short sleeved, zipper grey hoodie that was cropped so it ended at the same length as the tube top was in there also.

"What the hell was April when she was our age?" I muttered, tossing my dark clothes into the plastic bag. I slipped on the neon clothes, even though the tube top was a little too tight, as were the waist of the pants.

"I think the term April used was...Raver?" Donnie said, turning around as I gave them a thumbs up. Donnie eyed me up and down, approving of the outfit change.

"You'll fit right in. Here, this is the second tracker. We'll be above you on the roofs." Donnie said, holding two little trackers. They looked like they were re-wired out of old gameboy colors. I grabbed the green one, pulling my black irish cabbie hat further over my head.

"You look great dudette, orange really is your color." Mikey laughed, hip bumping me as we started running down the stairs.

"Thanks, I feel like it washes out my skin tone a little." I said, tugging at the tight waist as we flew down the stairs.

"Nah nah nah. No one looks bad in orange!" Mikey laughed.

"Then how do you explain yourself Mikey?" Raph asked, his eyes distastefully running over my outfit. Mikey shouted an offended 'hey', but was cut off by the hot headed turtle.

"I don't 'tink it's safe ta' let Babydoll run 'round town like 'dis. Ya can see more than half 'a her." Raph seemed apprehensive of April's old rave outfit.

"Hardly. Only about forty percent is showing. Her arms, stomach, hands and face are hardly more than half of her." Donnie rolled his eyes at Raph's over exaggeration.

"That don't matta'! Look how much hip they can see!" Raph said, poking at my unclothed side. Donnie rolled his eyes again, ready to tell off his younger brother.

"Guys, there's no time to change or complain. We gotta follow this guy to Dad-Master." I said, patting Raph's elbow.

"Besides, women head out dressed in less than her every night." Leo tried to reason with Raph.

"Yeah, an' we end up rescuin' their slutty asses." Raph grumbled under his breath, but when he saw how far The Guardian was getting away, he shut his mouth and started to run faster.

By the time we finally left the stairwell and exited the building, The Guardian was already a few streets away. The guys saluted me, flipping up a nearby fire escape and up onto the roofs. I groaned, its time for running! Those two years of track and crosscountry better not fail me now!

I double tied my sneaks and studied Donnie's tracker before I started running. The tracker was easy to understand, and was extremely detailed. The background was black, the buildings and streets each outlined and marked with purple text. The blinking green dot was The Guardian, and he was now running down 4th Street.

I jogged at a quick pace, so no one would think I was running away from someone or something suspicious like that. No one gave me a single glance as I jogged around other pedestrians and weaved through the streets. This guy was_ flying_, he was now running up 9th street. I dodged into an alley way to criss cross a street and hopefully cut the speed demon off. As soon as I spun into the alley, the sound of four sets of feet hit the ground behind me.

I got ready to scream as I kept running, but glanced behind me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in as Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey were jogging behind me, puffing slightly.

"This guy..is like..Speedy Gonzales." I managed to huff out, just as my chest started to sting.

"_Arriba arriba_ is right dudette. He's zoomin'." Mikey said, running alongside for a moment as he and Leo took the lead. Donnie raced up next to me, criticizing me with a quick look.

"Your breathing has become increasingly labored. Are you having chest pains?" He asked carefully, eyeing my chest in a non-perverted way. I shook him off nicely, offering him a smile.

"I'm fine. Your tracker is amazing by the way." I tried to changed the subject non-successfully. Donnie growled, before the trackers began beeping.

"Man! This guy is fast! He's already made it to 12th." Donnie seemed flabbergasted, flicking a few buttons on the tracker.

"This way!" Leo said, turning the group down another alley. My chest tightened and snapped in pain quickly, enough for me to make a small pained noise and enough for Donnie to notice. We didn't stop running, even as he grabbed my arm, squeezing lightly.

"Go home. We'll message you if anything's afoot." Donnie said sternly as we took another sharp turn. Mikey snorted, turning his neck to peek at us.

"A_foot. _Get it? Foot." Mikey tried to make a pun, and Raph tried to swat at him. Donnie tossed the tracker to Raph and quickly began typing on his shell cell. A few seconds later, a quick chirp of a new message, and Donnie was nodding in agreement. With a burst of speed, he raced to alongside Leo, and whispered something to him. The chest pains were more an annoyance than anything, and I was able to keep the look of pain off my face. Leo glanced back at me before looking at his own shell cell and then nodded to Donnie.

Donnie back pedaled, coming back to my side.

"I've texted Henry. Your brothers are at Canal Street, about to go eat at Joe's Shanghai. You will be taking the subway and meeting them there." Donnie said, quickly flashing the text message at me.

"Hell no! I'm in this mission too guys!" I complained, and earned a dissatisfied glance from Leo.

"Your breathing has become slightly erratic. Your chest pains can compromise this mission. Please Katie." Leo sighed, speeding up a little as we saw a flash of a dark coat turning a corner.

"We'll text you when we get this guy." Raph said, nodding at me. I sighed, and started to slow down. Mikey loosened his gait and smiled sadly at me.

"Please take the subway. It's night and a long walk." Was the last thing he said before I stopped moving, and all four turtles were gone. I took a few deep breaths and noticed that I'd stopped running on 12th street. It would take me about 30 minutes to walk from here, but fuck that! I grunted and stomped angrily past a subway station.

They can't keep telling me what to do! I've been compliant, I've been understanding, but I was getting tired of being left out of the action. I started stomping through my long trek on 2nd street. I forget how many blocks I have to walk before I turn slightly onto Chrystie Street.

I shivered, zipping up the tiny hoodie as I stomped down the semi-busy streets. Why didn't I just go back to Saki Towers and get into the van with April? Oh yeah..I promised myself to never be alone with April in any kind of moving vehicle again. As I passed the Starubucks on the corner of 9th, I had to remind myself that I'd be eating warm food soon, and I shouldn't mess up my apatite.

I pouted angrily, crossing my arms over my chest in a hurt expression. I know the guys were just trying to protect me, but I really wanted to prove myself useful to them.

And that kiss.

I almost screamed. I never got my damn answer for this run around lovey dovey bull shit they've been pulling. First Mikey kisses me, then he backs off. Then Leo kinda kisses me, then he backs off. Then Donnie with his flirting, and he backs off. Then Raph and Mikey with that god damn double assault, and oh look at that, THEY'RE BACKING OFF.

Fuming, I had no clue that I had already come to the roads that I would have to cross to get onto Chrystie Street. Without thinking, I stepped into the street. I didn't see the taxi zooming my way, but whoever was behind me had. A large, muscular hand grabbed me by the back of my hoodie and yanked me back into the side walk.

"Ya hasn't been here long, has ya?"

There stood a man, not much older than me. 20 years old at most, with tanned skin, matte brown eyes and ear length sunshine blond hair. He dressed like on of those asshole hipsters, red low top sneakers, kakhi pants with the cuffs rolled up, a brown tee shirt under a brown vest with white stripes. He had a plaid white scarf wrapped around his neck, and a tattered straw hat on his head. He was playing with the large gage in his ear, watching me.

"N-no. I haven't. Almost a year." I said, watching the hipster stare me down.

"Judge."

I looked at him quickly, cocking a brow at the guy.

"Now you say your name, Toots."

Woah, don't mess with me when I'm in a bad mood.

"My name's not Toots." I scowled, attempting to keep my bad attitude at bay.

"I know, Kathleen." He said softly, taking a step forward as the crosswalk sign turned to the white walk symbol. I yelped, jumping onto his arm as I almost lost him in the crowd.

"Woah, Judge..that's your real name. How..how do you know mine?"

"You look like a Kathleen." Judge shrugged his shoulders, pulling a sharpie out from his back pocket. Snatching up my left arm, he started to scribble onto my skin. A phone number, a street address and for some reason, a metro train number.

"Call that whenever you want. Ask for me, Jinnah or your mother." He said, quickly capping his sharpie and practically running down the street. I stumbled after him, calling out to him over the crowd.

"My mother? You know my mother?" I shouted as I was shoved and pushed away from Judge.

"Yes, your mother Oparibdis." Judge shouted over the crowd before vanishing into it. I played meerkat for a few minutes, jumping up and down and searching in every direction. Just a simple glance of that stupid hat, or idiotic scarf, but nothing was to be seen.

What the hell was up with that guy? Who names their kid Judge? What kind of name was Oparibdis?

Everything was just going to crazy ass hell.

* * *

><p>German:<br>*Du verdammter...: You fucking...  
>*Zurück aus.: Back off.<br>* Du Arschloch: You asshole  
>* Ich dachte, Sie sagten Vulgarität war eine geistige Krücke: I thought you said vulgarity was a mental crutch.<br>* Bleiben Sie weg von ihrem: Stay away from her.


	15. Mystery Ninja

First update of the new year! (:  
>Thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers: Scratch1892, Giai Kame, Emily-twilight, Sasami1 and teiaramogami (:<p>

Note for Sasami1: Just wanted to talk about your comment! I tried to message you and it said you didn't take pm's and I was like 'NOOOOOO! HOW SHALL I CONTACT! WHY YOU NO ACCEPT MY PM'S' I know alot of people are eh eh about the whole mass-relationship thing. But do not worry, remember, we haven't learned about the guys 'deal' yet. ;D After the next four chapters or so, the alien arc goes away and its more about Kate's story. Thank you for reviewing.

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Grunting, I pulled out my mobile to check my messages.<p>

_'Where are you? About to eat without you.'_ Was the message from Kyle, my friends had been waiting at Joe's Shanghai for quite some time now. If I'd been waiting this long, I would start eating. I quickly messaged back that I was five minutes away, even though I was about fifteen. How do you say 'Sorry I'm taking so long. Almost hit by a taxi, saved by a hipster. Given hipsters phone number and some creepy ass cryptic message.' without causing some mass hysteria. You can't.

I sprinted past Sara D. Roosevelt Park, which would have been scary as shit if it hadn't been for the night life activity around me. Thankfully my chest wasn't hurting right now.

_'Caught up with The Guardian, and he unknowingly led us back to a place of interest. Possibly The Guardian's home base. Possibly dangerous, stay with your brothers.'_ Leo had messaged me, telling me to stay away from the place of interest, as always.

I sped onto Hester Street, and took a careening left turn onto Bowery. I was huffing too hard to even try and text back right then, and knowing my luck I'd almost die again and get saved by some strange mutated human-animal hybrids, human genetic test subjects or some freaky, physic hipster.

...Well..It's been happening alot to me recently.

I plowed through the doors of Joe's Shanghai restaurant, waving at the familiar workers and settling in at the table with my brothers.

"FINALLY!" Mike and Trent cheered, knocking their plastic soda cups together. Henry smiled, patted my back and handed me a cup of water.

"Who knew a subway ride would take so much out of you? I've been having almost wet dreams about the Hong Kong sweet and sour soup.." Kyle said happily, drooling over his menu. Couching and taking little sips of my water, I numbly shrugged.

"Don's going to be mad you over exerted yourself. What's your temperature? Maybe we should call him..." Henry said worriedly, living up to his 'Mother Hen' name and pressing the back of his hand against my forehead.

"You're ice cold! I thought they had some kind of heat on those damn metros." He tsked, taking off his scarf and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Didn't take the tubes. Leave poor Donnie alone, he's on a mission." I said, and everyone groaned. Kyle waved over our usual waitress, and we quickly ordered.

"What do you mean you didn't take the metro? Young lady, did you walk?" Hen pestered, ordering a cup of hot tea for me. He tightened his scarf around my bare arms before wrapping his coat around me as well. He snapped out his mobile, tuttering and chirping as he practically started fondling my forehead.

"Now what is that scribbled on your arm? Don isn't going to like that you walked."

I groaned, feeling the desire to smash my head against the table.

"Just some guy! He flirted with me on my way here, scribbled his info down so I can see him again." I rolled my eyes, hoping that the conversation would end soon. Thankfully, Henry let that conversation drop, as Kyle started talking about work. All of the guys had some 'hot dates' after this dinner, and planned on taking their date of choice on a non-food related date. I spooned pork fried rice into my mouth, shoveling lo mein in after.

"I just don't know how you have a date without food." I admitted, shoveling more rice into my mouth. Trent laughed, shaking his head.

"It's always about food with you." Mike laughed, checking on his watch.

"So where's Casper?" I asked, stealing one of Trent's dumplings. Henry sighed a little, looking out the front window.

"I have no clue why you hid that kind fella' from us. He's awesome! His mutation-ness was starting to bother him, he had to go back to the underground city. If he's away from those crystals for too long, he gets all _twitchy._" Henry said ominously, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. We finished our dinners, and stood up to leave.

All of my four beloved friends had 'hot dates' tonight. Trent was taking some girl from school to a dog show, Kyle was taking a fellow classmate to a stand up comedy show, Henry was going to the movies with a co-worker, and Mike was taking Kyle's cousin Vivian to a Broadway play. We left Joe's and started heading up the street.

"Now you get onto that metro, and you ride it all the way home." Mike said sternly, the group stopping infront of the entrance into the subway tunnels. It was clear that they weren't going to leave until they'd seen me go down. Henry had already texted Donnie about my adventures away from the subway.

What the hell do they think I am? Four?

Do they think the turtles are? My damn parents?

I rolled my eyes and humored my friends, trudging down the steps into the warm tunnels. I waited around the maps for a few minutes before I cautiously came back up the stairs. With none of my usual quartet in sight, I slipped back onto the street. I know I'm being bratty, but I'm getting annoyed with the situation that is my life. I go to hang out with the turtles, and some crazy shit happens. I'm no where near the turtles, and some crazy shit happens anyways.

I huffed, pulling out my mobile again and sent a multiple text to all eight of my guy friends, and one to April for good measure.

_'Scared to be alone, going down to the underground. I'll be safe with Casper.'_ I pressed send, smiling as I slunk through the streets of Chinatown. My friends wouldn't like me roaming the streets or sewers alone right now, but if I pretended to be scared, they wouldn't bitch so much.

Tonight the streets were bustling with people, so it would be hard for me to nonchalantly slip into the nearest sewer without at least a few witnesses. Most people were out heading to dinner, or a club, so no one would really be in the parks, besides Central Park. The Columbus Park on Worth Street wasn't a far walk away, and would give me the proper cover to slip into the sewers.

I sent Casper a quick message that I would be seeing him soon. No one had texted me about my trip to see the large mutant, I hope everyones okay. Well..my brothers can't get into too much trouble on their dates, but..the turtles were on that mission. I shook my head as I stepped into the small but beautiful park. I couldn't tizzy myself up into a panic attack right now, I'm sure the turtles are fine.

"Aha!" I whispered to myself as I spied a quaint little sewer lid. Glancing around the park, not a person was in sight. The benches that people play Chinese chess, checkers and poker on during the day were barren. A few plastic checkers mats were left abandoned at the tables, but other than that, nothing.

That's weird..not even some little birds or squirrels.

I crouched silently on the stone path, looking around a few more times before reaching out for the sewer lid. The lid, as always, was heavier than hell, and I had to inch the heavy disk up inch by inch. Just as I gave enough room to pry my fingers under the lid, something smashed across the back of my shoulders.

I screamed, dropping the lid and crushing the tips of my fingers in the process. I spun on my back to see one of those ninjas that Leo fought when we were both first tricked into meeting Saki. Whoever they were wore blueish-black pajamas, a grey kind of jumper, grey boots and what looked like yellow lenses that covered their eyes. In the middle of the ninja's chest was the red Foot Clan symbol.

I growled at the ninja, who was rather short for a man. My finger tips were bleeding, and my shoulders ached, but I was just more prepared to fight now. Adrenaline was coursing through me now as I flipped out my razor, sizing up the ninja from my crouching position.

The ninja was holding a bokken, a wooden sword that was usually used for katana training. I'd seen Leo practicing new katas with a similar wooden sword, but I haven't ever seen him fight with one. Whoever this ninja was, he wasn't a very good one. He used the bokken more as a baseball bat, swinging it at me violently like he was playing T-Ball.

The ninja's breathing was very heavy, he looked small and somewhat emaciated. I started to pity him a little, but that was before he grand slammed me against the side of my head with his bokken. The ninja lunged weakly at me once again, but I was able to push away from his attack. The whole park was silent except for our gasping breaths.

Don't ninja travel in groups? I searched the trees worriedly. Maybe that was their plan? Send out their weakest ninja to mess with me before they send the whole group. The ninja jumped at me again, and all I could do was squeak. He punched me in the face with one hand, spinning the bokken with the other and smashing my collar bone. I gripped the edge of a stone bench and swung my feet out, knocking the ninja down by his ankles. He stumbled, giving me enough time to grab one of the abandoned, plastic, Chinese checker mats and jam it in the ninja's face.

The ninja shouted, trying to right himself up and pull the plastic mat away from his face. While he was temporarily blinded, I slid in between his legs and positioned my razor just so. Okay..Donnie was reading a book out loud about human anatomy. I was only able to listen along about the ligaments, tendons and muscles before I fell asleep.

I bit my lip and slashed at the back of the ninja's knees. Blood practically exploded at me, and I crabwalked backwards, away from the suffering ninja. I guess I had cut deep enough, because the ninja crumpled to the ground, his legs rendered useless. With a few more screams, the ninja passed out in a pool of his own blood.

I just crippled someone, probably critically and mortally wounded him. I let a chocked sob pass my lips, tears welling up in my eyes. I lost my mind, I totally lost sight of where I was. My fingers were broken, the tips seeping blood. My shoulders were bruised horribly, as well as my upper torso. My lip was busted, blood from my bruised nose was mixing with my lip blood.

I wobbled as I stood up and somehow managed to run into the open park building. It was sort of like an open stage, where some people do tai-chi during the day, and people play instruments and sing right in front of the small building. I stumbled up the stone stairs, clutching at the rough stone.

I sobbed again as I made it to the floor, and fell against one of the tatami mats that was left on the cold concrete. I still had Henry's jacket and scarf wrapped around me, but now they had blood on them. I peered over the stone ledge to see the ninja still slumped in a puddle of his own blood. Another set of sobs wracked my chest, and I shakily dialed Raph's number on my mobile. He'd know what to do, he had secretly told me that he had to kill for his own safety a few times. He'd know what to say.

The line rang a few times and went to voicemail.

_"This's Raph..please don't leave a message 'cause I won't waste my time ta' listen to it...Have a good day."_

I managed a half assed, choked laugh. I called each of the turtles, and each time the only thing I got was their voicemails.

_"This is Donatello. Leave a message. Thanks for the failed attempt at reaching me."_

_"Hi! This is Mikey, sorry I couldn't answer the cell dude or dudette. Leave me a little voice note and I'll call you back. Cowabunga!"_

_"You've reached Leonardo, I'm not here right now. Leave a message if you wish."_

God dammit, no ones answering! What if something bad happened to them? My chest started tightening as I managed to dial Casper's number. I was too scared to call one of my brothers, they'd put me through hell for not getting on that damn metro. Casper's line rang for a moment, before he breathlessly answered.

"Hello?"

"Casp...I-I..Ninja.." I managed to gasp out as my chest tightened and my sore body shook.

"Kate?" I heard Henry's voice come from over the line beside Casper's.

"Help...Park.." Was all I managed to squeak out before I succumb to my bodies limitations.

* * *

><p>Casper starred blankly at his ratty, old cell phone as the line was dropped. The red-green haired boy that was just half naked underneath him was suddenly half way across the room, yanking on his clothes.<p>

"Kate needs us! She said park, she must be in one!" Henry yelled as he shoved his long sleeved shirt over his mop of dyed hair. Casper was speechless of a few moments, his mind still trained on the smaller man. Casper grabbed an over sized coat and pair of pants, slipping them on and running after the taller human.

As they left the underground, Casper's skin began to change back into his mutant form. Yellow scales and his tail started to appear, and his form began to fill out the now somewhat snug clothes. He watched the now smaller human tug on his shoes, eyeing the human's back lustfully. Casper quickly snapped himself out of it, his tail thumping against the floor as he stode side by side with his boy..._something_ through the underground tunnels. Henry was walking at a quick pace, almost running. Casper knew he felt bad, he'd chosen to lie and tell Kate and their friends that he was going on a movie date with a co-worker. The truth of course being he was going to go see his love interest in the underground city, a certain large, yellow lizard.

"Katie's probably in some kind of open building. I heard her voice echoing.." Henry was already calculating all the parks in the city, and which ones he knew had open, stone buildings.

"But baby.." Casper said tiredly and worriedly. "How many parks is that?"

"Don't call me baby..and too many parks to think of." Henry dead panned as the two climbed to the surface and headed towards Central Park.

"We should split up Honey Bunch, Central Park will take a few hours, I'll head South to Bryant Park first." Casper said, blending in with the shadows and slightly dimming his tail.

"That sounds reasonable..don't call me Honey Bunch." Henry said dryly as the two hugged quickly and separated to different parks. Casper watched the scene styled boy walk away from him, his boots stomping against the sidewalks. Sticking to the treeline, delving into alley ways and sewer tunnels was how the large mutant stayed away from the eye of humanity.

Bryant Park, Madison Square Park, Union Square Park, Washington Square Park and Sara D. Roosevelt Park had been searched thoroughly by the yellow lizard. It was running on four and a half hours since their small friend had made the desperate call for help, but the duo were not giving up! Casper was searching the larger parks using his excellent night and temperature vision, as well as his increased genetic speed. Henry searched the smaller parks, and was able to ask large crowds if they'd seen anyone resembling his sister.

Exhausted, Casper stumbled into Columbus park and knew Kate was here. His sensitive snout picked up the ever-primal scent of blood, sweat and tears. The sky was slowly starting to turn from midnight blue to a lighter cobalt as the sun closed in on the city. Casper spied the dead Foot Ninja, and the shaky trail of blood that led to the open stone tai-chi building.

With a disgusted sneer and a swing of his powerful tail, Casper flung the ninja's body into the bushes. Rushing to the tai-chi building, he sniffed the air delicately. Bloodied hand prints and bare foot prints littered the stone steps, making the large lizard rush into the building. He flipped open his aged cell phone, calling the tallest human he knows.

"She's in Columbus. Head back to the house, I'll take her to Donatello.." Casper quickly told the worried red head.

"Alright, he's better than any of those damn doctors that looked over her last time. See you Charmander." Henry said sleepily, flicking off the line. Casper blinked owlishly down at his phone as he jogged up the bloody steps.

Charmander?

Worst..Pet name..Ever.

He froze as he came to the top of the stairs, and saw the crumpled body in the corner. Rushing over, he knelt by the downed girl. Her dirty blond hair was matted and covered in dried blood. Her hands were also bloodied, held close to her chest and it looked like a few of her fingernails were gone. Her shoes were gone for some reason, and she was wrapped in what he recognized as Henry's coat and scarf. Kate's neck, face, and what was visible of her shoulders were bruised.

Picking Kate up slowly without hurting her was a challenge. Casper held her in his arms and wrapped his tail around her for good measure. Just as he got her comfortable, her mobile began to ring. Groaning, Casper answered the almost dead device.

"This is the mobile device of Ms. McHugh, this is her minstrel, Casper, can I take a message?" Casper tried to make light of the situation.

"Caspa'?" Raph asked.

"Yes..uh..Kate had a run-in with a..sad looking Foot ninja. Say, do you know where to hide a body around Columbus Park?"

"S-she killed a ninja?" Raph sounded tired and stunned. Casper wrapped his tail around the limp ninja, the body had begun to stiffen from the effects of rigamortis. Casper's snout wrinkled as the smell of the freshly dead corpse hit his nostrils.

"Look 'fer a dumpster." Raph suggested, and a nearby dumpster was helpful. Tossing the body away, Casper shook off his tail before securing it around Kate once more.

"Babydoll's been callin' all night. We've been..busy. She awake?" Raph asked quietly, as Casper swiped at the blood spots. Kate shivered, and he huddled her a little closer in his arms. Casper whined, he didn't have time to find something to clean the blood up with and the sun was going to be up soon.

"She's knocked out, a little wounded, but still kickin'. There's blood all over the place, what do I do?" Casper said, eyeing as a man across the street started to open his shop. There was some rustling on the other line, and Donatello was now talking.

"Knock open the two water fountains, they should wash away anything. Bring her to the TCRI building. Raph will be waiting for you in the alley. Hurry." Donnie said quickly, the sound of sizzling electronics coming through the line before the techno turtle hung up. Swinging his tail once more, he broke the two water fountains, water spraying across the stones of the park. Ever so slowly, the blood was washed away.

Nodding at the turn of events, the lizard mutant raced down the streets. Taking a skill tip from the turtles, Casper jumped to the roofs of New York City. He lunged over the concrete jungle, his glowing tail creating some heat for the smaller girl to cling to. The TCRI building was slightly intimidating, especially with all those cops around.

Casper sighed, pressing his lips against the girl's cold forehead, searching the dim alleyway for the red banded turtle. Casper caught a glimpse of metal and orange, just as the turtle seemingly grew from the shadows. Casper rose an eye ridge at the red banded turtle, he was wearing some weird kind of space suit after all.

With a silent nod, Raph slowly took the wounded girl from his hands. Casper was amazed for a moment at the look in the turtle's golden eyes. Such compassion, passion and protectiveness in one single glance. Raph looked up at him sullenly, looking like he'd been through a months worth of trials in only a few hours.

If only Casper knew.

With another soundless nod, the two morphed back into the shadows, the only noise made was Kate's satisfied sigh as she cuddled closer to Raph.


	16. Mortu

Thanks to all my reviewers: Emily-twilight, TMNTluckygirl, and the always gorgeous: Giai Kame and teiaramogami.  
>You guys' reviews just make my day (:<p>

(: Read and Review:

* * *

><p>Waking up after passing out what <em>must<em> have been the tenth time, sucks.

I opened my eyes to see a long, futuristic looking tunnel. The walls seemed to be made of a hybrid between technology and what looked like hardened jello. Long wires hung from the ceiling and multicolored lights flickered on and off. I blinked, feeling myself being carried quickly down the hallway. I strained to turn my sore neck up, and first saw the dark green skin and red bandana. Raph looked down at me, golden eyes bright and looked relieved.

"Yer awake!" He seemed excited about that fact.

Don't be too excited, I'll probably be passing out in another five minutes like a damsel-bitch.

"Yeah, well..I would classify myself more of a zombie than 'awake'." I flexed my hands carefully, feeling the ache and the crackle of dried blood. Raph snorted, smiling and showing off his slightly fanged teeth. He looked tired, and smelled like he'd been training for weeks and hadn't showered.

"I think I had a dream where I fought a half starved ninja." I recalled the image of fighting that weak, skinny ninja. Raph laughed softly, and I could feel the rumble in his chest.

"I didn't see 'im. Caspa' brought ya here an' got rid of tha' ninja." He solidified my dream into reality. I sighed, pushing the nausea away at the knowledge that I'd most likely killed someone. I calmed myself by claiming mental self defense, and tried to focus on the matter at hand.

"Is that what happens to those kids on the 'Feed the Children' commercials if you don't send in money? They become ninjas and try to kill you?" I managed to cough out, sitting up slightly in Raph's arms. He laughed loudly, his whole chest shaking.

"We're goin' ta' hell fer laughin' about stuff like 'dat." He sighed, shifting my weight in his arms. I nodded, tucking my head against his neck and looking around behind us. The tunnel was defiantly something one of a kind, and sort of scary. Raph seemed to mentally sense my slight fear, and tightened his arms.

"We went ta' anotha' planet. Whole 'notha' galaxy. Complete with chases, space jail, bein' space gladiators an' battles." Raph said nonchalantly as we continued down the hall. My head swam a little bit, and I finally noticed that Raph's shoulder felt odd. I looked down and saw that Raph was wearing some strange space suit. It was a pale and bright orange jumpsuit, with big grey boots and a bright orange chest plate, it even had a little space for his tail. I bit my lip, blushing a little.

The suit was kind of hot.

"In what? Six hours?" I said sluggishly, watching all the tubes and strange walls of the hallway.

"For Earth it was six hours. On 'dis planet it was almost a month." Raph said slowly as we neared a large door. He cleared his throat tensely, and I looked up into the golden orbs.

"I had..we all had a month ta think..a whole month..an' we missed you. I missed you..an' we got somethings ta tell you after this mess is over." Raph sighed, looking up at the large yellow mechanical doors. I nodded, looking up at the scary door.

"This place...there's aliens. These little..uhh..squids. Ta' make tha' story short, they rescued Masta' Splinta an' healed him. They also created tha' ooze that mutated all of us." Raph said, pressing his hand against a panel on the wall. The large door opened with a hiss, smoke coming from the hinges.

"KATIE!" I heard Mikey scream through the haze, and I was ripped from Raph's arms. I recognized Mikey's laugh as I was spun around. I was able to ignore the pain and just be in that strange plane between laughing and crying. I hugged Mikey tightly, sniffling softly as Raph smiled and peeled out of the space suit.

"It seems my son has found the young lady I was telling you about, Mr. Mortu. Miss Kate, she is like a daughter."

My heart stopped a little and my ears perked up as I heard that soft voice. I lightly pushed away from Mikey and staggered towards the voice of Dad-Master. At the site of my bloody and bruised form, his eyes grew wide and his furry brows shot up. I let myself cry again as I lept at the elderly rat, wrapping my arms around him.

"Dad-Master.." I whimpered pathetically as I felt his robed arms wrap around my shoulders.

"There, there my child. We are all together now.." Splinter said softly, his paw patting at the back of my head. I nodded into his furry shoulder, sniffling and drying my tears with a swipe of my knuckles. He grabbed my chin between two clawed fingers, and examined my face.

"My sons told me that you had a small skirmish with a Foot ninja." He said, smiling softly. "You have done well."

"Thank you Master." I bowed a little. I planned to go over and jump Donnie and Leo, but an unfamiliar voice stopped me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Kate. Welcome, to the TCRI. I am Mortu."

I turned to see what looked like a metal robot-marionette hybrid. It clearly was a robot, but it had a human face and was wearing a suit. The human face was covered by large, tinted glasses. The robot's stomach cavity was hollow, and in it's place was what looked like a chewed up piece of bubble gum with a face. This must be one of the aliens that Raphie was talking about, it did look like a squid. The alien was bubblegum pink, with kind red eyes and tentacles for arms and legs.

"I-It's ah..great to meet you Master Mortu. Thank you for saving Dad-Master." I said, wide eyed at the mechanical marvel. Raph slunk up behind me as the alien turned to speak with a shorter robot, this one didn't have a bubble gum wad stuck in it's gut.

"Oh yeah..to hide among tha' humans 'dey got these..robot bodies." Raph said as I finally looked around the room. It was like we were in some strange sci-fi movie. A cluster of pods were in the middle of the room, glowing yellow. My brain began to swim again as I slowly wobbled over to Donnie and Leo.

"Please..can you take me home?" I asked Leo as I pushed myself into Donnie's plastron. The bo-wielder wrapped his arms around me, and for once didn't say something about my physical health. I felt someone staring at me, and I turned my head to look. The tiny robot that wasn't carrying an alien blinked at me silently, but there was a certain human intelligence from the robot.

"Hello..I do believe that you are Miss Kate. I am Professor Honeycutt." The robot said, it's green eyes lighting up and something that looked like a smile crossed his face. I unburrowed myself from Donnie's chest, just long enough to shake the Professor's hand.

"Yes, I'm she. It's..great to meet you." I thumbed over my confusion and terror at the situation, trying to play polite. Honeycutt laughed, patting me on the hand lightly.

"We just wish it was under better circumstances." The Professor seemed to finish my thought for me. I laughed a bit, eyeing the strange pod like structure behind us. Mr. Mortu stood proudly before the strange pods, the strange machinery began glowing a bright orangey-yellow.

"This is the oracle pod chamber, where our race assumes it's highest state of communion. Where many minds enter into oneness by sharing life experiences." Mortu eyed the machine with reverence before turning back to us. Somehow everyone seemed comfortable in this setting but me! Mortu ran his robotic hand through his synthetic purple hair, smiling at us.

"Inside these pods, you will be able to share the story of our lives." He said, the whole room was illuminated with the orangey-yellow glow now, distorting colors and making it too bright.

"Ya know..I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod was a good thing.." Mikey said fearfully, inching up to my side. Donnie still had his hands on my shoulders, stabilizing me.

"All will be explained. Please, enter the pods." Mortu played the pods off like they were harmless. The six pod doors opened with a big hiss. No one moved for a moment, we just starred at each other, wondering who would go towards the pods first. Master Splinter nodded at Mortu, and slowly began walking towards the first open pod.

If Dad-Master can, I can too! I tried to puff out my chest and walk fearlessly behind the ninja master. I felt the outer edge of the pod, and it felt like hardened jelly. It was squishy, but somehow firm and stable. I cringed as I watched Donnie smile and climb into the pod next to my left and Leo jumped into the pod to my right.

Gingerly, I tiptoed into the strange pod. I laid against the inner pod, and it felt a little bit like a massage chair. The only one I could see from this angle was Leo, and he was surveying the inside of his own pod. I put my hands on the little hand rests, and it was all good until metal slips came out of the hand rests and covered my hands.

"G-guys!" I whimpered, trying to tug my hands out of the metal holds, but they wouldn't budge. Leo's eyes snapped to me, just as the clear pod doors swirled back together and closed. I was about to loose my mind when I heard a strange zipping noise. Something landed and attached itself to my head!

"AH! BRAIN SLUG!" I screeched, kicking my legs out against the clear covers of the pod. I looked at Leo, and he had a strange crown like thing stuck to his head, probably the same thing that was on mine. I blushed, even as the grey eyed turtle smiled at me soothingly.

"Easy.." I heard Raph growl, I guess he didn't like the head gear too much either.

"Fascinating!" Of course Donnie would love this.

"A little off the top please." Mikey cheered, laughing at his own jokes. Mortu turned around to a keyboard that was glowing a rainbow of colors.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the Utroms." Mortu said, pressing down on some glowing buttons with his little pink tentacles. I looked towards Leo, just as everything started becoming fuzzy. I felt so.. drowsy, so tired.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of yellow, and I was in some kind of grey and yellow whirlwind. The guys and Dad-Master slowly appeared beside me, all of us floating in this strange space. I looked down at my hands, still bruised and covered with blood from my fight.

"Amazing! Technically, this is only happening in our minds and we're all sharing the experience simultaneously." Donnie said, swatting curiously at the air. The vortex slowly started to fizzle away, leaving us in some kind of..ship. It was a space ship! Everything was made of shimmering purple metal and the whole front of the ship was glass. We were gazing into space as we traveled, stars and planets passing by.

Did Donnie just _moan_ at one of the machines?

Augh..and he says I have problems.

Steering the ship was those little, pink aliens! They didn't have their robot-skeleton bodies, but they were either on high stools or on these strange, floating disks.

"Woaah dudes..we're on an Utrom star ship." Mikey said in awe, staring up at the massive ceiling of the ship. I looked at our little group, and then back at myself. We seemed a little..drab, missing a few hints of color. Why was our coloring different? Maybe because we were in a movie that was taking place in our heads?

"Your blessing, honored navigators?" One of the little squirts, Utroms apparently, asked three more aliens. The 'honored navigators' looked exactly like the alien steering, but they were floating in some kind of giant aquarium.

_"Your course is straight and true."_ One said, the blues of it's eyes lighting up.

_"Through the vastness of space and time."_ Another said with a listless voice.

_"Captain, you have the blessings of:"_ The final Utrom said.

_**"The Navigators."** _The trio chimed together lifelessly.

"This is creepy guys." I deadpanned, trying to wipe at the dried blood on my hands.

"Master Splinter..your friend Mortu is the captain!" Leo said, pointing to the bubble gum wad that was steering the ship. Him? That's Mortu? Huh..all these aliens look alike to me. Mikey swaggered up to the fish tank that was holding the three navigators.

"Ooookay..I'm not even gonna ask about the brains in the jar Mr. Mortu." Mikey said worriedly, pressing his face against the glass of the navigator's chamber. Mr. Mortu didn't respond, just kept steering the ship like he hadn't heard a word of what Mikey said.

"Mr. Mortu? Guuys? Yo blobheads?" Mikey said, waving his arms in front of the trio. Again, no reaction, they didn't even bat an eye at the bouncing turtle.

"_Fine..be that way_." Mikey snorted, crossing his arms over his plastron. "Snooty Utroms." Donnie patted at his younger brother's shoulder, trying to nudge him out of his slightly bad mood.

"Mikey, this is all Utrom _history_. It's already happened, we're just experiencing it in our minds. It's like watching a movie in our heads." Donnie tried to reasoned with the upset turtle.

"B..But it all seems so real!" Mikey complained, pressing his hand against the glass. His hand went right through the container with a flash of neon green. The wind suddenly picked up, and we were all back into the yellow-grey vortex that brought us here.

"This again?" I asked, feeling my hair whip around in the high speed winds. The wind seemed harsher than it had when we were in here before.

"Woah, what's happenin'?" Raph shouted, swatting at the offending air.

"If this is a movie, I think we're cutting to the next scene. " Mikey guessed, just in time for the yellow-grey haze to float away, leaving us in another Utrom memory.

It was a very scary, very dark room, barley lit with dull red lights. Clear containers that were large enough to hold elephants lined the walls, and we had vaporized right in front of one. Another Utrom was inside this container, but he looked different. His skin was dark red and he had these purple marks over it's eyes. Maybe this was another navigator. I realized that this Utrom was literally held inside the container by these strange looking chains. A prisoner maybe?

The possible prisoner snarled at us, and for a moment, I shivered. Calm down..we're invisible to these guys, he's probably snarling at something behind us. This Utrom had sharp, yellowed teeth and looked ready to kill someone for fun.

"These security precautions are _pitiful._ You will never hold me." The mystery Utrom growled into the darkness, it's voice gravelly and rough. Mortu floated up to the front of the cage, he was on that same floating disk, and it even had little robotic arms!

"We have finally _re_-captured you after a 100 years search. We're _not_ about to loose the most ruthless criminal the universe has ever known." Mortu spat at the prisoner, who apparently was a really big asshole for such a little alien. The prisoner began cackling wildly, it's evil red eyes almost rolling around in it's skull.

"I _will_ escape, and you _will_ all perish. That is my promise." The prisoner taunted, sneering at Mortu.

"Big talk little slimeball." Raph spat at the mirage, his hands already in fists.

"Big talk little slimeball." Mortu said, shaking a mechanical fist at the prisoner. Raph smiled, much to Dad-Master's dismay at his son's large capacity for violence.

"Aye, I like the way this Mortu guy t'inks." Raph grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Woohoo, hey there ya' ugly little Utrom." Mikey sang, wiggling his fingers and making faces at the evil piece of chewed red gum. Just as the over-energized turtle began blowing raspberries at the prisoner, Master grabbed his shoulder, roughly yanking him away from the cell.

"Michelangelo! You should know better than to tempt fate!" Splinter said, shaking Mikey's shoulder in a light scold.

"_But Master Splinter_, you're always saying that we should tell the truth, and the truth is that Mr. Creepy here is pretty ugly." Mikey whined at his father figure before turning back to the prisoner and continued blowing raspberries. Dad-Master shot me a defeated look, placing his hand over his forehead.

"That is not the point.." He said to himself as Mikey kept goofing off and flicking the glass.

Truthfully, I had to hold myself back from flicking at the glass too.

The yellow-grey vortex started back up again, the wind whipping harder than before.

"Oh thanks, another scene skip." I muttered sleepily, rubbing at my sore neck as we re-appeared in the main room of the star ship. Mortu was back at the main controls, steering as he stared out the large window silently. Through the thick glass of the main of the ship, a large blue and green orb appeared.

"Hey look, they're passing close to Earth!" Donnie gasped, running towards the glass. Another Utrom came zooming into the room, floating clear through Donnie as it flew at Mortu. Donnie shivered, crossing his hands over his plastron and rubbing his arms.

"Captain, the prisoner has escaped!" The Utrom cried, visibly shaking.

"Security! Report!" Mortu hit a glowing button, apparently a radio.

"The prisoner is attacking ! We are...**_AHHH_**!" Screamed a little voice from Mortu's main frame before the lights began to flicker on and off.

_**"Emergency, power cut. Engines are offline. Our minds are going dark. Cell by cell..we are undone."** _The trio of navigators said together, which made the scenario about ten times creepier. The glow of the navigator's eyes dimmed out, and they went into a sleep like trance.

"Finally, someone other than me is passing out." I mumbled, earning a slight glare from Leo. Mortu began to loose his mind, and began calling out to his crew. The crew of aliens flew towards the engine room, their little hover disks glowing slightly in the dark before they vanished. We were now left standing in the main ship, dread welling up in each of us.

"I hope nothin' bad happens to these guys..I'm kinda gettin' ta like em." Raph said softly, eyeing the hallway where the Utroms disappeared down.

"Whatever happened to these guys, it's all history now Raph." Leo said sadly, just in time for that god damn scene changing vortex to come upon us again. The wind was getting stronger every time we entered this vortex, and it was starting to annoy me. I tried to push my hair away from my face, but every single finger tip was achingly sore. A few of my fingernails were snapped in half from when the sewer lid crushed my fingers.

"I guess this is the engine room.." I sighed as we were teleported to another room, a room just as spooky as the place where the prisoner was being held. All the lights were off, except for the light glow coming from the Utrom's floating disks.

"Careful, the prisoner is very crafty." Mortu warned his crew, the aliens were floating around cautiously. Vicious cackling came from behind a large machine, and that little evil alien came out of hiding, holding some sparking wires. Mikey and I were the closest to the evil alien, and Leo grabbed us and threw us behind him. Leo and Master Splinter slowly started backing us all up, even though this is all just a movie in our heads.

"You see, I always keep my promises. Good bye..Captain." The evil Utrom laughed evilly, pushing the two sparking wires together, creating a large explosion. The whole crew starts screaming and shouting as the space ship starts going down. The shift in gravity felt so real, it literally felt like we were going to die.

It's not real..It's not real..I tried to calm myself with deep breaths, but it just wasn't working. My chest tightened slightly, my breathing began to quicken a little. Leo and Dad-Master had gotten us all against the wall, where there were beams that we could cling on to.

A body slammed against mine as the shaking began to worsen. I looked up to see Leo holding onto two of the support beams, pressing me against the wall with his body. The wall was..soft, a heavenly change from the hardness of Leo's plastron. I quickly hid my face in his plastron, clinging to the edges of it with my broken fingers. Our chests were pressed together as the whole ship shook violently, careening towards Earth.

"Helmsman! Set course for that uncharted planet!" Mortu shouted at one of his crew members as he began pounding the keys at his steering wheel. Frustrated, he quit hitting the buttons and steeled himself for a crash landing.

"We are Utroms, we are one. We shall not fail. WE SHALL NOT FAIL!" Mortu shouted, clutching at his seat.

"It's only a movie...its only a movie..it's only a movie..it's only a..WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE." Mikey screamed, clinging to one of the support beams beside us. My breathing wasn't slowing any, and my head was starting to feel light. I closed my eyes tightly and hid my face in Leo's plastron, trying to find some kind of mental hold.

"Look up." Leo shouted over the sounds of screams and defaulting engines. I shook my head, almost to the verge of tears.

"LOOK UP." Leo shouted again, thinking I hadn't heard him over the deafening noise. Shakily, I brought my head up, despite the slight nausea that opening my eyes caused me.

"L-Leo.." I cried softly, feeling the walls shake beneath my spine.

"Just concentrate." He said in my ear, pressing closer. Concentrate? That's why I'm freaking out- concentrating on DYING. I looked up to snap at the blue turtle, just to feel him press his lips against mine.

Suddenly, I was completely calm and centered.

This strange numbness had started from our connected lips, and was spreading through me. I pulled away slowly after a minute, looking up into those light grey orbs, our gaze and my new sense of calmness refusing to break, even as the star ship broke through the atmospheres.


	17. Tibuo and the Kappa

I want to thank all my gorgeous reviewers: grapejuice101, TMNTluckygirl, Drusilla52, Diana Fay, IceColdFever, Jackalin Hodkinson, and super sexy special thanks and loves to teiaramogami and Giai Kame

And to Jackalin, I'm sorry about your kitty :( The kitty is in a better place with all the tuna he wants, and I hope all your other kitties stay healthy (:

(: Read and Review: Tibuo and the Kappa

* * *

><p>The hypnotizing effect Leo had on me wore off as the space ship hit the ocean, the large ship bouncing and skimming the water like skipping rocks. The deafening alarms that were blaring in the main room of the ship were soon drowned out...by even louder alarms.<p>

"The beach!" I shouted, wrapping my arms around Leo as best I could. Mikey has been screaming about our immanent deaths for the past five minutes. Raph was collected, clutching at one of the wall beams with us. Donnie and Dad-Master were cool, calm and collected. They held onto a support beam with one hand like they were riding a subway, and were watching the incoming land mass calmly. Right as the nose of the ship crashed against the shore, our bodies began to flicker. I whimpered, closing my eyes.

For a moment, everything was blank.

Then, there was a flash of green.

I somehow managed to uncurl myself from Leo's plastron just as he let go of his death grip on the two support beams. Glancing around, everyone seemed perfectly fine even though we were in the middle of what once was the space ship. The Utrom space ship was completely decimated, nothing but a massive pile of rubble on the beach.

"Duuude.." Mikey whispered, wiping imaginary dust from his shoulders. Slow movement began coming from the twisted metal. What was left of the Utrom crew crawled out of the wreak, breathing heavily and looking around the new environment.

"I can't believe we're in one piece.." Mikey said, checking everyone over quickly. Donnie smiled as Leo and I pulled away from each other, blushing.

"Remember, this is all a memory, an illusion." Donnie said, watching a wounded Utrom crawl from beneath a metal chair.

"Sorry I kind of had a freak out over an illusion. It seemed so real that I forgot about it for a moment." Leo whispered into my ear, looking over the destruction. Mikey was wobbling slightly, rubbing his hand over his lower plastron.

"An illusion..tell that to my stomach." Mikey held his stomach, and lurched over, puking all over the floor. Cringing, I walked up to the vomiting turtle, rubbing my hand over his shell.

"C'mon Sunshine, the Utroms are leaving the ship." I said, pulling Mikey away from his sick and back over to the group. The surviving Utroms had gathered together in a large mass, all crowding out of the ship. Wow, there's so many of these little guys, almost a little army! Their ship was destroyed, and they had no way of getting back home.

They thought about re-building their ship, but there wasn't enough useable parts. The only thing the Utroms could salvage was some equipment, and enough raw materials to make a few of those metal human disguises. What was left of their radar equipment sensed life a few miles from their crash site, so they started their trek to society.

"Where do you think we are?" I asked Donnie as we followed the Utrom hoard. There was no identifying land markers, but the place looked very clean. There were no roads or any kind of littler anywhere that I could see.

"Somewhere not frequently civilized apparently. Maybe an island.." Donnie guessed, tugging a leaf off a nearby tree and examining it.

"I've never seen trees like this on an tropical island though.." I muttered beside him as we looked at the leaf. Little chipmunks and birds scampered around the lightly wooded area, and I noticed a few worn down, dirt paths. Eh..no pavement, but its a sign of human life at least.

"Yes..and it's just so clean. Seemingly no pollution at all." Donnie started as we began trudging up a steep hill.

"Augh..if this is all in our minds, can't we float or something? Walking is for fit people." I groaned, earning a slap on the back from Mikey.

"You're telling me! My stomach hates me right now." Mikey whined, patting at his sore stomach. I awed at him, wrapping my arm through his and walked up the hill with him. We finally reached the top of the hill, and I bent over, breathing deeply. I looked up as I noticed that every one stopped moving, staring out into the landscape with their mouths open. I stood up, staring into the horizon like the others, and my jaw quickly dropped.

"This is..Japan." Leo said breathlessly, looking over the small, old, Japanese styled village. It looked like medieval Japan, from our place on the hill we could see a whole Japanese village. Complete with a samurai training against the sunrise.

"11th Century Feudal Japan from the look of it." Donnie said, eyes trailing over the village.

"I got one word..Wow.." Raph said, watching some children dressed in robes run around the base of the hill.

"To actually be here, to see the birthplace of Bushido and Ninjutsu.." Leo sounded astounded, watching the samurai.

"You guys do know that Bushido is the Samurai code...and that Ninja and Samurai fought against each other.." I mumbled awkwardly, the only one who apparently heard me was Master Splinter. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey guys, check me out! I'm in a samurai movie." Mikey cheered, bouncing over to the practicing samurai. Mikey spun his nunchucks, pretending to fight the samurai. What would have been matching bows were just green fizzles, Mikey's form and weapons literally fazing through the samurai and his sword.

"Your blade cannot touch the mighty ronin: Michelangelo-san. I am the storming sea. I am the breaking wind." Mikey said, striking something akin to a warrior pose.

Wasn't he just complaining about feeling sick a few minutes ago?

"Michelangelo, show some respect.." Dad-Master ordered, but Mikey was too far into his day dream to hear him. Splinter groaned, tapping his walking stick on the ground in an agitated manner. Patting the rat's shoulder, I took in a deep breath.

_"**MIKEY**_**!** I AM THE TINY FEMALE THAT _WILL_ KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP." I shouted, making the turtle jump a foot in the air. Mikey grinned sheepishly before starting to run back to us.

"Really Michelangelo..show some respect. Who knows who this samurai is. This could be a young Hojo Shigetoki or Akashi Gidayu, amazing ancient samurai that you are mocking.." Dad-Master scolded his youngest, but Mikey had stopped listening when he moseyed past the samurai's breakfast.

"Well I'm defiantly gonna respect his breakfast!" Mikey cheered, rushing over to the bento box of tea and rice balls. Mikey ripped into the opened box, trying to stuff his face with the food. Just like when he was messing with the samurai, his hands fizzled through the food, but that didn't stop Mikey. He starting swinging at the rice balls, trying to pick one up.

"There is some sort of lesson here, but I'm enjoying this too much to think of what it is.." Dad-Master grinned, watching his son flounder for the food. We all burst out laughing as Mikey refused to give up on his quest for food. Leo was the first to control himself, searching the area quickly.

"Come on! The Utroms are heading out through the village." Leo said, dragging all of us away from the samurai. The Utroms that were in their robot disguises went through the village, while the others had to sneak into the forests. The village was quaint, with beautiful architecture and worn down roads. People were walking their livestock while children played with their cats and dogs in the streets.

We passed at least two dojos, each of which Leo and Dad-Master had to stick their noses through the doors to peek inside. Raph and Mikey did the same for every bar or restaurant we passed. We followed the Utroms closely, passing what looked like an open barn. I was straggling behind everyone, growing tired of the long walk. My body still ached, and I was slightly annoyed that Donnie wasn't doing his usual doctor-act and doting over my wounds.

"Kill him."

I froze, turning to stare where I heard the voice come from. A small alley, where two shady men were lurking. They were both wearing large bamboo hats that covered their faces, one wearing a fancy robe, and the other man was wearing a ninja suit. The man in the fancy robe handed a small pouch of jingling coins to the ninja.

"Excuse me?" The ninja asked lowly, peering around the alley. I almost jumped and hid, but the ninja just stared right through me.

"You heard me, Kitho. Kill the man known as Haos." The richly dressed man growled, shoving the pouch of money into the ninja's chest.

"That rouge samurai Haos has been messing up my _business_. Get rid of him." The rich man said, huffing at Kitho's stupidity before walking down to the other side of the alley. Kitho looked around again, pocketing the money. Haos..that sounded so familiar, too familiar. Something told me that I had to follow this ninja.

I looked to see that the guys and Dad-Master had left me in the dust, they were already atleast 100 feet away and counting. Huffing, I turned from the large group and followed the ninja down the alleyway. Kitho walked through the shadows of the village quietly, until he came to the median where the village met the forest.

The ninja seemed a little worried to head into the woods, but he quickly steeled himself and began walking down the dirt road. Alright..so Kitho has been hired as an assassin, to kill some dude named Haos...cool. I followed him through the woods for a mile, and just when I was about to quit this stupid chase, he froze. Kitho slunk into the deeper part of the woods, and the sight of a single person camp sight had me sighing in appreciation.

I know this is all a movie in my head, but I'm so tired.

There was a tall man sitting in the campsite, a blazing fire before him. He was dressed in a brown robe with a green obi keeping it together. The man had a bamboo hat on, covering most of his face. The man was cooking fish on skewered sticks, his katana laying innocently beside him.

Was this the guy? Was this Haos? When Kitho's muscles bunched and he lunged at the sitting man, I knew this was the guy.

Haos must have sensed the incoming threat, snapping into action and picking up his katana. He unseathed it with lightening speed, the two swords clashing together with small sparks. The fight was epic, with Haos hitting hard and fast. Too fast for the quickly tiring Kitho. With a growl, Kitho kicked at the dirt, sending it into Haos face.

Haos winced, trying to defend himself and wipe at his eyes at the same time. That dirty bastard! That cheating, dirty bastard! If I wasn't a hologram in the past, I would kick his ass! Haos quickly cleared his vision, snarling at Kitho as he jumped at him. Kitho tried to hold his ground, but was quickly loosing. While attempting to hold off Haos with one hand, Kitho began rummaging through one of his pockets and produced a small, black egg.

With a manic laugh, Kitho pegged Haos in the face with the egg. The egg burst into a puff of smoke, making Haos fall to the ground, coughing, screaming and wheezing. There was something in that egg, like ancient mace! Growling, I grabbed a fallen bamboo stalk, sprinting up to the two fighters.

"HEY!" I screamed, swinging the bamboo stalk around wildly. Kitho held his sword above his head, Haos on the ground, coughing and wiping at his face violently. Forgetting that I couldn't do anything, I swung down on Kitho's neck. Just as I did, I almost stumbled as a weird sense of changing vertigo or gravity overtook me.

The feel of flesh being hit was too real.

I starred dumbfounded at the collapsed Kitho. I looked down at myself, my color was totally back! Kitho was struggling to get back up, so I quickly raised the stalk again and using it as a baseball bat, swung it down. By the time I stopped, Kitho was unconscious, and I was spattered with blood.

I'm getting a little too vicious.

I knelt down next to Haos, patting his shoulder.

"Are you alright..what was that egg?" I asked, spooking the blinded man.

"W-water.." The slightly deep voice begged, pointing in the direction of his tent. I scrambled, picking up what looked like a leather pouch of water and handed it to the wounded samurai. He poured the water over his face, lightly patting at his eyes with the edge of his sleeve.

"That was a metsubushi..a ninja egg..a hollowed out egg filled with ground up pepper. I am lucky it was just pepper and not glass.." Haos said, quickly snapping for his weapon when he finally realized that he was talking to a stranger. Pointing his sword slightly in my direction, he crouched closely to the ground.

"Please! I came to help you.." I said, slowly lowering myself to a non-threatening sitting position on the ground. The man lowered his weapon, but didn't feel secure enough to sit down too.

"..Help?" He asked, slowly sheathing his sword. You know..something doesn't seem right here.

"Wait..you speak _English? _Why aren't you speaking Japanese? I thought Japan had closed themselves off from the outside world until..nevermind.." I sighed, seeing as the samurai was giving me a blank look. I'm just saying, he should probably be speaking Japanese, but oh well. Works for me.

"You were invisible." He said slowly, watching me carefully with somewhat familiar light grey eyes.

"I wouldn't say that.." I shrugged, not wanting to explain the whole alien-mind movie crap to some samurai.

"Hmm.." He seemed suspicious, watching me with keen eyes. Hurry! Diversion!

"Are you Haos? They said they wanted to kill a man named Haos." I asked, hoping that I had saved the right guy. The lithe man laughed, reaching for his green obi.

"Yes, I am Haos...but no man am I." He smiled, untying his obi and opening the top of his robes. Underneath was what looked like a tanktop, a small, but clearly feminine bust was wrapped with bandages. He, now a she laughed at my expression, the voice now unhid and clearly feminine.

Pushing her hat back and pulling back her lower face mask revealed light, caramel hair and a feminine face. As the sun hit the light grey eyes, I knew exactly who this was. Trent's middle name was Haos, his mother giving him that name after the maiden name of his ancestor. This woman had the exact same shade of hair, and the same pair of eyes as my friend.

I had just saved, and was looking at Trent's ancestor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Leonardo. <strong>_

It was looking bleak, Mikey had been knocked out by this ancient Shredder. Master and Raph had dragged Mikey away into the bamboo forest, leaving Donnie and I to fight against the feudal Foot ninja. Our weapons were gone, replacements had been quickly cut from some of the hard bamboo stalks.

I have no clue how this went so badly so quickly. At least everyone was safely hidden in the thick of the forest, except for Donnie and I. I have to make a path for him to run into the bamboo, and then I would follow. Master, Raph and Mikey were already there and Kate.

...

Wait..where is she?

I mentally punched myself in the face as I knocked out another two ninja, quickly kicking another away. Where did that crazed midget go off to? Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen her since Mikey was taunting that samurai. Now that we were able to be hurt in this illusion, the thought of a run away Kate was horrifying.

Then again, I have more pressing issues to attend to right now.

"Oh no..here comes the Shredder's great great grandpappy!" I shouted to warn my brother as the ancient Shredder burst from the tree line. The Foot apparently had archers hiding in the bushes, sharpened arrows came flying out at Donnie and I. I gave the quick sign to Don to fall back and retreat. He nodded, barley dodging another arrow as we jumped and rolled into the thick tree line. We hid on the thick branches of a high tree, waiting for the ancient Shredder's next move. A few of the Foot launched into the forest, cutting down bamboo stalks as they searched.

"Send some men to watch the road through the forest. They won't get far. You others, come with me. I have important business in the village." The Shredder called, turning back to the road for the village which was luckily in the opposite direction.

"Don go find the others..Kate is missing..make sure everyone's okay, then try to find her. Im gonna follow Mr. Personality. I'll catch up." I scowled, flipping silently into the trees above the Shredder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kate. <strong>_

"So..you are..from the distant future?"

"More or less." I sighed. Remember how I didn't want to explain the whole alien, past-present-future, mind allusion to Haos?..Yeah, I don't get everything I want. After taking an hour of explaining the whole thing to her, she was still pretty confused.

"And..you know of my descendant?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I..think so. He has some of your features and his middle name is Haos. His mother used your maiden name as his middle name as a kind of remembrance." I said, scratching the back of my neck as she wound clean strips of cloth around my abused fingers. Haos had wrapped me up and help me clean my wounds.

"M..Middle name?" She asked, tying off the final bandage.

"Ehh..It's a western thing." I shrugged, smiling up at the woman.

"Oh...western?" She asked, sitting down across from me and placing her face in her palms.

"Yeah...that's where we live. Uhm..I have a picture of him if you wanna see?" I said, reaching for my mobile phone.

"What is a picture?" She asked, tilting her head again. How the hell am I going to explain cameras and photos now? It took almost an hour to explain the whole situation to his lady.

"It's like a portrait." I said, flicking through my mobile's picture files. Hopefully she won't ask about the cell phone.

"A portrait of my possible descendant? Yes! Yes, please!" Haos cheered, giggling and clapping her hands. I showed her the picture of Trent and I from this summer. Standing by each other at the pool, the large man towered over me, but was in every way of the term: gentle giant. Haos sat still, starring at the digital picture. Did she not see the resemblance?

"You both have the same eyes." I said, zooming in closer to his face. Haos nodded numbly, sighing softly with a smile on her face.

"He is beautiful..but his skin is very..not pale." She commented curiously.

"Well..if you aren't his only ancestor, there are other bloodlines from his other relatives mixed in. America is a mixing pot of cultures, and Trent it only a quarter Japanese..the other three quarters are Australian, Irish and Congolese." I said, finding another picture of him to show. This one was his senior picture, a real closer look of his face.

"What is his name?" Haos asked slowly, gently touching the screen with her thin finger.

"Trent Haos Snow."

"He..does have my eyes.." She swooned, smiling at the picture of her possible great-countless-great grandson.

"That he does." I laughed, a short silence coming up.

"Haos, why are you hiding yourself as a guy?" I asked, crossing my legs. My behind was really going numb in this position.

"Please, call me Tibuo. One day, I shall be too weak, with child or to wounded to fight. My enemies will be looking for a man. Not a woman." She said softly, re-wrapping her robe and fastening her green obi. She quickly packed up her campsite, somehow fitting everything in a tiny bag.

"I must protect myself, find my Papa, my sister and my nephew." She said, hitching her sword onto her shoulder. A rustling in the bushes made us freeze.

"We should probably make haste and leave this place." Tibuo said warily, eyeing the thick brush. I nodded, standing beside the tall samurai. Was there a technical term for a female samurai? I'll have to ask Dad-Master later..

...Oh shit.

It's highly unlikely that I was the only one that had materialized.

"My friends and my Master are somewhere around here..I hope." I sighed, scratching the back of my neck. The action burned my abused fingers, but it was a natural reaction to a stressful situation. Tibuo sighed, shouldering her bag and katana effortlessly.

"My family is somewhere near as well..what are your friends and Sensei like?" Tibuo asked as we started walking down a rather wild looking trail. They had bears in Japan, right? I really do not wanna get eaten right now.

"They are..each unique in their own way. Have you been separated from your family long?" I tried to divert attention away from the guys. Tibuo sighed again, but shook her head.

"Only for a few sun rises. They hopefully have not run into any Foot."

"You guys have Foot too! Those guys are total assholes!" I growled, kicking at a stick. Tibuo blinked owlishly at me, tilting her head.

"Asshole?"

"Ugh..It's a future thing..sorta..Hey..what's wrong?" I said, noticing that Tibuo had frozen, staring wide eyed into the trees. She lost all color for a moment, her eyes almost turning white with terror.

"K-Kappa..." She whispered, shaky hands reaching for her katana.

"Kappa?" I asked, placing my hand on her cold shoulder.

"Water demon..gremlins.." She whimpered fearfully, sweat beginning to gather on her brow.

"Who ya' callin' a demon? An' where 'da shell have ya' been?"


	18. Pig

~I'm updating early, Cause it's me and the boyfriend's two year anniversary today :D 1/19 :D So, I won't be writing tomorrow, So I updated early for ya'll :D

~Thanks to my reviewers:Jackalin Hodkinson, grapejuice101 , Diana Fay, Iron-Gear Serpant, and the always gorgeous: teiaramogami and Giai Kame

~ There's a small little oc that I created for one of my reviewer's. Her kitty had to be put down while ago, and it just made me so sad, so I introduce to you: Pig, the kitty cat. :D (who will most likely only ever be in this chapter.)

(: Read and Review: Pig

* * *

><p>Whipping around at the angry voice, I came face to face with Leo, Donnie, Raph and Splinter.<p>

Raph stood the closest to me with his arms crossed over his plastron and an annoyed scowl on his face. Ignoring his question about my where-abouts, I raced past the three turtles and threw myself at Master Splinter. Everything was slowly catching up to me, the ninja attack, the aliens, and now this.

"Dad-Master! There was this ninja and this bad guy, and he was a hired assassin! I got bored and followed, and Tibuo is Trent's ancestor and I had to help! T-then poof and I'm all real and colorful, and not in Kansas anymore!" I ranted at the rat, cuddling into his warm fur.

Okay, I've kept my cool for long enough. Time to freak out and beg to be sent home like that time at 6th grade drama camp. Dad-Master's soft claws patted at my hair, hushing me softly. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me further into his warm, furry body.

"Now, now..there, there..Once again, we are all together. _No more running off now_." He lightly scolded, rubbing my back soothingly. I nodded, trying to pull myself together and turned to faced everyone. Raph and Leo had a terrified Tibuo cornered, interrogating her. Donnie was worriedly standing next to Splinter and I, scrutinizing my bandaged hands and bruises.

"Guys! Back off her, she's with me!" I yelped, feeling a sprinkle of rain. I looked up quickly, there was no rain, not a single dark cloud in the sky. That's it, I'm done with this crazy place and this crazy weather. The two pulled away from the shivering woman, and she raced over to Splinter and I.

"K-k-kappa! Three kappa!" She said, shivering behind me. Uhh..didn't I just see this girl kick ninja ass and she's afraid of a few giant turtles. Well..I had been pretty scared of the turtles when I met them at first too.

"Nope, just giant turtles. C'mon Tibby, we can find your family!" I said, bouncing happily. Speaking of bouncing..Where's Mikey? Tibuo had only been crying about 'three kappa', what about the happy fourth? I haven't been Mikey-jumped yet. I looked around frantically, and saw a flash of orange.

On the ground.

I rush over, scrambling on the ground by the unconscious turtle's side. He didn't look too banged up, but there was a dark bruise on the side of his sea green head. Master Splinter knelt beside me as the three conscious turtles tried to calmed down Tibuo.

"What happened?" I asked, running my hand over Mikey's forehead.

"He was attacked by the Shredder of this time.." Splinter sighed, running a claw over the bruise. Mikey groaned at the contact, his bleary blue eyes opened a sliver.

"Master Splinter..is it..time to eat?" He asked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was unconscious again. I was just about to ask Dad-Master how long Sunbeam over here has been down for when a high pitched scream broke through the trees. Donnie's head snapped up first in the direction of the scream.

"You guys hear that?" Donnie asked, straining his hearing.

"There is a fight in the forest!" I said, straining my own ears for any noise of the fight.

"Over the hill, to the North." Leo said, hands itching for his katana.

"It sounded just as my sister does!" Tibuo cried, completely forgetting about her fear of the turtles. Dad-Master's ears were twitching, but he made no move to leave Mikey's side.

"Go investigate. I will stay and look after your brother." Splinter said cautiously, sending a warning look my way. "And no side trips or becoming bored or distracted."

"Of course Dad-Master." I grinned sheepishly, ignoring the slight glares that the three turtles sent my way. It's not my fault if I need something more interesting than bubble gum wad aliens to capture my attention for long periods of time. The guys, Tibuo and I raced into the bush, following the screams. Tibuo gasped as we burst from the treeline, to see a small family being attacked by ancient Foot ninja.

"Papa!" Tibuo cried, unleashing her katana and rushing towards the old man to guard him from the incoming ninja. The guys were attacking off the remaining ninja as I rushed for the small boy. He had tears in his light grey eyes and was clutching a small cloth doll. I grabbed at the little boy, tugging him into my arms and away from a striking ninja just in time. The ninja's elongated sword sliced into the ground right where we had been. I had to get this little guy out of here and make sure nothing gets him. Rushing towards a giant tree, I dove into it's thick roots with the small boy and used the roots as cover. He whimpered over the sound of clashing metal and groaning warriors.

"Hey..aye..aye...don't cry now. What's your name little dude?" I asked, mentally blanking for a moment when I realized that I had said 'dude.'

"H-Hoshie.." The little boy sniffed, knuckling his little eyes. He was barley old enough to speak, it was amazing that he could even say his name. I winced as something heavy bounced off the tree roots, making Hoshie scream. I gasped as the roots seem to..convulse, bulking up to cover us better. Okay, breath in and out, ignore the strange, mystical tree. Keep talking to Hoshie, he's only ten times as freaked out as I am.

"I'm Kate. Is that your mommy out there?" I asked, even though the young boy was most likely too young to speak full sentences.

"Ka..Kao..Kaoi..Koi! Koi! Mommy! Auntie Tibbu! Auntie Tibbu!" He sniffled, trying to say my name and screaming for his mom and his aunt Tibuo. He was an absolute cutie pie, with tanned skin and the same eyes as his aunt Tibbu and his descendant Trent. The sound of the fighting stopped, a short silence came from outside the tree roots.

"Hoshie? Hoshie, where are you?" A frantic, high pitched voice called.

"He is with Kate-san. Kate-san! Come out of hiding, please!" Tibuo shouted, and the two of us crawled out of the tree roots. I managed to crawl out of the tight space, and then help the smaller boy get out. It was amazing that both of us even fit in there! Hoshie sniffled, cuddling with my leg as I hefted him up and went out to the clearing.

"Hoshie! I have my family once again!" An elderly man cried, hugging Tibuo joyfully. Tibuo smiled, hugging her father back. Hoshie's mother was frozen in her spot, tears running from her light grey eyes. Leo, Donnie and Raph were standing by, breathing heavy from fighting off all those ancient ninja. I rushed over, handing the squealing son over to his mother.

"Mommy! Mommy! Koi!" Hoshie cried, pointing at me as his mother clutched him to her chest. She sniffed, slightly using his hair to wipe away her tears.

"Yes Hoshie..we may see the fish when we get home.." She cried, rubbing his back. Hoshie grumbled, shaking his head and pointing at me feverishly.

"Koi! Lady named Koi! Saved me, Koi, Koi, I loves Koi!" He said confidently, wrapping his arms around his mother's neck. Donnie and Tibuo giggled, as I sighed. I still have no clue how he got Koi from Kate, but to each his own. Hoshie's mother smiled at me, and it was the first time I actually got a good look at her. She looked more like Trent than Tibuo did! She had tanned skin, light grey eyes and the same ears as Trent. She was rather short though, with raven hair and higher cheek bones.

"Thank you Kate-sama. I am Haos Kobi-Kimiko." The black haired woman bowed, a large smile on her face.

"Your welcome. I've already met your sister." I said, unsure of how to explain that I know her descendant. Well..Trent was related to both, but one of these women was his super-great grandmother and the other was his super-great aunt. Tibuo, a woman of few words, decided to make it cut and dry.

"Kate-san comes from the future and knows our descendant. His name is Trent!" Tibuo said happily, startling her father, but making Kobi-Kimiko squeal in joy. The two sisters and child bounced happily together as the elderly man approached me, keeping a cautious eye on Donnie, Leo and Raph.

"I am Haos Tomomi..and I must thank you. Not only for protecting my Hoshie, but for the hope." He said gratefully, his dark grey eyes watering up. Confused, I smiled and gave the tall man a quick hug.

"Hope?" I asked, backing away from the hug that the old man happily returned.

"My family is having a very hard time right now. My wife and their mother has recently died from an illness..and Kobi-Kimiko's husband has been killed in battle, leaving her alone with Hoshie and expecting another child. My daughters have been worrying about the longevity of our family..but you have given us hope of future generations..thank you." Tomomi bowed lowly, then turning to smile at his family. I smiled, patting his aged and slightly withered hand.

"You have a wonderful family." I said softly as the three slowly came over.

"I know. I wish such longevity and love for your family as well." Tomomi sighed happily, his eyes still welling up. The dark feelings that surrounded my family were stirred up, but I managed to choke it down. Tears came to my eyes, but the look of pure happiness on the faces of the Haos family made me smile.

"That isn't likely, but thank you." I sighed, ignoring the sad look in the old man's eyes. Tibuo smiled softly, pulling a small charm necklace from her obi. It was made of red string, with wooden charms hanging from the red, silken strands. Tubio's eyes grew watery as she went behind me and tied the necklace on. She kissed her fingers quickly before pressing them against the wooden charm that hung in the middle.

"This was my brother in laws. You need it more than I. The charms are many things. Protection, trust, peace..but the largest charm is love." She smiled, hugging me tightly.

"Thank you..in so many ways." She whispered, wiping away her tears. I smiled, forcing down my own water works.

"Thank you as well. I'll tell Trent all about you." I promised, squeezing her shoulders. Tubio nodded, sniffling.

"Alright..those kappa..they care for you. They cannot be bad water demons if they have one such as you." Tubio smiled, squeezing my shoulders back. I glanced back at Donnie, Leo and Raph quickly, all three watching me intently.

"Wish me luck with them. I guess..goodbye." I said, stepping away from the happy, little family. Hoshie cried, jumping from his mother's arms and flying at me. I barley caught him, just for the small boy to start pressing sloppy kisses all over my face. I laughed as Kobi-Kimiko giggled, tugging her son off of me.

I smiled at them one last time before following the three turtles back into the tree line.

* * *

><p>The walk back to the campground was longer than I remembered. Of course, I had to deal with three pretty grumpy turtles on the way back. They were all ticked off that I had run off and almost gotten myself killed, but each turtle had their own separate grievances. Leo was mostly ticked because I didn't tell anyone I was separating from the group. Grumpy Leo was scary, he only said a few words and then was completely silent. Those grey eyes were steely and staring straight ahead.<p>

Raph was pissed cause I'd run off and participated in two fights without him in a span of 24 hours. Donnie was pissed because I quote 'Didn't let him doctor my wounds'. I was about to tell him to screw off, because he'd apparently forgotten about the few hours that he was too busy with this 'mind movie' to patch me up. I bit my tongue, because next time he's sewing me up he might try to do something freaky to me for revenge. Just as we broke through some more brush, a loud voice yelled from the direction of the campsite.

"Welcome back bros and dudette..anyone for sushi?" Mikey asked, kneeling over a lay out of different sushi. Everyone had an almost synchronized breath of relief and then we all sprinted towards the youngest turtle. Leo smiled, he and Donnie both slapping Mikey on the back of his shell. Raph snuck up on him, wrapping him in a noogie just as I jumped into Mikey's lap.

"Oh Mikey, you bum. I'm glad you're okay." Raph laughed, knuckling his head as I playfully punched him in the plastron.

"You scared me, jackass!" I stuck my tongue out at him, Mikey started laughing and somehow crushed me to his chest and started giving me a noogie. Why so many noogies? Whatever happened to hugs? He finally let go, after I started death rolling like a crocodile, and let me settle comfortably in his lap. Mikey reached over me for his food, eating like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Mikey..uhm...you know not a molecule of that food is real, it's all apart of this illusion." Donnie said, eyeing the food skeptically. Mikey ignored him for a moment, too much food stuffed down his throat to answer. He swallowed loudly, exhaling happily.

"Yeah, I know. But right now, it's real enough for me." He laughed, shoving another rice ball in his mouth. I grimaced as pieces of food rained down on me and quickly wiped it off.

"Donnie..this place is too real. It's not like a mind movie anymore." I stated the obvious, stealing a piece of Mikey's rice ball. Master Splinter gasped, his ears perking up.

"That is it! The answer! It is.." Master Splinter said, but was cut off by the appearance of two men jumping from the trees. The two men were dressed in a mix of blue ninja and blue samurai garb. They had no hair except for little pony tails on the top-back of their skulls. I automatically jumped from a shocked Mikey's lap, whipping out my razor with fumbling hands. It was pretty hard to hold the handle with my wrapped hands, so I had to grip it clumsily with both hands.

"Who.." I asked, seeing as none of the guys were pouncing into action. Leo came forward and gingerly took the razor from my hands. It was kind of hard to fight him with these damn mummified hands.

"The early Guardians!" Donnie said excitedly.

"They wouldn't take us to the Utroms..but they said that they would tell them." Leo whispered to me, tugging me to place me behind him and Mikey.

"And if 'dey wanted ta' talk ta' us..they'd find us...guess they kept their promise.." Raph growled warily as the two Guardians stood like statues at the edge of the clearing. The two nodded at each other before they parted way for another man who was coming through the bushes. He walked stiffly, with a blood red robe and a large bamboo hat like Tibuo wore.

"Greetings. I am Mortu." The 'man' said, showing the robotic face, and pulling open his robe, revealing his true alien form in the stomach cavity.

"D-did he just flash us.. ?" I whispered, causing Mikey to snort and bite down on his lip. Quickly, everyone bowed at the waist and i was left standing their stupidly. Did I bow too? He's not a king or anything freaky, right? Leo's hand was suddenly at the back of my neck, and he tugged me down into a bow.

Thank you Leo, for solving all my problems by forcing me to bend in half.

I'm gonna kick this turtle's ass..swear to god.

"Mr. Mortu you're just the uh..man we need to see! Leo said, confusing the Utrom. The large group began to sit in a story circle, to re-re-re-tell the whole damn story that I've had to re-re-re-tell today. I was getting grumpy now, everyone was intently paying attention to the story, even though everyone's heard it about ten times.

I'm bored.

A small rustle in the bushes quickly caught my attention. I smiled, sneaking a peak at the preoccupied group. I snuck away before, I could do it again. I mentally promised that I wouldn't get into trouble this time! I somehow was able to flee the circle without being seen and slunk into the forest.

I love rain forests, and this forest did not disappoint! This forest looked a bit like the Taiheiyo Pacific Rain Forest..mostly because that's the only rain forest that I can think of that's in Japan. There were massive trees, ferns, wild patches of flowers and bamboo. I stuck to finding the cause of the rustling. I heard another small rustle in a little shrub, and I knelt down to see just what it was.

Big, scared, amber eyes looked up at me. A little baby Leopard Cat was sitting in the bushes, waking up with a large yawn. The small kitten had soft golden fur with little black spots, and a long tail. It's ears were perky and tipped with black fur. His big amber eyes were lined with black, like he was wearing makeup.

"Aww! You are the cutie patootie-est!" I squealed, making baby and kissy noises at the small feline. I was more of a dog person than a cat person, but who can resist a little kitty! The wild kitten let out a small mewl before shaking itself awake and stepping towards me cautiously.

"Good morning!" I whispered, earning another mewl from the small cat. I picked a long stemmed flower and dangled it infront of the cat's nose. It seemed to grin, showing off feral fangs before happily pouncing towards the long piece of flower. I pet the small cat as it paddled at the flower, biting off the petals. The kitty mewled happily, and kept eating the flower.

"You're such a piggy! That's it!" I shouted after the kitty had eaten the whole flower. I picked the kitty up and nuzzled it.

"Imma call you Pig. You're the cutest Pig in the whole, wide world!" I laughed, as the cat licked at my nose. I set him back down, looking around me. Where was Mommy Pig? Big cats usually don't leave their young alone for long. As if on que, I heard a rustle on to road just through the bushes. Pig meowed, looking up at me with big amber eyes. Sighing in defeat, I pushed some leaves away and peered out to the road.

"Oh no.." I gasped, clutching Pig to my chest as the ancient Shredder and his small army of ninja heading straight towards the camp! Pig hissed at the sight of the man-tin can hybrid. I placed the kitten back down on the ground, and quickly scratched his ear one last time.

"It was great meeting you Pig. I must go save my friends!" I whispered, rushing back into the forest. As quietly as I could, I rushed back into the cover of the forest and raced towards the campsite. I bet I could make it to the camp through the forest faster than the Shredder could get there by the road.

After all, no one could travel through rain forests like I do. The strange phenomenon of my skin tingling raced through me as I ran barefoot through the wet ground. I guess when I fought that ninja back in the park my shoes must have gotten lost? With every step I seemed to speed up, dodging trees and bamboo. I was thanking our lucky stars for my high boredom rate because without it, we would have been blindsided by the ancient Shredder.

I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for my short attention span.


	19. The Professors

Thank you so much to my gorgeous, sparkly reviewers: Emily-twilight, IceColdFever, TMNTluckygirl, grapejuice101 and the always beautiful and sexaayy: Giai Kame, Diana Fay and teiaramogami

~And thanks for all the good anniversary wishes :D It t'was a lovely time, and we ate so much that we were in food comas for about five hours (:

(: Read and Review: The Professors

* * *

><p>Running through the rain forest was as natural to me as breathing. At my childhood homes in New York and Florida, large forests were in the back of the homes. At times, I felt more at home in those forests than in my actual home. Running barefoot through the wilderness was nothing new to me, and I had to say it is so refreshing. There were countless parks in New York City, but no true blue forests really. I sprinted through the forest, clutching at the sleeves of Henry's coat. I burst through the treeline of the campsite, scaring the shit out of everyone.<p>

"Kathleen! I thought I gave you specific instructions about not running off." Dad-Master said, sniffing in my direction before his eats bent back.

"The ancient Shredder is on his way here! I saw him in the woods! He's almost here!" I shouted, rushing over to Raph. He growled, spinning his sais around on his knuckles and faced where the Shredder would be appearing in any moment.

"The Shredder? You saw him?" Leo asked, bending down to stare at me at my eye level. I could see it in his eyes that he didn't believe me! I huffed, trying to seem taller and puff out my chest.

"Yes I did. I was in the forest playing with a Leopart-Cat I named Pig. We saw Shredder and a bunch of ninja coming this way!" I pointed to the direction I ran off to.

"Pig? You named a cat _Pig_?" Donnie asked, scratching his head.

"I think we have bigger problems to worry about..." I scowled, just as the ancient Shredder and his ninjas burst into the clearing. I pulled off Henry's coat and scarf and set them behind some brush. Shredder stood tall before us, that fancy sword that the Shredder from our time used to try and entice Leo to the dark side with in his hand! Leo stiffened, grey eyes staring wide at the familiar sword.

"Told you." I hissed at the eldest turtle.

"How fortuitous that I would find you here, Mortu." The ancient Shredder growled at the Utrom. "Now I can display the true powers of the Sword of Tengu for your amusement and your demise."

The Shredder's sword began growing a bright, neon blue.

Hooo0ooly shit.

With a snarl, the Shredder swung the sword in Mortu's direction. A beam of bubbling bright blue electricity shot out of the sword, shocking Mortu and shot circuiting his robotic body. Mortu jumped out of the robotic body as it began to spark and seize. Everyone tumbled and rolled away from the exploding body. I ducked and rolled, but not quickly enough.

Fire singed against my exposed left side, by rib cage aching from the burns. I screamed, curling into a ball as Mortu quickly dragged himself over to me and the Shredder laughed loudly.

"Kate! You're burned, don't roll onto your left side!" Mortu demanded, eyeing my red and blistered side warily. I tried not to look as my side as I shakily stood up, but I was still wearing April's 'night life' outfit, and there was no way to hide this wound like I had with my hand wounds when I first met the Shredder. My skin was now an angry red, the skin seemed wet, like it was melting off.

"Katie!" Leo shouted, rushing over to my side. The Shredder growled, flicking his sword. Another wave of blue energy sent Leo, Donnie, Mortu and Master Splinter flying across the clearing. Mikey and the two Guardians were left to fight the small army of ninjas alone, while the majority of the group went after the Shredder. Raph's eyes widened as he saw my side and his family being tossed across the campsite. Raph lept for the Shredder, eyes once again a bright, feral yellow. The Shredder scoffed, shocking him in midair and throwing him to the ground. Leo had risen and blocked the next attack aimed at Raph, sending him flying into a tree.

As Shredder slowly stepped towards the defenseless Mortu, no one was able to stop him. Everyone was down, struggling to sit up after their beatings. Dad-Master slowly was able to lean up, Leo following his lead.

"Master Splinter, are you alright?" Leo asked, wincing.

"Leonardo, listen. There is_ little_ time. This virtual reality is an illusion_ within_ an illusion. An illusion of the _mind_._ Control your mind_ and you will _control the illusion_." Dad-Master said slowly, glaring at the Shredder. Leo pushed himself up into a crouch, bowing slowly to his sensei.

"I will try..Sensei." Leo said softly, staring intently at the large man.

"If this is an allusion, then why is my side burning!" I growled, feeling my skin bubbling. I had rolled myself onto my back, staring up at the blue sky. My vision was becoming fuzzy at the edges, but I fought off the daze.

"Goodbye..Mortu.." I heard the Shredder laugh. I managed to tilt my head towards Leo, who was deeply concentrating. His forehead and snout crinkled in concentration, and all the sudden, a bright glow appeared out of the corner of my eye. What? What did Leo do? Jedi-ninja mind trick?

"WHAT! Where is the sword of Tengu." Shredder yelled, stomping angrily. Leo smirked, the sword appearing in Leo's hands. The glowing slowed, and Leo glared at the much larger opponent.

"ITS RIGHT HERE." Leo shouted, swinging the sword above his head.

"SHH! DON'T TELL HIM WHERE IT IS!" I whisper-yelled, wincing as I took too deep of a breath.

"You want it back?" Leo called teasingly, swinging the katana gracefully. The blue light returned and Leo knew how to use it! With a single swing, the light sliced through the ground, knocking away the Shredder and what was left of his ninja army. With a series of slashes and swings, Leo repeatedly shocked the Shredder. With one final blow, the Shredder was knocked through a bamboo patch and over a hidden cliff edge. We barley heard the tiny splash of Shredder hitting the river far below the cliff. What was left of his ninja looked around at each other before slowly back peddling into the woods.

Leo posed with the sword once more, the sword began glowing with rainbow lights and slowly dissipated. I bit back another moan, hastily wrapping Henry's scarf around my torso and tying it off. I'd deal with it later. I managed to push myself up, ignoring the blackness that begged to take over my conscious. I tugged Henry's coat back on and wobbled over to the group, each of them cheering on Leo's victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Neyo..uh..I mean Leo." Donnie laughed, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Way to go bro!" Mikey laughed, jabbing playfully at Leo. The two Guardians came forward, Mortu being carried by one of the large men. The little alien was smiling softly, watching us with those familiar red eyes.

"Your actions demonstrate the voracity of what you say. Take this. It should help you return safely to where you belong." Mortu said, nodding to the Guardian that wasn't holding him. The Guardian handed Leo a little black box.

"But..if we're stuck in a video game, how do you give us anything that can affect the real world? I-We..You..AUGH! My brain hurts." Mikey cried, clutching at his head.

"if this world is a virtual projection created from our technology, then we Utroms have encoded and internal fail safe that can be activated by using the virtual reset device that you now posses." Mortu tried to explain. Leo sighed, clutching the little black box.

"Here we go, I hope." Leo shrugged, placing his trust in that little miracle box.

"Goodbye and thank you." Dad-Master said, giving the three a little wave and a small bow.

"See ya' in a few hundred years." Raph grinned, crossing his arms. Leo smiled as the rest of us just bowed. He tapped the little black box and suddenly there was an explosion of golden yellow.

"Wait..what was it that you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before?" Leo shouted over the spiraling golden hues.

"THE SHREDDER IS AN U-" Mortu shouted over the whirlpool, but we were quickly snapped away. With a bright flash of gold, I squeezed my eyes shut and covered Pig with my arms. When everything stopped spinning, I felt my arms pinned down at my sides, I opened my eyes, and saw the clear doors of the pods!

I let out a sigh of relief as my arms were released, the weird head gear came off my head and the clear doors opened. Even though my body was hurting, I leaped out of that pod like a flying squirrel. Everyone had rushed out of the pods, running to Mortu and Professor Honeycutt and started telling another damn story. I sighed, leaning against one of the control panels and slightly gasping for breath.

I closed my eyes, listening to Leo talk. He was talking about the internal fail safe, and how we'd met the past Utroms, Shredder, Foot, and Guardians. Taking a deep breath, I felt something weird. It felt like the whole building was shaking. I hummed, drumming my toes against the cold floor. Was the building shaking, or was I just so hurt that I was about to pass out...again.

"-Why did the oracle pods malfunction?" Mortu asked rhetorically to himself. He and Donnie started talking quietly, tinkering with one of the master control panels when there was the sound of a door being kicked down.

"Oh..but I do.."

It was Shredder, Hun, three Foot ninja and those four elite ninja that ripped apart April's apartment!

"No!" Donnie cried, rushing over with Mikey and dragging me behind them. Why am I always shoved, pulled or pushed behind these guys? I know it's some kind of protective measure, but my side is really starting to throb now. I'm so done with being hurt, I'm not going to the damn hospital again!

"The Shredder..no..It _can't_ be..I finished you off _myself_. You..can't be alive." Leo gasped, his skin turning a paler grass green.

"You merely separated my head from my body. A courtesy I will gladly extend to you all, for none of you are leaving here alive." Shredder laughed, cocking his head to the side. I growled, glaring around the edge of Mikey's plastron at the villain. Shredder seemed to laugh at our group, waving his hand at us like we were pests.

"Attack! Destroy them all!" He shouted to his fighters, all who started stepping closer. Everyone armed themselves, I whipped out my own razor. A small movement on the floor caught my eye..It was some strange spider with a man's face attached. Disgusted, I was too busy trying not to puke at the sight of the bug to scream.

"Oh dear...and I thought I was stuck with an unpleasant robot body." Professor Honeycutt admitted dryly, stepping back. The man-spider growled, two of the little arms rose up and red lasers shot out! Professor Honeycutt was hit and sent flying against one of the pods.

"My sons, attack!" Splinter ordered, Leo being the first one to spring into action. He quickly jumped up into a flying kick, knocking down a Foot ninja. More Foot ninja began to pour from the open doorways and Raph, Donnie and Mikey quickly started plowing through them. The four elite ninja and Shredder went after Mortu, but three Guardian's quickly appeared, fighting off the elite. Dad-Master went after Hun, and I had not clue what to do, so I just followed Splinter.

Hun growled throwing kicks towards Dad-Master and I. My wounds have slowed me down, but Hun is more built for strength than speed. Splinter would block Hun's kicks with his walking sticks, giving enough distraction for me to slip in there and stab him in the side with my razor. Hun was a literal killing machine, and after three stabs, he still wasn't going down!

Dad-Master glared, somehow knocking the massive man off balance and throwing him across the room. Hun screamed, flying towards what looked like a giant sack that was hanging from the wall. When he hit the sack, it exploded under the pressure and released something that looked like milk. Splinter's attention was now turned back to the Shredder, who was stepping towards Mortu.

"Mortu..I have anticipated this moment..for nearly 10 centuries." Shredder growled as Splinter grabbed my hand, having me blend into the shadows alongside him for our sneak attack. Some of the Foot ninja were unknowingly backing towards us, trying to get away from the turtles. Little do they know that they were about to get attacked by a 90 pound rat and a 120 pound girl, each pound filled with fury.

"I'm surprised that with your 'genius' it took you a thousand years to find us." Mortu taunted as the two jumped at each other, each flipping away from attacks and punching at each other. Splinter nodded to me as the ninjas got close, the two of us leaping from the shadows and punching them square in the face. The two of us were now back to back in the center of the swarm of Foot.

"If those guys have been enemies for that long..than that means.." Leo said, listening to Mortu and Shredder shout at each other like an old married couple.

"Someone can't let go of a grudge!" I grunted, smashing the handle of my razor against a ninja's throat.

"No! That means that this is the same Shredder from a 1000 years ago." Dad-Master said over his shoulder, kicking away another Foot ninja. With a loud metal crunch, I turned to see Hun holding Mortu in a tight hold. The loud crunching was the metal body being crushed under Hun's strength. Shredder was savoring his soon to be kill, glowering at the struggling Mortu.

"Finally..my revenge." Shredder said, raiding his clawed hand. Just then, Utroms on flying disks came out of no where, shooting blue lasers at the villains. Hun shouted as he was shot at, letting go of Mortu.

"Great..the cavalry has arrived..squids on a dish.. " I grumbled, wheezing as I was hit in my hurt side. Growling, I elbowed the ninja in the face as Splinter kicked him off his feet. I heard the sound of the Utrom cavalry screaming as Shredder attacked them. I couldn't take my eyes away from the attacking ninjas, but I noticed Leo and Donnie head over to help the poor aliens.

"I'm sorry for this, Donnie! Go long!" I heard Leo shout and then saw a Utrom go flying over my head. Wow, I hope Donnie catches that poor guy, they're not really meant for flight. I sighed as Dad-Master knocked out the last of the ninja. I stumbled over to Raph and Mikey, who were standing beside the pods. Just as I rested against the cool metal of a large controller, the small clicks of tiny robotic feel alerted me.

That goddamn spider-robot was crawling his way. It had six long, thin, pipe legs and had two mini leg-arms on the front. The human face on the spider body had medium dark skin, with brown crew cut hair and only one eye!

"At last! It's time I've finally had my revenge on you annoying mutations!" The spider-bot screamed, clicking his tiny arms together. I had my razor out and ready, but Raph and Mikey put away their weapons.

"Stockman?" Raph laughed "I almost didn't recognize ya. New haircut?" Raph mocked, tapping his own head. I bit my lip as Mikey started gauffing. Stockman sneered, his two little arms glowing red and shooting out red beams. What's with all the freaking lasers and beams going on! The two beams struck Mike and Raph in their plastrons, sending them against the ceiling. They fell against the wall in a painful heap, groaning.

"You..you're that girl.." Stockman glared at me, clicking his robotic limbs together.

"No. I thought I was a real boy." I sneered at the bug. If I was only wearing shoes I'd squish the little crap.

"Obey the genius that is the scientist: DOCTOR STOCKMAN!" He shouted at me. Since when did we start speaking in third person?

"No thanks, I hate spiders, scientists and geniuses..." I said dryly.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"SORRY DONNIE!" I screamed back to the offended turtle. Stockman growled, firing up his lasers to shoot me to kingdom come.

"Stockman! Hold! You have more important business!" Shredder said, glaring holes in our direction.

"NEVER. My revenge comes first!" The teeny villain shouted, pointing his lasers at me.

"You heard your Master! Fuck off itsy bitsy!" I screamed, sticking my tongue out at the scientist. Enraged, Stockman fired his lasers at me, shooting me in the knees. I screamed and was sent flying against the wall. My medical problems are just racking up now. I wiped at a tear of pain as I clutched my side and knees.

"I SAID HOLD." Shredder commanded, his eyes glowing bright red. Stockman suddenly was being electrocuted, screaming in pain as the Shredder closed in on the doctor.

"Implement phase three, now!" Shredder growled at the whimpering spider.

"Yes...Master.." Stockman said weakly, dragging his body away from his angry master. "The device will soon be under your control."

The strange doctor managed to drag himself into another room, the large door sliding closed behind him. I managed to stand up at this point, and could hear Mortu shouting about something called a 'transmat'. Whatever that thing was, it was super important and they didn't want us stopping Stockman from getting to it. Hun and the elite Foot were now guarding the doors, Shredder standing victoriously.

"You will go nowhere!" Shredder laughed, not seeing the sneak attack coming in. Leo came flying out of nowhere, kicking the Shredder straight into what looked like a sack of..mucus? He struggled in the sacks hold, swinging and wriggling. Mortu stumbled over to the controls and began typing away. The sack suddenly began oozing and fully covered the Shredder! That should keep him busy for awhile!

"Master!" Hun shouted, running with two of the Foot elite to their trapped master. The other two ninja attacked us, swinging viciously. This was just too crazy, after one villain goes down, there's more to kill you. I stumbled over to the fight, trying to get some kind of wounds on the ninjas. The two elite were knocking all six of us around like we were nothing! I managed to slice the axe wielding ninja in the back, but it cost me. He smashed me in the face with the flat side of the axe, using it as a bat to send me flying to the ground.

Groaning on the hard floor isn't very fun. I think I've reached the appropriated amount of blood loss that would enable me to go take a break from this bat shit craziness. I heard the sound of something.. squelching behind me. Slowly I sat up and turned to see the Shredder standing here, covered in the sack mucus.

"Heheh...what'cha doin' hangin' around.." I laughed awkwardly, staring fearfully up at the massive man. Saki is ten times scarier when he's wearing that damn armor, the sharp gauntlets on his wrists glinted menacingly. He growled down at me, picking me up by the collar of April's tattered, cropped, sleeveless hoodie. He ran his eyes over my wounds and laughed.

"You'll be an example and a warning to all the human allies of those rotten turtles." He growled, lifting his hand and pressing the back of his gauntlet right at the beginning of my sternum, the blades shallowly digging into my skin. He slowly pressed the blades into my skin and slit them straight down. Two shallow, but painful lines ran from the beginning of my sternum all the way down to the top of my navel. Pulling the blades out of my skin made a slight _'pop_', making Shredder laugh before tossing me in the direction of the horrified mutants.

"Kate! Are you alright?" Dad-Master asked, grabbing me under my arms and slowly helping me stand up. I hastily zipped up the hoodie, the tube top underneath had been cut straight through and was showing far too much naked skin. Blood was dripping from the wounds, but it wasn't deep enough to kill me.

"I'll survive!" I said, opening up my razor and readying myself for another attack.

"After the Utrom, NOW!" Shredder ordered, but wasn't expecting us to still be ready to fight back.

"Ya have ta' go through us first." Raph snarled, baring his slightly fanged teeth and feral eyes. Shredder snorted, going to one of the control panels and began typing away.

"You're not worth wasting my time." He said dryly, pressing one last button. A brown ooze quickly covered the doorway that we were protecting, and the sacks that hung around the room began to pump that strange white liquid into the room. He was flooding the place! A long, vein-y walkway shot from the wall, and Shredder and all his minions rushed onto it before it was sucked back into the wall.

The room was quickly filling with the strange liquid, and that stuff burned my open wounds. I held back a sob as the strange liquid rose up to the very bottom of my side wound and licked at the bottom of my Shredder-inflicted wound. The guys started shouting, banging on the wiggling walls.

We're boned.


	20. Shredder the Utrom

Thank you so much to my beautiful reviewers: grapejuice101, IceColdFever, Emily-twilight, TMNTluckygirl, Luthinea, Drusilla52 and the always gorgeous:Diana Fay and Giai Kame

(: Read and Review: Shredder the Utrom

* * *

><p>"Donnie!<em> Fermare l'acqua<em>_!_" I screamed in Italian as the strange, alien water rose to my armpits, stinging the open wounds and burns.

As you can most likely know from my first meeting with the guys, I'm not exactly the best swimmer around. Donnie's head snapped towards me, brown eyes wide. I looked down to see the white liquid around me was now looking more like pink from my blood mixing in. Donnie nodded, swimming over to the man controls and began jamming at the floating screens. Nothing Donnie did seemed to slow the water, his eyes hardening in frustration.

_"Malédictions_! It's no good! I can't work these controls." Donnie sighed, wading back towards us. We were all hugging close to one of the walls, which was this strange giggling, jello like pink substance. Leo had one of his katana out and was slicing at the wall, but every time he would cut the wall it would quickly heal itself somehow.

"I keep slicing at the wall, but it heals itself. It's like the room's alive." Leo said, slicing at the wall again. I coughed, the water now up to my chin and quickly rising. The water was at the turtle's mid-chest and lapping at Dad-Master's shoulders, the mutants were clearly comfortable around water...uh..if this was some kind of alien water.

"Wait! That's it! This is a techno-organic chamber, we need to think a little less techno, and a little more organic." Donnie said, using his bo as a bat and hitting the wall. The wall giggled like jello before slowly stilling. Donnie rubbed the wall with his hand, running his eyes up and down the strange wall.

"See! The walls have techno-organic nerve endings. They can _feel_.." Donnie said, rubbing at the wall. The water was now up to my nose, and I was having a hard time keeping my mouth above the churning water. I went under a few times, only to claw myself up and hack out the strange liquid.

Why does water hate me?

"I can feel too! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THIS WATER!" I shouted, trying to crawl up the wall as I was pulled under the white water. I felt big hands wrap around my rib cage, squeezing my burned side and making me open my mouth from pain. Water rushed in just as someone lifted me out of the water and hold me against their plastron.

I gagged out the strange white water as I swatted at the hand that was gripping my burnt side. Raph growled, pulling his hand away from my side and holding me up against his plastron by the back of my thighs. Rolling his golden eyes in irritation. I guess he must have forgotten about the large burn coating my side and thought I was slapping him for kicks.

Idiot.

"Please find a way ta' control yourself. The last thing we ya' complainin', Kate." He growled, irritated from the crazy change of events. I spewed out the last of the liquid, blood running down my body and staining the water around us an even deer hue of pink.

"That's _nice,_ the one who can't control himself for 5 minutes is lecturing**_ me_**." I growled back, irritated by our situation as well.

I saw his eyes flash before he dunked me under the water. I screamed, thrashing my arms and legs as best I could as I was pulled to the surface again. I coughed, spitting out more white liquid as Raph tossed me into Leo's carapace. My wounded chest smashed against Leo's katana sheaths, knocking the wind out of my already wounded body. Did Raph really just do that? Did he just dunk and toss me because I back-talked him.

That green son of a bitch...

"Please take her, I can't stand her complaints right now." Raph yelled, glaring at me. Leo wrapped his arm around me carefully, cautious of the open wounds. I glared at the emerald skinned turtle, opened my mouth to yell something right back at that smug little fuck. Leo growled, sending Raph and I a frightening glare.

"We're trying to get out of here, we don't need anymore smartmouth comments at each other." Leo said, glaring at us. Raph snorted at me, turning his shell to us. I frowned, crossing my arms and rubbing my lips together. I saw Dad-Master's ears press back against his head, staring at his sons in disappointment. Mikey had his head down, fumbling awkwardly and nervously with his hands. Donnie was scowling, hands still on that damn wall.

"I can't stand _all_ three of you..Now..just follow my rhythm. If we can agitate the nerve endings just so." Donnie said, getting back to hitting the wall with his bo. I uncrossed my arms and pushed myself away from Leo, who shot me a worried look. I refused to meet his gaze, slowly getting out of his grip and slipping into the now fully pink tinted water. Was I really bleeding that much? The water was well over my head now, and slipping into the water meant once again struggling to break the surface.

The turtles watched me as I sank to the floor, pushing against the floor to propel myself back to the surface. I sank my nails into the wall as I weakly doggy paddled to the side, clinging to the wall like a cat. As the others hit at the wall with their weapons, I kicked at the wall under the water with my bare feet.

Is this is what it's like? Didn't someone smart say that people show their true colors under time of stress. Did the guys really think of me as an annoyance? I closed my eyes, feeling the water slapping against my back and tried to close out the voices from the past that said similar, hurtful things.

_'This..this is what you do with your time? How useless..' _

_'Why do you complain so much? Grow the fuck up.' _

_'Be quiet, it's not lady like to talk so much.' _

_'Why can't you be like your brother? He always fits in with the popular crowd.' _

I felt my chest clench from something other than the bleeding wounds. I found myself retreating to old habits, a certain defense mechanism that I used so many times against my mother.

_'I'm annoying? Fine. I'll just never talk.'_ I thought scathingly, kicking weakly at the wiggling wall. I stopped kicking, panting heavily against the wall. The water began bubbling and churning, pulling me from the wall and back down under. At this level, the water was over two feet over my head, the guys and Master Splinter were wading easily at the surface. As I was thrashing under the water, a familiar pair of hands yanked me above the surface.

Raph looked down at me sadly, eyes a darkened shade of gold. I coughed out more pink water in his direction, kicking and jumping out of his grip. My pride dictated that I'd rather drown in the water than have him hold me up. I went under the frothing water again and was quickly pulled to the surface again by a pair of hands. I was going to start fighting until I felt the softness of wet robe and fur under my cheek.

_"Hush now child, I know..shush.."_ Splinter whispered to me soothingly, somehow keeping us both above the water. I gasped, choking out more water and pressing my forehead against Dad-Master's shoulder.

"SHE'S GONNA BLOW!" Donnie said, halting their attack on the wall. The water was choppy and waves constantly slapped at us. The water beneath us began bubbling and suddenly everyone was rising towards the ceiling as the water became a geyser. Thankfully the water broke through the ceiling before we did, creating a hole for us to shoot through.

Splinter kept a good grip on me as we all were thrown onto the floor of the room above the death-water. The water had now stopped coming, reaching ankle deep on this floor. I coughed, managing to somehow sit up and wring my hair out. I smiled softly to Dad-Master, helping him sit up next to me. He quickly shook like a puppy, water flying around. Mikey stood shakily, spitting out that weird water.

"Okay..that was nasty." Mikey grimaced, rubbing the back of his head and wringing out his bandana tails. I managed to push myself to my feet, offering Dad-Master a hand. He stood up, patting my hand fondly with a slightly worried smile. I smiled back awkwardly, cracking my knuckles and standing beside the elderly rat, my eyes transfixed on the slightly flooded ground.

At the end of the hallway was a large, arched doorway, where sparks of light were flying from the room. I figured that today couldn't get any worse, so I started walking towards the light. My feet sloshed against the alien liquid, and I heard the five other pairs of feet padding against the flooded floor.

"Uh..lets go." Leo said, following right behind me. I kept my arms crossed around my chest, keeping quiet and showing no emotion. I used to do this to my mom all the time, stay quiet and emotionless until my dad forced her to say sorry for hurting my feelings.

"Hey..Kaaaaaate..." Mikey sang happily, but I just kept ignoring him. I concentrated on tightening Henry's tattered and sopping scarf around my torso, hoping to stop the blood flow.

"That room was quite interesting despite the fact that it almost successful in killing us, wouldn't you say Kate?" Donnie asked hopefully, jogging up beside me. I said nothing, my eyes glued to the opened doorway. The purple turtle blinked worriedly, stepping closer.

_"Ma belle Kate..Pourquoi êtes-vous bouleversé. S'il vous plaît mon chéri, dis-moi quel est le problème."_ Donnie swooned in a love sick tone. I rubbed my lips together, trying not to yell at Donnie to speak in freaking English. Or atleast a language I could understand. Apparently each guy was going to take their turn trying to get me to talk.

"You were very brave fighting the Shredder and his minions, Kate." Leo said softly from right behind me. I was so close to turning and laughing sarcastically in his face, but I held myself back. Just keep moving, just keep moving.

"Katie..Babydoll?" Raph whispered, rushing to my unoccupied side. I saw his hand reaching for my shoulder out of the corner of my eye. I quickly jerked away, walking faster towards the large, arched door way.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Michelangelo <em>**

There were very few times in his life when Mikey didn't know what to say, think or do in a situation.

He was sad to say this was one of those times.

He'd watched the small girl go under the rising water, he bent down to pick her up, but Raph beat him to it. Mikey winced as he watched his brother's fingers press into Kate's wounded side, blood rolling down her skin. He'd watch his family and Kate snap at each other, each equally frustrated with the horrible situation. Mikey didn't know what to say to stop his brothers and crush to stop fighting. He didn't know what to think when even mild-tempered Donnie snapped out a snarky remark.

And he didn't know what to do when he saw the little light in her mismatched orbs fade. Her pixie-esque face clenched up like she'd tasted something sour before her small features flattened into a neutral, horrifyingly blank expression. He didn't know what to do when her hurt eyes turned to him, so he twiddled his thumbs and stared into the water.

He heard the splash of Kate going back under the waves, but he felt too numb to do anything. Watching her try to keep above the surface was a mix between heartbreaking and pathetic. Her long hair was weighed down by the water, her tanned skin looking increasingly pale and clammy. Mismatched grey and blue orbs were covered in a film of what Mikey thought was the hurt and tears that she refused to let go.

He remembered how Kate looked the time he saved her from drowning. She looked similar now, water logged and looking like a wet puppy. When Mikey saved her that first time from the river, he'd assumed she wasn't able to swim because of the rough waters.

Who knew she was just a weak swimmer in general?

When Donnie told them to start beating all the wall, Mikey felt tears come to his eyes when in between the noises of his nunchucks hitting the walls, he could hear her struggling for air in the water. Mikey saw that Raph regretted his harsh choice of words, reaching down to try and scoop the small girl up. Even as she hacked for breath, she fought when she realized it was Raph helping her.

Most likely more wounded by Raph's words than she let on, Kate fought for release. So upset that she'd rather fight for her own air than to have Raph help. Mikey wanted to go over and pick her up..but he felt..frozen. All he could do was hit the wall alongside his brothers, listening to the small human either suck in as much air as she could or expel the strange, alien water.

Thankfully Master Splinter had enough sense to grab ahold of her, and Mikey angrily thought that he should be doing that. Why hadn't he? Was it really so hard to stop beating on the wall to go pick her up? Why had he been frozen? He ground his teeth together as the geyser shot them up onto the next floor.

When they were all safely away from the threat of death by water, she wouldn't say a single word. Mikey noticed that Kate helped Master Splinter up, but stood by and didn't offer anyone else a hand up. Mikey blanched slightly, watching the small girl. Kate thrived for trying to help people, and something as small as her not helping someone stand up seemed so very wrong.

Mikey was the first to try and get Kate to speak, playing it casual and pretending that the spat had never occurred. Kate just stared at him, dead in the eye with a blank, mismatched stare and turned around. Mikey winced, clutching the top of his plastron. When Kate was really mad, she didn't yell, she refused to speak at all.

They each took their respective turns trying to goad her into speaking to them, but nothing was said. Not even a word. In the brightly lit hallway, Mikey could really see how bad Kate looked now that she was out of the water. Her waist long hair was tangled, matted with blood and sopping wet with alien fluids. Her hands were bound, bruises covering her shoulders, neck, upper chest and face. Her left side was wrapped in a tattered scarf, but the edges of the burn would was visible. The once tanned skin was an angry beat red, and blood and some other mystery body fluid was seeping from the wound.

The worst looking wound was the one inflicted by the Shredder. Mikey'd watched as he tortured her, lightly slashing from her sternum to navel with his gauntlet. It wasn't a life threatening wound, more like a very big, but very painful paper cut. Shredder hadn't tried to kill her, he just wanted to see them all squirm and to inflict pain on _something_. Mikey bit his lip, running his eyes over the small girl.

Small..if Mikey could choose a single word to describe Kate, he'd choose small. She was so tiny, 5'2 to Mikey's 5'7 (and still growing) and she had some strange, laid back, pixie-like quality to her. He'd seen her go from a giggling kid to a sarcastic teen in seconds flat. He sighed, watching her jerk away from Raph's outstretched hand. Kate stomped away towards the large doorway, her body stiff.

"My sons..sometimes the most fragrant of blossoms must be given a break from being sampled." Splinter said softly, ears up on high alert as we neared the doorway.

What was that about flowers?

The Sensei must have seen the confused looks his sons gave him, making him sigh and droop his ears.

"Leave her alone or she'll hurt you. My sons, your words and_ lack of words_ have hurt her." He said, his tail thumping anxiously against the wet ground. Mikey sighed, nodding his head to him as they all closed in on the doorway

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kate <em>**

We all crowded against the doorway, peeking around the edge to see all the baddies had cornered the Utroms on this big, glowing alter. That must be that transmat thing that they were so keen about protecting. Luckily for us, we'd happened to be listening in on the middle of Shredder's evil rant.

"-You're just the beginning. After I've disposed of you, I will use this device to concur the home world of the Utroms! And I'll destroy every last one of your kind Mortu!" Shredder laughed, striking a victory pose. Raph shifted beside me, jumping into the room and posing in his own heroic stance.

"Not if we got anythin' ta say about it." Raph snarled, poising his sai. "Remember us?"

The Shredder growled, his eyes growing red as he saw that all of us were still alive and kicking.

* * *

><p><em>Fermare l'acqua:<em> Stop the water!  
><em>Malédictions!<em>: Curses!  
><em>Ma <em>_belle Kate..Pourquoi êtes-vous __bouleversé? S'il vous plaît mon chéri, dis-moi quel est le problème:_ My lovely Kate..Why are you upset? Please darling, tell me what the problem is.


	21. Elite Ninja

Big thanks to my reviewers: LeoLover95, angellic dragon, QueenOfClovers93, Drusilla52, angelsweet2011, TMNTluckygirl, IceColdFever, Emily-Twilight, and grapejuice101

Super special thanks to the always beautiful and gorgeous: Giai Kame, Diana Fay and teiaramogami  
>*And to angellic dragon: how dare you not allow private messaging xD I demand to be able to thank you for your amazing review3 I'm glad you liked 'Axe Therapy' (: I thank you so very much for your kind words, and you must know that I live to appease my readers ;)<p>

**~Alright! I've got a Poll up for this story on my page, you guys should go check it out. This WILL be a TurtlesxOC story, and I was wondering how ya'll felt about T-cest. You can vote more than on one check, so please go check that out ;)**

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>"I grow tired of you <em>creatures<em>, small girl, and your constant interference. Elite ninja. ATTACK." Shredder yelled, pointing in our direction with smoldering red eyes.

Really, you have to point? That's so rude.

The four elite ninja jumped in our direction, weapons spinning and gleaming under the alien lights.

"Stockman, power up the transmat. Finish Mortu and his friends." Shredder said carelessly, waving his hand at Stockman.

"Yes Master.." Stockman said dully.

"We have to stop Stockman!" Leo shouted, fighting the spear wielding ninja on one of the large wires hanging above the transmat. Leo was barely dodging the ninja and wasn't landing too many hits. Mikey was flipping around wildly, fighting against the ninja who had a freaking trident!

"And here I am fresh out of bug spray!" Mikey shouted back, back flipping away from a jab.

"Why don't we just get Shredder ta' ask him to stop." Raph mocked, fighting against the ax wielding ninja. Using his sais defensively, he pushed the ninja away. "Stockman seems ta' listen to him." Raph said, taking a few deep breaths.

"That's it!" Donnie said, blocking a ninja that had a bo that had long, curved blades on both ends.

"Stockman's control chip must be voice activated!" Donnie cheered, as I ran towards the bladed bo ninja to distract him long enough for Donnie to go do his techno turtle thing. I growled, trying to fend off a giant blade with my little razor, and I was doing pretty well.

Sweeny Todd, eat your heart out.

The metal of our weapons clashed, making horrible screeching noises. I winced, pushing against the pressure. This ninja was so much stronger than that wimpy ninja in Columbus park. Also, this ninja's attention was focused on defeating me, while the other ninja seemed scatterbrained. All the sudden, the ninja's attention was diverted away from me.

Okay, maybe this ninja wasn't the best either.

We stopped fighting long enough for us both to see Stockman becoming free from Shredder's hold. The spider-robot-human lept angrily at the villain, latching onto Shredder's chest with an evil cackle and using his lasers to electrocute him. I starred up at the bamboo hatted ninja, who was staring at the Shredder and Stockman fighting.

Is this an opened opportunity I see?

Yes..I believe it is.

Time to take the opportunity by the balls.

I pulled my hand back like I was going to punch the ninja in the face, but with my razor still clenched in my hand. I rammed my hand forwards, stabbing the ninja in the eye with the razor. Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as I ripped the razor away from his eye, blood and eye matter spattering all over the place.

"AUGH!" The ninja cried, clutching at his useless eye. Everyone took their eyes off of the struggling villains to spare a mixture of worried/horrified/amused looks my way. The ninja was far from dead, but was breathing heavy and clutching at his bloody hole that was once his eyeball.

"MY EYE! WHO DOES THAT?" The ninja shouted, dropping his double bladed bo.

"I'm sorry! You were trying to kill me!" I squealed, shrugging my shoulders. Wasn't this guy supposed to be a badass ninja?

"I mean come on! Sure, you have bruises and cuts, but I didn't go down douche bag drive and stab you in the eye!" The ninja screamed back, clutching his face.

"I was looking for an open opportunity! I'm not a ninja! I'm at a disadvantage!" I defended myself, as the ninja dropped to his knees.

"AUGH! FUCK! MY EYE!" The ninja cried, shooting me a one eyed glare.

"I'm so so sorry.." I whimpered, feeling a strange mix of guilt and stress.

"THIS WAS MY GOOD EYE!" He said, pointing to his bloody eye socket.

"..Please stop.." I whined, wincing away from the horrifying sight.

"WHAT WILL MY MOM SAY?" The ninja screamed, clutching his head.

"Ugh. I said..**_SHADDUP_**!" I screamed, punching him in the face and knocking him out. I felt either his face or my fingers crunch under the punch, the ninja falling to a heap on the ground by my feet. Just as the ninja fell to the ground so did the Shredder, his armor making a big _clang_ as he smashed into the floor.

I turned to look at the electrified Shredder, ignoring everyone's stares. Shredder was literally smoking from being shot with so many volts of electricity. Wow, Stockman must pack a pretty shocking punch in that little robot spider body. The Doctor crawled away from the lifeless body of his 'Master', cackling evilly as Shredder's followers crowded around their Master.

"Master.." Hun whispered, eyes practically pleading for the criminal to show any sign of life. I limped over towards the group, breathing heavy.

"Do you think the Shredder is..?" Leo asked, watching the mammoth of a man pick Shredder up like he weighed nothing.

"We'll be back..freaks." Hun growled, revenge searing in his eyes as Shredder dropped a strange red-orange remote from his hand. The strange remote clanged and bounced along the floor, and when it stilled a red clock came on the screen. 10:00 minutes and counting down, it looked like a freaking bomb! Bright red fissure lines sprouted from the little remote and quickly grew all over the floor. Cautiously, we all slowly inched towards the detonator.

"It must be some kind of bomb..don't you think so Kate?" Donnie tried to pry for an answer, but I remained silent. Donnie sighed, biting his bottom lip before reaching out to touch the tiny bomb.

"Don't touch that! It's an Utrom implosion device! The techno-organic virus it contains would destroy you. Already it has throughly infected the system." Mortu stopped the techno turtle just in time, and everyone slowly backpedaled away from the bomb. Mortu looked at the detonator before turning back to us, red eyes dark with horror.

"The whole building will implode in less than ten minutes." He told us solemnly, clenching his teeth.

Mikey and Raph started screaming, rapidly dashing around the room for the best escape. Donnie's mind was going into overdrive, his brown orbs glaring holes into the bomb. Master Splinter and I stood their silently, contemplating the next best move. Leo had whipped out his cell shell, and was talking to April in hushed tones.

A Utrom was at the transmat, hurriedly working the controls on the massive machine. The Utrom gave Mortu a nod before climbing aboard the transmat. Utroms started appearing, dropping out of their robotic bodies and crawling towards the transmat. Master walked over to Mortu, who began explaining that it was time for the Utroms to go back home. I stood alone, watching everyone scurry about. Two little Utroms crawled past me, nagging at each other.

"I hate walking on my tentacles!" One complained, glaring at the ground.

"Oh shut up Kraang." The other hissed at his friend.

Kraang...sounds like an 80's cartoon name...

Once a group of Utroms had finally crawled onto the transmat, a Guardian accompanied them as they were bathed in a bright blue light. The aliens began to fizzle away like bubbles, before fully disappearing. Mortu smiled, ushering more Utrom to come to the transmat to be sent back home.

There was a small whirling sound as the three honored navigators rolled into the room on some sort of three person go-cart. Mortu smiled at the trio, bowing slightly. The navigators didn't look so emotionless now, with smiles on their faces.

"Mortu, we are the last. The others have been evacuated." One navigator said happily, the blue of it's eyes glowing.

"Secondary team will accompany the council." Mortu bowed once more as three Guardians followed the navigational trio onto the platform of the transmat. The six all looked at us, smiling softly.

"It is.."

"Good to be.."

"Going home." The navigators finished each other's sentences before looking towards Professor Honeycutt. The robot had escaped the room of flooding death and had somehow lived through the rough battle in one piece.

"Proffesor Honeycutt, would you like to join us? We would glady offer you asylum on our home world." Mortu spoke for the navigators. Honeycutt was stunned speechless for a moment, before the green lights of his mouth and eyes shone happily.

"Really? Me? To live among an advanced peaceful civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good? It's a dream come true..but..my friends..I will miss you." The robot said sadly, turning to the turtles.

"I..I can't thank you enough.." The Professor said, smiling sadly at the four.

"Take care of yourself Professor." Donnie said, patting the robot on the shoulder. Honeycutt nodded, turning and proudly marching up to stand beside the other aliens. Mortu smiled at us, ready to give goodbyes of his own.

"Mr. Mortu, thank you. For everything." Leo said honestly, bowing to the alien. Mikey sniffled, his big blue eyes starting to water up.

"Man I hate long goodbyes." Mikey sobbed, wrapping one arm around Raph and I, pulling us into a group hug. I stiffened angrily, hissing and pulling out of the hug. Raph growled and bared through his brother's hug fest, giving me another sad look as I put some much needed space between the guys and I.

"It has been an honor to know you and your race Mortu-san." Dad-Master said, bowing to the alien beside his son. I took a quick glance to the bomb that was still on the floor which apparently everyone had forgotten about. It had only three minutes left, so these goodbyes better get really short, really fast.

"It is we who are honored." Mortu said, bowing. "Before we leave, a small token of our appreciation."

Mortu's robotic body held out it's hand and a glowing ball suddenly appeared in his palm. Mortu gingerly handed the blowing ball to Master, who stared blankly at the ball as if in some kind of trance. Mortu smiled happily as Master broke out of his daydream, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Now my friends, you must leave this building while you still can." Mortu commanded, crawling out of his robotic body.

You don't have to tell me twice.

"Donatello, if you would do me the honor of powering up the transmat? Mortu asked, noticing that Donnie had been eyeing the alien machinery.

"SWEET! I'm all over it!" Donnie cheered, rushing over to the controls. The group of aliens began to fizzle out into the blue light and go back home when a couple of throwing stars came spinning through the air and into the screens that Donnie was handling. The screens sparked, causing Donnie to jump back with a spooked squawk.

Oh, look who it is. Shredder and his usual goons.

"As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive." Shredder threatened, jumping into the air and kicking down Leo, Raph and Master Splinter. With one swing of his arm, Mikey and Donnie were thrown across the room like they weighed nothing.

**_That is IT. _**

I whipped out my razor, the surge of adrenaline pumping up my body so it could fight through the pain of my wounds. I sprinted towards Shredder, racing through puddles of the alien water that almost killed us. I dove for the giant, plunging my razor as deeply into his stomach as I could. I was lucky for once in my life, my razor just fit through on of the little slits of Shredder's armor. Shredder screamed, jerking away from me with a howl of pain.

"You..you insignificant little vermin! You and your disgusting race shall be wiped out alongside the human race and those mutants, you pathetic little mutt!" Shredder shouted, reaching for me.

My race? Wait..isn't my race the human race?

I found I had no more time to ponder as Shredder grabbed me by my face, his fingers digging into my forehead and jaw. With a growl, he threw me across the room, my neck and back making a sickening crack as I was thrown into the sparking control panel.

"KATIE!" I heard Leo shout, and everything became hazy. I faintly recalled the attack on April's house, where my injuries were so bad that I was in a strange plane between consciousness and unconsciousness. I mentally groaned as I could barley make out snippets of the fight, and trying to recall just how long we had left on that damn bomb.

"The building is about to implode!" Dad-Master shouted through the haze, my mind quickly coming to.

"Then we shall all perish!" Shredder shouted.

I managed to pull myself up just as what sounded like a boom of thunder shook the building. I groaned, looking up to see that evil Utrom from the movie-pod! The same Utrom who crashed Mortu's ship and forced them to become stranded on Earth.

"The Shredders...an Utrom?" Donnie shouted.

C'mon Kate, get it together! I forcefully yanked myself up to stand, stars and blackness edging into my vision for a moment. When I was able to move around, I saw something that I couldn't label as hysterical or horrifying. The Shredder, now an Utrom had attached itself to Raph's head. With a half dead groan, I stumbled over and bit down on the Utrom as hard as I could, making him screech in pain and let go of Raph. Raph angrily threw the Shredder-Utrom to the ground, where he scurried away like a roach. Donnie sprinted over to the controls, smashing away at the buttons.

"Hurry! I have the transmat re-calibrated, hop on." Donnie said, eyeing the bomb that had only 25 seconds left. I gasped, quickly following everyone towards the stairs that led to the transmat platform. I felt a hand take my arm and wrap it around a pair of strong shoulders. My weight was placed mostly on my carrier, a certain orange-clad turtle. I glared at him, making sure he knew I was still upset.

"Let me help you..." He whispered, helping me up onto the platform as Donnie hopped on. I nodded, leaning against Mikey.

"Lets hope wherever we're going is better than the last place we went." Leo twitched worriedly, staring at the bomb that now said 6 seconds. I saw a flurry of motion out of the corner of my eye, the Shredder-Utrom was speeding towards us! We began to become blue and fizzle out, but the alien was closing in on us! Just as the Shredder-Utrom was about to reach us, a blue beam zapped us away from the building, Shredder being successfully trapped inside.

Transmat travel isn't something that I would suggest for the faint of heart. It felt like you were slowly being picked apart piece by piece, and zapped together again. I heard the deafening crash of the TCRI building, and when I opened my eyes, we were all floating in the air. We plummeted towards the ground, and we all landed on the roof of the Battle Shell.

"Well, I got us out, but I apparently neglected to get us down." Donnie said, cracking his back somehow.

"Guys! Master Splinter! Katie, you're all alive!" April shouted, hands on her hips and wearing a rubbery yellow jumpsuit. We all crawled off of the van, hugging the elated Casey and April.

"Hey, what's with the getup?" Leo asked, poking fun at April's jumpsuit.

"I suggest we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous place." Dad-Master said, eyeing the crater where the building once was. Holy crap..look at all those cops..and were those guys in military uniforms? Apparently the battle at the TCRI building did not go unnoticed by New York City. The guys were all climbing into the Battle Shell, which April had parked in an alley a block away from TCRI.

Dad-Master shot me a worried look, and I couldn't help but smile softly. I jerked my thumb in the direction of the other side of the alley, waving slightly. The wise rat nodded, bowing slowly. I smiled, doing the best I could to bow before turning and limping towards the exit of the alley.

"Woah woah woah, Babydoll.." I heard Raph call, jumping out of the van. I had turned the corner, but heard Master herding his red banded son back into the van.

"Give her time.." Dad-Master said softly. I smiled softly, remembering to thank Master later on. I glanced down at my arm, seeing the sharpie marks still there from that strange Judge character. I pulled my mobile out, shaking the water out and being slightly amazed that the mobile still worked. I quickly typed the numbers in, weaving in and out of the crowds as I headed for the metro.

"Hello.."

"Hey..It's Kate. I think you need to give me answers."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With The Turtles: <strong>_

Master Splinter, the turtles, Casey and April watched the lithe blond scurry around the corner of the alley. The awkward silence was cracked as April and Master Splinter corralled the men into the van. Casey was driving, with April in the passenger seat, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter in the first row of seats, with Mikey and Donnie in the back. The turtles were uncomfortably shifting in their seats, and as usual, Mikey was the one to talk first.

"I can't believe you Raph..you really hurt her feelings." Mikey said, buckling his seat belt angrily. Raph snorted, turning around to glare at his youngest brother.

"Me! You're just as bad! Ya didn't stand up for her an' I only got mad cause she was freakin' out over the damn water." Raph said, gripping the top of the seat, his nails digging into the material.

"You know she's not the best swimmer!_ YOU_ dunked her under whatever that stuff was, because it wasn't water!" Mikey accused, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Oh and your sooo much better. I had no clue she swims like a' rock!" Raph defended himself, golden orbs slowly transitioning to a feral yellow.

"**AND** you threw her at Leo, and she hurt herself when she knocked against his katana holsters!" The orange turtle shouted, eyes a dark teal.

"Please don't fight.." Donnie sighed, rubbing at his nose ridge. Raph glared at his older brother.

"You yelled at her too Donnie-boy." Raph shouted. April and Casey gave each other worried glances, but kept quiet as they navigated through the busy streets.

"I asked the three of you to be quiet. I did not yell or single her out as you had." Donnie seethed quietly, crossing his arms. Raph growled, clenching his teeth.

"Ohh, I'm sure she feels da' love brainiac."

"Raph, stop." Leo sighed, rubbing his temples.

"You're the worst, you mini-lectured her!" Raph shouted even louder, causing Casey to serve a little. The blaring horns of the other drivers did nothing to help Leo's growing migraine.

"We were under a tense situation, I snapped at her **and** you to regain control." Leo said, trying to keep his spike of anger under control.

"That's so brave. Ya' snap at a little, innocent, helpless girl ta' gain control." Raph mocked, his lip curling up in anger.

"Don't belittle her like that! She fought just as hard as us today, with no training! You couldn't just pick her up from the water and hold her! Like Mikey said, she's not fond of water and it was rising over her head." Leo growled, light grey eyes smoldering at his younger brother.

"I was tryin' 'ta! As soon as I picked 'er up, she was fightin' me!" Raph said, squeezing the seat.

"'Cause you grabbed her by her wounded side! You were hurting her!" Mikey said, re-tying his bandana angrily.

"How da hell am I s'upposed ta know?" Raph said, loosing a bit of his coloring. Had he really done that? He thought she was just trying to be 'independent', which wasn't smart to try and do and that point in time.

"Because you were right there when it happened. Oh god..." Donnie scoffed, before he too blanched.

"Raph, you have no consideration for her. Further more-" Leo started, but was cut off.

_**'BANG' **_

Master Splinter smashed his walking stick to the floor of the van, dark eyes glaring at his offspring in anger.

"**_Enough_**. You_ promised_ me when you four got into a relationship with Miss Kate, there would be no altercations such as this. Now _be quiet_. Mister Jones..please take us home." Splinter scolded his sons, turning towards the human driver.

"No! Track Kate. Her wounds! I have to treat them!" Donnie said, his mind running a hundred miles a minute. How many wounds did she receive in the past 24 hours? The wounds from that Foot ninja, from the blast to the past and from the Shredder..that all adds up to mass blood loss. Donnie blanched again as he turned on one of the van's computers, and started to pin point the wounded girl. Donnie had a tracker set on her mobile phone, and hoped she'd had it on her.

"Alright!" Donnie cheered, locating a little green dot. "Head South! I think she's heading south. She's traveling too fast to be walking, and her signal is flickering, most likely from being in a subway tunnel."

Casey nodded, screetching to a halt and spinning the van around. Ignoring the honking, Casey sped towards where Donnie told him to go. They continued going south, following the flickering green light.

* * *

><p>I stepped out of the subway station. That probably wasn't the best idea ya know? I look like some kind of murder victim, and I had to lie to a few curious people and tell them that my friends and I were shooting a horror movie. That excuse for looking like I went to hell and back was better than: 'Oh, I was attacked by a ninja and killed him. I met some freaky aliens. Then I went back in time and got attacked. Then I came back, and got attacked again.'<p>

My life...

I glanced down at my arm skeptically, eyeing the area suspiciously. Tribeca? At least there's alot of people around if I need help. I tried to casually stroll down the street and act like I wasn't slathered in my own blood, but the limp was kind of destroying the illusion. I hobbled over to Pumphouse Park, with large gothic buildings, gorgeous wooden bridges and small streams. The sounds of the marina and the ocean could be heard if one strained for the noise.

I slowly stepped towards one of the large gothic buildings. I checked my arm once again, pulling out my mobile and calling the number that Judge had wrote on there.

"Hello?"

"Hello..this is Kate. I spoke with Judge about meeting with him. I'm outside.." I said, and pulled away from the phone when a loud shriek of joy came from the other line. The other line went dead as the sound of locks and dead bolts unlocking were heard. The large wooden door opened, revealing a small woman who was only a few inches taller than me.

"Hi, I'm Jinnah!" She chirped, her caramel skin shining in the early morning moon, skin stretching to make long laugh marks.

"Hi..Kate." I said softly, sticking my hand out to shake. Jinnah gasped, staring at my bloodied hand.

"Oh my Lord! I must get Judge, c'mon in!" She cheered, clapping her hands together and prancing inside the large stone house. I followed her in slowly, closing the door behind me as the grey eyed woman pranced around the front room. She looked to be about ten years older than me, but about ten times as hyper. Jinnah peeked around a corner, and took a deep breath.

"_JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE_! KATHLEEN'S HERE! GO GET MOTHER AND THE OTHERS!" Jinnah screamed, some water glasses near by actually wobbled a bit at the high tone of her scream. Wincing, I rubbed my ears as the woman pranced back over, the sound of foot steps coming down a flight of stairs. Judge appeared in the door way, looking as hipster as ever.

"Hello..you're looking worse for wear. Were you attacked by a herd of taxis?" He asked, stepping further into the room, matte brown orbs glimmering.

"I wish. I have some questions and you better have the answers. Weird shit has been going on and I have a suspicion you know..are you an Utrom?" I asked, wincing as pain ebbed around my body. Judge gave me a blank stare, tilting his head.

"An..excuse me?"

"Uh..Nevermind." I rubbed the back of my neck. I almost let the aliens out of the bag for a moment.

"Judgey..who's that?" A light voice said from the doorway. I looked past the two to see a small trio of children. Two boys and one girl, each had tanned skin and bright blond hair. The children were all dressed in white and wore little blue socks.

"Hello.." I said, watching two of the children shrink away and one of the boys shyly come closer.

"I..Lycan..that's Gardenia..an Ronan.." He said, and looking at him up close was a shock to say the least. Lycan had the same mismatched eyes as me, grey and blue.

"H-hello..I'm Kate..Lycan..that's a nice name. It's like the werewoves in that one movie." I said, kneeling down to the boy's level. The other two children, Ronan and Gardenia slowly inched closer as Lycan shook his head.

"Mommy says the werewolves are nothing like the ones in the movie." He said proudly. Someone cleared their throat, causing the both of us to look up.

..Holy Shit...

"Hello Kathleen..I see you've met your siblings. It's wonderful to see you again. The last time I saw you, you were fresh from my womb."

I stared stupidly up at the woman standing before me. A loving smile and smoldering mismatched eyes stared me down.

"You might be confused. I am Oparibdis..and I am your birth mother."


	22. Oparibdis

Thanks to all my gorgeous reviewers :D : Emily-twilight, Luthinea, LeoLover95, TMNTluckygirl, xpollzx, IceColdFever, grapejuice101, angelsweet2011 and angellic dragon

And the always sexay: Giai Kame and Diana Fay

*So yes, the polls going really good, lotsa votes for t-cest and what not. If there is t-cest in this story, I swear that it will only be minor, and it will not take over the story. There's so many turtlexoc stories that I've seen where like: Mikey has a human oc, so Raph and Donnie are dating, and then at some point in the story, there's no more of Mikeyxoc, it's all RaphxDonnie. Which is fine, I am a lover of tcest, but when someone promises me a MikeyxOc story, that's what I want! AUGH. I shall keep this KatexTurtles and not split away from the MAJOR IDEA. (:

**LeoLover95 has this wonderful story that I've been getting into called 'Playing With Wolves', it's a TMNT OC story, and it's great. It's got a emo-Leo, and a cute Mikey, and a cuddly Master Splinter. Just wonderful (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>I fidgeted in my seat awkwardly, a tall boy around my age setting down tea cups in front of Oparibdis, another man and I. The boy had tanned skin, matte brown-grey mismatched eyes, and light brown hair. Oparibdis was a gorgeous woman, with sunshine blonde hair that went to her elbows and blue-grey mismatched eyes, just like mine. She wore what looked like ancient roman robes, bright white and sky blue. She thanked the serving boy, who smiled and left the room.<p>

"It's been quite awhile since your father took you to live with that full blooded human and human pup of his." Oparibdis said, taking a dainty sip of tea. I blinked at the older woman, completely confused.

"Wait..okay..you're telling me..that..the lady who raised me...isn't my real mother, you are. But the man who raised me is my birth father.." I tried to clarify. Oparibdis nodded, looking towards the caramel skinned man beside her.

"This is Stine. He did a lovely job of patching your wounds." She said, pouring more cream into her tea. The man, Stine, was really a miracle worker with a first aid kid. He'd patched me right up! Some bandages here, some stitches here. I didn't feel 100 percent, but that would come with time I guess. Stine was a good looking man, with brown hair and gorgeous matte brown eyes.

"It's a pleasure to serve you." Stine said, bowing his head. I smiled, nodding my head back.

"He's my husband, but we have more pressing issues to talk of. I overheard that you've met with the Utroms..aren't they just a lovely race?" Oparibdis said, biting into a small cookie. How could she talk about aliens so..calmly!

"Uh...yes. H-how do you know about them?" I shifted again in my seat. Oparibdis laughed, the sound of wind chimes.

"Your father was very close with those Utrom." She sighed, taking another sip of tea.

"Was he a guardian?" I tried to get any information about where Daddy is now out of her. Again, she laughed, tilting her head back against the high topped chair.

"Oh..heavens no. The Utroms only choose specific races to be their Guardians. They don't take Guardian applicants from Dante."

"Dante? Who's that?" I asked, gingerly picking up the delicate looking china tea cup with my bandaged hands.

"Dante isn't a who, it is a where. Dante is a planet. In the Andromeda Galaxy to be exact." Oparibdis chuckled, like it was the easiest thing to comprehend. I felt a shiver run through me, and I barley had enough strength to put down the tea cup.

"P-planet..oh..no, no. My daddy wasn't some alien..he..he was human." I whispered.

"My darling..why are you so..twitchy..?" Oparibdis asked worriedly, placing her hands in her lap. A flash of recognition came to her eyes and suddenly she was at my side, holding me. Her long fingers were wisping through my hair, her own hair tickling my nose.

"He never told you? Your father...Dane..he never told you exactly what you are..did he?" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. I shook my head no, my own tears starting to film over my vision.

"T-told me what? I..I thought I was just normal..and then all this stuff started happening..and now you're telling me I'm not what I think I am? Where is he, Oparibdis? Where's my daddy?" I sniffled. Oparibdis' eyes harned, and she nodded her head. She quickly turned to Stine, clicking her tongue.

"Send out Tony. Tell him bring Dane here at once. He as some explaining to do." She growled, before turning back to me. "Oh darling...call me Mother, Mom, Mama Opar..whatever your heart desires." She whispered lovingly, patting my hair.

"Y-you know where my daddy is?" I sniffled out again, knuckling away the tears. Mama Opar nodded, pursing her lips.

"When he took you away from me..he promised me you would know who you are..and be proud of where you came from. When was the last time you saw that horrid Danteling?" She asked, a low growl in her voice.

"W-when I was fourteen. What didn't he tell me..what am I? Other than that witch wasn't my birth mom..." I sighed, subconsciously leaning into the comforting touch. Mama Opar rested her cheek against the top of my head.

"You are a perfect mix of your father and myself. Which makes you half Danteling.." She said softly.

"B-but...why aren't I green then? I can't believe this.." I said, wanting to put my head inbetween my legs.

"Not all aliens are green. Dantelings look pretty much like humans, but they sometimes have multiple eyes..your father and you only had two thankfully. There was something about some kind of internal cloaking devise, but I never cared too much." Mama Opar sighed.

"So that's it? He couldn't just tell me I was half alien, half human? He just left me alone with those..augh!" I screamed in frustration, clenching my fists.

There was a loud silence.

"That's not the only bombshell that you have to drop on me...is it?"

Mama Opar pursed her lips once again, placing her hands on my knees and looking into my eyes.

"You see..you think you'd get the half human from me..but you're actually only 1/4 Human." She playfully cringed.

"Oh and what else am I? A fucking squirrel too? Oh..maybe I'm part goddamn cactus!" I shouted, viciously biting into my bottom lip.

"You're actually 1/2 Danteling, 1/4 Human, 3/16 Nereid and 1/16 Naiad." She smiled as I stared at her like she had grown six heads.

"Momma..The alien man is here..and there are four giant turtles and a large rat with him." Lycan said, peeking into the room. Mama Opar smiled, but her eyes were smoldering angrily.

"Yes..let him in. Those turtles and the rat...friends of yours?" She asked. I couldn't find anything to say, so I just nodded. Lycan ran from the room, going to go grab our guests.

Daddy...Dad-Master..Leo..Donnie..Raph..Mikey..?

Nereid? Naiad? Alien? Human...?

* * *

><p>The four turtles and Master Splinter jumped out of the Battle Shell. They eyed the gothic building wearily, and Splinter turned back to April and Casey.<p>

"Thank you my friends. Please, return to your homes safely." He said, encouraging the two humans to peel out of there. The five ninjas slunk into the old building.

"Mother wishes to see you."

The ninjas jumped, startled by the innocent voice. Leo turned to face the voice, to find a small child. How did such a small child find them, let alone be able to get so close to them without them hearing? It was a little boy, around 6 years old. He had mismatched blue and matte brown eyes and a mop of bright blonde hair that went down below his ears. He was wearing bright white pajamas, and little light blue socks. Leo sat down on the floor, getting to the small boy's level.

"Hello..I'm Leonardo. What do you mean? Who's mother wants to see us?" The blue masked ninja asked softly. Expecting the small child to run away, Leo was dumbfounded when the small child came closer and nestled himself in the lead turtle's lap. The little boy curled up, looking up at Leo with happiness.

"I'm Ronan! You're friends of my sister, you smell like her. My mother wants to talk to you upstairs! Carry me." Ronan said cheekily, wrapping his little arms around Leo as best as he could. Master Splinter blinked, twisting his ears.

"Who is your sister Ronan?" The wise rat asked, twitching his tail. Ronan smiled, following the movement of Splinter's tail.

"Kate. Carry me!" Ronan cheered as Leo quickly snatched him up and started for the stairs.

"Atleast we know she's here." Donnie sighed, following his brothers and father up the stairs. Leo nodded, freezing when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Slowly, he turned to face the main entrance, where a man stood. The man had almost non-existent white-grey eyes and dark brown hair and was wearing jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Dane!" Ronan shouted, waving at the man. Dane smiled, slowly coming up the steps.

_'No...another human has seen us..'_ Leo growled to himself mentally. The man kept climbing the stairs, nodding in a friendly manner to the mutants before taking Ronan from Leo's arms. Dane took a quick sniff of the air, tilting his head.

"You've seen the Utroms recently." He said, earning worried glances from the mutants. "Excuse my intruding. I am Dane. You're friends with my daughter Kathleen."

"Oh..so you're her wonderful fatha'." Raph snarled, instinctively gripping the handles of his sais. Dane's eyes widened, and he looked to the ground, ashamed.

"Yes. I left my daughter with the human woman and her half brother. I am back now, and that's all that matters." Dane whispered, holding Ronan. Mikey snorted, shoving past the guilty man.

"I don't think Kate will let anything go, just because you're back now." The orange clad turtle said hotly, opening the door at the top of the stairs. Everyone followed him, stepping into the room which looked like a large dining room. The walls were a bright blue, the floors were a warm brown tile. A large dining table was in the middle of the room, where the occupants sipped tea and awaited their guests.

"Welcome Dane..friends of Kate." A woman said, placing her tea cup down. "I am Oparibdis."

Kate snapped to attention, standing up so quickly that her chair toppled over.

"Guys..Dad-Master...Daddy? _DADDY_!" She screamed. Covered head to toe in bandages, she hobbled over as quickly as she could to wrap Dane in a tight hug. Dane sighed, tears coming to his eyes as he hugged his daughter back.

"Hey.." Dane whispered, pressing his cheek to Kate's head.

"Hi..I..Where..why didn't you tell me?" The dirty blonde sobbed, digging her nails into her fathers arms. Dane stiffened, but sighed. He glared up at Oparibdis, who met his glare with a graceful yet intimidating look.

"I never told her because she would never have to know. She could be normal." Dane sighed, pressing a kiss to his daughter's forehead before helping her back to her seat. The man beside Oparibdis nodded to the turtles, gesturing towards the table. Splinter sniffed the air before bowing, leading his sons to the table.

"No..You lied..and you left me. Sit away from me please. I'm happy to see you..but..I'm just..please sit away.." Kate whispered as Dane tried to sit beside her. He stayed frozen until Leo marched up, pulling the chair from his hand and sitting beside her. Dane nodded, sitting a few seats away. Donnie sat at the other side of her, the others filling up all the unoccupied seats.

"Well..since everyone's here, I think I'll quickly summarize this whole mess." Oparibdis sighed, taking another sip of tea. "Oh, and Tony, can you get our guests some tea." She called into the next room.

* * *

><p>I sighed, feeling more comfortable sitting inbetween Leo and Donnie. I sat straight across from Mama Opar, to her left was Mikey and Raph, to her right was Stine. Daddy and Dad-Master took the ends of the table. The same boy who served us tea before came up with more tea for the others. Sighing deeply, Mama Opar slowly started speaking.<p>

"I am Oparibdis, call me Mama Opar, daughter of Alba, daughter of Opis, daughter of Tone, daughter of Lyrarias, wife of Da, son of Evagore."

"Nice intro and geneology all rolled into one." I grumbled, taking another drink. Mama Opar shot me an amused look.

"Also the birth mother of Kathleen, or as I wished to name her: Keroe." Mama Opar shot a scathing look at my father, who rolled his eyes.

"You can't have a normal life when you're named after a damn _Nereid._" Dad said, crossing his arms. Stine growled, crushing his tea cup in his hand.

"You should watch your tongue,_ Alien_. Especially when there is a powerful, full blooded Nereid in the room." Stine growled, which quickly turned into a loving smile as the same server boy came in with another cup of tea.

"Thank you my son. Stop rushing around so much, you're no slave." Stine laughed, earning a playful shoulder punch from his son. Dad scowled, nodding at Mama Opar to continue her story.

"Dane here is not human, and I am not fully human either. Dane comes from a planet in the Andromeda galaxy where the species there is humanoid in nature. I am only half Human, the rest I am a mix of Naiad and Nereid. Both..water Nymphs, if I use layman's terms." She said calmly. I winced as the mutants slowly turned to stare at me, dumbfounded.

"Therefore, my daughter is parts of Alien, Human, Nereid and Naiad bloodlines."

"Well..ya left 'dat part out of yer life story." Raph said, eyes wide.

"She didn't know. I kept it from her. You see...Dantelings, my people, have natural cloaking systems internally built to protect ourselves from invaders, because we are a non-violent race. No one knows what the Dante people actually look like..we've been subjected to so many Humanoid aliens, that our internal clocking systems have frozen at 'Human'. She looks perfectly normal..she'd never have to know. She could have had a normal life..." Daddy said softly, glaring at Mama Opar. Mama Opar scoffed, glaring back at my father.

"Do not blame me. I want our daughter to be proud. Besides, life is not easy for a growing Naiad/Nereid. The water works in mysterious ways..ways that she does not understand yet. I couldn't leave her to test the waters on her own. It's a _right_ of passage." Mama Opar spat, digging her nails into the wood.

"Wait..if I'm some freaky, mystical water fairy or what the fuck ever...why do I swim like a damn rock?" I sighed, leaning further against the back of my chair. Stine laughed, taking another sip of tea.

"What do any of you know of Naiads or Nereids..?" He asked, smiling.

"Only that they're kinda like water..fairys. They're in alot of Greek ancient literature." I scratched my cheek, turning to Donatello as he cleared his throat.

"A Naiad is a type of nymph that presides over small, fresh water ecosystems, such as fountains, lakes, rivers, brooks, wells or streams. Often very dangerous and playful. Nereids are sea nymphs, the original 50 were the daughters of Nereus and Doris. They're usually friendly and help sailors during storms. When irritated, they can create sea storms, and are strong warriors." Donnie said, tapping his nails on the side of his cup. Stine nodded, smiling.

"You forget a few tidbits. Naiad's react badly if they don't get enough water. Very easily dehydrated. Nereids are also weakened if they don't get enough water and salt in their diet. Naiads cannot control water like elementals do, but Nereids do have a small ability to conjure storms, rain, typhoons, cyclones, whirlpools, tides and to fluctuate wave size." Stine said, pushing away his empty cup.

"What does this have to do with the fact that my swimming sucks?" I asked, scratching my neck awkwardly. Mama Opar smiled, linking her fingers together and placing her chin on them.

"You've never been able to swim well?"

"Never." I sighed, crossing my legs. "Maybe if you_ bothered_ to keep me, you'd know." I couldn't help but say, earning a slightly hurt look from Mama Opar.

"Yeah, like..we have to pick her up or she'll drown dudette..ma'me." Mikey said, not drinking his tea.

"If the water and I are supposed to be so connected, why does it hate me so bad?" I asked, drinking the last of my tea.

"In what instances?" Mama Opar asked, leaning against the back of her chair.

"The first night I met the guys! I jumped into the water to get away from those goons. It was so rough, and kept sucking me under. I'm lucky Mikey saw me and saved me." I said. Mama Opar nodded, as Daddy turned to Mikey, his eyes wide.

"You saved my daughter?"

"You see my love..the ocean works-"

"Woah, woah, WAIT." Daddy interrupted Mama Opar to stare wide eyed at Mikey. "You..saved my daughter?"

Mikey stared at the humanoid alien, arching an eye ridge.

"Is..that a..uh...trick question? Cause I totally did." Mikey said, just a little confused at Daddy's strange behavior.

"Yes, yes. Tell the boy about the Dante life saving crap_ after_. Now, Kate. The ocean works in mysterious ways. What you might have thought as violence, the ocean sees as helpful." Mama Opar said, smiling as Stine intertwined his hand through hers.

"How so?" I asked, fidgeting in my seat.

"You say the water was churning violently. That was protecting you from the 'goons'. If the water was clear and placid, wouldn't the goons have jumped in after you? The hoodlums could have had guns, but the constant waves hid you from becoming a floating target. Yet, they did not hide you enough so Michael could see you and save you." Mama Opar said, smiling softly.

"It's Michelangelo." I sneered, crossing my arms defensively. "If you hadn't been so caught up in talking about yourself and all this bullshit, you might have been polite enough to have them introduce themselves."

Mama Opar shifted uncomfortably in her seat, tugging at the neckline of her robes. Stine kept his eyes downcast, pursing his lips. Daddy was biting his lower lip, looking around the table.

"This is Master Splinter, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo." I grumped, sighing angrily. An awkward silence filled the air, increasing my levels of irritability and anger.

"So..I'm some freaky alien, mythical-human thing. Opar..you didn't even fight to keep me. Daddy, you lied to me and left me. That's all you guys have to tell me?" I said, glaring at my two birth parents. They said nothing, staring at me sadly. I took the napkin out of my lap, placing it back on the table and pushed my cup away.

"Let's see...I was tortured by that goddamn witch of a woman and that drunken bastard. I was kicked around, fucked with, lied to, unloved and used. If this is some kind of fucked up family reunion, tough shit. I have a real family now, where no one lies to me, and everyone is loved. I don't believe one ounce of this crap you're trying to feed me, and even if this is all true..I renounce it. None of this is me. I'm Human, and that's it." I said, standing up.

"Wait..what do you mean Keroe?" Mama Opar asked, fearfully wringing her robes. I laughed, roughly pushing in my chair.

"You guys..I don't need this. I have enough stuff to worry about. I came here hoping for some answers, but all you've given me is a new outlook on how selfish people are. AND, my name is KATE. Not Keroe, and not Kathleen..anymore. Stine, thank you for patching me up. You're a saint for dealing with these people." I nodded, turning my back to the table and marching out the door.

I walked slowly down the stairs, clutching my mobile in my hand. I angrily jammed the numbers in, bringing the phone to my ear.

"We need a family meeting Trent. Are you guys home?" I asked as soon as Trent answered.

"Yeah, we're all home, Casper's here too. I'll come get you if you want, I have a surprise for you." He laughed, and I could hear him opening the garage door.

"Oh god...another surprise." I laughed, stepping out of the ancient house and staying put. I told Trent where to pick me up, right outside the old stone building and waited.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Donatello.<em>**

"I see that did not go as originally planned." Master Splinter said, ears and whiskers twitching angrily. The fatherly rat really didn't like anyone messing with Kate, she was his youngest 'daughter', after April of course.

Opar sighed, dabbing at her watery eyes with the edges of her robes. As soon as Don saw Opar, he knew she had to be related to Kate. Donnie was extremely uncomfortable, he'd never seen Kate truly angry, but now he'd seen her furious. Both at them, and at her biological parents. Donnie glared at the term 'parents', they were more like breeders, or biological material lenders.

"I just..Dane..you promised me she'd be safe." Opar sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I trusted you, that's why I let her go."

"I just...It was getting harder to hide who she was. When she was little, she'd run off into the woods where all the streams and old wells were. I'd yell at her for running off, and she'd tell me: 'But Daddy, I feel happy there. I don't feel happy here.'" Dane sighed, rubbing at his temples. "Then one day, she did something that was so Danteling in nature, I..I just couldn't stay. I had sworn to never tell her. I just..ran."

"What did she do that scared you so badly?" Stine asked, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Dantelings are very close to our home planet, we have very deep connections with nature and since Earth is Kate's home planet, she's very intune with Earth. Dantelings don't wear shoes unless in cold weather, and she kept refusing to wear shoes, and when I asked her why, she told me: 'I'm touching Earth, I feel better when there's no barrier.' Which is the exact saying of our people." Dane sighed, wiping away a tear.

"Oh Dane..we've done so poorly..my first girl..my baby.." Opar cried into Stine's chest. Stine hushed the crying hybrid, rocking her soothingly.

"There is no such thing as a perfect parent Miss Oparibdis." Master Splinter said, twitching his tail. Donnie eyed his Master, who he could tell was pitying the two.

"We didn't even get to tell her...about.." Opar said, shooting a despairing glace at Dane. "Now she'll never listen to us.."

"Tell her what?" Leo snapped, grey eyes piercing Opar. Leo had stayed silent for this long, but he was internalizing his rage. These two had hurt her, which hurt him, hurt his father, and hurt his brothers.

"..She's from a speficic bloodline of Naiads and Nereids..but also from Human bloodlines. In ancient times spiritual and mystical beings were able to gather together. A proud-human-esq race was often found doting on the local Naiads and Nereids, and they we're called Oracles...Seers of the past, present and future."

"Mystics." Master Splinter said, tilting his head. Opar nodded, rubbing at her cheeks.

"My grandmother, her great grand father was a pure Oracle, but other bloodlines has caused her Oracle gift to become...muted. She might see pieces of the future..or the past or the present. It could be relevant, or irrelevant. Could be anything from a color, a place, a sound, a face...a feeling.." Opar sighed, resting her hands on the table. A loud silence enveloped the room, which was broken by the tapping of Splinter's walking stick.

"I shall inform my daughter of this...gift." Master Splinter said, shooting a disappointed glance at the two parents. "Kate is strong, but she has been hurt. Give her time and do not worry. That family she speaks of is her five friends, my sons and myself. She is in good hands." Master Splinter said, standing from his seat. Donnie and his brothers followed their father, standing up from their seats.

"Wait..Michelangelo..you have my eternal thanks for saving my daughter and by Dante law, I must complete one task for you. This is an open deal, no expiration." Dane stood, bowing low.

Mikey's eyes lit up, smiling and nodded, leaving the room. Donnie was the last one to leave the room, and shot scathing glares at Dane and Opar.

"You try to talk to her again and you upset her..there will be hell to pay. My brothers might be bigger than I, but I can fuck with your mind so badly you won't know what planet you're on." Donnie snarled, sweet brown eyes turning black. He slammed the door, innocently following his brothers down the stairs.

Donnie kept his outward innocent appearance, but inside he was furious. As the turtles and Splinter left the large mansion, they caught sight of their little friend. She had on some kind of green Army Medic helmet, and was straddling a large, white motorcycle. A man wearing a grey helmet sat behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. She kicked at the stand, and flashed the motor, speeding out of the park. The five mutants watched as she disappeared from sight, weaving in and out of traffic.

Donnie was determined to make things better, to make Kate feel better.

First, he needed to get her back into the Lair.

Second, he would need some blood samples.

* * *

><p>My jaw dropped as Trent pulled up beside me. He was riding a glistening, brand new, white Ducati motorbike, and had a large grin on his face. His eyes twinkled as he handed me my trusty helmet and scootched back to ride bitch.<p>

"New ride?" I laughed, amazed that he would let me drive. I jammed my helmet on, lunging onto the black leather seat.

"For me? No. A little present for you? Yes." He said, making me gasp.

"W-what?" I said, running my hand over the handlebars.

"It's your birthday present. Casper and Henry said you've had a rough day, so I'm giving it early. He's a Ducati Streetfighter, his name is Hercules." He said, running his hand over the glistening white paint. I screamed, turning around and wrapping my arms around him in a hug.

"He's gorgeous! Holy unicorns! Thank you.." I said, feeling his arms wrap around me. He chuckled, pushing me back towards the handlebars.

"Thank me by getting us out of here." Trent laughed. I kicked the motor on, and sped out of there as fast as I could.


	23. The Deal Revealed

Alrighty, I know a few of you were confused so here's a quick synopsis:

**Kate's father (Dane) is an alien, a race called Dantelings. Kate's birth mother (Oparibdis) is a Human/Naiad/Nereid hybrid. Oparibdis is married to a Nereid named Stine, but one day got in an argument with him and ran off. She stumbled upon Dane, an alien who had been on Earth for the past 10 years, traveling the galaxies. It was lust at first sight, and they created Kate (Sexual reproduction and whatnot) Once she realized she was pregnant, Opar came clean to her husband about the one-time stand, and then found Dane to tell him of his impending fatherhood. **

**Oparibdis and Stine stayed together, and agreed to give Kate up to her birth father once she was born. Stine was a widower, and the two were having a handful taking care of his first child (Who is not biologically Opar's), who is full Nereid, named Jinnah (Ya'll met her in chapter 21) They noticed that they certainty couldn't take care of two children at once, so they gave Kate up to Dane on one condition. 'Don't lie to her about her heritage.' **

**Dane was also married when he slept with Opar. He had his wife, and his three year old Human/Alien son: Mac. Now, Dantelings have an internal cloaking devise that helps them hide from encroaching races, because they are a peaceful race. The cloaking devise allows them to look like normal humans, and that's why Dane isn't looking like some freak from space. **

**Dane took Kate soon after she was born, and explained to his wife the mistake. Furious, she neglected and emotionally abused Kate for many years, and those instances heightened when Dane fled. Dane fled because he was having trouble keeping the secret that Kate wasn't completely human. **

**SO: **

**Now Kate's meeting back up with her birth mom, Oparibdis, and her father who abandoned her. She's meeting all her step brothers and sisters..well..she would be if she hadn't practically disowned them.**

**SO-SO: Thank you to: TheCityBurnsTonight, angellic dragon, TMNTluckygirl, emily, angelsweet2011, Snowlily246, and Luthinea **

**Special thanks to the always gorgeous: LeoLover95, Diana Fay and Giai Kame  
><strong>

***To: TheCityBurnsTonight: Never lack the nerve to make a review. My reviews SUCK, I usually just say 'awesome as always' and whatnot, but no matter what reviews I get, I love my reviewers, even if it's a simple good job (: Thanks for your awesome review! **

**** xpollzx: Thanks for your review, but I gotta tell you guys! This writer: AHH3 Her story 'The Cara Evans Story' is awesome. It's about 4 chapters strong, but it's already got a good plot, and some drama is seemingly starting to surface (At least, I think it is) so you guys should check dat out (: **

*****I'm actually leaving for VA right now. My cousin is getting married and I won't be back till Sunday, and then that whole week I have a booty load of homework to do for college. (Russell Sage, in Troy, NY if ya'll have heard of it ;D) So yes.. (: **

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>I practically threw myself down on the couch when Trent and I finally arrived home. I landed face first in the soft cushion, hugging the living hell out of it. I heard Henry laugh from somewhere in the kitchen, and the sound of two people walking towards me. I looked up to see Kyle and Mike, who each sat on the floor beside the couch. Henry, Casper, and Trent all came out of the kitchen, and sat around the room.<p>

"Alright, what's this pow-wow about?" Casper asked, sitting with Henry on the love seat. I noticed the two giving each other strange looks, but that can be questioned later. I took a deep breath, counted to ten and started my story.

"After you guys left me at the subway station, I snuck away and planned on going underground to see Casper. I went to use the manhole in Columbus park, but I was jumped by a ninja. After fighting him, I hid in the TaiChi temple, where Casper found me and brought me to the Turtles, at some TCRI building." I started off, taking another deep breath.

"You mean the TCRI building that is now a crater?" Mike asked, blinking owlishly. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders.

"The turtles had been sent to some alien planet, but they're back now. They investigated TCRI to look for Dad-Master and because TCRI was the company that created to ooze that created them. SO, Casper handed me off to Raph, who took me inside. I met a bunch of aliens, and a robot and then they put us in these 'oracle pods'. Which were supposed to show us the past like a movie in our heads, but it malfunctioned and made us travel for realises into the past. By the way, Trent, I met your ancestors." I took another deep breath.

"Is this almost over?" Mike asked, staring at me like I had three heads. I shook my head no.

"Wait..my ancestors?"

"Questions will be answered after I finish." I panted, taking another deep breath.

"So, we managed to override the pods and get back to the present. As soon as we did, the turtles mortal enemy attacked us. After getting his ass kicked, he tried to kill us by flooding the room. The turtles and I got in a fight, but we managed to escape. We met back up with the enemy, kicked his can and his minions. He knocked me pretty good, so I don't know how the turtles won. Then there was a crazy bomb, and the enemy turned out to be an alien. We finally used this transportation machine to teleport out of the building before it imploded." I took another deep breath.

Henry laughed, shaking his head and handing me a bottle of Gatorade. I chugged it before hacking and continuing on with my story.

"Then-I ran away, pissed off from the guys. Earlier, I met this weird dude named Judge, and he said if I ever wanted answers I could talk to him or _my mother_ at his address and number. Being the dumbfuck I am, I went there straight after. I met my birth mother, with is not that crazy bitch that raised me." I said, hearing my four human friends take a deep breath of relief.

"Thank God..I'm just saying, we were all wondering how something so nice could come from something so... evilly." Mike shuddered, rubbing his arms like he was cold.

"Oh, but it gets better. I'm not totally human, and I met Daddy again today. Daddy's really an alien and ran away because he couldn't tell me I was half alien. I'm also part Human, Nereid, and Naiad. I also have a few half brothers and sisters that are all Nereid and Naiad too.." I sighed, curling in on myself.

I felt a soft hand on my back, and one on my knee. Another hand lifted my face up by slightly holding my chin. I looked up into Henry's sincere, topaz orbs.

"So what? You're different, who cares? Just because you're new to the idea of _what_ you are doesn't mean that it dictates over _who_ you are. You're still Kate, and your still our baby sister. You're still the Turtles' good friend, your still April's sister and you're still Splinter's daughter." Henry smiled. "You can either embrace this whole alien-nymph, and get on with your life. Or deny it and get on with your life."

"Whatever makes you happy.." Kyle smiled, shrugging his shoulders, patting my knee. I looked around the room at my brothers, and couldn't ignore the water coming to my eyes.

"I think.I said I renounced it before..but...I'll try to embrace this..slowly..Embracing with a touch of denial." I joked, grabbing Casper's offered hand and being pulled from the couch.

"Good. C'mon, Tallest here is making lasagna." Trent laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You gotta tell me about these ancestors of mine!"

I smiled, wrapping all of my brothers in a group hug. I took in their scents and the feeling of unbounded love.

And don't think I missed Casper's tail wrapping sensually around Henry's waist.

* * *

><p>After filling the boys in with more details of the adventures, I somehow blackmailed Trent into carrying my tired body up to bed. We laughed as he trudged up the stairs, bumping into walls on the way up. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his grip faltered for a minute, screaming a little while laughing.<p>

"So you have no clue which one was your great-great-super duper great-grandma?" I laughed, remembering Tibuo and Kobi-Kimiko. I sighed, running my fingers over the red and wooden beaded necklace. I slowly unlaced it, and tied it around Trent's neck. He glanced down at the necklace, shaking his head.

"No, this was a gift to you.." He said, looking down at his own neck as best as he could. I shrugged as he opened the door, lugging me into my room.

"And I'm giving it to you now." I yawned as I was placed snuggly in my bed. I was handed me my trusty phone charger, and I was given a hug good night. Trent patted my head, turned off the light and closed my door. I snuggled into my blankets, and plugged in my mobile for a nice, long charge. I gazed down at the lit up screen, a long list of messages from the turtles, April and Casey awaited me. Annoyed, I decided to open up the messages from April and Casey, hoping that they would sedate my anger somehow.

**_'Are you alright? Master Splinter said you had some family troubles.'-April. _**

**_'The guys are sort of...screaming at each other now. They're pissed at each other.'-April _**

**_'For whatever they've done, they're very sorry...Will you be around the Lair tomorrow?'-April _**

I sighed, mulling over the correct way to respond to each message in a single message.

_'**I'm fine, biological families are crazy. The guys are crazy. I would be crazy if I came around the Lair within the next few days. I think I'm just gonna slink around at home and heal.**_' I messaged back, looking up at the dark ceiling. That's what I need right now, just a few days of normalcy and walking around without pants on. I rubbed my eyes, going through the messages from Casey.

**_'hey, got ur # from april. it's casey.' _**

**_'april prob already txted u but the guys r really srry 4 whatever they did.'_**

**_'i think raph just tried 2 knock don out.' _**

**_'now leos tryin 2 break them up' _**

**_'mike is now giving leo a super mega noogie' _**

**_'i dont believe it don just k.o.-ed all of them' _**

I shook my head at the messages. Casey Jones, the texting scholar. I can't believe they'd all start beating the crap out of each other, but I do believe that Donnie could be a powerhouse when he wanted to. Forgoing my original plans to mock Casey's grammar, I quickly sent him a text asking him to try and keep the peace. I grumbled to myself, looking at the 18 mixed messages from the guys. The majority were from Leo and Donnie, only five being from the other two brothers.

**_'Who was that with you on the bike? Atleast you're wearing a helmet.' _**

**_'Kate...do you plan on stopping for that red light?' _**

**_'Okay, I guess you don't. Just keep adding more damage to your body.' _**

I glared at the messages, I guess Leo just caught sight of me when Trent and I were leaving Mama Opar's house. I guess he didn't recognize Trent from under his helmet..and I was driving like a bat out of hell just to get home. But, who the fudge does he think he is?

**_'This is incredibly hard to explain and express...but I am very sorry for the actions of my brothers.' _**

Oh, so he's sorry for his brothers, but not for bitching at me. I see how it is. I ignorned sending him back a message, and went onto mother hen number two.

_**'Kate, I must apologize for what happened in the Utrom flooding room of death. I really did not mean to snap at you, it was a mistake that I hope you will forgive me for.-Don.' **_

_**'I am trying desperately hard to come up with some kind of explanation for myself and my actions. I truly didn't mean to hurt you in any way.-Don.' **_

_**'I understand that you might not want to be around the lair for awhile. We still need to talk to you about something, but you come whenever you feel comfortable.-Don' **_

_**'Even though you shall not be coming to the lair, on behalf of my sanity and for Henry to stop calling me, I will be over a few times to check on your health. Je souhaite juste que je pourrais vous voir maintenant-Don' **_

_**'Please try to get some sleep. Excuse me now, I have to go kill my brothers. Sleep tight, make it through the night.**__**-Don'.**_

I laughed at the last line, messaging him back quickly.

**_'Donnie, don't worry too much. I forgive you and whatnot, I just don't need anymore craziness right now. I must haz sleeps. You're right, I won't be visiting the lair too soon, but you're welcome here whenever you wish. Try not to kill anyone too much, and only you could morph 'sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite' into some kind of morbid rhyme.' _**

I laughed to myself, squinting against the harsh light of my mobile. I suppose forgiving Donnie wouldn't be too hard. I quickly copied the French text and translated them, a hot blush rushing over my cheeks. Okay..I guess I can forgive Mr. Smooth over here. I guess I'll run through Raph's two short messages before adventuring through the almost annoying amount of Mikey's messages.

**_'Sorry that shit happened today.' _**

**_'Come to the lair, miss you.' _**

I smiled softly at the two little messages. They weren't much, but it meant a lot that they were from Raph, who wasn't one of many words. Whatever he lacked with words, he defiantly made up for in actions. I knew he'd much rather smooth things out in person, rather than over a message.

_**'It's going to be okay. I'll be around after I feel a little less like a piece of roadkill (:.**_' I sent back, and grimaced as I eyed all 7 of Mikey's messages.

_**'I'm sorry, I mean super sorry. Like, I've never been so sorry for not doing something in my whole freaking, fapping life!' **_

_**'It all happened so fast and there was the water stuff and the bleeding and the complaining and the shouting and I just froze.' **_

_**'And I'm never supposed to freeze and I just totally froze and had no idea what to do, cause usually its Donnie or Leo who fixes everything, and they were only making it worse and I just got really scared.' **_

_**'I really didn't want you knowing that I was scared, but I can't lie to you. I was just so scared on what to do, cause usually everything just goes with our turtle luck and just falls into place, and I was expecting this to work out too, but nothings going to work out if you're dead.' **_

_**'It's just..what I'm trying to say is that I'm really sorry that I didn't do anything. I'm so sorry. I'm not a very good friend if I don't even stick up for you and try to protect you, but I'm going to try and be a better friend, even though you're probably still really mad at me, and probably don't want me to try. Screw that, I'll be over there in a few minutes to feed you comfort foods and read you a bedtime story!' **_

_**'My plan to read you 'Peter Rabbit' and feed you chocolate and straight up fluff from the container has been adverted. Sound the alarms' **_

_**'I think...I think Donnie just kicked my shell...'**_

I couldn't help but laugh loudly, rubbing my cheek against the soothing cold of my pillow. It felt so amazing to be back home and in my own bed, where most likely nothing bad could happen. I GUESS I could forgive Mikey too..I guess getting half the life beaten out of you makes you more forgiving.

**_'Okay Sunbeam. I understand why you reacted the way you did, and it's all good. I'm probably going to sleep for the next few million years. Goodnight, and don't let Donnie hurt you too much.' _**

I smiled, placing my phone on the side table and curling into the blankets. It was already early morning, and thank God that Trent had the idea to close the curtains as the early morning sun slowly started to rise over the city. I managed a smile, and pushed the annoyance of Leo's 'apology' as far as I could from my mind, and imagined Donnie beating his brothers with his bo.

* * *

><p>Waking up fifteen hours later was amazing. The sun was just setting when I finally woke up, wiping at my eyes with my bandaged hands and pushing open the curtains. I stretched, feeling my bones pop and my bandages stretch along with my muscles. Smacking my lips like a retarded dog, I started to hobble my way down the stairs.<p>

"Good evening Miss Universe." Kyle laughed, jamming buttons on the xbox controller as I finally entered the living room. I blew a raspberry at him, trying to brush back my bed head, and unrustle my wrinkled jammies. With a half-asleep hiss, I slowly shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a go-gurt. Seating myself on the couch beside the gamer, I wacked him with my half eaten go-gurt tube.

"Good evening Mister Universe." I said back with a yawn. He smiled, yawning himself and patting my head.

"Don and Mikey are in the garage with Mike." Kyle yawned again. "Damn, you've set off a chain reaction."

"I'll get the Doctor when I'm done with my freaking yogurt in a tube." I whined, curling up onto the comfy couch.

"Actually, the doctor has arrived."

I turned around to see Mikey, Mike and Donnie entering the house through the side door that opened up to the kitchen. I smiled, waving my hand.

"Mornin' boys." I said softly, curling further into the couch. Mikey bounced over to me first, as Henry seemingly repelled from the ceiling to prod Donnie for more medical advice. The blue eyed ball of hyperness flew over the back of the couch, seating himself next to me.

"How ya feelin'? Donnie said you'd be asleep for a long time, but he didn't say for a_ long_ time. I've been so bored, all Donnie and Mike talked about were mechanics. That's boring. I saw your new bike though! Smokin'! So, do you want to play cards?" Mikey asked rapid fire, pulling a deck of cards from a hidden pouch in his belt.

"I'm good-ish. I was out for a decent amount of time considering all the shit that went down. I'm sorry you're bored, mechanics is an okay subject. Yes, my bike is amazing. His name is Hercules and sure, I'll play." I said as Kyle stared at me like I had ten heads for being able to remember all of Mikey's questions. The nunchuck wielding turtle smiled, and began shuffling the cards.

"What's you're favorite game?" He asked, and surprisingly he left it at one question.

"I like bullshit, but it's kinda boring with only two people. I like war, gold fish." I shrugged, the orange clad turtle splitting the deck in half and handing me my pile. We flicked our cards at each other, and after Kyle chased Henry away from Donnie, the techno turtle was ready to poke and prod.

"Are your feet sore? You ran barefoot for quite awhile." Donnie commented as he eyed my unwrapped feet.

"They're pretty callused from gymnastics, dancing and working out. The skins pretty thick, so they're used to being damaged." I laughed, but cringed and pulled my feet away as Donnie ran a finger over the pads of my feet. I grinned, letting him go back to prodding at my bruised and battered legs.

"Sorry, I hate people touching the bottoms of my feet. They're kinda..gross and man-ish, so I don't like people touching or seeing them." I grinned as Donnie nodded. Donnie started unbandaging the cuts along my legs, Mikey doing his best to distract me from the pain of the sticky being pulled away from my skin.

"War!" Mikey shouted as we both paced down a 9 card. Quickly throwing down three more and flipping over the fourth, I shouted in victory.

"My 9 beats your 4 Mikey!" I giggled, taking all the cards.

"Does any wound below your waist hurt, itch, burn, etcetera?" Donnie asked, cracking his fingers.

"No-pe." I said, popping the 'p' and throwing down another card. Donnie grabbed one of my hands, carefully unwrapping it, and then did the same for my other hand.

"We should move to the bathroom, or bedroom for more privacy to check on your side and torso wounds." Donnie said, giving Mikey an annoyed look as he almost jostled me off the couch with a victorious cheer.

"I win by default!" Mikey cackled, racing around the room. "If you leave the game, I win by default!"

"That's how he usually wins anyways.." Donnie snorted, helping me stand and slowly start walking up the stairs.

"He won't take the given victory lightly, he's still gonna brag about how he's won." I smiled, forcing myself up the stairs. Donnie laughed, nodding and helping me to rest against the wall as we made it up the stairs.

"Your room, or bathroom?" Donnie asked.

"My room, I can lay down while you check me over. I'm still dead tired." I complained, dragging myself to my room. Donnie closed the door behind us, when I realized that to look at my wounds, I had to take my top off. I cringed, looking down at my tee shirt as Donnie began digging through his large first aid kit.

I turned to face him and sat awkwardly in my bed, tugging at the edges of my tee shirt. Donnie finally found whatever he was looking for, making a small 'aha' noise and pulling out what looked like a jar of some kind of medicine. Placing it on my night stand, he went back to digging through his magical bag of tricks. After more bandages, tape, snippers, and more medicine were pulled from his bag, he pulled up a chair right next to my bed.

"Alright, I think I should check on that burn first thing." Donnie said, picking up the snippers. I grimaced, pulling up the side of my shirt only. Donnie eyed me strangely, his eye ride raised.

"I need you to take the shirt off _mon chéri. _Besides, you're going to have to take it off so I can check the stitches that Stine did." Donnie reasoned, making me cringe again. Getting naked infront of Stine was...odd, but he had a doctorly feel to him. That and I was in so much pain that I probably would have gotten naked for anyone on the street who said they were a doctor. I must have been silent too long, because Donnie sighed, slightly irritated.

"M_on chéri,_ if you're worried about me seeing your bare chest, quit it. I saw you half naked the first time I met you so I could monitor all that junk that was in your lungs. Besides, I've seen breasts before..C'mon, I'm trying to help you here." Donnie sighed, rolling his eyes in exasperation. I bit my lip, nodding and gingerly taking my shirt off. I cringed, laying back on the bed, the bandages that wrapped around my torso were so freaking scratchy.

"There? Wasn't that easier than your usual refusal methods?" Donnie said, cutting away the bandages instead of unwrapping them. Donnie said they were far too dirty to try and salvage anyways. I feel like I've seriously depleted Donnie's supplies of bandages and medicine. I glared at him, trying to ignore the fact that I was half naked.

"My usual refusal methods?" I questioned, feeling him lightly prod at the burn on my left side.

"You know. How when you refuse to do something, so you just sit there and retaliate with silence." Donnie laughed, peering closer at the deeper part of the wound. He nodded to himself, sitting up to stare at the two thin cuts that went from my sternum to my navel. I felt my face turn at least ten different shades of red, but thankfully his brown gaze was solely on my wounds.

"I don't understand why that Stine man put stitches in you.._Vous êtes si belle_.." Donnie hummed to himself, poking at the stitches that Stine had put at the very beginning and very ending of the wounds, saying that's where the cuts were the deepest.

"Stop the French bullshit brown-eyes. The top and bottom of the cuts were still bleeding when he was sewing me up..Donnie..what's that?" I asked, watching as the brown orbed turtle pulled out what looked like a pair of mini-hedge clippers and pliers.

"Those stitches can come out now. I'm just gonna snip and pull. It won't even hurt. Oh, and _Vous avez la structure torse __étonnante._" Donnie smirked, leaning towards me and quickly snipping at the stitches. I yelped as he quickly pulled them out, and dug my nails into my bed sheets.

"Are you done yet?" I groaned out, just as I felt what I hoped was the final pluck. Donnie sighed, nodded and leaned away from me. He turned back to his first aid kit, rummaging through his kit.

"Go take a bath, and come back. We'll wrap everything after you're clean. Be gentle, don't use too much soap, and make sure you've rinsed thoroughly!" Donnie reminded me as I hastily covered myself with the sheet and raced into the bathroom. When I made it safely to the bathroom, I dropped the sheet and the rest of my clothes. I turned the tub on, plugged the drain and waited for the water level to rise.

* * *

><p>As soon as Don heard the door close, he let loose a deep exhale. Rubbing his nose ridge, he tried to even out his breathing. He was lucky that he could pull off that 'I've seen breasts before' tale. Sure, the purple banded turtle had seen plenty of women's chests. With nasty television, Raph and Mikey's different 'magazines', and all the people that like to streak.<p>

Donnie sighed again, trying to rub the blush off of his face. With his cheeks tinted dark green, he went back to pulling medicines out of his first aid bag. He just wouldn't think that much on it, after all...it was only a body. A human, slightly alien, slightly mythical body.

A very gorgeous body...

Donnie shook his head, trying to push away the thoughts that made his cheeks darken. He tried to take deep breaths, but the thoughts just kept on coming. Even all cut up and bruised, Donnie thought she was lovely. Kate was just a natural beauty, the kind of woman that would have been asked to be a sculpting model back in Ancient Rome. With that small stature, came a nice medium sized bust, rounded hips and thick thighs. Her legs were long for her height, curved in just the right places.

And Donnie was defiantly a leg man.

Donnie squeezed the Neosporin that he was holding too hard, the tube exploding in his hand.

"Augh..gross.." Donnie grimaced, nabbing some tissues and trying to wipe the medicine off his hands. Donnie finally cleaned his hands, and cleared his mind by getting out the necessary supplies to re-wrap Kate. Donnie carefully pulled out antibiotics, more Neosporin, sterilized bandages and special burn balm that he found buried in his bag. Donnie stared out the window, and waited, he knew Kate would be back from her bath any moment know. He had been waiting about thirty minutes now.

_"Kate sera la mort __de moi._.." Donnie muttered to himself.

"What about me, brown-eyes?"

Donnie turned around, ready to pull something out of his shell to tell her. His mouth dropped, and he starred at the blonde with wide, brown orbs. Kate smiled awkwardly back at him, closing her door behind her. Wearing nothing but a pair of black sleeping shorts, she walked calmly over to him as if she wasn't naked at all.

"I-I figured it would be pointless to put clothes back on..you have to undress me-I, I mean dress my wounds, you have to dress my wounds anyways." Kate blushed, noticing Donnie's shock and her Freudian slip. Donnie snapped his snout shut, nodding and waving to the bed. Kate slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, and put her arms over her head so Donnie could start wrapping the bandage around.

"T-this is just some balm to stop the burn.." Donnie whispered, gently applying the balm to her blistering skin. Kate gasped, but slowly sighed into the feeling of the cooling balm. Rubbing more antibacterial medicine into her side, and on the two slashes on her chest, he slowly started to re-bind her chest.

"How does the wounds feel? Stinging, burning?" Donnie asked wiping off access medicine onto a cloth. Pulling out more bandages, he slowly began to bind her torn feet. Kate shifted uncomfortably on the bed, biting her lip.

"Itchy.." She complained, fingers twitching to scratch at the inflammed and irritated skin.

"That's good. Healing creates a tingling sensation as the nerves close back together. The human brain is confused by the reattaching nerves, and interprets the sensations as itches instead of pain or a stinging sensation. It means you're healing." Donnie smiled as the blonde looked up at him, blinking boredly.

"Okay.." Donnie sighed as he taped off the last of the bandages. "I might not even need to put these kinds of bandages on these wounds..I might just do bandaids.." He mulled over some smaller cuts on Kate's hand as she flopped onto her back on the bed.

"I don't care, as long as I can use my fingers." She groaned, stretching out. Donnie caught a flash of pink and purple lace on the side of her hip. He froze, flinching as his super-intelligent mind fazed through atleast ten different styles of lace underwear.

"Donnie? Hello..? Earth to turtle-lad?" Kate asked, waving her hand in front of the turtle's face. The purple banded turtle did not respond, just starred off into space with that strange goofy look on his face. Crossing her arms over her chest, Kate was left to mull over the events of the past few days. Closing her masmatched eyes, three random thoughts flashed through her mind.

_'Green'. Four quick flashes of four different shades of green: emerald, leaf, sea, and olive. _

_'Highway'. A quick flash of what looked like a normal, everyday highway. _

_'The Deal...'. A mental image of the four turtles shouting at each other. _

"What the fuck was that?" Kate jumped, sitting up quickly. Donnie snapped out of his daze, worried brown orbs raking over the small form.

"What was what?" Donnie asked, but he was ignored for a moment. Kate slowly turned to Don, blazing blue and grey orbs burning into his soul.

"Do you mind explaining to me now..this deal..?" The hybrid hissed, glaring up at him. Donnie flinched, quickly reaching for his shell-cell.

"L-lets get all my bros' here..alright?" Donnie asked, hitting a button and automatically calling all three brothers.

_"This is Leo." _

_"What is it Brainiac?" _

_"Heeeeeello?" _

Donnie sighed, rubbing his nose ridge for atleast the fifth time tonight.

"The _Deal_..has suddenly become a deal. Get over to Katie's." Donnie sighed. Donnie wasn't so sure that this was the best time to bring this into the light. Kate was still upset-ish with him and his brothers (Leo mainly). Donnie ground his teeth as he heard his brother's intakes of breath, and sudden refusals.

"Listen." Donnie snapped, ignoring their chorus of shouts. "Get your shells over here. Or I'm gonna be in an 'effin' turtle soup!"

* * *

><p><em> Je souhaite juste que je pourrais vous voir maintenant: I just wish I could see you now.<br>__Vous êtes si belle_: You are so beautiful.  
><em>Vous avez la structure torse étonnante<em>: You have amazing upper body structure.  
><em>Kate sera la mort <em>_de moi: _Kate, you will be the death of me.


	24. I Gotta Tell 'Ya

I want to thank all my lovely reviewers: IceColdFever, Sasami1, TMNTluckygirl, yesiamweird, TheCityBurnsTonight, Scratch1892, angellic dragon, angelsweet2011, supanovart123, xpollzx, BlueRose03, and Surrell

And always super thank you to the sexay and always awesome: teiaramogami, Diana Fay, Giai Kame and LeoLover95

*I also wanna let everyone know that I have a new story! (A new story?) Fudge yes a new story. For the new Lorax movie! Anyone who hasn't seen it, NEEDS to.

...Once-ler fan girl...

AHH.. xD

Anywho, here's the next chapter for you guys (:

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Mikey was at the door as soon as Donnie hung up the shell-cell. His blue eyes bounced worriedly around the room, finally landing on me and Donnie. Mikey quickly scanned my wrapped torso, blushing a dark green. He shot Donnie a frightened look, Donnie shrugging and pointing to my bean bag. Donnie slumped over my computer chair as Mikey dragged the green bean bag closer, throwing it against the bed and sat down.<p>

"So..what are we talking about? Swimming lessons?" He joked. I barley held back a smile and just rose a brow.

"We're going to be talking about this 'deal' that you four have continued to evade telling me about." I said, blinking down at the awkwardly shifting turtle. His carapace kept knocking against the wooden bottom frame of my bed as he tried to shift into a comfortable position. A quick tap on the window had Donnie jerking the window open, the red and blue clad turtles came slinking through the window.

Raph sighed deeply, nodding at me and taking a seat at the foot of my bed. Leo watched me with grey eyes, slumping down against the wall beside the head of my bed. I bit my lip, pinching the ridge of my nose as silence enveloped the room.

"Who wants to start explaining." I said, snatching my shirt and quickly shoving it over my head. The bandages were stiff and scratchy, my shirt rubbing against the gauze. Raph swallowed thickly, shifting awkwardly and tugging at the loose ends of my bedspread.

"Ya see..we ah..we all..kinda..we like ya' Doll." Raph murmured.

"I could pretend to be confused on what you mean by 'like', but…I'm understanding what you guys are saying.." I managed to stutter out. The guys exhaled loudly, relieved that they didn't have to go into the awkward explanation of 'no, we like_ like_ you.'

"I'm sensing the reason behind this deal..." I trailed off as Donnie cleared his throat and began to slowly rotate in the spinning computer chair.

"As you know..we did not grow up as normal humans, or as normal turtles, so human..customs do not fit to us to some extent. You've noticed examples of this, we study ninjustu and Bushido, even though they are used by opposing sides." Donnie sighed, his spinning was starting to make me a little dizzy.

"Instead of beating the crud out of each other over you..we kinda decided to..attempt to…uhm..work together.." Mikey said awkwardly, tugging at the tails of his mask. Raph sighed, clenching his fists.

"We just…we enjoy ya' company..an'..we don't wanna push ya inta' some mass-relationship, but we wanna try an' make this work." Raph said softly, keeping his golden eyes away from mine. His knuckles were turning a light green, and he began popping the bones in his knuckles.

"You do not have to agree to this..but there is another..tick to the contract." Leo said softly. "If you don't want all of us..to keep away from jealousy..if you don't want all of us, there will be none of us. It is all or nothing.." Leo said with a small amount of confidence. I straightened my back, staring the blue-leader down.

I'm still pissed off at him for his attitude, but that can be dealt with after I figure this out.

"Give me the whole deal, tell me the whole thing. Is there anything other than..sharing?" I asked. Donnie blanched, chocking on air.

"W-we're trying to refrain f-from the term 'sharing'." He stuttered, shifting in his seat.

"Well, it's technically what we're doing…" I said, tilting my head.

"You don't share a _person._ This isn't sharing, it's just being together.." Mikey said, watching me with blue orbs.

"So are you guys…_with each other_ too?" I asked, tilting my head again. "If so, I demand watching rights." The guys were silent for a moment, shifting awkwardly and sending each other quick, worried glances.

"All options are being considered..but not just yet. We are just as new to the idea of you and us..as the idea of..us..we plan on figuring out everything along the way. But..the first thing we know..is we need you. You are the main attraction of this 'deal', nothing else." Leo said, eyeing me worriedly.

"The Deal…we all get tha' girl, try not ta' fight too much over 'er,..protect 'er,..love each other,..we each belong ta' each other equally,..all 'er nothing." Raph recited slowly, finally looking me in the eyes. I blushed, feeling all eyes on me.

"W-what do you say?" Donnie asked, finally sitting still.

"I-it's going to be hard..but if we take this slow,…I..I guess.." I said, the guys literally lightened up. "But, it's going to go slow. I'm still ticked about the past few days." I grumbled, sending Leo an irritated look.

"That can be acceptable." Mikey cheered happily, wiggling around in his seat. I smiled, laying down on the bed.

"Alright, more sleep time." I smiled, and when I blinked, the vision from earlier snapped across my closed eyelids. The flash of four different shades of green, and the snapshot of a highway. The only thing missing was the word 'deal'. I blinked, shaking my head and burrowing myself back under my covers. I've been awake for what? An hour and a half, and I'm already back going to sleep.

Lame.

"Let's give her some time to rest. Master Splinter wants to see you as soon as you're up to climbing down the nearest man hole _mon chéri_." Donnie whispered, inching closer and gingerly tucking in the sides of my blanket. I hummed happily as a set of burning lips pressed against my forehead.

"Good night water angel." Mikey whispered softly, smiling down at me. I heard Raph's low laugh, and Leo silently opening the window.

"Psh, _angel._.." I laughed sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Would you rather me call you a water troll?" Mikey cackled, leaping out of the window head-first. Donnie shook his head, following his baby brother out the window. I felt Leo and Raph's presence still in the room, and as I turned around in my blanket cocoon, I saw the pairs of golden and grey orbs watching me.

"Can I help you..?" I asked a little stiffly.

"I..even though you agreed..you are still mad at us..somewhere..deep down." Leo said, trying to walk forward. Raph snapped, snatching Leo's arm and forcing him back. I shrugged, trying to keep myself from falling asleep.

"Yes. Just because I don't exactly like you guys right now, doesn't mean I dont_ lo_-I mean like _like_ you guys right now.." I yawned, snuggling deeper into the matress. Raph scoffed, scratching his head as he headed for the window.

"Makes no fuckin' sense." He said, taking the sides of my blanket and tucking them around me a little tighter than Donnie had. I yawned again, earning a small chuckle from the red banded turtle.

"Jus' try ta' sleep." Raph said, glaring down at me half heatedly. I nodded, snuggling deeper into the blankets as Raph lept out the window, the curtains fluttering behind him. I yawned, but didn't close my eyes. I could still feel Leo's presence, and he was just standing by my bedside like a complete creeper.

"Hey.." Leo started, but stopped awkwardly to scratch the back of his head.

"I'll talk to you when you apologize." I said tiredly, feeling warm and content in my cocoon of blankies. Leo 'huh-ed' and stared at me with big, wide, grey orbs.

"You..apologized..for..your..brothers..but..not...your..self." I said it slowly and sarcastically. Leo took in a slow, even breath and exhaled, trying to center himself.

"I..see. I'm just so used to owning up to my brothers' mistakes, being the eldest and all. I guess I'm not too used to owning up to my own." Leo said thoughtfully, rubbing his toe through the carpet like a scorned child. I smiled, shrugging my wrapped shoulders.

"Goodnight Leo..I'll talk to you guys later." I yawned, closing my eyes. I expected to hear the window slowly closing, but I heard nothing. I opened my eyes just as Leo's lips slowly pressed against mine. I awaited the usual cool-sensation that came with kissing the green, reptilian lips, but another reaction came instead. A soothing, almost drug like calm washed over me as our lips met, my eyes quickly sliding closed. Leo slowly pulled away, a twinkle in his light grey orbs.

Without another word he slipped out the window, sliding it shut behind him.

* * *

><p>The ache wasn't as bad this time when I woke up, thank God for that. I stretched slowly, trying not to pull or pop anything out of place that had just recently been put back. I felt a deep throbbing in my chest from where the Shredder slashed me, but it wasn't as bad as before. I slowly stood up, checking the blanket for blood to make sure none of my wounds had bled in my sleep, and thankfully there was none.<p>

I yawned, shuffling my way to the bathroom, snatching a towel on my way. I turned on the water, and stripped off my clothes while waiting for the water to heat up to a decent temperature. Wincing, I peeling the bandages from my wounds in hopes to air them out and wash them. I grimaced a little as the used bandages fell to the ground, glancing at my seemingly patchworked and bruised skin.

My whole chest was one big wound. My left side was raw and red, the skin seemed to be coated with clear slime.

Gotta ask Donnie about that.

The two thin cuts from my sternum to my navel were still red, but they were closing pretty well. I think I'd be able to not have bandages on those in a few days! I hefted myself onto the bathroom counter, and started unwrapping my feet. My feet were a work of bloody art as well. Pretty much the whole bottom of both my feet were torn up and bloody, and I hissed in pain as I jumped down lightly from the counter. My face was a big bruise too, my whole left cheek was bright red from where the axe-wielding ninja bitch slapped me with the broad side of the weapon. Finger-shaped bruises encircled my forehead and lower jaw from where Shredder lifted me up by my face. My neck, shoulders, and the back of my head were very sore from being tossed and thrown about.

I sighed, inching towards the steaming water. There wasn't much I could do about my wounds now other than to just let them heal. The jet stream of water stung at first, but it quickly became a soothing beating against my skin. I disdainfully eyed my blueberry body wash, knowing it would sting just as badly as it had last night. Atleast I don't have to go through the hell that is washing my hair.

Using the softest soap poof I could find, I re-washed my wounds just like last night.

* * *

><p>Leo sighed as he navigated through the bright lights of New York City. With Master Splinter in the passenger seat, April, Casey and his brother's in the back, someone had the bright idea to let Leo drive. Bikes and smaller vehicles, Leo could drive, but cars..Leo hated driving cars.<p>

Which really **sucked** because _as usual_, he was the best driver out of his brothers.

Shoving the stick into second gear, the leading turtle ignored the chatter from the backseat. Master Splinter eyed his eldest son with a slightly worried gaze. Leo was being slightly too rough with the mechanics of the car, and only Master Splinter could see that his son was cutting his corners just a bit closer than normal. The gang had been picking apart what was left of April's apartment, seeing if anything was salvageable, leaving the gang coated in soot. The elder rat sighed, turning in his seat to face Leo.

"Leonardo..what is biting at you my son?" Splinter asked. Leo couldn't help but groan a little. Master Splinter had wandered upon some of the more..teen-oriented soap operas and reality shows. Thus causing him to attempt to use 'hip lingo'. Leo swore if he ever heard his father ask "What's hanging my sons?" one more time, he was going to loose it.

"I'm just.." Leo said softly, making sure the others wouldn't hear their conversation. "Kate has said she forgives us..but she's still..not back to normal really. She's still holding onto some hurt feelings."

"That my son, is just the complexity that is woman. You've hurt her in a significant way, and she may have forgiven you, but it shall take some time for her to return to normal and completely trust you and your brothers. I must say that I am pleased that she agreed to your deal. You four are fine young men, no doubt creations of the genius that raised you." Splinter said slyly, his whiskers twitching impishly and muzzle lifted up into a grin. Leo couldn't help but shoot an amused look at his father.

"What do I do...so I'm not.. out-shined."

"What do you mean my son?" Splinter asked, resting his hands on his walking stick.

"Kate's closest to Mikey and Donnie..Raph is trying to get closer..but I feel like I'm in the background. I don't want her to see our relationship, as strange as it is, as..some sort of favoritism. We want her to love each of us equally, for our own separate identities. How do I..spend time with her?" Leo asked, speeding through a yellow light.

"Have you had any ideas?" Splinter asked, staring down at his soot covered feet in disdain.

"Maybe meditating..or training." Leo thought, but the Master shook his head.

"Does Kate enjoy any of those?"

"Well..I don't think so." Leo admitted, wracking his mind for a time where Kate had attempted to train or meditate of her own will.

"Why don't you find out something she enjoys, then slowly introduce her to what you enjoy. Then you can find a new activity that you can both enjoy together." Splinter said wisely, clicking his claws together.

"..what can we do that won't reveal what I am." Leo asked somewhat dejectedly. Master Splinter sighed, placing his paw on his son's shoulder.

"You shall think of something." Splinter said, leaving a soot paw print on Leo. Smiling, the eldest turtle nodded, and focused on driving them back to the Lair.

* * *

><p>I sighed, pointing and flexing my healing feet. It's been a week since the battle went down, and I was slowly healing. My body was now more stiff than it was sore, and all I could really do was stretch as much as I could. The only wound that still needed bandages was my burn, but that was healing well.<p>

My hands were back to relative normalcy. My fingernails had slowly grown back, but they were nothing more than little stumps. They were still a little pink from the cuts, but they were golden compared to my feet. It's safe to say I'm going to be self conscious whenever I roam about with no shoes on now. Even though my feet were rough and scarred before, they were even worse now. Long, thick and grizzly scars wrapped around each of my feet, creating ugly, discolored chords of marred skin.

At first, I didn't think that my feet looked that bad. Then when Trent saw them the first time I walked down stairs without my feet bandaged up, he dry gagged and barley kept his food down. I would have gone and put on socks, but my feet were still too sore and swollen to put the damn things on, so I just threw on some super long sweat pants.

And that brings me to where I am now: laying on one of the living room couches, pointing and flexing my feet to stretch the stiff muscles and pouting at my scars. There was no use pouting now though, I'd been running barefoot for as long as I could remember, but whatever the hell I ran through must have been a doozy.

"How's it going babe?"

Ahh, a sight for sore eyes. Everyone's favorite human-turned-mutant, Casper.

"I'm great, how're you?" I asked, eyeing the doorways for Henry. I still had to get to the bottom of those two..

"I..Katie..I've gotta tell ya..I umh..Henry and I..we..the reason I didn't answer your call on the first ring was 'cause..I was with Henry..and we're..we're both..seeing each other.." Casper sighed, picking up my feet, sitting down on the couch and placing my feet on his lap. He slowly began lightly massaging the scarred skin, which felt amazing, but how is he not disgusted by the mere sight of them?

"You mean you guys are dating?" I asked, closing my eyes at the feeling of my feet being rubbed. Casper 'mhm-ed' nervously, rubbing the sore balls of my feet. I snorted, putting my hands behind my head to cushion it.

"Knew it! Don't be so nervous about telling people. What are we gonna do? Kick you out? Psh, you live here too ya know." I snorted, feeling the large yellow mutant relax into the couch.

"You knew that Henry and I are gay, or that we were dating?" Casper asked, continuing to rub my feet.

"You can't know one without acknowledging the other, now can ya?" I smiled, wiggling my toes. "But if you keep rubbing like that I just might have to steal you away from Hen." I laughed, hearing Casper let out a happy and relaxed chuckle.

"I was just wondering..if you could give me any dirt on..ya know..Hen's past relationships?" Casper cringed, the hands that were gently rubbing my scars began to shake a little. I sat up, opening my eyes and smiled softly at the poor, nervous mutant.

"I'm not giving too much away. A part of a relationship is finding out about someone by talking to them and being with them, so I don't want to tell you much. But I will tell you that Hen has had relationships before, but none of them were too serious. He was too busy making sure none of us were jumping off stuff and cracking our heads open to pay attention to a significant other." I laughed, stretching my legs.

"Were any of them guys?" Casper asked, his tail thumping against the couch worriedly.

"Only one. The other one was a girl, but what does it matter? He doesn't like either of them anymore, he likes you. I've been curious about that look I've seen him give you." I smiled, hearing his tail start to wag happily.

"A look? What look?" Casper asked, letting go of my feet to clasp his hands underneath his chin and give me puppy dog eyes.

"It's this..look..it's like adoration..but..He..looks up to you. Hen's always been the head of us, always the mother Hen..always sacrificing for us. You're one of the only people who he sees as someone he doesn't need to go super-mother-Hen mode on. You're the someone that he can lean on, and he looks at you like you're a superhero." I smiled.

"That's exactly what I'll be.." Casper whispered, dropping his hands and taking ahold of mine. "I'll be his. I'll be his caretaker, his protector, his guardian, his loyal friend, his rock and I'll show him that mother-henning is a two way street. Just wait until he gets a dose of his own medicine." Casper laughed, smiling genuinely. I heard him sniffle, and watched as tears began welling up in his bright amber orbs.

"Oh..Casp." I whispered, sitting up and wrapping my arms around him.

"W-what if Don can't fix me..what if I'm stuck like this forever?" Casper sniffled, burying his face in my shoulder. I shh-ed him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't worry..Donnie won't leave you, or the others without a cure. Why don't you take Hen down to the underground..show him how you came to be..and what the human you looks like..like a field trip!" I said, feeling him nuzzling his face into my shoulder. He sniffled, looking up at me with an anxious look in his eyes.

"D-do you think that's a good idea? What if he doesn't like how I really look?" He said, looking down at his six fingered, yellow claws. I smiled, pressing a friendly kiss to his forehead.

"Babe..you're smokin' hot in either form."

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Oh c'mon Hen! Puh-leaaase!" I whined, trying to ignore my tall friend by placing more attention on the contents of the fridge. Henry sighed, zipping up his jacket.

"No. Kyle, Trent, and Mike are going to work. I'm not leaving you here alone in your condition, AND with the keys to that new death machine that Mike got you. Casper and I have to walk through the tunnels anyways, so we're dropping you off with your boyfriends." Henry said, leaning against the door frame. I froze in place, hand still outstretched to grab the carton of orange juice.

"Ah..uh..boyfriends..ehe.." I giggled awkwardly. Henry laughed, crossing his arms.

"You knew that Casper and I had something going on..I know you and the guys do too. No judgement..I just want you happy." Henry said softly, stepping close and pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks..So..you're not creeped out by the whole polygamy stuff..?" I asked softly, bracing myself to hear something on the lines of 'No, it's disgusting, but for you, I'll let it slide' crap that I'd expected to hear.

"Bitch, it's gonna take an army to try and domesticate you. But for my sake, let's keep the count at four, alright?" Henry laughed, digging his knuckles into my head. I laughed, nuzzling my face into the front of his leather jacket.

"C'mon, go put on something warm. We're dropping you off at day care." Casper said, stepping into the kitchen. I laughed, spinning out of Hen's arms.

"Does that mean you two are Mother Hen and Daddy Casper?" I laughed, dodging a playfully thrown pillow and carefully racing up the stairs. I hadn't heard that much from the guys since I agreed to the deal. They were just giving me a little healing space, but we'd been talking and texting on the phone every once and awhile.

Except Mikey.

Mikey has been texting me non-stop for the past week. Every five seconds I have a new message from that orange nutcase.

Slipping out of my sleeping shorts and tank top, I threw on a pair of baggy jeans and a navy blue shirt. Grabbing my purse, I snatched my grey leather bomber jacket and slipped on my brown moccasins. I wobbled down the stairs, being swung up into Casper's arms as soon as I reached the floor.

"Get on." Casper said, lowering his back to Henry. Henry wrapped his arms around Casper's neck, resting his chest against his back. Casper's tail came around to make sure Hen would stay in place as the large lizard snuck outside and prepared to make a dash for some foliage, and then for the nearby sewer lid. By the time I'd blink Casper had already jumped across the street, and was prying open the sewer lid.

Casper closed the lid and dropped to the concrete with a wet _slap_. I cringed, shouldering my bag and clinging to Casper as he suddenly began to race down the tunnel with a burst of speed. The rank air whipped around us as we speed what seemed like 30 miles an hour, and quickly stumbled upon the Lair's hidden door.

"Alright, break us in Squish." Hen said. I nodded, and was gently placed down. I pulled down a few choice pipes, which revealed what looked like an old fuse box. I yanked on a few of the smaller pipes attached to the outside of the box, causing the main door of the box to open and a pad of numbers come into view. I typed in the first combination, which caused the second door of the fuse box to open and revealed another number pad. Quickly tapping in the musical code, I heard the door to the Lair silently hiss and slide open.

"Woah..that's like..triple security." Casper said, watching the fuse box fold itself back together and seemingly seep back into the wall.

"Yeah. It's a four layered main security system. It's a box within a box,within a box, within a wall. Donnie made it special, and I'm surprised it doesn't have one of those retina detectors." I said.

"We came to drop off the child!" Hen shouted, causing ruckus from the dojo area. Mikey burst from the sliding paper door, sprinting over to us, and wrapping me in a hug.

"You made it just in time! Casey's coming over and we're gonna watch a movie!" Mikey cheered, pressing a quick, chilling kiss to my cheek. I laughed, pressing one back to his warm cheek.

"We're going underground. Tell everyone hello, see'ya later!" Henry waved, just as Casper snatched him up and dissipated back into the dark tunnels. Mikey double checked the door to make sure it was locked, and then proceeded to start dragging me over to the giant couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, feeling Mikey start to prod at the still slightly bruised skin on my forehead.

"Leo's brushing his teeth, Master Splinter is drying his fur, April's doing something in my-er..I mean her temporary room, Raph is watching TV, and Donnie-" Mikey started as we closed in on the couch, and I could see Raph twirling his sai in an annoyed manor.

"AUGH!" Raph growled, interrupting Mikey. "I hate watchin' the news. It's all bad! These gangs out there, bangin' 'heads, it really ticks me off." Raph scowled, clenching the remote. Mikey shot me a 'he's in a ticked off mood' look, and helped me gingerly sit on the couch.

"Raph, everything ticks you off." Donnie called from across the room, head first in the guts of some new machine. Raph scoffed, turning to me and patting my head.

"_Nooot everything_...Alright everything." Raph scoffed, turning the TV off. Mikey squeaked, and raced towards the kitchen. I turned around in my seat to see Donnie working on what looked like a giant purple, levitating scooter. I was about to ask what the hell it was when a series of loud bangs came from the kitchen.

"Aye Mikey! Could you keep it down to _only_ a _slightly_ deafening cacophony?" Donnie joked, almost having dropped his tools due to Mikey's loud noises. Mikey laughed, continuing to toss around what sounded like pots and pans. Just as I suspected, a frying pan came flying out of the doorway of the kitchen.

"Sorry bro, we don't have any…kack-o-phoney, but we DO HAVE POPCORN! The glorious, golden kernals of freshly popped joy, because..It's MOVIE NIGHT!" Mikey cheered, racing out of the kitchen with a deep bowl of steaming popcorn. Mikey flopped onto the floor beside the couch, apparently too wary to sit next to a slightly fuming Raph.

"Movie night..right. Where the heck is 'dat bonehead, Casey Jones? He's supposed 'ta be bringin' tha' movie." Raph sighed, crossing his arms over his plastron.

_"Probably not_ the best idea, letting Casey picks the flick. There's no telling what we'll be watching tonight." Donnie said, flopping down in the beaten lazy boy, tinkering with a small device in his hand. Just as he finished his sentence, the large stone elevator door that lead to the warehouse up on the surface hissed open.

"Just something super spectacular! A move so goongala-great that they only remade it a ga-zillion times and this, my friends, is the original. Like me." Casey said, holding up an aged VHS and stepping into the Lair. That giant will probably come flipping over the back of the couch to sit next to Raph, not see me, and squish me. Again.

Hissing lowly, I slinked off the couch and shuffled over to Donnie, who smiled widely at me. I flopped down on the floor, in between his legs and let my back rest against the bottom part of the fluffy chair. Just as I readjusted myself into my new seat, I watched Casey catch his foot on an uneven stone that made up the cobblestone-esq floors of the lair. The aged VHS tape went flying from his gloved hands, soaring through the air. I groaned, pressing my forehead into Donnie's knee. At this rate, we'd never watch a movie.

A flash of green caught the corner of my eye, and I looked to see Leo practically somersaulting through the air. I gasped, he must have flipped off the fire escape-esq stair case, but wow..he's just spinning through the air. Leo quickly nabbed the tape with one hand, and began his decent to the ground. He landed in a handstand on the couch-told ya it was a good idea to move. Leo flipped again, landing on his heels right in front of the TV, his hand poised to insert the tape into the player.

"Let the movie..begin." Leo said, pushing the VHS in. All fourteen of the TV screens began to flicker, slowly the opening credits of what looked like an old western from the 80's began to roll on screen. The lights flicked off, and I turned to see April and Dad-Master coming into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Jones, my sons, Miss McHugh." Dad-Master said, shuffling over to sit beside Raph. April sent me a small wave, and gave Casey a slightly worried look as the giant dusted himself off. I smiled, waving at the blue eyed crime fighter, and he waved back happily. His eyes lit up as he spotted April sitting on the couch beside Dad-Master, and started running for the couch.

"Incoming!" Casey shouted, jumping over the back of the couch and bouncing on the cushion. April yelped, startled by the rather violent addition to the once calm couch. Casey smiled at the prim redhead, but April just gave him a slightly disturbed look and scooted closer to Dad-Master. I tried to hold back a smile as Casey deflated a little, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey bonehead, I can't believe you picked a western." Raph said, sensing the strange aura of the couch.

"I can't believe it either!" April shouted as the title slowly formed on the screen. "This it _'Rio Gato_', I love this movie!"

"Me too! Isn't it great how that punk kid challenges the old man?" Casey asked, pumping his hands up and down eagerly. I smiled, resting my temple against the warm skin of Donnie's knee and watched the two budding love-birds.

"Just so the kid can make a name for himself! And it's great where-" April started ranting, fully engrossed with Casey instead of the movie.

"Uhm..Guys? Can we just watch the movie instead? Please?" Leo asked softly, shooting them a gentle look. The two smiled sheepishly, and the room fell back to silence after the two simultaneously said sorry.

The movie had been decent, but relatively slow. It was the same old same old, the old guy is in charge, a new, younger guy gets too big for his britches and demands a duel to the death against the old man. Everyone was so enthralled with the movie, I didn't have the heart to tell them that the old man would win because a movie with a good ending sells the most.

At this point, the movie was just about over. We were in the last few minutes, and Mikey was just wiping his palm on the bottom of the popcorn bowl somehow missing the popcorn entirely, like he was mindlessly searching for something else to munch on as he watched the flickering screens. Leo was about to chew through his fingers, nervously awaiting the Sheriff's next move. It was sorta cute, Leo's big and uncharacteristically child-like grey orbs were glued to the screen like his life depended on it.

"Pst..Mikey..Can you hand me some popcorn?" I whispered, but still earned a polite shush from Leo as Mikey noisily handed me some popcorn. I watched as Raph twitched a bit, and I surveyed him while nibbling popcorn. Raph was watching with interest, gold eyes flickering against all the screens, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands supporting his jaw. He seemed to be scooting closer and closer to the edge of the couch cushion, seemingly afraid to miss one detail of the ongoing shoot out. I couldn't see Donnie's expression from above me, but his hand had been running through my hair for the majority of the movie, and had suddenly stopped. His hand was still twined in my hair, but it was like the movie had stupefied him.

I was in mid-yawn when a strange tingle at the bottom of my feet startled me. I twitched, dragging my feet closer to me and inspecting the bottoms. Nothing, not even a little prick from something as little as an ant bite. Besides, April and the guys had cleaned this place from floor to ceiling last week, there couldn't be bugs or broken glass shards already.

Well..maybe there could.

_"-I said draw, on tha' count'a three. One. Two. Three!" _The 'kid' who was really a 25-year-old actor said, pulling out an old pistol. I shook the strange feeling from my body, and focused on the climax of the scene.

**_BANG _**

Everyone gasped, jumping in their seat as the shots rang out. Everyone starred at the screen, waiting to see who survived the shoot out. The 'kid' dropped to the ground with a thud and an over-dramatic puff of dust. The old Sheriff shook his head, and turned away from the camera. The old cowboy tipped his hat and started walking away into the sunset, credits starting to roll on the screen.

"Can I pick 'em, or can I pick em?" Casey joked, standing up and taking a deep stretch.

"They sure don't make 'em like that anymore." Leo said, still staring in amazement at the rolling credits.

"How cool was that Sheriff Bart guy?" Mikey asked, blue orbs still transfixed on the hoard of TV screen's. Donnie's hand went back to running through my hair, a sign that his attention was now off the screen, and back onto petting my head like a freaking poodle.

"Yes. It was as if he were a samurai of the old west." Master Splinter said happily. Where the hell did he pull that little nugget out? He was a cowboy, you silly silly Dad-Master! I held back my remark, choosing to watch Mikey scrape at the bottom of the empty popcorn bowl with his nunchucks.

"D'aw, all the popcorns gone!" Mikey cried after a few minutes of scraping at it.

"Gee, I can't imagine where it all went. Mikey. Katie." Raph snorted, sending amused and slightly irritated glances towards Mikey and I.

"I was hungry." Mikey whined, pouting down at the bowl.

"They've only been feeding me soup.." I pouted, giving Raph the biggest puppy eyes I could muster.

"Now I'm really hungry." Mikey whined, rubbing his stomach. I groaned, leaning back into Donnie's legs.

"Feeeeeed uuuuss.." I moaned, trying to look as zombie-like as I could. Donnie laughed, poking the side of my head.

"Maybe it's time for..Oh.._I don't know._.an ice cream run!" Donnie said, quickly jumping up and tossing me into the air. He quickly caught me, just in time for all the guys to stand up and start screaming for ice cream. I laughed, holding onto Donnie as best I could and turned my head to see Dad-Master's reaction. He was rubbing his scruffy chin, lightly thinking about the plan.

"It is too dangerous on the surface. The increased gang activity alone makes it ill-advisable to go..." Dad-Master said lightly, shooting me an amused look. Leo jumped right up, practically vibrating in excitement in front of his father.

"We'll be careful Sensei!" Leo practically shouted.

Wow, these guys must not get out much if they're so over enthusiastic about only going out to get ice cream.

I bit my lip as the thought raced through my head. These poor guys..who are just as old as me have had hard lives..they haven't been able to have the awesome experiences that normal humans take for granted. I saw the melancholy look in April's eyes, and knew that she was thinking the same thing. She smiled at me softly, and all I could do was smile back shyly and hide a little in Donnie's shoulder.

"I will accompany you to insure that you do not get into mischief." Dad-Master said, standing and taking a deep stretch. He yawned, twitching his whiskers and smiling smugly towards us.

"Besides, I am craving a double thick ice cream shake."


	25. Really, Another Mystery Ninja?

Hey guys (: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile..College is almost over which means that there's a lot of papers due.

But...PLEASE EXCUSE THE RANT

Also, my dog died a few weeks ago :(

My Daisy was my best friend for 8 years of my life. I'd begged my mom and dad for a puppy for since I can remember, and in 5th grade, my mom finally gave in and got me the cutest little beagle puppy, and we named her Daisy, after the place where Snoopy was born, the Daisy Hill puppy farm.

We spent every single day together, and we always just..got each other. I usually have a hard time connecting with people sometimes, but I've never had that problem with dogs. I've had dogs that people say are vicious run up to me, sit in my lap and whine for belly rubs like they're puppies, but my Daisy wasn't a dog. Daisy was literally a person. We ate at the same time, we slept at the same time, and whenever I would write or study she'd just sit on the couch outside my room and sleep. We'd dance together, and life is going to suck without my little Peanut baby.

But...there is another problem that I'm faced with...

Daisy died on a Wednesday. By FRIDAY...mom had bought another beagle puppy. When Daisy died I cried for hours, screaming how I never wanted a puppy, especially not a beagle EVER again. Mom said a big fuck you, and got a dog that looks exactly like Daisy. Her name is Lola, and she's our replacement dog. My parents repeatedly call her Daisy, and have given her Daisy's nicknames, toys, and all that crap. I literally despise this thing, she's a replacement Daisy.

...Too bad she's in love with me.

This little fur ball loves me more than anyone else in the house. When I sleep, I close the door now cause it will come in and just watch me sleep. As soon as I open the door in the morning, it's sitting right there waiting for me. Whenever something scares her, she runs straight to me and literally jumps into my arms. The bloody thing is CONSTANTLY running underfoot, and even cries and begs to come sleep on my bed with me.

That's where she is now..she's curled up against my leg as I type right now.

I don't have the heart to hate her, but I'm still really hurt about my real dog.

...I've nicknamed her Spiderman, because she likes to jump off stuff. She answers to Spidey instead of Lola, and that pisses mom off, so I'm happy. ANYWAY..I dunno..let's see how long this thing stays here..

RANT OVER (:

~So in this chapter, we get to see Kate's Naiad and Nereid powers come slightly into play. I know I might get some shit: "Oh, your OC's a Mary Sue cause she can control the elements, blah blah blah."

Shut up bitch. She cannot control the water, but she CAN summon it and ask for help, that doesn't mean that the water will help her 100% of the time. BUT, you gotta remember..Naiads and Nereids are powerful warriors, so they must have powers other than the help of water, and the ability to conjure storms, right?

Plus..who knows what that Danteling DNA has up the sleeve ;)

I fear this chapter's a little too long, and a little too boring.

Oh well.

Thanks to my beautiful reviewers: BlueRose03, kirarain09, TMNTluckygirl, IceColdFever, and angelsweet2011 (:

And the always sexy: angellic dragon, Diana Fay, Giai Kame, LeoLover95 and TheCityBurnsTonight

PS: TheCityBurnsTonight: Thanks for your sweet review (: seeing your nice comment made my shitty day 10 times better too (:

* * *

><p>Everyone scrambled into the elevator, up to the warehouse and then piled into the Battle Shell. Mikey had been screaming the 'I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream' rhyme ever since he stopped his initial screams. Casey and April sat in the front, with Dad-Master, Mikey and Leo in the first row of seats, and then Raph, Donnie and I in the very back. Casey jerked the large van out of the warehouse, speeding down the strangely desolate streets towards the ice cream parlor.<p>

Donnie was humming happily, warm eyes trailing over his family. It was nice to see Donnie relaxing and just hanging around. Raph was almost excited as Mikey, but was keeping his sheer emotions contained behind his tough exterior. I yawned, leaning further into the plush seat of the Battle Shell.

Lights from passing cars flashed across my face, somehow bright enough to blind me even though my eyes were closed. I felt Casey jerk the van off into an alley way, jamming the parking break on and pushing the door open.

"Okay, who wants what?" April asked, turning around in her seat to stare at the group. Everyone began shouting out orders, and I was able to sneak out of the van and follow Casey. While poor April was busy taking notes, Casey and I waited in the long line, fists stuffed into our pockets and me rocking on my heels.

"So..how's everythin' goin?" Casey asked, eyeing the large group of people waiting ahead of us. I shrugged, rolling on the balls of my heels.

"You know..the whole not-human crap. Mixed with this whole big relationship...But, it's pretty good. How're you doing CJ?" I asked, rocking on my heels. Casey shrugged, seeming to relax.

"I smoothed out all my...financial issues." Casey whispered as we saw April strutting out of the alley way, a long list of ice cream orders in her hand. We laughed as she snorted, telling us that Donnie had ordered a chocolate and coffee ice cream sundae.

That poor boys already an addict.

I stiffened, feeling that strange tingling feeling from before creep up from the bottoms of my feet. I felt the icy cold feeling seep up the back of my legs and into my spinal chord, making my shoulders stiffen. By the time we got to the order window, I was on high alert. Something was defiantly awry. I shuffled awkwardly until April handed me my cup of vanilla ice cream with rainbow sprinkles and Raph's chocolate, strawberry and cookie dough sundae. We laughed as we fought the crowds back to the alley, trying to keep a hold of all this ice cream.

"Alright boys, who ordered the double banana split with caramel and almonds?" April laughed, holding up two different sundaes.

"Me! Me! I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" Mikey screamed, snagging his ice cream boat.

"You say that one more time and I really am gonna scream." Donnie said, thanking Casey for his caffeine filled treat. We sat around the Battle Shell, just talking about random things as we ate our ice cream, and somehow started talking about the movie again. Donnie opened the back doors of the Battle Shell, and Leo, Donnie and I sat with our legs dangling over the edge of the van doors.

"I got'ta admit, that Rio Gato turned out 'ta be a great flick. One thing though..How did Sherriff Bart beat the kid, when the kid obviously had better skills?" Raph asked, scooping the last of his ice cream into his mouth.

"I believe the young gun slinger fought only for fame and glory, while the Sherriff fought to protect his friends and loved ones. Of course, possibly Sherriff Bart won because it was only a _movie_ and needed a happy ending." Dad-Master said, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah..maybe." Raph laughed sarcastically.

"I don't know, statistically, the odds are against him." Donnie said, leaning further against my side. Leo sat at my other side, having finished his ice cream before all of us, even Mikey. I lent over pressing my cheek against his. My feet had been tingling since we'd ordered our ice cream, and it was starting to creep my out.

"Leo..I have a bad feeling." I whispered to my blue banded boyfriend, who surprised me by nodding calmly.

"I know. Don't announce this and frighten the others." Leo whispered, surveying the area. Mikey asked a random question, which Leo was ready to answer. We stood up and jumped out of the Battle Shell, brushing the dirt off our legs and leaned against each other.

"But Sherriff Bart was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy. I mean, he was-" Leo said, but quickly spun around. I hissed, spinning around to face whatever the threat was. Leo had caught a throwing knife between his hands, the point dangerously close to his nose ridge.

"Leo!" April cried as Leo lowered the throwing knife, glaring into the shadows.

"Watch your backs. Kate, get yourself and April behind Casey." Leo ordered, pushing me behind him. Too freaked out to complain, I nodded and dashed behind the large New Yorker. April scoffed, rolling her eyes at the large man, as if the thought of being protected by the giant goon was ridiculous.

"I have seen this marker before". Dad-Master said, steathlfully snatching the throwing knife from Leo's hand. "Though not around here.."

"Ya' think it's The Foot? Are they back?" Raph growled, pulling out his sais.

"It is not The Foot. It is a challenge, a marker for a duel. A duel until only one is left standing." Splinter said, his eyes narrowed into the shadows.

"Young warrior! The one called Leonardo..." A demanding voice called from the shadows.

We all turn to face a tall man, who was walking out of the shadows. He had navy armor with purple accents and gold piping and he had on a long, torn, royal purple cape. He had metal claws on his hands, a pair of what looked like a replica of…wolverine claws, a red demonic mask, and two elongated swords. He glared at us, his long red hair pulled into a pony tail, his neon green iris-less eyes pierced through my soul

"I have come to his dimension to battle Oroku Saki, The Shredder, but you stole that honor from me when you defeated The Shredder in combat…and so..for fame…and glory, I must destroy you in his stead. I challenge _you_, young warrior, to a duel." The red head growled, pointing to Leo.

"Hold on wack bag, you mess with my brotha', you mess with me!" Raph growled, storming to stand beside his eldest brother. Who the hell does this guy think he is? He's by himself, in an alley with five trained ninja, a genius red head, a gorilla and a mystical water..fairy-ish thing.

"You mess with all of us!" Casey retorted after Raph, leaving his post of protecting April and I.

"You got that right." Mikey snarled.

"Ditto." Donnie scowled.

"Double for us." April said, nodding towards me.

"These are not the rules." The challenger growled, eyeing each of us with disdain.

"Yes. I know." Dad-Master spoke lowly, giving the challenger a bone shattering glare. The red-head bowed, and pulled out a tiny paddle drum from his pocket. As he played a few beats, a blue glow emitted from the drum, flattening and elongating the instrument. The freaking thing continued to glow blue, and float in the air until there was a bright blue flash. A strange man appeared where only the paddle drum once floated.

The man seemed to be made out of liquid rubber..maybe plastic? He looks a little like a blow up sex doll. He had on flowing yellow pants, and an blue Eastern styled top and yellow hat. He was floating in mid air in the lotus position, wearing what looked like geisha makeup.

Fancy.

"Master Splinter, what is all this?" Leo asked, reaching for one of his swords

"It is a universal challenge match." Dad-Master snorted, tapping his cane against the ground.

The strange blow up doll waved his little ping pong pad, a clear blue shield came over our group like a dome. Everyone gasped, and Casey was the first to lunge out against the blue shield. Casey beat against the done, but it looked as if it was made of diamonds. Raph was pissed now, and had drawn his sais, but they refused to penetrate the force field. I sighed, pressing my fingers against the side of the dome, my fingers slipping through the container like butter.

"What's up with this cage?" Raph cried, still trying to cut and slash his way to freedom.

"If the warrior named Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit." The man floating in the lotus position said calmly, as if it wasn't a giant freaking problem.

"And if he accepts and looses, than his life is forfeit." The red warrior said, glaring at Leo. Dad-Master sighed, shuffling closer to Leo's side.

"You must..choose my son." Master said, watching the red warrior diligently.

"Sensei, there is no choice. I accept the challenge." Leo said bravely, nodding to the floating man. What the hell was up with that dude anyway? He looked like he just stepped out of a clown spa.

"So noted. Challenge accepted. Duelists, prepare." The man said, apparently he was playing referee.

"Soon warrior, you shall taste defeat." The red warrior said with a please growl.

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Donnie asked, backing up so he was covering April and I. Dad-Master raised his paw, a silent demand for silence. Whatever was about to go down was going to be big.

"I will explain later, now is not the time." Master growled, walking up to the blow up geisha-clown doll.

"I demand a full observance." He said sternly, tapping his walking stick on the ground loudly. The ref doll nodded, clapping his hands together once.

"Full observance accorded."

"A full observance?" The mystery warrior said, acting a little shocked before an angered film came over his eyes. "I.._Fine_, old one, observe all you want. It will not change the outcome." He said, whirling his cloak and dissipating in a puff of smoke.

"Warrior…warrior.. Prepare to meet your doom." His voice carried around the alley like a ghostly echo. We were all left rapidly searching the shadows with our eyes, looking for even a sign of the warrior. The water bubble that had surrounded us melted away into nothing but puddles.

"Boy..he's a little over dramatic." April whispered, her hands on her hips.

"I wish I were fightin' that nutcase. Raph growled, putting away his sais.

"I wish I knew exactly what it is I'm supposed to do!" Leo shouted, clearly aggravated.

"You must face him in combat, my son. Dad-Master said, grabbing Leo's arm and began to drag him away from the group, his voice silent except for a few hushed whispers. I strained my ears to listen, but Dad-Master was crafty, keeping his voice at just the right level to know he was talking, but not being able to hear. Master put his claw on Leo's shoulder, and Leo bowed.

Suddenly, that giant blow up doll came back, and waved his paddle drum over a stray little puddle of water. The puddle glowed a light blue, that tingling sensation in my feet came back. The puddle began swirling, and suddenly began moving! The little body of water snuck itself right under Leo's feet, and began to suck him up like quicksand!

"Hey, hey hey! Guys!" Leo shouted, looking down as his lower body began sinking into the puddle. Everyone began screaming, watching in horror as Leo began to sink away.

"Oh no!" Donnie shouted, confused by the impossible sight. I gasped, feeling that tingling from earlier enter my feet again, and suddenly I was running right alongside Raph, dashing for Leo. Raph and I lunged, jumping for Leo, who only had a single hand above water.

"LEO!" Raph screamed, crashing to the ground and missing Leo's hand.

"Da Vinci!" I screamed, reaching out and just grasping his fingertips. I snarled, feeling that tingling sensation flood all over my body.

_**"Prohibere aqua"**_ I growled, getting off my knees and hauling Leo's hand up. The puddle began to expand as I forced myself to stand, dragging as much of Leo's weight up as I could. I screamed, Leo's hand rising up, his arm quickly coming back into view. Raph was quickly by my side, grabbing Leo's wrist and pulling.

Leo's head came from the puddle, he was coughing and sputtering. Casey and Master quickly rushed over, helping to pull Leo to the safety of the asphalt. Donnie and Mikey stood back with April, who'd looked like she'd seen a ghost. The mystery ninja and the blow up doll referee watched, their eyes wide and astounded.

As Leo was placed in a sitting position on the ground, I stood up to glare at the two.

"W-what are you?" The mystery ninja asked, crouching down into a defensive position.

"It seems we have a bit of a twist. You've challenged the warrior, and with him comes his water spirit. You must fight them both." The blow up doll said, fiddling with his paddle.

What the hell? Fight this dude! I don't even know what the hell I did to get Leo out of the puddle!

* * *

><p>April's POV:<p>

It was so quick, I barley saw what happened. One moment, Leo was waiting for his orders, the next he was being sucked down a puddle drain! Most of us were too shocked to move, but Raph and Kate sprung into action. Raph lunged forwards, his legs pumping ferociously as he raced his brother, but a bright flash of teal green blinded me for a moment.

I looked to Kate, and was astounded.

Glowing, teal green slash marks, looking too much like tribal scars, littered her body, her mismatched eyes glowing black and white. The palms and bottoms of her feet were glowing the same teal as her new slash markings. She growled, sprinting off after Raph faster than I thought any human could run. The two dove for Leo, but Kate was the only one able to catch him.

Looking down into the puddle, she growled something out in what I guessed was Latin, and began to drag Leo back up. She and Raph managed to get Leo's head above water before everyone broke out of their shocked spell, Casey and Master Splinter racing over to the three. Mikey, Donnie and I stayed behind to watch the mystery ninja and the floating referee.

As soon as Leo was sitting on dry land, coughing his lungs out, Kate stood tall, glaring at the two strange men. The puddle had receded, and was now underneath Kate's feet, glowing a strange teal color.

"W-what are you?" The masked ninja asked, curling into a strange stance.

"It seems we have a bit of a twist. You've challenged the warrior, and with him comes his water spirit. You must fight them both." The large, floating man said, watching Kate with interest. That's when Kate stopped glowing, and he head tilted to the side in a silent question. She spun around, her eyes back to the normal mismatched grey and blue. Kate gave me a horrified look, and I somehow knew the exact thought running through her head.

_'What the fuck?'_

* * *

><p><em>Kate's POV:<em>

Dad-Master sighed, reaching into his robe and pulling out a strange bundle wrapped in cloth.

"You do not know how to use this, but you need some form of protection than those razor blades of yours." Dad-Master whispered to me, unwrapping the bundle and handing me a small sword.

"It is a Gladius sword..also known as a celtic short sword. Use it well." Dad-Master whispered, turning and bowing to the floating blow up doll. The clown doll nodded respectfully back, twirling his paddle and re-summoning that little goddamn puddle. I slipped the sword's scabbard around my waist like a belt, and tucked the sword against my left hip for easy access.

"Don't be afraid. Let the water take you." Was the last thing I heard Dad-Master say before the puddle came under Leo and I once more. We slowly began sinking into the puddle, and I quickly grabbed Leo's hand. He was over his coughing fit, but seemed hesitant about going back under this puddle. I heard the screams of Raph as Leo and I were sucked under the puddle, apparently another water force field had been placed around our family.

We were completely submerged underwater, seemingly floating in a body of liquid nothing. The water was clear, but there was no sandy floor beneath us, and no hint of sun above us. I blinked, holding my breath and risking a glance towards Leo, who had been watching the area around us.

He was naked, well as naked as a turtle can be. His mask, swords and belt were gone, his large grey eyes watching me nervously. I tried to smile, but he knew I was just as nervous as he was. Neither of us knew what to expect, but atleast Leo had the comfort of knowing how to defend himself.

I saw Leo's eyes travel down and I noticed that his eyes widened in a strange way. Blinking, I looked down.

Apparently, whatever force that had taken Leo's 'clothes' had taken mine as well.

I yelped, little bubbles escaping my mouth as I hastily tried to cover myself up with my hands. I sent a withering glare to Leo, who was quickly finding our feet rather interesting. I scowled, internally blaming that strange blow up doll.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a spray of cold wind. I felt myself sitting on my knees on a stone cold surface, spitting out water and feeling Leo coughing right next to me. I felt my clothes, and for some reason they weren't wet, but who cares, I was covered! I shakily stood up, offering Leo a hand.

"It looks like we're in Central Park.." Leo said, eyeing the desolate pathway. It was slightly romantic, with brick half-walls and glowing lamp posts lining the cemented path. Leo and I nodded, held each other's hand for some sense of normalcy, and began walking.

I eyed every shadow nervously, trying to pretend to be half as brave as Leo was right now. He seemed a pinnacle of strength and fearlessness, staring straight ahead and taking long, confident strides. I tinkered nervously along beside him, feeling very useless and very out of place. My back kept itching too, and the paranoid feeling of someone watching us was really starting to annoy me.

Leo suddenly stopped, glaring into the treeline, making me freeze like a deer in the head lights. Leo's mind simply didn't play tricks on him, whatever he thought he saw, was most likely really there. A flash of black had me spinning around to the other side of the path, slightly startling Leo. Leo gritted his teeth, and a flutter of purple fabric caught my eye.

The mystery ninja's purple cape was blowing in the breeze, landing a few feet in front of us on the filthy ground. Leo turned around to face where the came came from, and I pressed my back against his and starred at the garment.

Before I could scream, the cloak somehow morphed into the mystery ninja, scaring the crap out of me. He towered over Leo by at least two feet, which means he towered at least three feet over me. He scowled, raising his fist to prepare to knock me out. I scowled, reaching for my razor and slashing his knuckles just as he took a swing.

The mystery ninja howled in pain, his knuckles splitting open and missing his target entirely. Leo grabbed me by the waist, flipping us away from the howling man. Leo shoved me to the ground by one of the brick half-walls.

"Stay down." He growled, leaping towards the man. They quickly began punching and blocking each other, a constant dance of block, punch, block, block, punch. The two decided to switch it up and throw some kicks in, unfortunately Leo got kicked across the pathway and into a light post. The weight of his body dented the light post, the sound making me bounce out of my hiding space and growl.

"Back of dick head!" I scowled, flashing my razors as dangerously as I could. I saw the moonlight glint off the metal, and the mystery ninja scowl.

"What exactly are you water sprite?" He scowled, reaching his hands into his cloak. I steeled myself for anything, feeling the reassuring weight of my razors in each hand.

"I am none of your fucking business." I snarled, widening my stance. The mystery ninja scoffed.

"What. Are. You?" He growled, pulling out the strangest hybrid weapon I've ever seen. It was a sword, with a hook like appendage, a long chain with a metal weight was attached to the handle of the sword. He began spinning the metal weight around, and I shot a quick glance at Leo, who was still down for the count.

With a grunt of exertion, the mystery ninja pegged the metal piece towards me, the piece coming at me with deadly accuracy. Yelping, I somehow managed to knock it away with the handle of the razor. The ninja angrily yanked it back, spinning the metal weight to get more speed. I could hear Leo grumbling, slowly coming to.

"Da Vinci, a little ninja help here?" I shouted, deflecting another one of the ninja's attacks. Leo growled, unleashing his swords and flipping in front of me. The mystery ninja's attacks began to quicken, but Leo easily managed to deflect them. Using the two blades as poles, Leo managed to get the ninja's chain wrapped around the two, and jerked the chain, propelling the ninja into the air where Leo did some kind of flying kick. Leo's kick landed right in the ninja's chest, sending him spiraling into some bushes.

Scowling, Leo unwound the chain by spinning his blades, and flipped the weapon into a nearby garbage can.

"Show off." I muttered in good nature, sticking my tongue out. In a flash, the mystery ninja was up and running.

"Get him!" I screamed, pumping my arms and legs to chase after the red head. Leo complied, speeding ahead like a show off. We must have ran at least a mile before we came over an over pass. The mystery ninja twiddled his fingers at us before leaping off the bridge, landing soundlessly on the hood of a sixteen wheeler.

"The trees!" Leo pointed out, snatching me and hoisting me onto his shell. Quickly, we sprang into the treeline, leaping from tree to tree and some how catching up with the truck. Leo gave a battle cry, leaping from the tree line and landing behind the mystery ninja in a defensive position. I slid from his back, pulling out my razors and widening my stance.

The ninja pulled out two blades from God knows where, and Leo gave me a look that said 'He's using swords, he's mine now' look. The two swordsmen clashed, their blades clinking together violently as I attempted to cling to the smooth platform. We were now on a highway of some sort, and I was amazed that the cops hadn't been called at the sight of us.

Leo had kicked the mystery ninja's feet out from under him, sending him sprawling onto his back. Leo lunged, trying to pin the red head to the roof of the truck with his swords. I heard the red head grumble out something, and he disappeared in a flash of purple fog.

That freaking bitch is cheating!

Leo's swords sunk into the metal of the truck, and he struggled to pull them up. The mystery ninja suddenly swooshed back into reality, appearing right behind Leo.

"Fucker!" I screamed, watching him kick Leo in the middle of his shell. Leo went soaring, landing on the very edge of the truck, almost landing on the roof of the actual cab. I snarled, feeling that strange tingling sensation from earlier today well up inside me.

_**"C**__**ontinere!"**_ I heard myself shout, a strange feeling of vertigo shot out of me. Strange teal green circles that looked like hula-hoops spun around the mystery ninja, stopping any of his movements. I blinked, watching the red head howl in anger and struggle with the bonds that I had apparently placed there.

SWEET!

I'll just have to remember whatever that word is, and maybe I can do it again!

Apparently, whatever those bonds were had been cemented by my concentration. The bonds suddenly snapped, and the red head was leering towards me, a feline-esq gait in his step. I shivered, reaching for the short sword that Dad-Master had given me and hoping it could perform some kind of miracle.

I started walking backwards, trying to make more space in between the ninja and I. I felt my foot hit air, and I realized that I was at the end of the truck. My breathing started to escalate, and I noticed that we were heading for the Brooklyn Bridge.

Bridge means water!

Please sweet Jesus, make whatever 'the water will protect you' bullshit that Mama Opar tried to feed me be true! I closed my eyes, taking a swing with the short sword and hoping to hit something vital. I heard a shout, but felt nothing graze my blade. Suddenly, something grabbed me and I was flying!

I opened my eyes to see Leo, holding me against his hip with one hand while swinging through the cables of the bridge like Tarzan.

"You okay?" He asked over the roar of the wind and angry car horns. I gasped, looking down towards the water, seeing the fall that we could be taking if Leo wasn't careful with his cable jumping.

"J-just dandy!" I shouted, pushing my face into Leo's side, and trying to focus on his clover green skin. I heard him laugh happily, and wind swinging his bandana tails around us.

"Great job with that...glowing stuff. A word of advise, never close your eyes and swing. You won't know where or when to block. Nice job holding that guy off." Leo shouted over the wind, swinging us over the railing and onto the very top of the bridge. I scrambled out of Leo's arms, curling up onto the rough cement platform and tried not to look to the horizon.

"Thanks..I guess. I have no clue how to work it. This dude just doesn't wanna play nice." I scowled, seeing the mystery ninja leap to the opposite end of the platform.

"It must be instinct." Leo said, glaring down our opponent.

"If it was instinct, wouldn't I have been able to do this weird shit when I fought that Foot ninja in the park, or during our fight with the Shredder? Why is it coming out and being useful now?" I growled, watching as the ninja pulled out a strange arm weapon that looked like wolverine claws, and a spiked mace that was attached to a golden chain.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth!" Leo said, charging towards the man. I was still a little dizzy from the trip up here, but I heard a whack, and Leo was back on the ground. Leo was groaning, his eyes rolling underneath their lids. Growling, I planted myself in front of him, the tingling in my feet coming back, spreading to my back.

"Get away!_** A**__**uxilium!**_" I shouted, and a beam of teal green energy shot out from my eyes, stunning the ninja. I screamed, my eyes were burning horribly, and when I brought my hands up to pat at them, my hands came away bloody. I winced, blinking rapidly, and shivered when I noticed that everything I could see was bathed in a crimson stain.

I growled, blaming my pain on the writhing mystery ninja. The tingling in my feet and back spread to my palms, and I felt the strange language I'd been shouting out bubble in my throat.

**_"Parva aqua _****_ventus!"_** I shouted, and suddenly, the air around us began to change. The humidity spiked, and the wind picked up. I felt my hair whip around my face, and I crouched protectively over Leo. I gasped, covering Leo's body with mine as a small, nine foot tall..._cyclone_ appeared on the platform.

It felt like a cartoon as the whirling beast spun towards the mystery ninja, leaving a path of water in it's wake. Didn't Stine say something about being able to conjure up small storms? Hopefully this thing will stop itself eventually. It knocked the mystery ninja back, almost causing him to roll off the edge of the platform.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the cyclone disappeared.

The force of either my eye lazer or the small cyclone knocked the set of wolverine claws off the ninja's hand. I snatched it up, jabbing Leo in the side with my fingers in a lame attempt to get him to wake up.

"Leo..c'mon!" I complained, watching with relief as those grey orbs fluttered open. I exhaled a deep breath, and a flash of bright blue light made me snap my head to a corner of the platform. There, under a large dome was our family.

And that creepy blow up doll.

"Let's finish this jerk!" I said, watching Leo smirk and bounce to his feet. I felt the strange sensation of power, seeing the water below the bridge gave me this strange feeling of security. My eyes narrowed, and a slightly deranged feeling of invincibility covered my mind.

This guy was going down.

**"**_**A**__**uxilium!"**_

* * *

><p>I'll tell you guys, I'm no language genius like Donnie, so google translate is my guide until I can kidnap Donnie.<p>

_**A**__**uxilium: help  
><strong><em>Parva aqua <em>****_ventus: Little water wind  
><em><strong>C<strong>__**ontinere: Contain **_  
><em><strong>Prohibere aqua: Stop water <strong>__****_


	26. Mystery Ninja's Father

Thank you to all my beautiful reviewers: AmberBreath, Iron-Gear Serpant, xpollzx, TMNTluckygirl, BlueRose03, Jackalin Hodkinson, grapejuice101, and Drusilla52

And the always gorgeous: Diana Fay, angellic dragon, Giai Kame, and TheCityBurnsTonight

Thanks to all you guys for all the thoughts about my doggy. I swear, the people on this site are so kind and so supportive, I just wanna thank you guys3 BTW: This new dog, aka Spidey..We're in love. She sleeps with me every night and we take naps together and we're friends :D so..yeah. Spidey's not Daisy, but..she's a good dog.

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>The blast from my eyes sent the mystery ninja spinning through the air. The poor dude landed on his hands and knees, trying to catch his breath. Leo gave me the 'stand down' hand signal and strode up to the red head, the wolverine claws that I'd picked up earlier strapped to his muscular arm. The showdown was practically over, all we had to do was get this jackass to say uncle. I winced, feeling the burning pain in my eyes and felt more blood trickle from them. I hastily wiped the bloody tears away, thankful that I was facing away from Donnie, who'd probably go into labor if he saw my eyes bleeding.<p>

Suddenly, a fine green powder filled the air. Leo was in the middle of the green dust and began coughing. He tried to cover his mouth, nose and eyes, but the green powder was already everywhere.

"Leo! **_Delicata tempestas!_**" I shouted, and just like before the air changed at a moments notice. The temperature dropped, and a bone chilling wind began to spin around us. I covered my eyes just as the small wind storm blew past us, blowing all the green dust away from Leo and I.

It was too late though, the mystery ninja used the fleeing green mist as cover and spun into the air. He delivered a kick to my already abused sternum. That dude must be working out on the tread master, cause that one kick sent me flying towards the metal railing of the roof.

"Katie!" I heard Raph scream as a strange metallic 'pang' met my ears. I realized in horror that that noise must have been my body hitting the metal railings. I cringed, letting the pain take over me while helplessly listening to Leo getting his shell kicked.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" I heard Leo scream, and the crumble of cement follow along.

"No!"

"Leo!"

"MY SON!"

I let out a wail, just knowing that Leo had fallen over the edge. I opened my eyes, feeling rage tingle my body. Growling, I rolled under the hand rail, took a deep breath and rolled over the edge after Leo. I gave one last look at the mystery ninja, my body glowing.

_**"Continere apponere." **_

I smirked as the last thing I saw was those green teal circles of light surround the ninja. A long, chain like beam of light wrapped around my wrist, attaching to one of the circles that surrounded the ninja. I laughed coldly, letting myself roll off the edge. The wind whipped around me, the tingling sensation multiplying as I began to come closer and closer to the water below. I could see Leo tumbling just a few feet below me, but he hadn't seen me just yet.

I felt the chain attached to my arm snap a little, my victim that was attached to the other side was fighting to not meet the same fate as Leo and I.

I hope to the gods that this works.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Raphael<strong>_

Raph couldn't tell what hurt the most, his heart or his soul. Aren't they the same? He scoffed, he could be cynical and poetic later on when he was mourning over his two loved ones that he couldn't protect. Ever since this goddamn fight began all Raph had been doing was slamming on the see-through walls of this chamber, screaming for Leo and Kate.

A part of him wished that they didn't have to watch it all on a screen, like it was some sort of sicko movie.

He had to admit, his brother and their girlfriend certainty had picked up some fresh moves.

Raph was also a little shocked by those new powers of hers. He once again, wouldn't lie: she looked smokin'. Her hair was golden, free flowing in the breeze, those teal green slashes across her whole body gave her a mystical glow. Her mismatched black and white iris-less orbs both scared and turned him on in some sick way.

That binding spell she used could come in handy during sex.

Shaking his head, Raph mentally kicked his own ass for thinking something like that at a time like this.

Back to his un-perverted thoughts on Leo and Kate anyway,

They worked well together, Kate seeming to puff up and put on her big girl fighting pants whenever Leo was down for the moment. He was sure that Kate didn't notice, but whenever Leo came-to and saw Kate defending him he got this..forlorn look on his face. Leo was a protector, not a weakling and maybe having his girlfriend defend him did wound his pride a little bit.

Raph wouldn't lie, he was proud of their little mutt. The way that she had somehow perfected a personal fighting style with those two razor blades of hers was very astounding. He felt himself puff up in pride as the blue-grey eyed girl turned from a quirky nerd into a fierce warrioress.

Those new found powers apparently weren't enough. Raph watched helplessly as first his eldest brother, then his mate went tumbling to their doom. Raph screamed, his voice belting out louder than ever before. The floating referee gave him a look of extreme pity, but Raph was too fraught with despair to notice. Tears couldn't be held back, and he let them run down freely.

In those few seconds, Raph realized on how much they'd miss out on.

He and Leo would never fight again. They'd never spar again. They'd never have a heart-to-heart again. They'd never patrol together again. They would never attempt to make breakfast together again, practically burning down the house. Who would Raph have playfully violent rivalries with?

He and Kate would never kiss again. They'd never speak again. She'd never sing lullabies to him as she painted, and he dozed off by her legs. Kate would never come bounding back into the lair, holding a treat that she had made special for each guy, depending on their tastes. She'd always give Raph caramel peanut butter cookies. He didn't even know how she knew he loved those. She'd never again tell him to "Cool it, you brute" and tug on his bandana tails. She'd never curl up next to him and watch TV. She'd never yawn, stretch out, kick his legs apart, and sleep in the space between his knees. That'd always make Raph blush, but Kate had always said that his thigh was one of the best pillows ever.

**_Donatello _**

Donnie screamed, holding his head between his hands and trying to push down the feeling of vomit climbing up his throat. He fell to his knees besides his Master, and instantly hid his face in the side of Splinter's robe like he used to when he was a scared child. He felt the shaking paw of his Master upon his head, and that brought little comfort as his tears soaked into Splinter's robe.

Leo and Donnie would never talk about strategies again. They'd never again follow sensei blindly as a duo. Donnie would never see that annoyed look on Leo's face when he tried to explain something tech-related to him. Leo would never again be the only one other than Kate to sit through one of Donnie's history-science TV shows. Leo would never again help give Donnie pointers during practice, and he would never again have to re-position Donnie's meditation pose for the millionth time.

He and Kate would never smile at an inside joke together again. They'd never sit together and simply watch the world go round. Kate would never again drag Donnie away from his computer, demanding that she play a game with him. He'd never again whisper sweet nothings to her in French that he knew she didn't understand. She'd never again claim that he was spending too much time on his precious machines. He remembered a time when she slept over at the Lair, she must have had a bad dream because she broke into his lab, found him on his computer chair, crawled into his lap with her blanket, and fallen asleep in the safety of his arms. They'd never watch a TV show about dinosaurs together again. They'd never kiss again. Kate would never show up at the Lair armed with double espresso hot chocolate that she knew he loved.

_**Michelangelo**_

Mikey howled in pain, stumbling backwards and bumping his shell against the dome's impenetrable wall. Unlike his two brothers, Mikey was unable to keep his stomach down and ended up falling to his knees, gargling on the ice cream and junk food that he'd eaten hours before. April was quickly at his side, tears streaming down her face as she used the bottom of her shirt to wipe the puke from Mikey's lips. Mikey robotically accepted the help, leaning further into April's sister-like embrace.

He'd never bicker playfully with Leo again. He'd never purposely get to bother Leo while he was training or meditating. He'd never again get to play a prank on Leo or Kate. Leo would never again attempt to make food, completely destroying Mikey's kitchen in the process. Leo would never try and challenge him to work harder. Sometimes Mikey believed that his Master had given up hope in him on certain subjects, but Leo never had.

He and Kate would never plot pranks evilly again. The two would never sneak out of the sewer late at night and walk through Central Park, sharing a kiss or two under the trees. They'd never bake together again, and she would never show up at the lair with those little cheesecake cup cakes that he liked so much. They'd never play video games and watch cartoons again. Who would he share his junk food with? Who would sleep on his carapace as he laid on his plastron, reading comics out loud to her until she fell into a nap. Never again would he sit outside the bathroom door with a boombox, playing music for her while she showered and being her "shower DJ."

_**Splinter**_

Master Splinter screamed louder than he could ever remember. He'd watched both his son and daughter tumble over the edge, taking his heart along with them. Splinter was positive he would have fell to his own knees if Raphael's screams, Donatello's tears soaking into his robe and the sounds of Michelangelo's gagging didn't break the spell of despair that had fallen over his heart.

He must be strong for them.

Biting back his own tears, a short lifetime of memories invaded his thoughts. From babies to infants to toddlers to children to teenagers. He'd raised his sons with all the love, understanding, compassion and wisdom he would muster. Being a single dad wasn't easy, especially with his four exuberant sons.

Loosing Leonardo was like 1,000 poisoned arrows to his very heart.

Loosing Kate was like someone had pulled those arrows out, and rammed salt crystals into the wounds.

He hadn't known the small girl for long, but he loved her like she was his own. He'd known she was special from the first time he laid eyes on her, and he knew he'd be accepting her as a part of the family. He'd never met someone so open, so quirky and proud to let that show.

Wait.

What was this?

Just as he watched his daughter go to the edge, he watched her body glow and her lips move. Those bonds of light once more surrounding the ninja, a beam of light attaching one of the bonds to her wrist. She laughed manically as she fell, knowingly taking the mysterious ninja down with her.

"NO!" The ninja screamed, digging his heels into the concrete ground as Kate's falling body dragged him down after her.

Splinter smiled, knowing that his son and his daughter would be alright.

They had spunk.

* * *

><p>"Leo!" I screamed, positioning myself into a dive, forcing myself to drop faster. Leo looked up, grey eyes wide in horror.<p>

"No!" Leo screamed, reaching for me. I grabbed onto him, letting him wrap his arms around me. I nodded to the glowing chain wrapped around my wrist. Leo's eyes widened again as he smirked.

"He's attached to the other side, I've got a plan." I shouted over the rush of wind, and he nodded, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"IT'S GONNA GET WET." I shouted, and saw him close his eyes and nod his head. I sighed, concentrating on keeping the glowing chain alive and on what I was about to do next.

**_"Thadal ortum! Thadal amplexus!"_** I shouted, screaming towards the water. The water below us began to spin slowly, and slowly began to rise like a gentle fountain. Leo and I landed in the risen water roughly, but not as roughly as we would if we had hit the surface of the water. The water circled around us, creating a see through, hollow ball of rushing water that slowly began to rise up.

As we rose, the mystery ninja flew past us, falling to the freezing waters. I quickly unlocked the energy chain from around my wrist, letting the creep free-fall into the cold depths of the water. I heard the sickening crash-splash as he hit the water, and his wounded screams.

The water bubble that Leo and I were in rose to the top of the platform, and popped as soon as we touched the ground. Water doused us, but that was better than death. Everyone saw us, their mouths open and tears in their eyes. The referee nodded, spinning his paddle. The sound of something being raised from the ocean caught our attention, and we turned to the side of the platform.

The ninja was being raised, surrounded by a blue light. A broken look was on his face, his mask must have been knocked off when he hit the water. He was bruised, bloody and looked like he'd broken a decent amount of bones.

"No..I cannot lose..I cannot." He whimpered, landing on the platform on his back, coughing out gross river water.

That was not fair! That goddamn blow up doll helped him! The red head scowled, pulling out a handful of throwing stars and threw them our way. Leo shouted, throwing me behind him and using the claw to block the weapons. Leo ran towards the red-head, flipping over him, grabbing the handles of his swords and kicking him back onto his back. Leo shouted a battle cry, sinking the blades into the stone on each side of the ninja's neck.

"You lose." Leo growled, his eyes black in the night.

"I cannot lose...I cannot.." The ninja whimpered again, shaking his fists.

"Sorry, you just did. But, you fought well." Leo said, giving the ninja a bow. I snorted, standing straight up and glaring down.

"Fuck you little bitch. You fought like a sneak. You get NO BOW!" I scoffed, turning away from him. Leo grumbled, elbowing me in the ribs lightly.

"Just because he doesn't have any honor, doesn't mean you shouldn't either." Leo said, putting his hand on my lower back and 'helping' me do a little bow. I crossed my arms over my chest, spitting out a few more swear words at the pathetic man.

"I do not believe it...I surrender." The ninja said, broken. Leo nodded to me, and each of us grabbed a sword, pulling it from the stone and tossing it towards the referee.

"Winners: Leonardo and Kate." The floating blow up doll said, spinning his paddle. The dome around our family faded, and they were all set free. They ran to us, cheering and wrapping us in a big group hug.

"We did it Leo!" I laughed, feeling Donnie wrap his arm around my waist and start pressing worried kisses to the crown of my head. Leo laughed, trying to pull away from Casey and Raph's noogies.

"Heck yes we did!" Leo said, gripping my hand before he pulled away to give April a hug.

"Yeah, ya' did it, but don't neva' do it again." Raph growled, wrapping his arms around me and pressing a hot kiss on me. I heard Casey's cat call, and the sound of April smacking him over the head. I heard Dad-Master's low chuckles, and felt a furry paw shooing away Raph.

"Get away from my daughter, you." Dad-Master joked, sending a playful wink to Raph who started to bust a gut laughing. Dad-Master wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, sighing happily into his shoulder. He pulled away, tears in his warm, brown eyes.

"I love you my son, my daughter. I am most proud." He said, bowing to Leo and I. We smiled at each other, bowing to Dad-Master.

"It was all blind luck on my part." I chuckled, rubbing the back of my head. Dad-Master laughed, getting a wicked look in his eyes.

"Good, you'll have plenty of time to practice. I'll see you everyday at 9:00 am, right after my sons' practice."

"Master! No, no no. I really don't need morning practice, I've got classes-and, and.." I trailed off, watching the humored look in Dad-Master's eyes.

"We could always make your training before my sons, 7:00."

"No0o! Aren't you supposed to ask someone if they wanna be trained?" I asked, turning to Donnie for informational reassurance. Dad-Master laughed, tapping his walking stick.

"My daughter, I don't have to ask you if you wish to train. You're my child, therefore you must follow my wishes. I want you to be safe." He said softly, patting my hand. I smiled, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Okay Da'."

A roar shook the platform, almost causing everyone to loose their balance. We all looked up to see a frightening dragon, with green scales and red eyes, forming out of a cloud of familiar green mist.

"Dad!" I screamed, feeling myself being picked up and held by Mikey. I cringed, he smelled really gross, but I shoved that thought off. The dragon roared once more, eyeing us like tasty treats as it began it's attack.

"HI-YA!"

A flash of lightening struck, and the dragon was instantly cut into half. The dragon split, falling in two separate directions and the green dust was sent away. In the dragon's place was a large man, he must have been atleast double Casey's height. He had long white hair, and his face was hidden behind a golden demonic mask. He was wearing ancient looking red, black and gold clothes, and carried a large sword.

"Your highness.." The blow up doll said, bowing to the tall man. The red headed ninja squeaked, crawling on his knees to the large man and bowing, his forehead resting against the concrete ground.

"To use such dark arts in defeat, not only would you disgrace yourself, but you would disgrace ME. You're own father with your lack of honor!" The tall man shouted down to the red head, sheathing his sword and snarling down at his son with glowing green eyes.

"O0oh..looks like daddy's here to rip him a new asshole." I laughed, hearing Raph and Mikey laugh quietly along with me. Dad-Master and Leo gave me similar looks of slight annoyance before placing their attention back into the bickering pair.

"You have not earned this combat, yet you have the audacity to attempt and make a name for yourself in such a manner." The man scoffed, turning his eyes to my family. He held his hand out, his hands covered in some sort of metal sheet, the fingernails pointed and dangerous.

"Splinter-san, you have trained your students well. I salute you." He said, bowing. Dad-Master smiled, and slowly bowed his head to the mammoth of a man.

"You have fought well young ones. And..you two have won honorably." He said, and I saw an elated smile glimmer on Leo's face. The man nodded, holding up his hand as a ball of green energy appeared in his hand.

"I return to you your katana." He said, the weapons slowly floating towards us. Leo laid his palms flat, the weapons coming to rest gently in his hands.

"Once, many generations ago..."

Oh god, here comes the goddamn history lesson. I yawned, and felt Mikey adjust the grip that he had on me. He held me like a small child, like a mother would hold their child against their hip, his arm supporting my behind so I wouldn't slide down. I felt myself slipping off to sleep, even though he smelled like throw up.

I heard the large man mention something about ninjutsu, and then I let my eyes droop closed.

* * *

><p>I am quite familiar with the feeling of falling asleepblacking out and then waking up/coming-to somewhere totally different. I think that is supposed to scare me, but I guess I'm simply used to it now. I yawned, feeling starchy sheets underneath me and smell bleach-sterilization all around me. Ahh, the part of Donnie's lab that is for medical stuffs.

Awesomeness.

Getting up was easy, all I really had was bruises from being kicked around a lot. None of my previous wounds had re-opened, they were healing up fairy quickly actually. I yawned again, curling up in my cot and peering over the side. Leo was asleep on the cot next to mine, looking like he too only suffered from bruises and superficial wounds. I let myself have a small smile, nuzzling the sheets. The sound of the lab door opening and closing caught my attention, and I lifted my head to see the mad doctor himself.

"Hey Brown eyes." I yawned, somehow startling my purple bandana-ed boyfriend. He jumped an inch, turning to look at me with misted over brown orbs. Trotting over, he placed his palm across my forehead and knelt down beside my cot.

"You're temperature's back down _mon chéri_." Donnie stated with a yawn, which made me raise a brow. It must be late as hell for Donnie to be exhausted like this.

"You're temperature before was at 130 degrees." Donnie mulled silently, rubbing his hand across his face.

"Uh..Gorgeous..I'm no doctor, but if my internal temperature was at 130...wouldn't I be dead?" I giggled, watching as Donnie bobbed his head up and down.

"Sorry, I meant 100.3." Donnie laughed at himself, rubbing at his eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked, feeling my body groan in exhaustion as I tried to force myself into a sitting position. Donnie sighed, pushing on my shoulder to get me to lay back down.

"It's around 3:40 A.M. I was just finishing some research about the crystals from the underground." Donnie yawned again, blinking his eyes tiredly.

"You won't get anywhere if you're exhausted." I smiled, hearing his annoyed snort. I scooted over on the cot, trying to provide ample room.

"C'mon, you'll probably end up falling down the stairs if you try to climb them." I said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him onto the cot with little resistance. Donnie huffed again, tucking the blankets around us and curling up next to me. One of his arms circled our heads, about an inch away from touching my head, his other wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"Good night _mon chéri_." Donnie yawned, nuzzling his nose ridge into my forehead.

"G'night Brown eyes." I yawned, tucking my nose against his shoulder and letting sleep over take me.

* * *

><p>"Go0o0oo0o0od morning fellow turtles, old rat and pretty lady! Today will be partially cloudy with just a hint of rain, but mostly sun, sun, SUN at 73 degrees! The traffic on the bridges? DON'T EVEN TRY TO GET TO WORK!"<p>

Groaning, I could feel my head already start to pound. I peered up to see the annoyed face of Donnie, who was staring silently towards the noise, the ever lovely Michelangelo. Yawning, I tilted my head down so I wouldn't yawn my nasty morning breath into Don's face and stretched my toes.

"News channel Mikey?" I asked, and received a grumble. Donnie was not a morning person, and he really didn't become un-sedimentary until after he'd had his coffee product of his choice. I kicked my leg out from underneath the thick blankets, shivering as my bare toes hit cold concrete.

"Going out, see you out there?" I asked, happy to see that someone had dressed me in baggy sweatpants and a purple tank top. Donnie murmured out a "Be there soon", and I was out the door. I smiled, seeing April was down in the kitchen, helping Mikey make breakfast.

"Hey April, you must have gotten up at dawn to get down here so early." I said, noticing the microwave's clock red '7:25'.

"Nope, the guys are kind enough to let me stay here until my..uh..living arrangements have been fixed." April said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. I let out an awkward_ 'oh'_ and took my seat at the kitchen counter. Now that she mentioned it, I did notice a few cardboard moving boxes around as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"That's cool! We'll be seeing each other practically everyday now!" I said, noticing the slightly downcast look on the older red-head's face.

"Yeah, that's great." She said with a smile. "As long as Mikey's room doesn't suck me up first." Mikey groaned, slumping over the stove.

"Nothing's gonna get'cha in there!" Mikey sighed, sounding exasperated. April giggled, sending me a quick wink.

"How do you know?"

"Because nothing's gotten me yet!"

"Maybe that's cause you blend in with all your junk!"

"Hey! How dare you madame! I'll have you know that my bedroom is very clean!"

"Pfff, oh really. When was the last time you cleaned it?"

"LAST WE-...a few weeks...a few mon-...okay..I-I cleaned the room before I moved all my stuff in."

April and I burst out laughing, but I could see April cringe a little bit. Mikey managed a small smile, going back to flipping his pancakes, but I could see the flush that settled over his cheeks. Mikey coughed, trying to dispel some of his embarrassment from the air.

"Yeah, so, we'll be heading up to Casey's grandma's farm house later. You coming dudette?" Mikey asked, sloppily flipping a pancake. I shook my head, fiddling with the salt and pepper shakers. I'm pretty sure if I'm stuffed into the Battle Shell for that long trip, I'll end up going Donner Party on the person next to me.

"I think I'll just chill around. If you want, I could clean out Mikey's room while you're all gone and start setting you up, April." I said, smiling as Mikey set a plate of two large pancakes down in front of me. April squeaked, clapping her hands.

"Really? You mean it?" April asked, receiving a nod. "Thank god! You're a saint!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a quick hug. I laughed, patting her back.

"Oh, tell me something I don't know." I laughed.

"Good luck in that disaster area.." Dad-Master chuckled, gliding past us to snag the boiling kettle just before it whistled. He yawned, sitting down next to April and I at the kitchen counter, blowing to cool his herbal tea.

"Just don't throw out anything cool!" Mikey whined, turning and giving me big, sky-blue puppy eyes. I snorted, smothering the soft pancakes in syrup and began to cut them.

"I promise not to throw out anything without your approval. No toys, comic books or games shall be trashed. If you want, I can keep the garbage bags in your room so when you come home you can go through them and double check." I yawned, stuffing the heavenly pancakes into my mouth. Mikey cheered, happy at the compromise. April and Splinter just looked happy that the room would actually be clean.

I shouldn't tell Mikey that when I'm nervous or stressed out, I like to clean.

I have a feeling he would exploit that.

* * *

><p>"You sure you'll be okay?" Leo asked, helping Raph and Casey pack the Battle Shell for the trip. I nodded, rocking back and forth on my heels.<p>

"Yes, and for the millionth time yes! I'm just gonna clean up Mikey's room, chill around for awhile and then when walk home." I reiterated my plan for tonight for the millionth time. Mikey raced past us, waving some crinkled blue prints behind him. Donnie was hot on his heels, chasing him for his blue prints.

"Wow..for once Raph isn't the one chasing Mikey." I blinked, slightly amazed at Donnie's speed. Leo laughed, shaking his head at his brother's horseplay. Dad-Master sighed, shaking his head at his son's foolishness.

"Speaking of Mikey's room, I want you to wear gloves and a mask. Make sure nothing gets in your eyes and that the chemicals you choose to use aren't dangerous." Leo started ranting, nodding towards the kitchen. "Everything you'll need is under the kitchen sink."

"Leo, you're going on a Donnie rant." I laughed, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. He melted into the hug, letting the tenseness of his shoulders release.

"You really need to learn how to relax." I joked, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled, humming in slight agreement and wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"I want you to either stay here or have Casper come walk you home." Leo whispered against my hairline, his lips soft as they brushed against my skin with every world he spoke. I felt my skin heat up, and I couldn't find it in myself to deny him such a simple request.

"I'll just stay here tonight." I promised, nuzzling into Leo's plastron. He sighed happily, nuzzling me right back.

"Good. Play safe, we'll all text and call, and we'll only be a few hours away if you need us. If you have anything wrong, call the guys." Leo started repeating the safety measures that he'd been re-telling me since he'd learned that I'd be staying at the Lair. I'm surprised he hadn't made posters about safety and made glow in the dark guidelines to all the exits in the lair.

"Leo..I'll...Be...FINE. I'll just be chilling out..maybe I'll skype Mama Opar and Stine and ask about the powers.." I grumbled, watching my hands with suspicion. I still had Judge's cell phone number, I'll probably just call him up and tell him for Opar and Stine to get on their computer. Hopefully they had one, the castle didn't really look technology friendly.

"Okay. Have fun." Leo said, pressing another kiss to my lips. He stroked my cheek with his thumb, those grey orbs liquid with adoration and softness. Dad-Master laughed, jokingly pushing Leo out of the way and we shared a hug.

"Good luck with those four out in the wilderness." I laughed, seeing the glint of humor in Splinter's eyes. Mikey raced past us again, and I was able to grab him by the back of his bandana tails. He dragged me for a few feet, dead-set on getting away from the wrath of Donatello.

"Mikey, stop being a antagonizer." I said, snatching the crumpled plans out of his hands. He whined, giving me a hug and shaking me back and forth.

"I'm gonna miss you! Why you no come?" Mikey cried, hugging me tighter. I laughed, pressing a sloppy kiss against the middle of his eyes.

"I'm just not up for another trip." I said calmly, feeling Mikey's shoulders sag.

"Have fun." I whispered as he carried me back over to the van, my toes dragging against the ground. Mikey sighed, pressing his lips against mine. I felt his lips twitch in a smile as I slowly pulled away, tugging on his bandana.

"Not too much troublemaking."

"No promises!" Mikey said, tugging on my hair before hopping in the back of the van. I handed Donnie his blue prints, who happily stuffed them into his messenger bag. I gave him a noogie, and let him twine our fingers together. He kissed my knuckles, brown orbs piercing into mine.

"Be safe."

"Be sane."

"Ha, impossible." Donnie laughed, pecking my lips quickly before leaping into the back of the van and starting a conversation with April about GPS systems that he'd been working on installing in the Battle Shell. I waved to April and Casey, who were already in the front seats, all buckled in and ready for the trip.

"Have fun in tha' boring Lair." Raph mocked, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Have fun in the middle of no where." I mocked right back, taking the same stance. I smiled, letting my arms drop first and stepped closer. I pressed my lips to his, reaching my hands up to stroke his cheeks with my thumbs. He let a smile break his bad boy facade, and he leaned into the kiss.

"Ya' better be good. Stay in my room ta'night.." He whispered, pressing our foreheads together. I giggled, sticking my tongue out to poke at his upper lip. He smirked, his golden orbs aglow.

"On that death machine you call a hammock? I think not." I laughed, nudging my forehead against his.

"You'll get used ta' sleepin' in it. Practice makes perfect." He said, a playful flash of somekind of lewd thought. I burst out laughing, my blush deepening as I slapped his shoulder.

"Get on, you." I laughed, watching him backflip into the van. He sent me a wink, closing the doors to the van. Donnie had the garage door opened, and as they pulled out, four pairs of three fingered hands started waving goodbye to me as they drove off. I waved, pressing the red garage door close button and setting off to work on Mikey's room.

Oh gods help me.

* * *

><p><strong>Delicata tempestas:<strong> Gentle storm  
><strong>Continere apponere<strong>: Control to set.  
><strong>Thadal ortum<strong>: Tidal rise  
><strong>Thadal amplexus<strong>: Tidal embrace


	27. Magika

Woo :D So, since college is FINALLY done for the semester, and I have the day off for my birrfday, (19, SO OLD) I have decided to update for all my lovely reviewers3

Many thanks to my gorgeous lovelies: Huntress of Light, Invader Ivy, Drusilla52, TMNTluckygirl, IAmTheRedOne, Luthinea, Livangel16, yesiamweird, and angelsweet2011

And uber thanks to my beautiful and long time minions: Diana Fay, TheCityBurnsTonight, LeoLover95, grapejuice101, and Giai Kame

**Huntress of Light has an awesome story for TMNT (there's a sequel too), ya'll should really check them out :D and ps: yeah, Big Bang Theory reference xD I was playing that in the background as I was typing, and I thought "Yeah..that's something Donnie or Leo would do for ultimate safety" xD

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Surprisingly, cleaning Mikey's room didn't take as long as I previously suspected. I'd already organized Mikey's comic books that were scattered all over the floor, placing them on their racks in order of title and issue number. His action figures all had little spaces on one of Mikey's shelves, and all of his movies had a place on his small book shelf. Thankfully he didn't have any dirty clothes, but dirty bandanas littered the floors, and the bright orange sheets looked like they'd never been washed. His pillow had been abused so badly that it was practically flat, and his blanket had small tears and loose strings. I yanked his bed naked, tossing the sheets, pillow and blanket outside his door for me to fix and clean after.<p>

I'd scrubbed the walls with a water-bleach solution after I'd dusted away all the cobwebs. I'd found a vacuum in the closet in the living room, and the small room was tiny enough to vacuum in about ten minutes. I mopped his floor with the mint-almond floor cleaner that I'd fallen in love with the last time I'd gone shopping.

His room was sparkling by the time I was done, and I was only a little tired. Throwing the sheets, pillow case and blanket into the aged washer that Donnie had somehow rigged into working down here, I grumbled and made my way into the kitchen to make some food.

Nibbling on a bagel, I found some apple jelly and began smothering the breakfast treat with the sweet yellow-y slime. I hummed contently, swinging my feet back and forth as I sat on the kitchen counter. It had been around two hours now, and there was no way that the guys would be turning around and coming back home without calling me. I stepped out of the kitchen, snatching my backpack that I'd brought with me and made my way into the dojo.

I checked the dojo for anyone, just incase someone tried to pull some ninja shit on me and let my bag drop with a thump. I took a deep breath, pulling out an aged, warped book and my laptop out of my bag and sat crossed legged on the padded floor. I opened to the first page of the book, and pulled up the translator on my laptop.

The old book was completely in Latin, it was something that had been dropped off on the doorstep of my house. A sticky note plastered on the inside cover: _"Read this dear, it will help you ~Your Mother and Stine."_ That crazy old bitch must have known that my powers had come out, but that means someone must have told her.

I'll bet my money on Donnie, jittery little mad scientist.

I read the first few chapters, translating the small beginner spells and mouthing them silently. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and began to attempt my first spell, just like the book said.

_Step one: Set a goal on what you would like to accomplish._

I eyed one of Raph's wooden dummies. I want to get those teal green bonds around it again.

_Step two: Visualize your goal. Understand in detail what you are about to do._

Wrap that fucker in green light, got'cha.

_Step three: Think of the feeling of vibrating power of water flowing through you, starting from your toes and growing up._

That strange tingle.

_Step four: Cast your spell_

"_****__**C**__**ontinere _**apponere." **_**__****_

_Step five: Hear your opponent plead for mercy._

* * *

><p>Five hours and 40 minutes later, I had gone through half of the beginner's spells in this freaking book.<p>

Protection, distance of enemy, containment, invisibility, stop the rain, make rain appear, truth, healing, stop bleeding wounds, conjuring raw energy, reversal, summoning spirits, levitation, and prosperity spells were the first one's that I read about, and most of them I couldn't try or were too scared to try right now.

Apparently that "Continere apponere" spell was a duel-subject spell, and was hard to use. The spell used both containment and raw energy to trap my opponent, kind of like a lasso. It was frustrating because I could do that spell, but the simplest of other spells seemed to blow back in my face. I tried doing the "auxilium" spell again, which was a raw energy spell, and nothing happened save for a few bloody tears that came dribbling out of my eyes.

I was too afraid to try one of the storm spells inside the lair, and it was too dark and dangerous to go outside at this time of night. I managed to levitate off the ground for about two minutes but it took so much work and a lot of water. Thank got the floor mats in here are easy to wipe down.

To levitate, I had to go get a large, plastic bowl of water, and step into it. I was able to command the water telepathicaly, and called two small circles of water beneath my feet. Those two disks of water were able to be controlled, and I was able to have them lift me into the air, giving me the appearance of levitating. The two disks were the same size as a CD, and they were really hard to balance on. I couldn't manage to made the disks any bigger, but I supposed it would come in time.

The protection spell was supposed to be like the one that blow up doll had created around our family while Leo and I had our battle with the mystery ninja. According to the illustrations in the book, a dome of water was supposed to come over my head, and was practically impenetrable.

I was able to control the water into the dome, but it quickly popped, gushing water down and soaking everything.

I had given myself a pretty decent paper cut so I could try to use the healing or stop bleeding wounds spell, but all I got outta that was a hurt finger, and a bowl of red tinted water. I was able to harness some raw energy, but it wasn't very stable, fading out quickly and was super draining.

I jumped a little at the sound of my phone going off in the living room. I shook my fist at the bowl of water, and stumbled towards the ratty old couch that my phone nestled on. Tugging off my sopping shirt and pants so I wouldn't get anything else wet, I snagged my mobile. Noticing Leo's ringtone, I quickly answered, flopping onto the couch.

"How's being alone in the lair treating you?" Leo asked as soon as I answered and I could hear the sound of windows being shut.

"Faaaantastic." I lied with too little enthusiasm. "Just..hanging out, ya' know."

"Yeah, you sound tried. What the heck have you been doing, training?" Leo chuckled, but I could practically feel myself pale.

"O-oh no, no. Just uhh..ya' know. Tired from being awesome. I spent a lot of energy shouting at the TV while my shows were playing.." I tried to brush it off, I didn't want Leo to know I was training without his knowledge. Leo's the kinda dude that wants to have his nose in ANY kind of training, but I really wanted to figure my powers out for myself.

Everyone loves to be a little mystifying every once and awhile.

"Aren't you tried from cleaning Mikey's muck hole of a room?" Leo laughed.

"Y-yeah, totally. I- uh..I kinda forgot I cleaned it." I laughed awkwardly. Leo laughed a little, but soon became silent and cleared his throat.

"You okay? You're ki is a bit off."

"My key?" I asked, searching around for my key ring. Did I somehow leave it in Donnie's man-purse or in the Battle Shell?

"No, your ki. It's the Japanese version of qi..life energy. Your's seems a little..off kilter." Leo said, sounding confused. I laughed shakily, running a hand through my sopping wet hair. Great, now this guy can read my "life energy" or some junk. How the hell am I supposed to get away with anything?

"Oh yeah...Just a little..down. 'S sad down here alone." I said, rubbing my arm to try and get some warmth from my drenched skin. "Just about to take a shower. How's the farm house?"

"Great, just a little dusty, the heater isn't up and working yet so we're going around making sure all the windows are shut. Mikey, Casey and Raph are already all asleep in the living room by the fireplace." Leo whispered, and I could tell he was tip toeing past the sleeping trio.

"That's adorable, everyone else doing alright?"

"Fine. Donnie's working on the heater, Master is teaching April to meditate up on the roof. Helping her clear her mind with freezing cold air." Leo said, and I could hear him heading up the creaky stairs. I heard a door open and shut, and then the noise of Leo's body hitting against the squeaking springs of a mattress.

"Sounds like a great start to a vacation, you guys deserve it. I must say I miss you all though." I said, heading up the stairs towards the guys' rooms, my pants sloshing as they hung off my arm and dragged against the concrete floor. Leo let out a soft chuckle, and I heard him turn the lamp off in whatever guest room he was staying in.

"It's definitively different. I used to be anxious to get out of the city to come to the farm, and dreaded coming back, but now it's the other way around."

"Ohh..someone's Mr. Smooth this evening." I said stepping into Donnie's room and automatically knowing that I wouldn't be able to sleep in here. It reeked like motor oil and fried circuits, schematics and other mechanical odds and ends littered the floor. Big, orange Home Depot buckets filled to the brim with bolts, screws and other pieces were all pushed against one wall. Scoffing at the sheer insanity of Donnie's room, I managed to stumble to his closet and pulled out a pair of purple running sweatpants.

Why the guys had clothes at all was beyond me, but it was my girlfriend-ly duty to steal their clothes to sleep in.

"I just don't understand how you're able to hold yourself back from my charm." Leo said seriously before bursting out in deep chuckles. I sighed, feeling a relaxed laugh leave me. One of the best feelings out there was knowing that Leo was able to relax. Whenever he let out that loud, deep laugh my chest tingled and I felt content and halfway into dream land.

"My awesome natural immune system?" I joked, ignoring Mikey's room. It still probably reeked like cleaning fumes, and I really don't feel like suffocating in my sleep. I made sure Mikey's dent filled door was opened so the room would air out as I passed and headed towards Raph's room for a top to wear.

"Yes. Lets see if you can last one week without getting sick." Leo mocked. I laughed sarcastically, stepping cautiously over free weights and sharpened weapons. Raph's room smelled a lot like sweat and what seemed like chap-stick. I snagged one of Raph's New York Rangers hockey jerseys and scampered out of the room. There was no way I was attempting to sleep on that damned hammock.

"I can totally make it for a week without illness..ya know..if I'm extra cautious." I laughed, stepping into Leo's room and closing the door.

"Maybe if you lock yourself in a sterilized room." Leo laughed.

"I'll choose yours then, it's more sterilized than Donnie's medical room." I yawned, taking a deep breath of Leo's room. It smelt like basil, peppermint and lavender. Leo's floor was bare, except for his small amount of furniture, a small meditation mat and a medium sized throw rug.

"That's fine. My brothers' rooms are more likely looking like war zones." Leo laughed again, and I felt the warmth of the noise seeping into my chest. Knowing that Leo was laughing and loosening up was very heart warming, and made me sleepy for some reason.

Leo's bed was low to the ground, almost touching the floor, but had maybe one inch of space between the bed and the floor. Tugging off my sopping wet tank top and panties, I changed into Raph and Donnie's clothes. I can always take a shower tomorrow morning. I knelt into the seemingly iron pressed bed and I felt a little bad for messing it up. I yawned, turning off the little bedside lamp and curling around Leo's pillow.

"I'm going to try and sleep." I yawned again into the phone.

"Oh, sorry for keeping you. You should sleep now." Leo said worriedly. "Try to sleep? Have you not been sleeping right?"

"Leo, I'm fine. Please, worrying is Donnie's job. G'night Da Vinci." I laughed softly, taking a deep breath of Leo's scent.

"Good night baby." Leo said, and took a quick intake of air like he was surprised by his own words before hurriedly hanging up.

_Baby? _

Since when did Leo ever really call me a pet name?

* * *

><p>Waking up in the Lair was sort of..calming.<p>

The rush of water in the pipes over head and the almost constant hum of Donnie's computers were soothing. The rank sewer smell only faintly lingered by the door of the Lair, but the whole home smelt..nice. The scent was like..drier sheets and graham crackers. Leo's blanket was tangled around my legs, my arms were covered in a layer of goose bumps.

I heard a constant drip of water coming from near by, causing my skin to hum and tingle with the sense of power. It was strange, understanding that whenever I was around water I would be stronger now and my skin would give off this strange tickle. It felt like a thousand little warm butterflies were landing all over my bare skin. I hadn't figured out what was up with my eyes changing color, or with the strange green glow on my skin, but I guess that's another question for another day.

Stretching and crawling out of Leo's bed, I made my way downstairs. I poured myself a big bowl of cereal and flopped myself down in front of the TV. I mentally summoned a string of water and began to loop it around my ankle like a mini hoola hoop while I munched. I flicked around the TV, rolling my ankle and contorting the water.

_"No Barry, it simply cannot be!" Caitlin cried, big fake tears rolling down her face. The bleach blonde and plastic surgery couple let a few tears fall before they passionately embraced. _

Psh, I love shitty acting.

Turning the TV onto a re-run of "Mike And Molly", I put my empty bowl down on the table and stretched out. Letting the water hoop dribble back into the small pond, I yawned and tried to make a mental list of what to do today. I suppose I should go back home today, spend a little time there. Nodding in agreement with myself, I hefted myself off the couch, grabbed my wallet-clutch and went to the streets, pajamas and all.

Thank God for NYC, walking around in wrinkled pj's usually isn't conceived as weird. The subway was not very crowded, and the trip back to the house was short. Lugging my ass up the steps, I unlocked the doors and wobbled into the living room.

"Ooooh Henry, I'm home!" I giggled, seeing a sleeping Casper snoring away on the longest couch. Mike and Trent were lounging around, sleeping on the other couch and the lazy-boy. I heard oil sizzling in the kitchen, which meant Henry or Kyle was cooking breakfast.

It was Henry, wearing a black wife beater, showing off the cross tattoo he had on his right bicep. He was flipping bacon and stirring eggs, all in one big pan. I knocked on the door way, alerting the red head of my presence and toed into the room. Henry smiled, handing me an empty glass as I walked past. Pouring myself some juice, I sat up on the counter, watching the tallest of us make breakfast.

"You guys miss me?" I joked, handing him the pepper shaker. He hummed, scratching his chin in fake wonder.

"Only a little.."

"Ohh..c'mon!" I laughed, handing him a large serving plate.

"You just like to hear yourself talk, don't cha?" Henry asked, handing me a piece of warm bacon. I'd already eaten, but who in their right mind turns down fresh bacon?

"Maybe just a little. What's been going on?" I asked, swinging my legs.

"Well." Kyle yawned, stepping down the stairs and coming into the kitchen wearing nothing but baggy track pants "You haven't missed much. A few drunken parties here, a few embarrassing moments there."

"Embarrassing moments? Without moi?" I asked, turning to spare a glance at the blushing red head.

"Oh, it was quite embarrassing. Imagine-" Kyle joked, waving his hand out in front of him.

"Ky! Not cool!" Henry sighed, covering his face with one hand.

"Waking up to the sounds of Henry and Casper.._doin'_ it." Kyle snickered, making Henry blush.

"Awh! Leave them alone, you're just jealous cause you're only _doin'_ your hand." I swatted at the brown-blue haired boy, who rolled his brown eyes and sighed. He patted Henry on the shoulder, nudging him playfully.

"You know I'm just kidding Hen, right?" Kyle said, giving him a side hug. Henry smiled, returning the manly hug and popped to bagels in the oven.

"How're you and the guys?" Kyle asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the fridge.

"We're going good. It's so funny, you call the turtles 'the guys' and the turtles call all you 'the guys'." I noticed, sticking my tongue out at the tannest one of us. Kyle smiled, scruffing up my hair and grabbing a few pieces of bacon.

"Going up to sleep more. Thanks for the food tallest." Kyle said to us, silently trailing up the stairs with a handful of bacon.

"Since the guys are staying at the farm, stay here." Henry said, wiggling his eye brows at me. "I've gotten ice cream for you..philly vanilla, orange sherbet and black raspberry..your favorites."

"Of course, you have persuaded me!"

I spent the next few days at home, just hanging around like the good old days. Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Leo had all been calling and texting me, and they seemed to be having a great time on their mini vacation. On the day that they'd returned, I promised that I'd meet them at the lair that night. When the end of the week came around and the sun went down, I threw a hoodie on over my tank top and headed towards the lair.

Cop cars were speeding past me, and people were screeching about some kind of "computer" monster on Coney Island.

Pff, it was probably just one of the freak show workers.

I think people are starting to get paranoid about technology.

I crawled down the closest manhole and started to navigate my way to the lair. I had asked for a map, maybe some arrows, but the guys had deemed it too dangerous, it was too risky. What if their enemies somehow got ahold of the map or figured out all the arrows were around the sewers.

The heels of my little purple pumps clicked noisily against the wet concrete beneath my feet. Henry had demanded that I dress up a little for the return of my boyfriends, but I didn't want to go too overboard. My dark blue skinny jeans clung to my legs, and the black tank top and white hoodie swayed around my waist.

"Eep!" I said, eyeing a strange shadow that darted across the sewer wall. God..I hate the outer sewers, they're so dark. I managed to jog a little faster in my three inch heels, my toes crunching in protest. I yelped again as I felt the heel of my pumps sink into something..fleshy. I winced, hearing a squeak of pain and I prayed that I hadn't speared anything to death. Looking down, I saw my heel digging into a long, green and scaly tail.

My eyes widened as they followed the tail, which was connected to a giant crocodile. The creature was standing upright, wearing a purple sash.

"I..I..Excuse me." I muttered, watching the croc's eyes slant in anger. He gingerly lifted up his tail and held it, poking at the bruise. He suddenly ripped out a vicious roar, and his eyes were solely focused on me. He roared again, dropping his tail and baring his teeth at me.

"Back off!" I warned, feeling my body start to tingle. The croc hissed, flicking his tail at me and gnashing his jaws. He lunged at me, claws and teeth drawn.

_**"Descendit!"**_ I shouted, and a flash of green erupted in the croc's eyes, blinding him and making him drop down to the ground. He howled in pain, rubbing at his eyes with balled fists. I wasn't going to stand around and wait for him to chew on me, so it was time to dash. My heels tapped against the ground, and the sensible thing to do is to take off these death shoes, but these were worth a pretty penny.

I could see the hidden entrance of the lair, when a voice called out to me.

"Wait! Small human!"

I was forced to stop at the hidden entrance. That croc creature was coming this way, and apparently he could talk. I was at a crossroads, if I unlocked the lair door, the croc would know about the lair. If I didn't he'd probably eat me. Maybe if I made enough noise and the guys were already home, they'd come out a secret passage or something and help me.

I turned to face the giant croc, feeling those teal green markings come across my skin, once again tingling with power.

"I just wish to conversate with you!"

Conversate?

I refused to let go of my power, glaring at the giant creature.

"_**A**__**uxil-"**_I started, but the croc started waving his hands and covered his eyes.

"I declare, I wish you no harm." The croc promised, peering out at me between one of his fingers. "I am Leatherhead."

"I'm Kate. I'm sorry I stepped on you and then blinded you. Then tried to lazer beam you." I said awkwardly, scraping the heel of my shoe against the concrete.

"It is understandable under the circumstances. I wish to apologize." Leatherhead said, sticking out his hand. I stuck my puny hand in his and he shook it gently.

"S'all good. I..ah, I must be going, it was nice meeting you though. Maybe I'll see you around?" I questioned, hoping that he would go off and I could break into the lair. Even though Leatherhead seemed nice, I have no clue if I could trust him.

"Maybe. Have a good day Kate." Leatherhead smiled, nodded, and then turned away.

"You too Leatherhead!" I shouted, quickly turning to the safety box and started breaking into the lair.

I just needed to sit down! The doors hissed open, and I stumbled into the lair. I closed the door behind me quickly and double checked to make sure that it was locked up tight. Satisfied with my work, I turned back to the main room of the lair. There stood Dad-Master, Leo, Donnie, Raph and Mikey.

"Hey y'all!" I smiled, but I quickly dropped when I saw the other's expressions.

Leo looked worried, his big grey eyes were wide and were darting in between me and Dad-Master. Raph looked irritated, like he had better things to be doing. Mikey looked nervous, but slightly excited. Donnie looked.._furious_, his sweet brown eyes turned black. Master stood in front of all of them, a slightly damp and aged magic book between his claws.

"Daughter..what is the meaning of this?" Dad-Master asked, swinging my magic book between his claws. I must have left it out in the open last time I'd practiced.

"Ah..just some recreational reading!" I smiled, rocking back and forth on my pumps.

"Oh really?" Dad-Master said, cocking his head. He sighed, and turned to head off into his room. He suddenly spun and flung the heavy book at me. It came spinning at me like a frisbee, and would probably knock my block off if I didn't defend myself.

_**"Tueri!**_" I said, a film of green appeared like mist from my open palms, popping up in front of me. The book dinged against the green shield and flopped against the floor uselessly. I hissed, realizing that by protecting myself, I had shown Dad-Master that I had lied to him. Dad-Master looked smug, crossing his arms over his chest. Donnie huffed as well, picking up one of his many laptops from the couch and opening it up. With a click of the pad, a security camera video of me practicing some spells popped up. It was a rather embarrassing video of myself loosing control of the water as it slapped down against my head.

"Recreational my tail." He said, pointing to the dojo. "March."

With my head hung low, I stomped moodily into the dojo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikey's POV:<strong>_

We watched Kate and Master Splinter disappear into the dojo, the blonde's head hung low and Master's tail swishing angrily.

"Can you believe this!" Donnie hissed, throwing his hands up into the air. He began pacing outside the dojo doors like a caged lion, waiting and listening in on their conversation. What's so wrong? Kate was just messing with her powers! They're her powers, she can do whatever the heck she wants to do with them!

Woah..she's like a superhero!

"Donnie, calm it! S'not a big deal. She's just screwin' around with that mumbo jumbo. Let 'er do what she wants!" Raph growled, rolling his eyes and flopping down on the couch. Leo had begun pacing right beside Donnie, biting into his lower lip.

"Not a big deal..not a big deal. She could have hurt herself! She was down here -all by herself- and if she had hurt herself, no one would have been able to help her." Donnie crowed, his dark eyes darting around maniacally and he began mumbling to himself in French. I snorted, throwing myself onto the couch and picking up my Xbox controller.

"I agree with Raph, we have no clue what she's dealing with dudes. We've seen some crazy stuff, but we've never met anything as mystical as her. If she wants to figure out her powers without our help, that's the dudette's choice." I said, flicking on the console and waiting for my game to load.

"Kate has no instruction Mikey, and according to Donnie's video cameras around the lair, she didn't call Oparibdis. She was doing this solo and it's very dangerous. She's dealing with water _and_ magic. What if she had drowned?" Leo said, motioning towards the small pond in the lair.

"Yeah, _because she's that much of an idiot._ Don't talk her down like that! Stop being a hypocrite, Leo." I said sarcastically, waving my eldest brother off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leo fumed, his eye twitching a little.

"After we fought the Shredder! You told Raph "Don't belittle her like that! She fought just as hard as us today, with no training!". Well she's trying to train and she showed progression on Donnie's videos." I rolled my eyes, opening my game file.

"Yeah, does everythin' gotta be a fight?" Raph asked, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"She is done with that magic. It's too dangerous." Leo growled, eyeing the old magic book that laid on the floor. He picked it up, and flicked through the first few pages.

"That's not fair Leo!" Raph accused, glaring at Leo. "We've already asked 'er ta' change 'er life for us-now ya' wanna make her hide apart a' who she is? That's cold."

Leo just sighed, throwing one of his hands over his head and stomped towards his room with Kate's magic book in hand. Donnie growled, gave up trying to listen in on Kate and Master's conversation and went off to his lab. Raph and I sat on the couch, my red banded brother watching me slice up some zombies.

"We'll be helping Kate sneak-learn her powers. Won't we?" I asked, taking down another swarm of the undead.

"Hell yeah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Descendit: Down<strong>_  
><em><strong>A<strong>__**uxilium: help  
>tueri: protect <strong>_


	28. Fight The Croc

Alright :D Here's another chapter my lovlies.

Thank you to my amazing reviewers: TMNTluckygirl, Invader Ivy, Livangel16, Miss RaeFox, angelsweet2011, IAmTheRedOne, Outlaw-Lanaya, BlueRose03

And a super thank you to my gorgeous reviewers (aka: sexy minions): LeoLover95, TheCityBurnsTonight, IceColdFever, Diana Fay,Huntress of Light, grapejuice101, and Giai Kame

**LOVE 'YA SO MUCH :D**

**Read and Review**

**~I also wanna tell you guys that I didn't update for awhile because I was "banned", I guess? One of my stories got taken down because it was "improper" or something? Soo..I went and changed every single story to rated M. Also, I'm an idiot, because as soon as I put my work on this site, I delete it from my laptop..sooo...It's GONE. Oh well. **

* * *

><p>"A'right...now..do that trick where you dragged that dude down the bridge with you!" Mikey cheered, my magic book opened up on his lap.<p>

I had to steal the book out of Leo's room while the guys were in morning practice a few days ago, and I made sure not a single dust particle was out of place when I left that sterilized room of Leo's. I was surprised Leo hadn't noticed the book was gone, seeing how anal he is about his surroundings. I nodded to Mikey, flicking my hands out towards Raph, who was playing the test dummy for my powers. Leo and Donnie had gone out into the sewers to fix some old pipes and Dad-Master was deep into meditation in his room.

That gave Mikey, Raph and I the perfect amount of time for another secret magic get-together.

_**"Continere apponere!"**_ I said, watching the ropes of bright green light appear from my hands and twine around Raph. The green chain like light wrapped around Raph's wrists, neck and waist. Raph flexed his muscles, trying to snap the green binds. He fought, thrashing violently and that made the chains flicker, but they did not break.

"Hold it...hold it..C'mon, your time for holding the chains up is one minute and twenty-nine seconds...you're on one minute and eleven seconds now!" Mikey cheered, looking at the stopwatch app. on my phone. I felt myself begin to sweat again, closing my eyes and straining to concentrate on the beams of light.

"Get mad babydoll..get mad..use that anger..feel it burn into tha' ropes." Raph urged me on. We'd realized that my emotions were able to help strengthen my powers. Strangely, the angrier I was, the stronger the powers. I felt myself fume silently, and the chain in between my hands began to vibrate in raw power.

"Hold it! Two minutes and fifty-three seconds!" Mikey cheered, clapping his hands. I tried to center myself and feel steady, but soon enough the light green chains began to flicker. They dissipated into thin hair, floating to the ceiling like smoke. I gasped, falling onto my ass and flopping onto the cold cement floor like a half dead fish.

"Great job, Katie!" Mikey said, scooting over to sit next to me. Raph grunted in agreement, cracking his neck and wrists before coming to sit next to us. Raph tossed a water bottle at me, which I chugged.

"Alright..let's try another spell.." Mikey said, flipping through the aged pages. I groaned, wiping at my dampened forehead.

"No..pleaaase..break. We've been at this for an hour.." I moaned, feeling the burning in my eyes.

"Once more! Do that lazer eye thing!" Mikey said, making me curse internally. Moaning, I sat up and faced one of the concrete targets that Raph had made from cinder blocks. I willed for the raw power to buzz behind my eyes and took a deep breath.

_**"A****uxilium."**_ I whispered, narrowing my eyes at the beaten up target. A weak beam of teal green energy shot out of my eyes, bursting a hole through the cinder blocks. Mikey and Raph began to whoop happily, but I grimaced when I opened my eyes and big drops of blood trailed down my cheeks. Quickly wiping them away with the sleeves of my black hoodie, I turned to my red and orange bandana-ed boyfriends, who were still freaking out over my lazers.

"I swear, there's this TV show, Teen Titans, and there's this babe, Starfire Mikey said, wagging his eyeridges. I snorted, sending him an annoyed look and making him laugh.

"She's got nothin' on you babe, but she's got eye beams just like that! You're a super hero!" Mikey started screaming, running around the dojo and cheering. Raph laughed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his plastron. He opened up his arms and I stumbled into them. He picked me up, holding me up against his hip like a child and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Great job." Raph whispered, turning from the dojo and walking us out to the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the counter and handed it to me. Just as I bit into the red fruit, Mikey came stumbling into the room, holding his shell cell. His big blue eyes were wide, and his sea green skin seemed pale.

"Guys, listen to this!" Mikey cried, clicking buttons and opening his voicemail.

_"Message received today: at 2:49 pm."_ The electronic woman dead panned.

"That's just a few minutes ago." I whispered the obvious, waiting for the message to play.

"Guys! Leo and I need some help here!" Donnie shouted, the sounds of angry roars behind his voice. "No, BAD CROCODILE!" Was the last thing Donnie shouted before the line went dead.

"Donnie taught me how to read the trackers on the cells, c'mon, they're not that far away!" Mikey said, rushing us into the living room.

"We've gotta swim. Hold on'ta me!" Raph said, watching Mikey dive into the little pond. I nodded, taking a deep breath and clinging onto Raph's side. The water was freezing and Raph was a very powerful swimmer. I was clinging to him so tightly, and he was practically a torpedo in the water. Suddenly, we burst from the water and were hauling ourselves into a giant metal sled.

"The Sewer Slider?" I asked, buckling myself in as Raph jerked the clutch and had us speeding down the sewer pipe. I was wondering where Donnie had hidden the giant metal sled. Mikey was shouting out directions while reading his mobile and gripping onto the safety bar.

"They're just around this corner!" Mikey shouted over the whipping wind. Raph nodded, pushing the petal to the metal and careening into a large room. We stopped with a jerk, and I saw Leo and Donnie talking to Leatherhead, that croc from a few days ago! Raph and Mikey leapt from the sewer slider with grace and two fearsome grunts. With a flex of his muscles, Raph had thrown one of his sai at the large croc, upsetting him.

"No! Raph!" Donnie cried, trying to stop Raph. Raph didn't know that Leatherhead wasn't such a bad dude! I quickly unbuckled myself from the Sewer Slider and jumped into the ankle deep water. I closed my eyes a shuddered, feeling the power come soaking through my bare feet. Shaking my head, I rushed over to Raph and Mikey.

"Look guys, a hand bag with claws." Raph said, twirling his sai. I grabbed Raph's arm, trying to stop the hotheaded turtle, but the growl that ushered forth from Leatherhead was so frightening that I twitched.

"Guys, wait!" Leo said, waving his hands at Mikey and Raph, who had gone into offensive positions. Leatherhead's eyes narrowed into slits, and he "accidentally" smashed Leo with his tail. Leo hacked, the wind being knocked out of him as he was sent banging into the brick wall behind him. That's it, there's no possible way of holding Raph and Mikey back now, they're gonna fight tooth and tail after what Leatherhead had just done.

Mikey, being the quickest of the group, had shot off like a rocket. He was a blur of orange, seafoam green and wood as he sped forward, spinning towards Leatherhead. Mikey kicked the large croc, sending the large reptile crashing into his back. Raph charged forward, pelting blows down upon the croc's chest. Raph and Mikey quickly grabbed onto one of Leatherhead's massive arms and held the thrashing croc to the ground.

"KATE, GET HIM!" Raph shouted, grunting in exertion. I felt my powers start to act up at Raph's command, but I simply couldn't hurt the poor croc. He probably only attacked because he felt threatened, he seemed to be talking peacefully with Leo and Donnie before.

"No! Raph, listen!" I said, but I was too late. Leatherhead had ripped his arm from Raph's grasp, tossing the red headed turtle across the room. I raced over to Donnie, who was helping Leo stand up. I wrapped my arms around Leo, who was wobbling a little and had his hand on his head.

"You alright babe?" I asked, putting my hand against Leo's forehead. Leo hummed, shaking his head and the cloud of pain cleared from his grey orbs.

"Yeah..just fine." Leo grunted, straightening up.

"Oh yes, a concussion is just fine." Donnie said sarcastically.

"Humor and social skills do not a genius make." I said, watching Mikey get knocked across the room. Leatherhead suddenly turned his attention to us and began speeding towards us. Within seconds the croc was upon us, and with a single swing of his arm, Donnie, Leo and I were sent soaring. We skid through the water, the Sewer Slider finally halting our trip.

Covered with water, I felt my power spike and those green slashes and white-black eyes came back. I knew Leatherhead was a nice guy, but maybe he just needed to have the bad knocked out of him.

"Hey..I thought I was the only lovable monster you guys knew.."

Thankfully, I wasn't the one that had to do it.

Casper stood at the tunnel opening, his eyes a smoldering amber and his bright yellow skin dewy with water. His six clawed hands were twitching in irritation and his tail was angrily slapping the surface of the water.

"Casp! How'd ya get here?" I asked, watching Leatherhead turn his attention to the massive fellow-mutant, clearly intimidated. Casper laughed, watching every small move Leatherhead made.

"I'm connected to the underground, remember? I can feel when an unfamiliar being is roaming in my stomping grounds." Casper said. Leatherhead snorted, rearing his head like an angry stallion and charged at Casper. Casper let out a bone chilling howl and raced full force towards the large croc. I scuttled through the water, kneeling by Donnie's head, who was the closest.

"Guys!" I shouted, leaning over Donnie to shake Raph's shoulder. "Wake up!"

The guys groaned for a moment, their eyes flickering under their eyelids. I knew they'd be up in a matter of minutes, but I'm not sure if Casper can last a few moments against Leatherhead. He was holding his own pretty well right now, using his tail as a weapon. Leatherhead was punching at Casper without a pattern, totally erratic, but very dangerous. Casper was able to get in a few good swings, clawing at Leatherhead with his sharpened toe claws.

With an arch of his back, Casper let a mighty swing rip from his tail. Leatherhead fell to the floor, groaning, but quickly recovered. The croc grabbed the swinging appendage, using it to toss Casper clear across the tunnel. Casper hit the wall with a sickening thud and a pained wail was ripped from his lips. Leatherhead let out a mighty roar as the large yellow lizard stayed down.

All my boys were still down in the water, rubbing their abused skulls or groaning in pain. I shifted quickly onto my feet and felt my palms pulse with power as the large croc started running for me once again. I was pissed now. He'd not only hurt my boyfriends, but my very good friend who happened to be my best friend's man.

_**"Spatium."**_ I growled, a flash of green appearing from my shoulders. The flash of green became a thick, opaque shield of green and rammed into the croc, sending him flying a few feet away. Leatherhead shook his head like a mad dog, and was quickly back on his feet. Time to take my new moves and put them to good use.

**"****_Unda."_** I said, waving my hand and propelling a large wave of bright green energy. The pulse of energy sent the croc spinning through the water. I heard the sounds of awe behind me, but I didn't have time to bathe in glory, not with big, tall and scaly coming towards me again.

**_"Invisibilis."_ **I whispered, feeling water wrap around me like a blanket. I felt myself tingle and I knew from the shouts of fear that I had perfected my invisibility spell. I flipped through the water, completely in my element and snuck up on the confused crocodile.

**"_Fractura _****_aqua."_ **I said, willing the water to wrap around Leatherhead's ankles and tighten. The water put pressure on the croc's ankles, giving him light sprains and making him howl in discomfort. I quickly disengaged my invisibility and rolled through the water towards the guys. They were up, weapons (and tail) drawn and watching me with wide eyes.

"W-where'd you learn to do that?" Leo asked, but was cut off by a nervous Mikey.

"Who cares where she learned that! Where'd that monster go?" Mikey said, making me spin around. Leatherhead was gone, vanished without a trace. The guys rushed forwards, and began running their weapons and tips of their toes along the floor of the ankle deep water. Casper was sniffing the air, toeing the water cautiously.

"I'm not sure..but I'm hoping France.." Donnie said, using his bo to run along the ground to find the hidden hole.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I deadpanned, laughing at Donnie's playful glare. Suddenly, Raph shouted and was pulled underwater.

"Raph!" Mikey screamed, pointing towards the hole that Raph was dragged down into. It happened so quickly that I couldn't summon the water to stop, or call the tides back. My head spun as Donnie snatched me into his arms, and all four of us dove into the water. I managed to slit my eyes open underwater, just in time to see Raph and Mikey clinging to Leatherhead as he swam. They were whipping his ass underwater, even though the water dulled their attacks. With a muffled roar, Leatherhead burst to the surface of the water. Mikey, Raph and Casper were clinging to the croc's white lab coat and were beating him rather savagely.

Leatherhead shook in pain and fell to the ground with a large bang. Raph shouted in victory and held one of his sai above his head, ready to drive it through the croc's head. Just as the point was about to pierce the green scaled skin, Donnie used his bo to knock Raph's weapon out of his hand, all while still holding onto me while I clung to him.

Kudos you purple banded coffee fiend, kudos.

"Will you two wait a nanosecond?" Donnie said harshly, placing me down onto the ground.

"Sorry..sometimes we get carried away too. How about a truce?" Leo said, holding his hand out to Leatherhead, who was breathing heavy. The poor croc was panting and was growling slightly under his breath. Hey, if two dudes who were half my size and another guy who was a few inches taller than me took me down, I'd be growling too.

"You may let go of me..I accept the truce." Leatherhead said, waiting calmly for the trio of fighters to get off of his back.

"Alright..but if this croc bites 'yer head off Fearless, don't go cryin' ta' me." Raph growled, helping Casper and Mikey stand up. Leatherhead hefted himself to his massive feet and turned to nod his head in my direction.

"Miss Kate, it is nice to see you once more, even under such circumstances." Leatherhead said, smiling down at me. I laughed, shrugging my shoulders and wringing out my sopping hair.

"Yes, sorry about blasting you again." I said, reaching my hand out and shaking his.

"Woah woah woah..you know him?" Casper said, tilting his head.

"You know her?" Leo asked Leatherhead, his shoulders beginning to tense up. I saw Donnie's brown eyes darken a few shades as he starred down the croc who was double his size.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Leatherhead, and I met Miss Kate a week ago in the sewer tunnels. It was very strange to meet such a small, beautiful, yet powerful human in the sewer." Leatherhead said, reaching down to clutch at his tail. "Especially with such..spearing high heeled shoes."

"Sorry about that." I laughed, shrugging my shoulders. "These are my boys, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo and my friend Casper. Leatherhead caught me trying to get into their Lair, and I didn't want him to know where the Lair was, so I just stood there like a brain dead deer." I laughed, seeing the boys relax a little bit. I felt Raph's arm wrap around my waist just as Leatherhead turned his back to us.

"Come to my home, it is so very drafty in these sewers." The croc laughed, leading us to his home. "Let us return to my temporary laboratory where we may speak in relative comfort."

The boys looked around at each other, sending me confused looks. I shrugged, turning towards where Leatherhead left off, and began to follow, tugging a sluggish Raph right behind me. The croc led us through many aged, cracked and ill-repaired tunnels. Some of the tunnels were held up with 2x4's that had begun to rot. Rubble and shattered slabs of concrete littered the ground, making it easy for someone to snap an ankle. We eventually came to a long, dry tunnel. It looked a little like an abandoned subway station, but it looked like some kind of army had trashed it. Raph's grip on my side tightened as we stepped into the subway station, and he took a deep breath.

"Ahh..there's no place like home." Raph said, dropping his grip on me to step further into Leatherhead's home. Leo stepped in behind us, and was scanning the place like he'd been here before. Donnie followed after Leo, and his eyes automatically went to Leatherhead's pile of scientific stuff. Mikey and Casper brought up the rear, and while Casper looked bored, Mikey looked..teary. His eyes flashed as he took in the subway station and he sniffled a little bit.

"My sentiments exactly." Leatherhead responded to Raph, heading towards strange blue pod like machines.

"WOAH..you're building a transmat!" Donnie asked, looking at a strange grouping of pods. The laboratory in Leatherhead's Lair was a little..spooky. I mean, Donnie's lab was a little intimidating, but it didn't have the aura of..._evil_ like Leatherhead's did. Where Donnie's lab had bright colored chemicals that reminded me of happy Christmas lights, the chemicals in Leatherhead's lab reminded me of toxic ooze and pollutants. Stray wires and tools littered the ground, which was practically covered with tattered with overly used notebooks.

"You are familiar with the transmat?" Leatherhead asked rhetorically, turning to Donnie.

"Then.." Leatherhead said, placing some golden framed spectacles on his snout. "You know of the Utroms."

"Actually, the Utrom's and us go way back." Leo said, nodding to his brother.

"Really..? The Utroms..are..my family." Leatherhead said, tears coming into his eyes. "It is a long story..it began when I was just a little hatchling. I assume I began life as a mere exotic pet. Which, for some cruel human reason, was cast into the sewer. Fortunately, I was discovered not by humans, but by Utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of this observation, I was accidentally introduced to a mutagen the Utroms had created."

"They're a little loosey goosey with that mutagen." I muttered, actually listening to someone's back story instead of scampering off to get myself in trouble.

"The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but greatly increased my intellectual development. When the Utroms realized that I had become sentient, they adopted me. I was happy living with the Utroms, they taught me much. Life was good until.." Leatherhead stopped, clenching his eyes shut in pain.

"The humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barley escaped, and I was left behind. But once I finish building this transmat, I will be able to rejoin my family." He said. The guys and Leatherhead started talking about the mutagen, but the sound of squeaking metal parts and the clacking of metal reached my ears. I tuned the mutants out, distracted by the slightly wince-worthy noise.

"Ah, my friend has returned." The super intelligent croc said, turning to look towards the door way. At first all I saw was a long, silver pair of legs. It looked like one of those Utrom body robots, and the stomach of the robot was a human head floating in a jar of pink, opaque liquid.

"Gentleman and Lady Kate, allow me to introduce you to my good friend, Doctor Stockman." Leatherhead said fondly, smiling at the robotic man.

"BAXTER STOCKMAN!" My boys all shouted, stunned. Wait..this is that dude who had a spider for a body...wow..freaky. Casper was standing by awkwardly, looking at Stockman with this..strange look in his eyes. I knew I didn't want to be anywhere near this robotic loon, so I rushed straight to Mikey, hiding by his side.

"Hey Stockman, love tha' new look.." Raph mocked, crossing his arms.

"What was it? The spider thing not cuttin' it with the ladies?" Mikey joked, wiggling his fingers and smiling at me.

"Hardy..har...har." Stockman said, stepping further into the room. "Leatherhead..my friend...do you recall the traitors I told you about? It was these turtles and small girl who sabotaged the TCRI building. These creatures destroyed the transmat, it was _**they**_ who caused the Utroms to leave." Stockman said, pointing a robotic finger towards us. The guys tensed, and I was quickly tugged behind Mikey.

This asshole was trying to turn Leatherhead against us!

"Them?" Leatherhead growled, pulling his spectacles off his snout.

"Yes, yes. Them!" The robot said, clearly agitated.

"Baxter Stockman telling lies..imagine that." Mikey said sarcastically, shooting Don an annoyed look. Donnie nodded his head, glaring at the robotic scientist. Leatherhead started to growl again, his fists clenching and eyes slitting.

"_Them_..." He growled again, looking down at us.

"These green gnomes and pathetic girl are why I had you build our little 'you know what' and now we can put it to work." Stockman spoke to the large croc like he was of lesser intelligence and walked over to pick a large box up off of the table.

"Casper...get outta here. He's our fight, there's no need for you to get yourself into this mess." I whispered up to the shaking lizard, who's eyes never left the robotic scientist.

"Casp?" I said, reaching out and grabbing his arm. He didn't react to the contact, he just kept starring at Stockman. Stockman opened up the box and threw the contents out onto the ground. Strange green blocks, three of them: a circle, a triangle and a cube rattled onto the ground.

Suddenly, they started to rise and float around the air in a circle. The triangle block snapped open and transformed into what looked like..a torso. A torso with a plastron. The cube morphed into a pair of green legs, and the circle transformed into a head, with a large red bandana. The three morphed pieces combined to create..a kinda robot turtle.

"Donnie..what in the shell is that?" Leo asked, looking upon what looked like the robotic twin of Raph.

"I'm not sure..but it doesn't look good." Donnie said, watching as the head attached to the rest of the body. The turtle robot turned and faced us, and bent itself into a little bow.

"You.." Casper finally said, his whisper harsh. Who was he talking to? He knew that robot turtle? I traced his line of sight to Stockman, who was starring back at him, stupefied.

"Warp." Stockman said, looking upon the large lizard with fear.

"You..you are the one that did this to me." Casper growled, his tail banging against the ground violently.

"Now, now..I was only working for another, I did not personally want to harm you.." Stockman said, holding up his hands in a peaceful expression. Casper growled, baring his fangs.

"Bullshit. You turned me into_ this_." He gestured to his body and got into a fighting position. The robotic turtle got into a fighting form, but it's eyes flickered gold. Suddenly, a golden beam shot out and quickly scanned Donnie's form. The robot twisted his hand and curled his fingers in a "come at me" gesture.

"Allow me." Donnie growled, whipping out his bo and leaping into the air with a shout. Just as Donnie was about to strike, a metalic bo appeared in the robotic turtle's hands and blocked Donnie's attack. The two swung at each other violently, the robot's gears churning and Donnie grunting. Their bos tapped together violently and loudly, and I was having a hard time keeping up with their movements.

Suddenly, the robot turtle's bo disappeared. Donnie lost his balance, and fell into the robot's punch. The robot kicked Donnie away, sending him smashing into some debris, knocking up dust.

"Donnie!" I screamed, snarling at Stockman. The robot's eyes flashed golden yellow and began to scan Leo.

"Are you guys fucking retarded? Get out of the way!" I shouted, turning to Casper and nodding. With a howl, each of us jumped towards Stockman, who stepped back in fear. Leatherhead roared, stepping in front of his "friend", ready to protect him.

_**"Spatium." **_I snarled, feeling the green shoot from my shoulders, pushing Leatherhead away and giving Casper enough space to jump Stockman. The croc didn't like that, and jumped right back into action. I growled back, and felt the sides of my legs for the small sword Dad-Master gave me and my razor blades. Deciding that since I hadn't had much (or any) practice on the Gladius sword, I whipped out one of my razors and charged.

"You're gonna believe that tin can? Over people who are just like you?" I said, rushing under the croc's legs and carving a big slice out of his inner thigh. Okay, maybe not the best way to get Leatherhead back on our side, but if it's him or me, I'm choosing me. Leatherhead howled, falling on his back and rolling away from me.

I refused to let him get away and I went charging after him. I heard the sounds of Leo fighting against the robot turtle behind me, but I need to keep my attention fully on my fight. I pulled out my other razor, trying to use my physical strengths instead of my newly found magical powers for once. I reared my arms over my head, plunging them down into the croc's leathery hide of his lower back. Leatherhead howled, swatting at me with his tail. He sent me spinning, some of the sharper tail scales cutting into my skin. I managed to keep ahold of my razors, but I was dizzy.

I heard the sound of Mikey's nunchucks spinning, and the sounds of Leo's swords being unsheathed. I also could hear Casper fighting against Stockman, but I couldn't tell who was winning. I guess that robot body must have some kind of super strength. I centered myself and faced the croc once more, who was back on his feet.

We starred each other down for a few moments. His eyes were still slitted, and his tail was covered in speckles of my blood. I was drenched, my hair matted with my arms, hands and razors covered in Leatherhead's blood. We starred into each others eyes for a few more seconds before we sprinted towards each other.

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>"Spatium"<strong>_ _: Space  
><strong><em>"Unda":<em>**_ Wave_  
><strong><em>"Invisibilis <em>**_Invisible_  
><strong><em>"Fractura<em>****_aqua _**_Water fracture_


	29. Alone

Hey ya'll, my lovely reviewers :D Sorry I've been in the shadows for a bit, I've been messing around with some other stories and whatnot. (: I've also been sick (cause I'm a mess) and I've been working and looking for a second job to keep up my boyfriends pistachio addiction.. xD

So, thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers: Livangel16, IAmTheRedOn, angelsweet2011, GingerBites, Designation Drift, Livv14 41, LilithsChild, KittenGrammie and Ethan557

And to my most faithful lovers/minions: TMNTluckygirl, Giai Kame, IceColdFever, TheCityBurnsTonight, and Diana Fay

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>I stood over the mangled croc, slathered in a mix of mine and his blood and feeling strangely victorious. He was breathing heavy and covered in bloody slashes. I wasn't much better, covered in festering claw marks and even a large bite mark on my left leg. Just as the large croc hit the ground, the head of the turtle robot rolled right by my feet.<p>

"Play time is ova'." Raph growled, carrying Leo's swords. Stockman and Casper were still facing each other, breathing heavy and very wounded. Snapping, I sprinted away from the suffering croc and pounced upon the robotic man. I wrapped myself around his robotic bodies' head, digging my nails into any piece of exposed wires that I could. He fumbled, stumbling and falling backwards into a deep pool of water.

I felt the electricity dance around us, but I was unaffected. I snarled down at the robot's stomach, right into Stockman's real eyes. He looked frightened, and that's when I noticed myself in the reflection of the robot's glass stomach casing. I looked absolutely monstrous with matted hair, glowing white and black orbs, covered in blood that was slowly washing off of me and those strange teal-green slash marks.

_**"Pressura protero."** _I growled, feeling the water churn around us. Stockman howled in pain as the water began to circle us and put pressure onto his robotic body. The water simply flowed around me, doing no harm to me. I strained, begging the water to put more pressure on the struggling body, but it seemed like the water wasn't in my favor today.

Stockman grabbed my face and squeezed, making me loose control of my breath. I gasped, taking in water as he rocketed us towards the surface. As soon as we were on land, Stockman threw me across the room. Growling, he picked up a section of the brick wall and tossed it in my direction.

"Katie!" Leo screamed, as all the turtles rushed to my side. There was so much dust in the air and I felt a few bricks pressing down on my body. I winced, turning and shoving a single, yet heavy brick off my thigh.

"I'll be happy to finish you off personally." I heard Stockman shout and the noise of metal hitting flesh rang in the air. I heard Casper's pained moan and I know that Stockman must have hurt him too. I heard the sound of Raph being hit, and I felt my temper flare. I quickly shoved as many bricks off me as fast as I could and shakily stood. I was covered in wounds once more, and my legs felt like jelly.

I need a vacation.

"I can't tell how many times you meddlesome _freaks_ robbed me of my revenge when I was working for The Shredder." Stockman said, and I heard the pained noise of Mikey's moan. Oh hell no, robot freak isn't going to hurt my boys any more.

"But this time..nothing will stop me!" Stockman laughed.

"**_Delicata tempestas."_ **I growled, feeling the wind shift around me. The wind swept through the old subway station, blowing away the dust that kept me from seeing. I snarled, seeing Stockman holding a limp Mikey up in the air by his possibly twisted wrist.

_**"THE SHREDDER."** _A booming voice called, Leatherhead appearing out of nowhere and grabbing onto Stockman's arm. **_"YOU WORKED FOR THE SHREDDER?" _**

**_"HE WAS THE UTROMS MOST HATED ENEMY!"_** Leatherhead howled, grabbing the robot's throat. **"You weren't intending to help me build the transmat, you used me!**" Leatherhead said, shaking the robot back and forth.

"Excuse me." I said, interrupting the large croc from biting Stockman's head off. I knew with the extent of his injuries, Leatherhead wouldn't last long in a fight against the metal man.

"What do you want, you inferior creature? Another behind kicking?" Stockman growled, keeping one eye on the large croc.

"Actually, since you're back onto our side ,Leatherhead, you could use a little help." I said, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"**_Sanitatem _****_caligo."_ **I said, pursing my lips and blowing a kiss towards Leatherhead. A green mist came from my lips, swirling around the large croc. Some of the cuts closed up, and the deeper looking cuts slowly began to stop bleeding. Leatherhead stood a little taller and his skin looked more like his natural skin tone. His eyes were wide in amazement, but he sent me a large, toothy smile. He began pulverizing Stockman, tossing him around the room like a rag doll. Just as the large croc threw the robot down for the second time, Stockman rolled away.

"Very well then...you pathetic freaks can all perish together, and this little _witch_-whore of yours." Stockman said, grabbing a large tank of gas.

"Believe me, I'm doing evolution a favor by eradicating any hopes of procreation." Stockman said, sounding disgusted and throwing the tank of gas into some old beams. As the tank hit the beams, a large explosion went off and a small fire erupted. Casper crawled from some rubble by the pool of water and covered me with his body.

"Look out!" Donnie cried, pointing up to the ceiling. Right above Casper and I, there was a large fissure in the bricks. Leatherhead sprang into action, holding the ceiling up with his hands.

"Leatherhead!" I shouted from underneath Casper. I crawled myself free and set myself up for another healing spell.

"**_Dirige _****_in _****_sanguine." _**I said, watching all the bleeding wounds dry up. Since blood was a liquid, I was able to direct it's flow and tell the liquid to stay away from the wounds and keep circling around the body.

**"_Sanitatem _****_caligo."_ **I shouted, watching more of the cuts disappear.

"We gotta get outta here now!" Leo shouted, sending Raph and Mikey to help Casper up. I was quickly snatched off of my feet by Leo, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Leatherhead, come with us!" Donnie shouted over the noise of the collapsing tunnel. Leo kept running, Raph, Mikey and Casper already a few feet ahead of us.

"Donnie!" I screamed, letting go of Leo and clawing to get over his shoulder. Leo hissed and held me tighter as I tried to leap from his shoulders and grab at Donnie, who was trying to convince Leatherhead to come with us.

"DONNIE!" I screamed, tears running down my face. Leatherhead was shaking his head no, and wanted to stay in the crumbling building. Leo shot a look over his shoulder, tensing up at the sight of the still techno turtle.

"DONATELLO, GET OVER HERE! C'MON!" Leo shouted, holding onto my scrambling form. I had to get to Donnie, I had to get him out of there. I tried to call my powers, but all I felt was a burning sensation. I must have overused my powers tonight, and I needed them the most right now! Donnie began to run just as large pieces of concrete began to rain down in the tunnel.

Just as we all escaped from the subway station and into the watery tunnel, the whole station collapsed in on itself.

"Poor Leatherhead.." Donnie said, looking at the debris.

"Can you imagine..being that alone." Casper whispered, shooting me a knowing look. I guess Henry must have told him more about my childhood, but I wasn't mad about it. I smiled at the large yellow lizard, and he gave me back an understanding smile. The turtles smiled at each other and turned to stare back at the collapsed subway.

"Things might get hard sometimes, but we always have each other." Donnie said, smiling at us. I smiled back but quickly took a quick right jab at Donnie's face. My knuckles smashed against his right cheek bone and Donnie stumbled back, more out of shock than actual pain.

"You suicidal son of a bitch..I..I thought you were gonna.." I said, shaking my hand as it stung lightly. Donnie clutched at his cheek, his eyes wide. Slowly, he smiled and his brown eyes softened. Casper chuckled and started walking back towards the Lair.

_"Ce n'est pas grave__." _Donnie whispered, his hand leaving his cheek and skimming my own. _"Vous vous inquiétez pas trop pour une si petite créature."_

I got a little bit of that, this brainiac just called me a small creature! Still annoyed and unswayed by his melt-y romantic words, I lightly smacked his hand away from my cheek. Donnie looked down at me, eyes glowing with a sense of..contentment.

_"Procréation...Avec notre chance, il ne serait pas possible."_ He shook his head, a strange glimmer in his eyes. He turned and motioned for us to follow him. I understood the first part of that one and my eyes were wide. Raph chuckled at my reaction and nudged my side.

"C'mon..,home." He said, tugging on my tattered shirt sleeve.

"Why don't cha do that healin' stuff on you?" Raph said, eyeing my bloody form. I sighed, feeling my eyes beginning to droop.

"Too tired. Just wanna sleep." I mumbled, leaning most of my weight onto my red banded boyfriend. I felt the other's around me, giving me a lulling sense of peace and security.

"It's alright, just sleep then." Mikey whispered and I felt Raph scoop me up into his arms. I nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, feeling Raph's steady steps lead us back to the lair. I heard the others murmuring, but I couldn't make too much out.

I need a recorder for the conversations that are going on when I'm incoherent.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone lightly shaking my shoulder. I'd had another of those strange random flashes in my dreams. I kept getting strange clips and pictures of a highway. I felt sore, and looking down at myself I couldn't help but notice that all my wounds were wrapped up. No doubt Donnie's doing. I felt...un-alone in the room and I turned onto my uninjured side to see Mikey, who had a small smile on his face.<p>

"Hey babe." He whispered, running his knuckles along my cheek. I hummed, nuzzling his knuckles and looking up at him.

"What time is it?" I yawned, managing to sit up on the couch. Mikey laughed, handing me the remote.

"It's 8 o'clock. We're going out to patrol, but don't worry! Donnie's staying here to do his sciency crap on those underground crystals." Mikey rolled his eyes, peering towards Donnie's laboratory. "Watch him, he hasn't been sleeping so well."

"He's still going for that cure.." I said to myself, watching as Mikey nodded.

"I don't think he's getting too close to the cure." Mikey said, and was interrupted by the sound of something clanging in the sewer tunnel. "Leo and Raph are off in the pipes waiting for me. We'll see you later babe." Mikey said, pressing a quick kiss to my lips. My eyes fluttered closed and wrapped my arms around his neck. We separated and looked into each others orbs for a moment. Another round of banging from the sewer had Mikey flipping towards the door, blowing me another kiss.

I stretched my limbs out, feeling the dull throb of my healing body. My wounds from the fight with the mystery ninja had healed, as well as most of my wounds from the fight with The Shredder. The wound from my sternum to navel was still very pink, but had closed over nicely. My side was healed over, but was scarred horribly. My arms and legs were dotted with fresh scars and band-aids.

All in all, I felt good for someone who looked like one big scar. I wasn't sure how long I laid on the couch and just..._thrived._ I managed to slump myself on the aged couch a few moments after I heard a hollow _thunk_ coming from the lab. I managed to drag my rubber-like body to the scary laboratory to see what my genius boy friend was doing.

Donnie was fast asleep, slumped over his work desk and seemingly in the throes of a rather interesting dream. Donnie was groaning in his sleep, his three fingers twitching like he was grabbing at something. I leaned against the doorway, watching as Donnie acted like a little puppy while he slept. The purple banded turtle mumbled something, but I couldn't quite hear it. I stepped closer, kneeling down to Donnie's side.

"Uh...ah..Sydney." Donnie moaned, his head rolling from side to side.

Blinking, I gaped at the purple banded genius.

"D-Donnie?" I again, prodding at his tense shoulder. He groaned, shrugging away from my touch.

"Ohh..Sydney..wait...wait.." Donnie moaned again, his fingers reaching out like they were grabbing something. Stunned, I swung out my hand to thwack Donnie's head. His forehead bounced off his work table with a thud and Donnie jumped to an upright position.

"Katie? What the shell?" Donnie questioned, rubbing his head and wincing. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared the genius down.

"Nice dreams?" I tried to ask as nicely as I could, but some venom managed to seep into my tone. Donnie looked flabbergasted for a moment, rubbing his eyes hastily.

"No, but now that you mention it, I did have this weird dream about Syd-"

"Oh yes. I know. Having sex dreams about some freaky blue acid spitter!" I hissed out, squaring my shoulders. Don gagged on air, somehow managing to fall out of his chair.

"W-what? Are you hallucinating?" Donnie coughed, lifting himself to his feet.

"Oh no. I heard you moaning her name! Pervert!" I cried, turning from him and marching out of the lab. Donnie scrambled after me, blabbering excuses.

"Katie, please just listen! Sydney was in the dream, but it was more of a calling. She was calling me to find her and there was this white mist and-" Donnie said, flailing his hands around.

"Don't give me the hoochie details Donnie! I don't care!" I shouted, running into the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I heard him sigh, mutter a _'whatever'_ and slowly stalk away from the door. I pressed my back against the cracked wood and slid down to the floor.

This sucks.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean "<em>stay<em> here"? I wanna go to the underground city too!" I whined, stomping my foot and looking up at the large castle. We were all parked out Opar's castle in the Battle Shell, and apparently I was being dropped off like a pre-schooler. Since our fight last night, Donnie and I hadn't talked too much to each other.

"It means: stay. Here." I heard Raph chuckle, shooting me a playful look. Donnie and Leo didn't look so happy and they said nothing, just crossed their arms over their plastrons.

"No. You're not healed up from a few nights ago. You're going up to that castle and spending some time properly learning about your powers from your mother." Donnie said, using his stone cold poker face. Leo said nothing, just nodded emotionally.

"You're just trying to send me off so you can see your weird, acid-spitting dream girl." I hissed out, glaring at Donnie. Donnie sputtered out short denials, but I had heard him last night. He'd only denied it once, then told me 'whatever' and walked off.

That's practically a confession right there.

Leo lifted his arm and pointed towards the large, wooden door. I scowled at the two turtles, stuck out my tongue, snatched my magic book from Leo's hands and stomped angrily to the door. I waved to Mikey and Raph, who were waving frantically back. I give Leo and Donnie quick glares. How dare that coffee addict hump someone in his sleep and how dare Fearless try to treat me like a baby.

I kicked the large wooden door instead of knocking and hunched over, waiting for impending doom to answer my call. I heard the Battle Shell rumble and pull away and knew I was utterly alone. As soon as I heard the van speed past the old gate, I dove away from the front door and rolled into the bushes just as Jinnah answered the door.

Perfect timing.

The beauteous girl glanced around the stoop, shrugged her shoulders and closed the door. Chuckling in victory, I stuffed my magic book into my back pack and started to sneak away from the towering castle. Humming the mission impossible theme to myself I quickly found myself walking the packed streets of Tribeca. I felt my frustrations slowly start to slide off me.

Planning on stopping at somewhere for some food and then heading on home, I found a cute little New Zealand style restaurant. Smiling at the girl working the register, I ordered some food to go and then sat down to wait. I swung my feet underneath me, my feet barley touching the ground.

"Hello."

Lifting my eyes up, I spied a large man standing before me. He was very tall, with tanned skin and light brown eyes, but that's not what had caught my attention, oh no. It was the black curls and swirls of ink that had been permanently pierced into his face.

"Hi." I said weakly, surprised by the amount of ink on his face.

"I've never seen you here." He said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Yeah, first time here. You work here?" I asked, seeing the dirtied apron knotted around his waist. He laughed, running his hand over his short, black hair.

"Yes, as a cook. So tell me, you free?" He asked casually and flirtatiously, smiling at me. I blushed, but shook my head.

"I'm...taken. Very much so." I said, refraining from the phrase_ 'Yeah, I have four boyfriends'_.

"Shame. You're the first girl that hasn't been horrified at my face." He laughed, scratching his cheek.

"Horrified isn't the right word. Well...kinda. Only horrified because that must have hurt like a bitch." I said awkwardly, just imagining all those needles piercing my face made me cringe.

"This is a tradition of my people. Maori tattooing, and yes, it was very painful." The large man laughed, sitting across the table from me. "I never caught your name Miss..?"

"Kate."

"Ah. I'm Alex."

"Nice to meet'cha." I smiled awkwardly up at the large man.

"ORDER NUMBER 20!"

"That's me. Later, Alex." I made my quick get away, grabbing my brown bag at the counter and quickly dashed out the door. I had walked maybe two or three blocks when I heard Alex call my name. I turned around to see the giant man jogging towards me, panting a little as he stopped before me.

"Sorry, but I never asked, are you Mike's little sister?" Alex asked, wiping a little bit of sweat from his brow.

"Mike..?" I asked cautiously.

"Mike Koniaris, he was actually my trainer at the gym awhile back." Alex said. "They have pictures of you all hung up in the front entrance." He laughed.

"Oh god, that old picture of us in fifth grade!" I let my guard down, laughing loudly.

"The one where Mike's a pumpkin, Henry's a rabbit and you're a fairy." Alex laughed, his grin widening.

"Yeeesss!" I laughed, holding my stomach because I was laughing so hard. I had let my guard down, I hadn't noticed that Alex had slowly maneuvered us towards a slightly desolate street and right in front of a dead end alley.

"I actually need you to tell Mike something for me!" Alex said, wiping at his drenching forehead. Why was he so damn sweaty?

"What?"

Something flat and heavy smashed against the top of my head. I felt blood trickle down my face and into my eyes. My body seemed to freeze and I slowly watched as my line of vision tunneled and I was on the ground. I faintly smelt the scent of car fumes and felt someone lifting me up into a car floor.

"She's still awake." I heard someone grunt. I was on my stomach in what I guessed was the floor of a car. The rug smelt like carpet cleaner and was so soft. I pressed my throbbing forehead into the plush carpet and moaned in pain. That same flat instrument hit me against the skull again, instantly knocking me out.

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est pas grave<em>: It does not matter.  
><em>Vous vous inquiétez pas trop pour <em>_une si petite créature_: You worry too much for such a small creature.  
><em>Procréation...Avec notre chance, il ne serait pas possible<em>: Procreation..with our luck, it would not be possible.

**Pressura protero**: pressure crunch.  
><strong><em>Sanitatem<em>********_caligo: _**Healing mist  
><strong><em>Dirige<em>********_in_********_sanguine: _**Direct the blood


	30. We're Family Now

I just wanna tell you guys sorry for such a long wait :( I have no excuse other than I've been having some summer fun with my boyfriend (:

Thank you to all my gorgeous reviewers: Naturestune, angelsweet2011, GingerBites, angellic dragon, Guest, Flamestarter, and Egyptian demoness

And my very sexual and loyal minions: teiaramogami, Livangel16, Giai Kame, Drusilla52, grapejuice101, IceColdFever, TMNTluckygirl, Diana Fay, and TheCityBurnsTonight

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>Alex was nervous.<p>

The large, tanned man sat in the passenger seat of the van, knees bouncing. His 'friend' was driving, with another of his 'friends' in the flat back of the van, watching over Kate. Alex felt horrible about dragging the little girl into this, but he had no choice.

Alex had been in the Thief's Blood gang since he was thirteen years old. He'd grown up poor, he and his father had been native immigrants from New Zealand, their homes destroyed by "progressive agriculture and civilization." They'd been really tight on money, so Alex joined the Thief's Blood for some cash.

It wasn't much, the Thief's Bloods were just that, thieves. Robberies, muggings, breaking and entering, theft and pick pocketing were their forte. They never took violence more so than beating people into swearing they wouldn't contact the police, but they never went out looking for blood, making their second title a strange mis-namer. They weren't thugs and murders. They were conniving, intelligent and sly thieves.

Over the past ten years, the Thief's Blood gang had grown in numbers and in power. Although, the gang's boss, Oswald, had come to a conclusion. If he wanted his gang stronger, they'd have to take the next step. Most Thief's Blood gang members fit the physical criteria of: short, thin, and normal-looking. It's easy to get away when you're small, and it's hard to detect a plain looking person in a police line up. Alex was later on curious why Oswald had taken him in, after all, it would be easy to point him out from a crowd. Then again, Alex knew he wasn't too smart, and that following Oswald's orders was the best thing for him.

Oswald had decided to 'pump up' his soldiers, hoping to get them beefed up to commit more violent crimes. Oswald sent all fifty-seven of his men to a dojo/gym that was only a few blocks away from their hideout. That gym was co-owned by Michael Koniaris and Kyle Tilney.

Let's just say that when the two found out they were teaching gangsters to hurt innocent people, the two were not happy. Mike and Kyle demanded that the gangsters get out of their establishment, or else they'd call the cops. Oswald told his men to head out, but he did not like being discriminated against. He'd gotten a few of his men to follow the two men home to try to find their weaknesses.

They saw the little blonde girl prance into the house, and watched through the windows as the two men happily greeted her with love.

There was their weakness.

Oswald sent his men through the city to look for the little mongrel, which had taken quite a feat. The girl, Kate, seemed to disappear off the map for days and weeks on end. They'd dug up information on her quite easily and found some..surprising details about the little girl's blood.

She wasn't totally human.

Alex had no clue how Oswald had come to this conclusion, and questioning his boss only got him a few new bruises.

Oswald apparently knew how to handle mythical creatures. Oswald didn't tell Alex exactly what Kate was, but he'd given him a list of things that would weaken the mythical creatures that made up Kate's blood line. Alex didn't understand, they were such strange weaknesses.

Blood oranges, being encased in non-biological material, mushrooms, amethyst stones, garnet gems, lack of salt, dehydration, fire, pomegranates, and juniper berries.

The man squatting beside the unconscious girl was holding a meat tenderizer that had been dipped in a mixture of blood orange and pomegranate juice. The hit had hurt her, but the juice of the two fruits had immobilized her from whatever kind of powers she could use against them.

"How's she doing?" Alex asked his gang mate, who hummed, pouring a few drops of blood orange and pomegranate juice onto the back of Kate's neck.

"Bleeding's slowing down. She's still immobile and unresponsive."

Alex hated this. He never wanted to hurt anybody, he just wanted quick money to help his father. He didn't want to hurt the little bright eyed girl, but if he bailed, Oswald would have his hide-and his father's too. The van zoomed out of the city, around the pay tolls and onto the highway heading North. Oswald planned on sending Kyle and Mike a note, a ransom. Their silence and services for their small friend's safe return.

"We're gonna bring her up to the Adirondack mountains..hide out there. If the boss' demands aren't met, we'll..have to do something." The driver said shakily. The man driving the van didn't want to hurt Kate either, the two men were scared of Oswald.

Alex wished he could say the same for his gang mate in the back with the small girl. That man was vicious and had the most insatiable blood lust that Alex had ever seen. The two hesitant gang members listened on cringing as their brother in arms started to violently beat Kate with the meat tenderizer.

* * *

><p>"HENRY! WE HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Mikey screamed into the phone, the red-head on the other side wincing at the volume of the turtle's voice.<p>

"Yes, Mikey? What is it?" Henry asked, spying his mutant boyfriend sleeping on the couch.

"Donnie made this super cool serum stuff and we can turn Casper back to normal!" Mikey cheered, sounding slightly exhausted. Henry gasped, tears welling up in his orange-tinged orbs. Could his lover really be turned back into his true form? As much as he loved his mutant form, he desperately wanted to have a semi-normal relationship. His tears gathered at the corners of his eyes and traveled down his cheeks in silence, internally rejoicing.

"W-when can Donnie...when can he inject the serum?" Henry asked as strongly as he could and hurriedly scurried into the living room. Rubbing Casper's shoulder to wake him up, Henry waited for Mikey's answer with anticipation.

"Whenever you guys want! Just tell Kate to answer her phone and we'll set up an appointment with Doctor Donnie." Mikey joked, and Henry could hear the orange banded turtle turning on his Xbox.

"You tell her, she's with you." Henry said, having not seen the little blonde since she dashed out of their house early that morning.

"Nooo..her phone tracker says she's home." Mikey said confidently.

"Mikey, she's not here. She left her phone here when she went to go see you guys." Henry said and heard a strange silence on the other line.

"G-GUYS..KATE'S NOT HOME.." Mikey shouted away from the phone, but Henry could still hear the frantic and worried tone's in Mikey's usually cheery voice.

"W-when was the l-last time you saw her? Talked to her?" Mikey asked, all business.

"Last night at dinner and then I talked to her this morning when she set off to see you guys." Henry said, the bleary eyes of his lover blinking up at him.

"She went to see Oparibdis today about those powers of hers..when she didn't come back to the lair, we'd figured she went back home." Mikey said, and Henry could hear Raph and Leo screaming shouting at each other.

"When was she supposed to be back at the lair?" Henry asked, swiping his long hair away from his face.

"Four." Mikey answered shortly, fumbling with something and his attention was somewhere else. Henry shot a look to the clock on the microwave, 9:52.

"Maybe she met up with someone, Mikey. She's not here but-" Henry started, but was cut off by the front door slamming open. Kyle and Mike stormed into the house looking like they'd just pissed on Death's door step.

"Guys, what's got your panties in a twist?" Henry asked, shaken by the thought of a missing Kate. Mike said nothing, just wretched and managed to run to the bathroom before throwing up his guts. Kyle was shaking while he handed a tattered note to Henry.

"It's a ransom note.." Henry whispered over the phone, quickly catching Mikey's attention.

"Ransom?"

"I-It says: "Teach the Thief's Blood your ways for the fee of your tiny hybrid friend." W-what does this mean?" Henry asked, looking at his two friends. Casper was growling low in his chest, standing up tall and heading for the back door.

"It means Kate's gotten herself in trouble, that she didn't cause for once." Kyle said guiltily.

"Tell the other's we'll be at the Lair in twenty minutes." Henry said hastily, hanging up the phone and chasing after Casper. Kyle and Mike quickly ran after the couple, calling Trent to get his behind in gear and meet them in the sewers.

* * *

><p>"I swear this is the last time I will be unconscious, I swear.." I moaned out in pain, shoving myself onto my hands and knees. Everything ached, especially my head and my feet. I was able to move and inch before my knees gave out underneath me. That's as far as I got before I was crippled in numbness and the feeling of pins and needles all over my body. I curled into a ball, the numbness shaking my body.<p>

"She's up."

I managed to glance up to see three men, one whom I knew. It looked like we were in a large van, traveling down the highway at a decent speed, but non-suspicious speed.

"I thought the juice and bling was supposed to work!" The man who was crouching next to me growled, but was quickly placated by Alex, who sat in the passenger seat.

"Look, she isn't moving. She's clearly can't move and she can't use her powers to attack us." Alex said and I felt the quick drops of what felt like acid run down the back of my neck. I hissed angrily, crawling away from the source of the drops. Looking up I saw the man had a strange purple-red mixture.

"The blood orange and pomegranate juice mix is working. So is the garnet gem circlet and the two amethyst bracelets. Just leave her be." Alex said, getting one goon to stop dripping that stupid juice on me. What the hell was going on? How did a freaking mixed juice drink and some shiny jewelry have me so incapacitated.

We drove for awhile longer, and by managing a glance at the car clock, we only could have been driving for about 30 minutes. A crack of thunder and the quick pounding of water against the car gave me some kind of hope. The windshield began to fog up.

Working with what Raph calls Turtle luck, the defoggers weren't working. The driver rolled down the windows, allowing drops of water to pour lightly into the car from the window. I almost let out a sob of relief as I felt small droplets of water begin to patter on my overly bruised skin. I slowly felt the power start to regain in my body. I smirked, staying down but storing my power for one powerful strike.

Idiots.

The rain drops slowly swiped the acidic juice off of my skin and slicked my hair, making the circlet loosen. The bracelets were sticking on and the head wounds and other bruises had me slightly useless. As soon as the metal circlet slipped off my head and hit the floor of the van, I was spinning like a wound top.

_**"Fractura aqua."**_ I hissed, feeling the rain listen to my command. Two twin bands of thin liquid wrapped around the two gangster's hands, breaking them with audial snaps and pops. Blood spurted from the driver's and the other man's wrists, their white bones showing through the skin. I left Alex alone, turning to stare into his brown eyes in betrayal. The van swerved violently, as the driver tried to drive with his broken hands.

"You betrayed my brothers." I hissed, feeling my eyes flash and my green markings lighting up on my battered body. Alex seemed shocked, starring down at me in fear. He foolishly unbuckled his seat belt and stumbled towards me.

"T-tell me..what are you?"

"Naiad... Nereid...Danteling and Human." I whispered, figuring that if my plan worked the way I wanted, Alex wouldn't survive the van crashing. If my plan worked too well, no one would be walking away from this wreck, including me. Closing my eyes, I cast my final spell.

"**_Parva aqua ventus." _**I whispered, feeling the humidity spike. The cyclone I conjured appeared, swiping the van straight off the highway and rolling us down the side of the road. Bodies were rolling around the inside of the van, none of us had been wearing seat belts. Glass and random crap that was in the van began to fly around like shrapnel. Alex and his gang brothers were screaming bloody murder, trying to grab onto their seats. I held onto the "oh shit" bar just above the window and un-tensed my body, knowing that less injuries would come my way if I went with the flow and roll of the van.

The van finally came to a still when it crashed into a large oak tree. We were upside down and not a sound came from the other occupants. Breathing heavy, I blinked opened my eyes to glance around the bloodied van. The three gang members were bloodied and mangled, slouching and hanging around the van like rag dolls. With a quick check I noticed that none of them seemed to be breathing, and at that moment, that was fine with me.

I crawled over the battered body of the driver towards the dented door and I had to kick that damn door multiple times just to get it opened. I crawled out, noticing in disgust that the bone in my arm was sticking out and that I was matted with blood. My wrists were starting to burn horribly and the back of my neck was throbbing. I once again, hurt all over the place. At-least turtle luck once more smiled down upon me today.

Right in front of me was a large sewer entrance.

Crying out from the pain and throbbing all over my body, I got onto my hands and knees and began my trek back to the lair.

I couldn't have gotten too far, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

"This is just like when Splinter went missin'. Maybe tha' aliens took her too!" Casey Jones said, watching the group of humans and mutants nervously pacing around.

"No, we already asked Kate's dad, he said there's been no intergalaxtic activity." Leo said, worriedly watching one of Donnie's computers for any sign of hope. Raph was patrolling the streets with Mikey, Mike, Casper and Trent again, while Master Splinter was deep into meditation, using the higher plains for any clues to Kate's whereabouts. Henry, April, and Kyle were helping Donnie with his computers, looking for any use of Kate's cell phone, credit cards, emails or bank accounts.

Nada.

"Oparibdis called." Kyle said, snapping his cell phone closed. "She using a powerful tracking spell. It took her two days to conjure up enough magic and the spell won't go far, but it will defiantly point us in the right direction. It'll take an hour to cast, but she'll call us as soon as she does."

"Goddamnit.." Henry cursed, stomping his bare foot. Kyle sighed, patting his red headed friend's shoulder.

"It'll help us. Be patient. Wow..never thought I'd have to tell you that." Kyle laughed, rubbing Henry's shoulder. Henry took a deep breath and let it go to release stress. He nodded, closing his brown orange-tinted eyes and rubbed his temples.

"It's just..it's been two days. Someone's obviously gone after her and you remember when those thugs came after her when she met the turtles for the first time? She used her mind to quickly-yet stupidly- get herself out of that bad situation." Henry said, rubbing the back of his head.

"The Thief's Blood was probably behind that mishap too." Kyle moaned, feeling horrible. As a brother he'd sworn to protect his little sister, and he'd done a shitty job, on multiple occasions.

"Nothing? Uhh..good work produces good results, so keep at it guys." Donnie mumbled into his shell-cell, hoping to raise morale. Raph's grumble could be heard over the other line, clearly failing in finding any clues. He hung up and didn't have to tell the others that the search group had found nothing once more.

"She would have called. She wouldn't have ran away. She's too strong to be taken down by a few street thugs." April mumbled, messing with her head set. She was toying with her hair, a nervous tick she displayed when in deep thought. She sighed, typing more information into the computer.

"Kate must have been taken by either one powerful enemy, or many enemies." April sighed, looking through police records for any mention of the Thief's Blood gang.

"Or...someone knows what she is..and used that as an advantage against her." Donnie mumbled, knuckling his sore eyes.

"Oparibdis is on the line! We gotta head over there now if we wanna follow her and her tracking spell!" Kyle said, tugging on his jacket and nodding to Donnie to call the search team to meet up with them. Donnie hitched up the Battle Shell while Leo coaxed Splinter into the van. Splinter felt like he was on the trail of something important and as soon as the aged rat sat down, he went back into meditation.

April and Casey rushed to April's van with the rest of the humans, and the two vehicles rushed towards Tribeca. The two vans arrived quickly, screeching to a stop and jostling all the passengers. The group met up with the search party at the front door, the darkness of night hiding their appearances.

Henry knocked on the door frantically, which was opened by Kate's half sister Jinnah. Her eyes were wet and she was clearly worried.

"Hurry, Mama's starting the spell soon." Jinnah said, rushing up the group towards the main room where the turtle's had meet Oparibdis. The blonde was staring into a glowing flask, her eyes watery and distant.

"Miss Oparibdis." Splinter said, still a little dreary from his deep meditation. He could feel her, she was trying to come to them, but she was very wounded and in alot of pain. Worried about scaring his sons, Splinter kept this information to himself, but sent Kate's parent a knowing look.

"Ready?" Oparibdis asked, holding up the glowing purple flash in a 'cheers' like manner before downing the liquid.

"This will turn me into a living tracker." Oparibdis said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Everyone was silent for a moment and then Oparibdis snapped awake.

"She's in a sewer tunnel 5.9 miles from here. North." She whispered, dashing down the stairs. The large group of loved ones followed the sprinting hybrid all the way towards the castle's garage.

"We'll follow you in the Battle Shell." Donnie said to Dane as the two mythical and one alien life form got into their car. The turtles, the guys, Casey, April and Splinter all jammed into the Battle Shell, anxious to find their friend.

* * *

><p>Two days.<p>

I'd been crawling through the sewers for two days.

The trek I had originally seen as easy, had quickly turned hellish. I couldn't pull the bracelets off my wrists, and they made grisly scratching noises against the ground. I'd been reduced to crawling on my hands and knees, touching the grimy and filth encrusted ground. My hands, knees and feet were tainted brown and black and they were sore from non-stop crawling. The filthy water had lapped against my skin, making me reek and my wounds to fester. Cockroaches and sewer rats had taken their turn attempting to take small bites out of me, probably infecting me with all fun kinds of rabies-like diseases. Small cuts had begun to turn a dark green and discharge this strange puss. The skin around my broken arm had also turned green, but had become ringed with white fluff, like fungus had begun to grow on my arm.

I couldn't bring myself to stop moving. I had to press on, using the mantra: "The sooner I get to the lair, the sooner I can sleep."

The fume filled air had begun to sting my eyes, but I started crawling faster when I recognized some of the noises coming from above. My mind pleaded with me to just scream for help, but my sanity kept me in line. People would question why I was kidnapped and why I was in the sewers, and that could expose the guys and Dad-Master. Whimpering, I felt my arms give out and I fell face first into dirty, old, toilet water.

"Only a little further!"

I closed my eyes, pushing off the voice as my mind playing tricks on me.

"There's signs of movement in this sewer, fresh." I heard my Donnie's voice, Donnie's beautiful, beautiful voice. I smiled, giggling when I realized how crazy my mind has gone.

"Katie!" I heard Henry's scream, followed my a myriad of other shouts. I thought I was still going crazy and I couldn't find the power to shake off the voices. I felt hands on me suddenly, and I knew it wasn't a mirage of my twisted mind.

"K-katie.." My Mikey said, and I felt somebody lifting my body up and turned me onto my back. I let out a wail when someone touched my broken arm, and I heard multiple intakes of breath.

"Woah..She-she."

"We need to get her cleaned up right away!"

"You saw the wreckage..that's where that broken bone came from."

"Is she breathing?"

"Get out of my way."

Everything stilled at the sound of Master Splinter's voice. I still felt multiple pairs of hands on me, one prodding at my legs, another at my arms, another at my hands, another at my torso, another at my face and another smoothing back my hair. All the hands relieved themselves from my body, and the sounds of claws tapping through the water grew closer.

"Please, get out of my way." I heard Dad-Master say once again and I felt his presence come closer. "Give me my daughter."

I felt myself being lifted into the aged rat's arms. For one who looked so frail with age, was quite the opposite. Dad-Master's arms were like two, strong metal girders lined with soft fur. My aching body was putty and I began to sob in relief as Master held me to his chest like one would cradle a small, sick baby and begin to lead the group towards home.

* * *

><p>"Will she be okay?" Henry asked, watching Donnie, Leo and Master Splinter rush Kate off into Donnie's medical room. The door was left open for air circulation and so the group of worried friends and lovers could poke their heads in every so often.<p>

"Donnie, Leo and Masta' are workin' their magic." Raph said, heavily sitting down on one of the reclining chairs. Mike, Casper, and Mikey had gone into the kitchen, where the red-banded turtle could hear the three clinking around in the fridge. Kyle, Trent, April and Casey sat down on the couches, nervously muttering amongst themselves. Oparibdis had been exhausted by the location spell and went back to her castle with Jinnah and Dane.

"She was...she just..looked.." Trent said, tugging at his hair. His eyes shone with tears and he kept glancing towards the door of Donnie's medical room every other minute. Mikey decided to turn on a movie, a nice happy comedy to try and distract everyone while they waited for good news, but no one really paid attention to the flickering TV.

The gang had gotten back to the lair at five in the morning, the sun showing signs of awakening as they stepped through the threshold. It was now six.

"You'll need to hold her Master..I..ah..I'll ask the guys." Donnie's voice came from the med lab, and the purple-banded turtle quickly shuffled out into the main room. Master Splinter came out after him, hurriedly carrying the still-filthy girl towards the bathroom.

"Henry..We need to get Kate clean...I-I don't think I can do it." Donnie said shakily, turning to April as well. "April, could you help too?" The genius turtle asked, his mask hanging around his neck and spattered with blood and muck, just like the rest of him.

"Of course." April said, rushing into the bathroom after Master Splinter. Henry nodded, getting up and patting Donnie on the shoulder before following the red-head into the bathroom. Donnie sighed, putting his hands on his hips, hung his head, and tried to control his breathing.

"I just..I couldn't keep on looking at her like that.." Donnie said, rubbing his face. Leo, Raph, Mike, Mikey, Trent, Casper, Casey and Kyle all crowded around the olive skinned turtle and came together in a large group hug.

* * *

><p>April had seen many horrible wounds in her lifetime. She helps Donnie sew up their brothers from time to time and had been looking into going to one of those nine month nursing schools, but she had never seen someone so...beaten looking.<p>

April had taken off her clothes and was sitting in the tub behind Kate in a tank top and a pair of shorts. The red-head was holding the naked blonde up, her battered back pressing against the green eyed woman's chest. Henry and Master Splinter were scrubbing the blonde, but were cautious of her wounds, especially of the plastic wrapped broken arm. Henry was tugging on the removable shower head, using it to gently rinse the matted blonde locks.

She was scarred from head to toe.

April couldn't find one inch of unblemished skin on the once fair skinned blonde. April remembered meeting her for the first time, so beautiful with creamy pale skin, glistening mismatched eyes, shimmering dirty blonde hair and so lively looking.

It was hard to believe this limp half dead body in her arms was the same girl.

Starting with her feet, they were heavily scarred. Large ropes of distorted skin twined around the calloused feet, the raised skin slightly disgusting to look at. Small scars dotted her calves and thighs, as did on her arms. There was a recent looking...bite mark on her left calf. A gruesome scar marred her torso that ran from her sternum to navel. Her hands were lightly scarred as well, twin long scars across the palms. A large, jagged scar on the left side of her neck from when that piece of wood went through her skin from so long ago. Her face was relatively clear, a few dashes here and there. Those were just the scars, there were countless bruises and burn marks that were recent.

Henry turned off the shower head while Master Splinter drained the bathwater. April gingerly wrapped Kate in a large, fluffy towel and helped Master Splinter take her in his arms. The aged rat smiled shakily at the red-head, hustling his daughter back into the medical lab.

April sighed, watching Kate's red-head brother head back into the living room. She sat at the edge of the tub, looking at the ring of red that stained the tub, a result from bloody water. Placing her face in her hands, April let herself go and cry for a little.

Straightening herself up, she wiped her face clean of tears. April pulled the soaked tank top from her body, diving into the tub and using it to hurriedly scrub away the red stains. After viciously scrubbing at the blood stains, April sat in the squeaky clean tub. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pressing her face into her knees, the red head uncharacteristically started to break down.

"April...babe." Casey called through the thick wooden door. "I got your extra clothes. C-can I come in?"

April let out another sob, getting out of the tub just as Casey stepped in and closed the door behind him. His breath caught in his throat, seeing his usually strong girlfriend half naked and crying. The usual brutish black haired man grabbed a towel and began to dry and re-dress his girlfriend. Tugging one of his old hockey jerseys over her head, Casey placed a gentle kiss on the crown of her head.

"It's goin' ta' be okay now, babe." Casey whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

><p>Leo wasn't sure how much he could take.<p>

He watched as his girlfriend was brought back into the med lab clean, naked, but still mangled. Leo stood by like a good little nurse, handing off whatever medical supplies Donnie or his father asked for. Donnie started working at Kate's feet while Master Splinter started at her head. Even after all the scrubbing April and Henry did in the tub, Kate's feet, knees and palms were inked a light greyish brown, but that could wait. Leo held the jar of antibacterial ointment as Donnie patched up the nicks, scratches and bites along Kate's legs.

"It looks like she was beaten with...a flat weapon." Donnie guessed, running a calloused finger over a large, square shaped bruise on Kate's thigh. Master Splinter hummed, placing butterfly bandages along Kate's sliced open hairline.

Donnie came to Kate's horrendously broken arm. The glistening white bone was still poking through, and with a mental count of 'one, two, three', Donnie had re-set the bone with an angry sounding clink.

"As soon as she's strong enough..she'll be able to heal herself." Donnie muttered, turning to look at his elder brother with tired eyes.

"Can you please get that thick binding bandages and the sling in the bottom of the filing cabinet, by the crutches." Donnie asked, and was quickly obliged. Donnie had the thick, starchy wrappings in his hand within seconds and he could hear Leo rumbling through the filing cabinet. Donnie wrapped her arm thickly and tightly, hoping for the best. With a deep sigh, Donnie watched his father gently clean one of Kate's open cuts on her shoulders.

"Do you think she's hurting right now?" Donnie asked his father timidly. Master Splinter shook his head, sending his purple banded son a genuine smile.

"Ones mind separates from one's body when they are asleep." Splinter said reassuringly, running his paw through Kate's wet locks.

"Let's get her to bed.." Donnie whispered to himself, moving the unconscious blonde onto one of the cots and wrapped her in the thick blankets. Leo sighed, taking a seat on the floor beside Kate and leaning against the cold metal of the cot. Master Splinter slunk out of the room and one by one all of the turtles surrounded the blonde.

"We can't keep doing this to her." Leo moped guiltily, running his hand down his face. Raph seethed, smashing his closed fist against the wall, making some cement crumble to the floor. Mikey was quiet, he had taken a step back and just looked at Kate.

"We didn't. They did." Raph growled, flaring his nostrils.

"The only thing we're guilty of is not being there to protect her." Don murmured sadly, caressing Kate's cheek. Mikey snorted, shaking his head and tugging his bandana off.

"She wouldn't have run off if we'd just taken her underground with us and didn't try to tell her what to do." Mikey said, taking his mask and started running his fingers through Kate's wet hair. "If we had all just been supportive of her and her magic, this wouldn't have happened."

"Don and I were trying to be supportive, by sending her to Oparibdis, who understands that magic and can help her." Leo said, rubbing his face once more.

"No...we just didn't want to deal with something we didn't understand." Don said, standing up and marching over to the living room. He grabbed Kate's magic book and marched back into the medical lab.

"I mean, take a look..a good look. Why didn't she just humor us? Why didn't she just go in and_ see her family?_" Don asked, making eye contact with Mikey. He knew Mikey was more intuitive than he let on, and he was most likely the first to catch his drift. Mikey's blue eyes lit up in recognition, his fingers fumbling with the wettend strands of hair.

"She doesn't want to see her family..." Mikey said softly, beginning to braid Kate's hair.

"But why?" Raph asked, his muscles tense.

"They...don't seem to care." Mikey said, sending the unconscious girl a small glance.

"No, they care. Sort of." Don sighed, scratching his cheek. "They were worried when Kate was missing, but as soon as we found her...they didn't seem to shocked. Dane, Jinnah and Opar never said anything about her appearance, they didn't even run to her side. Hell, they left as soon as they hit the threshold of the lair."

"So? They're bastards." Raph growled, seeing Mikey finish up his braiding job.

"How would that make you feel Raph? If we cared that you were alive, but not if you we're happy or living decently." Leo said, taking a deep breath.

"She doesn't need her family." Mikey said, using his mask to tie off Kate's braid, the orange strip becoming a pretty bow. "Kate's got Mike, Trent, Casper, Henry, Kyle, April, Casey, Master and all of us."

"Mikey." Raph said, flashing a rare, soft smile to his brother. "We all are her family."


	31. French book

I want to say sorry that this chapter has taken forever and a month to get out. It's my second year of college (I'm a C.A.T.-Creative Art Therapy Major) and therapy is a really hard thing :(

But I love it. (:

So thank you to my gorgeous, sexually-loyal minion reviewers: justlittleoldme, kindgirl12,Flamestarter, Manderss.x.x, Surrell, Guest, TheCityBurnsTonight, angellic dragon, rinpup14, TMNTluckygirl, Diana Fay, xpollzx, Gaia Kame, angelsweet2011, DraculaBleh, IceColdFever, grapejuice101, roseofmyheart, and Livangel16

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>I'm sure I've said this atleast ten times.<p>

Waking up after you've passed out sucks.

It sucks HARD.

"Hmh." I grumbled, forcing my eyes to open up. The calming beeping coming from machines all around me told me that I was either in Don's tech. lab, his medical lab or his room. The smell of sterilized medical tools told me which room, and I groaned.

"This sucks." I grumbled, turning to my side and went to push myself up.

"AUGH!" I yelped, cupping my arm to my chest. My left arm shuddered and started burning in pain as soon as I moved the appendage at all. A thick cast was wrapped around my arm, and I faintly remembered seeing bone peeking through the skin.

"Gross dude.." I whispered to myself, pushing myself to sitting up with my right arm. With a glance at the clock, I saw that it was three in the morning, probably a few days after the guys had found me. My body groaned as I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I sat there for a moment to try and pull myself together and recollect my thoughts.

'All that matters is I'm back home.' I thought to myself and pushed off the bed and onto the ground. My legs throbbed, but I forced myself to stay up. Even if I stayed standing long enough to make it to the living room couch, that couch is ten times more comfortable than this medical bed. I'm pretty sure those beds were made to be so uncomfortable that they wake people up from comas.

Pushing and shuffling my way into the living room, I noticed that all the lights were on. The TV was on low volume, and even the lights in the kitchen were on. Confused, I managed to awkwardly wiggle my body towards Dad-Master's door and knocked lightly when I spied light coming from behind the rice paper doors.

"Has there been any progress of Kate's health, my son?" Dad-Master asked, for once not automatically knowing who was behind the door. That's strange, I wonder what's wrong with him? Dad-Master always knows who's at his door. I pushed the door open a hair, poking my eyeball in.

"Uh..I think I'm doing pretty good, Dad. You alright?" I asked, seeing Dad-Master's form curled into a meditation pose practically explode to his feet and rush to the door. Ripping the door open, the elderly rat tugged me down into his arms.

"We were so worried." Master said softly, patting the back of my head. I wrapped my arms around him and smiled at the smell of incense in his warm fur.

"You should eat something, you've been unconscious for almost a week." Dad-Master said, dragging me towards the kitchen. Flabbergasted, I began to babble about how that couldn't be possible and Dad-Master ignored me as he began making me a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Your four have visited you everyday. My sons usually sit with you every night, but tonight I forced them out on patrol. They needed to get out of that room for once, hopefully it's raining above so they smell better." Dad-Master said, flipping the bread and wrinkling his nose. Laughing, I began to rub at my sore muscles.

"Daughter, why don't you heal yourself?" Dad-Master chuckled, watching as I rubbed a sore spot on my lower back. I blushed, but laughed and began concentrating on feeling my magika.

**_"Sanitatem caligo_**." I whispered, feeling whisps of green mist pour from my mouth and circle me. The spell was very weak and didn't do much, but it closed some little cuts and made most of the throbbing in my body stop.

"Very good, come, let us relax." Dad-Master said, grabbing the plate holding our grilled cheese sandwiches and nodded towards the two steaming cups of tea that he wanted me to carry along. My fingers were wrapped like stuffed sausages, my hands were a little numb from drugs and my arm was still broken, but I was able to carry the cups. We settled on the couch, the old rat setting the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table between the two cups of tea.

"You were in a very bad way when we brought you back home." Dad-Master said, keeping the TV on low for back noise and took a slow sip of his tea. I hummed, looking down at my almost mummified body. I suppose getting kidnapped, beaten and then dragging yourself through the sewers would put someone in a bad way.

"Yeah...I guess. I was, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings..I got grabbed because I let someone get in my personal space and trusted him. He knocked me out and then I was in a van with him and two others...I think I killed them. I-I don't remember. The van rolled off the road, and there was a big sewer pipe right there. I thought I wasn't too far from the lair, I thought I could make it." I recanted the story as well as I could.

"You should not feel guilt, you were taking advantage of." Dad-Master said, patting my bandaged shoulder and handing me a sandwich. When I hesitated taking a bite, Dad-Master sighed and took the sandwich out of my hands and took my face in his clawed hands.

"You did not take a life out of evil. You killed for self-perseverance. You were taken advantage of, and you had to save your own life. Those who tried to take you sacrificial their lives trying to take yours, feel pity for their souls, but no guilt." Dad-Master said, pressing a kiss to my forehead and squeezing my cheeks like father's on TV often did to their children.

"But..you must tell me one thing. How were those common scum able to overtake you? You are not a weakling, how did they overpower you?" Dad-Master asked, tilting his head.

"I..I don't really know. There was this.. jewelry on me, and a guy kept pouring some kind of juice on me, pomegranate and blood orange juice I think. It burnt like acid..the jewelry made me feel so..weak. It was like they had some magic effect on me.." I said, looking down at my bare wrists. Dad-Master hummed in acknowledgement.

"Oparibdis told us of a lists of weaknesses that both Naiads and Nereids have. Just like how demons suffer under holy water and other religious items, most magical creatures have weaknesses that humans like to exploit." Dad-Master said, rubbing his chin.

"I don't suppose she stuck around? Same for Dane." I scoffed, noticing the absence of my "parents". I thought that once I'd found my birth parents, everything would be like a perfect family. My father would be around just like he was used to, and my birth mother would want to know me, love me, care for me, just like I wanted to care for her. Even though the two said they cared, how come they hadn't made one attempt to reach out to me, and every time I tried to reach out to them, I was denied like some..some..bastard child.

"Your mother and father-" Master Splinter started, but I cut him off.

"I'd rather refer to them as biological donors." I scoffed, earning a small pat on the head from Dad-Master.

"Whatever you say they will always be your..."biological donors." and you will be their offspring." Dad-Master said, pushing my hair away from my face.

"Until they give me up, replace me, and leave me again." I muttered, my eyes dropping to the floor. Dad-Master sighed again, lifting my chin up and making him stare into his eyes.

"You listen here. You might not be biologically mine, but you are my daughter, and you will never be given up, replaced, or left now. You are in this family, for better or worse. You might be from the McHugh family by law, but by spirit, you are a Hamato." Dad-Master said, smiling softly at me.

"H-Hamato?" I asked, overflowing with emotion and just a little confused about the name.

"Hamato was the name of my master, Yoshi Hamato. My sons and I carry his name in remembrance, and so do you." Dad-Master said, pushing my cheeks up into a forced smile.

"You are forever Kathleen Hamato in your heart."

"And the heart is all that matters." I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. "Thanks...Da'."

* * *

><p>"We should separate ourselves from her. Her association from us..that's why she's being targeted."<p>

"That's the fuckin' _worst_ idea** ever**."

"It would be more _likely_ to find the reason of life."

"I'd rather _never eat pizza again_."

Leo sighed at the response from each of his brothers.

"Well, we need to figure something out, and none of you are contributing any good ideas." Leo huffed, crossing his arms over his plastron. He didn't like the idea of abandoning Kate, but no one else was helping with the ideas.

"Can't she just stay down here with us..?" Raph asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Even we're not underground twenty-four-seven. Plus, she has her brothers and her human life." Donnie said, scratching his cheek in thought. Raph nodded in agreement, they weren't always underground, and if he was in the lair too long Raph tended to go a little stir-crazy.

"I could tag her with a tracker, it would pin point her location on the main computer in the lair every fifteen minutes." Donnie said, making a mental list of all the parts he would need to make a tracker.

"She isn't a wild animal.." Mikey rolled his eyes. "Besides, she would notice if we put a tracker in a necklace or something.."

"Oh, it would be inserted under her skin. I was watching a Discovery channel special on rare sharks, all we need is the tracker and a long pole to quickly stab the tracker into her skin, somewhere along her spine, where her dorsal fin would be if she had one..." Donnie started, trying to calculate the best place to jam a tracker into his girlfriend.

"Kate is not a shark. No trackers." Leo face palmed, sending Donnie an exasperated look.

"How about if one of us shadows her at all times." Mikey said, making his older brothers pause.

"I..I t'ink Mikey just had a good idea." Raph said, dumbfounded.

"Good idea Mikey, when Kate isn't with us we'll each take six hour shifts watching over her. We'll have to work out training with Sensei, but maybe that time she can be watched by her brothers." Leo agreed, patting his youngest brother on the back. Donnie opened his mouth to speak up, but was cut off by Mikey's cheering. His brothers walked off without him further into the sewers, not seeing the purple banded turtle's absence.

"I don't think Kate's gonna like this." Donnie muttered to himself, shaking his head and following his brothers deeper into the Earth.

* * *

><p>I was still sitting with 'Da when the sound of four rowdy turtles came from the front entrance.<p>

"Hello, my sons. As you can see, Kate is alive and kicking." Dad-Master said, nodding in my direction. My mouth was stuffed with a sandwich, but I managed an awkward smile.

"Hey guys.." I whispered, fumbling to stand and holding my arms out. Mikey rushes to me first, wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey Mikey.." I whispered, my voice scratchy. Leo, Raph and Donnie come around us and join in on the big hug. "Donnie, Raph, Leo...I thought..I was never going to see you guys again." I said, leaning my head against Leo's shoulder.

"We're not lettin' ya' get away that easily." Raph chuckled, pressing a kiss to my cheek. Smiling, I nuzzled the side of his face.

"It was just so.." I whispered, sighing and tucking my head underneath Donnie's chin.

"We know...we were scared too." Donnie whispered. We all held onto each other for one more moment, but Donnie broke us all up.

"Lets go check on your wounds, after we can do whatever you want." Donnie said, picking me up and holding me against his hip. Leo and Raph scampered off, shouting about movies that they were going to borrow from April, and Mikey pounced over towards the kitchen to start making snack.

"C'mon, _mon chéri. _Let's change those rags." Donnie muttered, placing me on the medical cot and unwrapping the bandages around my feet.

"Any wounds that are worse than the others?" Donnie asked, poking at the raw skin of my feet.

"Aucun." I replied, smirking as the French word flew over his head.

"Your arm was broken in multiple places, we're you able to heal yourself all the way?" Donnie asked, tapping at the cast.

"Aucun." I replied again, the French word for 'No.' Donnie simply nodded his head, super focusing on my body, only barley registering what I was saying. A few weeks ago I was poking around Henry's bookshelf and found a book titled: "An Idiots Guide to: French.", it was pretty simple and I knew maybe a handful of words. No, Yes, Please, Thank you and Help were all I knew now.

"You seem to be healing very well, try again in a few minutes. Then...let's get some more food in you, then we can try another healing spell. I want to give you an injection of antibiotics and just a little pain killer." Donnie said, reaching for one of his sterilized needles.

"Merci, Doctor Donnie." I laughed, seeing him freeze as he filled the needle.

"W-what?" Donnie said, flicking the needle to make sure he had the right amount.

"Merci..thank you." I said, laughing as Donnie's face froze for a minute.

"I've been reading a French book." I laughed, choosing not to mention that it was apparently a book for idiots. Donnie smiled, grabbing my hand and staring closely into my skin for a vein.

"Take a deep breath." Donnie told me, sticking my skin with the needle. I exhaled as he pumped the injection into me, then pulling the needle out and covering the wound with a small cotton wad and some tape.

"Donnie..I want to..apologize." I murmured, catching the purple banded turtle off guard. Donnie sat down beside me on the medical cot, placing the needle on the bedside table.

"For what, Kate? You haven't done anything." Donnie said, grabbing my hand that hadn't gotten needled, and squeezed. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes.

"Before..you were moaning Syd's name..and..I..just...It's wrong of me. I mean...you know I'm dating your brothers, so it's wrong and selfish of me to expect you only to date me." I whimpered, putting on a brave face. I couldn't manage to look Donnie in the face, he would see my heart breaking. The thought of my Donnie with anyone other than me made my chest want to snap, but if he wanted someone else, I couldn't be selfish.

Suddenly, I wasn't sitting beside Donnie anymore.

Donnie snatched me up, lifting me up and slamming me into his lap, facing him. His lips were on mine so quickly that I couldn't remember when he first placed his on mine. Donnie's hands grabbed my cheeks, slowly sliding back into my hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed forward, his plastron and my chest pressing together.

"No." Donnie whispered, breaking our kiss. He began pressing kisses all over my face. "No." He whispered, kissing between my eyes. "No, nothing like that."

"B-but you where moaning her name.." I said, a little aggravated that Donnie was trying to lie to me.

"I had a dream about Sydney..yeah, but it wasn't a ah.." Donnie said, his cheeks turning a dark green. "A ah..sexual dream. It was like..a premonition. When we all went down there, remember the crystal moon? It had broken off and fallen into lava. We had to retrieve it, and then everyone turned back to normal." Donnie said, shutting me up.

"S-so..you don't like Sydney?" I asked, biting my bottom lip and glancing sideways.

"Why would I? I have the most beautiful creature in the world." Donnie whispered to me, grabbing my face in his hands and pulling me back to him. Donnie's kiss was soft, and it caused a spark-like feeling on my lips.

"Did you feel that?" Donnie whispered, pressing our foreheads together.

"Y-yeah..it's like static electricity." I whispered back nudging our noses together. Donnie hummed, wrapping one arm around my waist and holding the back of my head with his other hand. I wrapped my arms around his waist, one hand reaching down to grip the back of his thigh. Donnie yelped a little at my tight grip, but I just giggled on his lips. He pulled away, watching me with keen brown eyes.

"Electricity? Let's make a black out." Donnie whispered, eyes darkening and making my eyes grow wide. Donnie's lips were back on mine and his weight was pushing me back into the medical cot. Stretching, I wrapped my arms around the back of his shell, tapping my fingernails against the hard armor. I quickly swiped my tongue over his bottom lip, making the brainy turtle jump a little.

"Oh bébé." I pulled away and laughed, batting my lashes at Donnie, who blushed. I pulled Donnie back down my his bandana tails, trying to suck his soul out of his throat. I felt one of Donnie's hands grip my hip, the tips of his fingers sliding underneath my shirt. We pulled away from each other, breathing heavy.

"Kate..." Donnie whispered, tilting his head to the side.

"D-donnie.." I whispered back.

"W-we should head out before the others wonder where we are.." Donnie whispered, his hot breath hitting my lower face. I nodded, sitting up with him, but he looked like he had something on his mind.

"Can..May I..experiment on something? Just a..ah.. scientific quandary." Donnie fidgeted with himself for a moment, brown eyes flashing.

"With what?" I asked, tugging my top layer of clothes off so Donnie could take a look at all my wounds. Donnie's cheeks were a permanent dark green, but his eyes stayed locked on my own.

"Can I watch you heal yourself? Maybe film during the spell so I can see what exactly happens with the wounds?" He asked, taking a nervous tone. He began to fumble with his elbow pads, tugging at the aged leather.

"Sure, are you gonna take the cast off?" I asked, standing there in my bra and underwear, trying to play it cool. Donnie was the doctor, he'd seen me half naked and fully naked a few times to patch me back together, but I never stopped feeling that nervous feeling in my stomach.

"Y-yeah..ah..um.." Donnie seemed to fumble with his words again, grabbing a simple looking camera and hooking it up to his laptop. Still nervously chattering to himself in French, Donnie came over with a pair of clips and began to cut the semi-hard cast away from my arm.

"Whats wrong, Donnie?" I asked, seeing the nervous look in his eyes. Donnie didn't answer me right away, huffing in embarrassment and tried to compose himself.

"I-I would like you to take everything off." Donnie's voice hitched about three octaves higher than usual.

"Uh..you want me to strip...and you to film it.." I deadpanned, cocking my hips and snorting. Donnie choked on air, quickly shaking his head and his hands back and forth.

"Of course not! N-not the stripping! I just want to see the overall effect. If it's too un-uncomfortable, you don't have to." Donnie said, quickly reaching to unplug his recorder from his laptop.

"No." I said, taking a deep breath. Quickly, I stripped down and closed my eyes.

"You've got ten seconds to start rolling before I cast." I said, giving Don a serious look. Donnie was all work and no play, hooking the recorder back up and gave me the signal to cast the spell.

**_"Sanitatem caligo_**." I said, opening my mouth and feeling the familiar green mist pour from my mouth. I felt some of the cuts close further, and my arm make some clicking noises. The mist slowly dissipate, and Donnie turned off the camera. Slowly, Donnie came over, his thick fingers strumming over newly made scars that were just open cuts five seconds ago.

"Fascinating." Donnie whispered, turning his attention to my arm. He prodded for a moment, making me hiss as he hit a few sensitive spots.

"It seems like your multiple fractures have healed into a rather nasty sprain, here, let's just put a little supportive sling on that." Donnie said, taking one step back. I was reaching for my tank top when the door to the medical lab slowly creaked open.

"Donnie, Kate, Raph and I snagged both your favorite movies from Aprils. "Elf" for Donnie, and "The Devil Wears Prada" for K-k-k-aaaate!" Leo said, dropping the DVD's onto the ground. His light grey eyes sparked as he saw my naked form, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He slumped against the doorway and slowly slid to the floor softly.

"D-Donnie..Leo passed out." I stated the obvious, quickly tugging on my tank top and panties before jogging over to Leo's side. Donnie sighed, palming his face and shaking his head.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Aucun: No.<br>Merci: Thank you.  
>Oh bébé: Oh baby.<p> 


	32. Scared

my gorgeous, sexually-loyal minion reviewers: justlittleoldme, kindgirl12,Flamestarter, Manderss.x.x, Surrell, Guest, TheCityBurnsTonight, angellic dragon, rinpup14, TMNTluckygirl, Diana Fay, xpollzx, Gaia Kame, angelsweet2011, DraculaBleh, IceColdFever, grapejuice101, roseofmyheart, and Livangel16 and all the other lovers!

I'm so so so sorry it's been so long! I've been having a few crazy and unstable months-but I'm working on it! After much deliberation, I've decided that I'm not going to add any T-CEST into this story. I'm not hating on T-CEST (I actually find it quite enjoyable), but I feel like it wouldn't flow right with this story!

Maybe in the future I can do some AU oneshots that have Kate, the guys, and some T-CEST, but for this story, It'll be kept out. Sorry for those who wanted it :(

(: Read and Review

* * *

><p>"Is Leo gonna be okay?" Mikey asked, leaning over the back of the couch to peer at his unconscious brother. Raph and Casey were currently laughing their assess off in the kitchen, trying to muffle themselves.<p>

"He had quite the shock." I laughed, sitting in one of the comfier armchairs beside the couch.

"Yeah." Donnie said awkwardly, sitting on the floor beside my armchair, rubbing the back of his neck. The poor thing was still blushing horribly, the blush had even kicked up a few notches after I told Dad what happened, and the _laughed._

_Ahhh_...smell that? That's fresh picked embarrassment.

"Donnie, chill! It's all good." I laughed, rolling my eyes at the blushing genius.

"I say we start the movie without Leo!" Raph shouted from the kitchen, where he and Casey were supposed to be making snacks, but by the sound of their never ending laughter, I feel like no snacks are being prepared.

"Devil Wears Prada!" April said, popping the DVD into the player, hurriedly clicking to the main menu. Leo was still unconscious by the time Casey and Raph came back into the room with cold cans of soda, slightly burnt popcorn, and extremely burnt pieces of chicken nuggets.

"Are these..Dino shaped nuggets?" Mikey yelped as he dangled the burnt piece of chicken in front of Casey's face.

"Yeah? So what? April got them!" Casey said, defending the 'cutesy' nuggets. April giggled, grabbing a can of Sprite and sitting next to her friend Casey.

"They're adorable." April said, shrugging her shoulders as the opening commercials began to play.

"Yeah, when they're not burnt straight to hell." I sniggered as Raph stuck his tongue out at me. Why we left Bonehead One and Bonehead Two get the snacks, I'll have no clue.

"Dino's are reptiles! We're reptiles! It's cannibalism!" Mikey crowed, throwing the offending nugget, where it smacked against Leo's nose ridge. The blue banded turtle woke with a massive sneeze and a shake of his head.

"Welcome to the world, Leo!" I laughed, seeing the bewildered look on Leo's face.

"Ah..uhm..hey guys." Leo said nervously, smiling awkwardly before he pulled himself together and started to watch the movie with the rest of us.

By halfway through the movie, I really had to use the bathroom. As quietly as I could, I slunk off the couch to use the bathroom. On my way back to the living room, I was intercepted in the kitchen by a rather stony looking Raphael. The red banded turtle was brooding, his shell pressed against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed over his plastron.

"Raph? You alright?" I asked, slowly stepping into the kitchen. My spells had fixed me up a bit, but my whole body was still pretty sore. I had to shuffle instead of walk, but at least I'm still alive.

"Pfff..you're askin' me." Raph said softly, refusing to look me in the eyes.

"C'mon..don't be a grump." I whispered, standing next to the dark green turtle, pressing against his side.

"We were scared." Raph said after a long moment of silence.

"I was too." I said, pressing against him tighter, so there was no space between our sides. Raph sighed, wiping at his face with one of his massive hands.

"Mikey called us when he found out ya' were missin'..It's just..we didn't.." Raph fumbled for his words, ending his jumbled sentence with a frustrated groan.

"I was just..not paying attention. It was day time and I felt so safe. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late." I said, shifting awkwardly on my feet. I hadn't told the guys, but I was honestly scared to go back to the surface. Places that I once felt so safe in would now be tainted by paranoia.

I can't tell Leo about my fear, he would worry too much and he already had so many responsibilities. I can't tell Donnie, he would over analyze everything and try to do some sort of mad-scientist shit. I can't tell Mikey, he was too sweet and optimistic to be weight down by my fear.

I can't tell Raph because he'll worry and he'd be likely to track down whoever was behind my kidnapping until he made sure I got justice.

As nice as that sounded, that's not what I want.

I want to get justice for myself.

* * *

><p>"Kate, are you sure you're okay?" Mikey asked me. We were in the kitchen, flipping through cook books and trying to find something to make. The movie night last night was perfect, ending with everyone falling asleep in the living room. By the time I woke up, Dad-Master had woken up April and Casey, who had both gone home to the surface.<p>

"I'm just golden, Mike." I said, trying to sound honest. Mikey smiled brightly, nodding his head and continuing to flip through his book.

"Are you feeling something...cookish..or bakish..?" Mikey asked, flicking through some pages randomly.

"I'm feeling bakish. Something cinnamon-ish." I said softly, flipping through the desert section of the book. Mikey sighed in what I thought was agreement, but that was until he was suddenly squatting in front of me.

"You're being quiet. Too quiet." Mikey said softly, shooting a glance towards Donnie's lab and the dojo, where my other three turtles were.

"I just..I'm tired, Mikey. Really tired." I managed a real smile, even though it was small and worn down. Mikey narrowed his icy blue eyes for a moment, but he soon shrugged. His shoulders slumped a little, but before I could tell him to buck up, I was in his arms and being carried.

"M-Mikey..I..where are we going?" I said, watching the elevator coming closer. I started to fidget nervously as the machine of doom that could bring Mikey and I to the hell that was the surface came closer.

"N-no! We're not going onto the street!" I yelped, which made Mikey stop and adjust me in his arms.

"We're not going up top, babe. I'm bringing you to bed." Mikey said softly, almost nervously. I slumped in his arms, relaxed and let the orange banded turtle bring me up into his room. With one hand, Mikey turned down his sheets and tucked me in. Mikey's sheets were actually far cleaner than I had always expected. The sheets smelled like musk, pineapples, and fresh wax.

"I'll make you something, kay?" Mikey said, pushing my hair away from my forehead and pressed a quick kiss before he scurried out the door. I wanted to call him back, but I could practically feel my energy draining out of me. I curled into Mikey's nice cool sheets and closed my eyes, letting sleep take me.

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong with her!" Donnie said, throwing his hands up in the air as he paced around his lab. Raph and Leo had to slink into Donnie's domain when she was distracted, as not to raise suspicion.<p>

"Theres' nuthin' wrong with our girl! She's just shook up!" Raph said angrily, shaking his fist. He'd be damned if anyone tried to tell him that his girl was sick, physically or otherwise.

"I'm with Donnie on this one, Raph. She's scared." Leo said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why? She killed those bastards that were in the car! She took care of them herself!" Raph said, stomping his foot against the ground in irritation. Just as the red banded turtle was about to verbally rip Donnie a new mouth, the sound of the lab door opening and closing caught their attention.

"She's afraid to go back up top." Mikey said,wringing his hands nervously. "I tried to take her upstairs to sleep and when we got to close to the elevator, she freaked."

"The surface.." Donnie muttered, rubbing at his chin in thought.

The brothers looked at each other worriedly, each of them thinking about what would best help the little mythical mutt. Donnie sighed, the first one to break the silence.

"Let's just be there for her. Maybe she'll just..shake it off." Donnie said hopefully, but they all knew.

The attack had shaken Kate to her core, no matter how much she tried to hide it.


	33. 97 Silver Meteor

To my gorgeous, sexually-loyal minion reviewers: grapejuice101, IvoryCrawler, pureflowersand2684, Diana Fay, CrystalBud, DraculaBleh, Darkest Women, Manderss.x.x, angelsweet2011, Ashwood's Flame, Flamestarter, Guess, AnimexLuver, and QueenAnju

Once again, I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm making sure that this story flows smoothly! (:

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's a good idea for her brothers to just..drag her up?" Leo muttered to his brothers, who were all hiding away in Donnie's lab. Kate had stayed in the lair for about a week and hadn't made one move to go up to the surface. Donnie had called Kate's college and told them there was a family emergency so that she wouldn't fail all her classes because of attendance, but she had to go back soon before she fell too far behind.<p>

But there was one problem: _she wouldn't leave the lair. _

Usually, Kate not wanting to leave wouldn't have been a problem. The turtles and Master Splinter loved her, so she was always welcome in their home, which was now her home. The problem was that the Nereid-Naiad-Human-Alien was petrified to leave.

"I think she correlates the attack with the surface." Donnie said, texting a message to Henry, who was corralling the troops to drag Kate to the surface.

"But she's been attacked underground before! Why wasn't she afraid of down here after?" Mikey asked, scratching his head. It was true, after the attack in the tunnels, she never seemed afraid of the sewers, wasn't even afraid to walk around in them alone.

"She didn't have all this access stress on her then." Leo said softly to his youngest brother, making Raph scoff.

"Would ya' all stop sayin' she's crazy! Kate hasn't snapped!" Raph hissed, narrowing his golden eyes at his brothers. Raph was starting to get pissed off at all the insinuations. His girl wasn't crazy, he knew so! Raph knew crazy, he'd seen it in the eyes of villains and in the eyes of some of the homeless that made a home on the streets. He knew the glint in the eye that was a sign of insanity, and his girl did not have that look!

"We're not saying she's crazy, Raph." Donnie soothed, seeing the enraged look in his brother's eyes. Raph let out an angry sigh and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his palms.

"We're just saying that she's had a lot of stress on her recently and she's just not being rational." Leo said, pulling off his bandana.

"Her brothers will be here soon. Kyle said that he's gonna drag her up, no matter what she says." Donnie said, sending Kyle another quick text message.

"And she'll be okay? Kate won't..snap because she's scared, right?" Mikey said worriedly, wringing his hands together. Donnie sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'd hoped Kate would snap out of it on her own. This might be what she needs." Donnie said softly, almost nervously.

"You hope? So..this might actually make it worse." Mikey stated, looking up at his genius brother. Donnie sighed, shaking his head and pulling Mikey in for a hug. Leo and Raph frowned, joining their brothers in a hug.

They were all scared.

"You are getting the fuck up in that elevator!" Kyle screamed as I fought against his grip. I'd been minding my own business, sleeping in Leo's room, when my stupid blonde brother came bursting in and threw me over his shoulder. I automatically knew that he was here to drag me back home, but I didn't want to leave!

"No! No, no no no! Ky! No!" I yelped, banging my arms on his back and kicking my legs. I could hear Trent, Hen, Casper, and Mike in the living room talking to the guys, none of them paying attention to my plight.

"C'mon! You've gotta go to class on Monday! You've got four days to prepare and catch up on homework!" Kyle tried to reason with me, but I refused to listen. I don't want to go back up there! I don't want to be paranoid and have to look over my shoulder all the time!

"No! Guys!" I screamed as we started closing in on the elevator. Everyone looked up and cringed, but no one came over to save me from Kyle's grasp.

"Donnie!" I screamed, flailing my arms out for him. I wanted him to stop Kyle, to use some fancy science talk to get him to put me down and leave me alone. I wanted him to take me to the lab, where he would let me cat nap on his cot while he worked on another of his inventions.

But Donnie didn't bulge.

"Leo!" I yelled for him, starting to breathe heavily. I wanted him to stop Kyle, to use some awesome bushido skills and command him to drop me. I wanted to follow him into the dojo, where he would try to show me how to meditate, even though my mind seemed to never calm down.

But Leo didn't make a move.

"Mikey!" I yelped, tears starting to come to my eyes. I wanted him to stop Kyle, to pull some aerobatic stunt that would awe Kyle, giving Mikey enough time to sweep me from his arms. We'd run away somewhere, and there Mikey would tell me stories and make me laugh.

But Mikey didn't do anything.

"Raph!" I wailed, tears starting to roll down my cheeks and my breathing started to hyperventilate. I wanted him to stop Kyle, to start screaming and grab me out of Kyle's grip. I wanted him to lock us away, where nothing would happen that I didn't want, where it would just be us, watching movies and eating crappy junk food.

But Raph didn't even look me in the eye.

Feeling betrayed, I screamed and dug my nails into the concrete wall. My nails made long scratches against the stone, but some of my nails broke off and chipped in the process. I lost my grip on the wall when Kyle stomped into the elevator and hit the 'UP' button.

Kyle spun me around, still holding me in his arms, tight enough so I wouldn't get away as he held me firer-fighter style. I felt hurt, I felt betrayed. The guys knew I was afraid to go up top and they gave me a week, a week, to _"get over it". _

I felt my emotions turn into something ugly. Something dark.

**_"Traitors!" _**I screamed as the doors began to close. **_"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"_** I screamed as the doors shut and we started to ascend. I started to shake and cry harder, making Kyle hold onto me tighter.

"Kyle..Kyle no!" I sobbed, pressing my face into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Kyle whispered, squeezing me tightly.

"No it's not!" I screamed, starting to become hysterical.

"It's going to be alright. Nothing's going to happen to you." Kyle said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened up. Kyle stepped into the dusty old warehouse and made his way for the back entrance. I gripped onto his shoulders so tightly that I felt what was left of my broken nails pop through his shirt.

"No it's not! Bad things are gonna happen!" I cried, cringing as the sunlight and light breeze hit my skin.

"Bad things happen, but good things do to. What're you so afraid of?" Kyle asked, starting to walk down the street. Apparently the guys didn't take a car.

"Someone's after me! I'm gonna get paranoid, looking over my shoulder all the time!" I whimpered, trying to control my erratic breathing.

"You just have to be careful, not paranoid. Bad things happen. So do good things. Just watch." Kyle said, shushing me. I kept whimpering, rubbing my dripping nose on his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, but kept walking.

"Aye, she okay?"

I looked up from Kyle's shoulder to see who spoke. It was a tall boy, with beautiful dark eyes, dark skin, and dark hair. He was frowning, a worried crease to his brow as he stepped closer.

"Are you okay?" He asked, glancing nervously up to Kyle. "He hurtin' you shorty?"

"N-no..This is my brother..th-thank you." I said, wiping at my face. I felt embarrassed that a total stranger was seeing me at such a weakened state, but I felt something else inside. The boy smiled, nodding his head and wished us both a good morning before continuing his walk down the street.

Kyle walked us around for a few more blocks, and every few blocks some stranger would stop us. Some would ask Kyle if I was alright, some would ask me if I was okay and if Kyle was hurting me, one guy even tried to pull me out of Kyle's arms and started to shout at him for hurting a girl.

By the time we were on our doorstep, by chest felt so much lighter.

"Bad things happen in the world. Good things happen too. Did you see how many strangers stopped to make sure I wasn't hurting you? People have the same capacity for good as they do for bad. You can't be paranoid because one bad thing happened." Kyle said, unlocking the door and bringing us to the kitchen.

"Look at that surfer girl who got her arm bitten off by a shark. She healed and went right back into the water. Why?" He asked, setting me down on the counter before moving to grab a mug out of the cabinets.

"Because she loves to surf." I answered, my voice a little dull and scratchy.

"Do you love the surface?" Kyle asked, pouring some water into the mug and popping it into the microwave.

"Yes." I said softly, smiling.

"There. You'll be fine. Now, I can read your mind and I can tell you want a cinnamon bun." Kyle smiled, opening up the microwave and handed me the steaming cup of tea. I smiled back faintly, curling my legs up underneath me. I smiled behind my cup of tea.

I wasn't too afraid of the surface anymore, but somewhere deep in my chest, those dark feelings still lived.

And they were about to come out.

* * *

><p>"Well..she's pissed."<p>

"You think?" Raph snapped at Leo, narrowing his golden eyes in anger. He couldn't believe that his brothers were fine with how Kate was dragged out of the Lair like she was a squatter. The way she screamed, cried, and fought to stay made his stomach churn.

"We're trying to help her." Donnie tried to calm Raph down, but it didn't help much.

"You didn't say she was going to scream like that." Mikey said to Donnie, his head so low that his chin was pressed against his plastron.

"Mikey..we knew what happened wasn't going to be easy." Donnie said, huffing. Donnie was starting to get annoyed. He might be a genius, but he couldn't predict Kate's reaction to their plan with 100% certainty. No one's actions could ever be predicted with that kind of accuracy.

"We should neva' have done it." Raph growled, his eyes glancing to the scratch marks along the stone wall. Leo followed Raph's line of sight, wincing at the deep claw marks in the grey stone. Some of Kate's nails had come off in her struggles, which caused some blood to spatter. Leo winced at the nail fragments that were on the ground, and he then started to doubt their decision.

"Katie's hands.." Mikey said, cautiously stepping forward and running his fingers over the grooves in the stone. "What she said..we.."

"She didn't mean any of that, Mikey." Leo tried to calm Mikey down.

"Ya' don't know that. For all we know, she might not eva' forgive us for wha' we've let happen here." Raph said, shaking his head at his eldest brother. Mikey began to sniffle, his eyes downcast. Leo growled at Raph, shaking his head.

"You know that she only said that because she was angry, just like how you say and do things when you're angry, Raph." Leo said, patting Mikey on the back as the youngest stopped his soft sniffling.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime now, and I don't think anyone suspected a thing. The whole day I played nice and talked to all my brothers, pretending that the backhanded move they and my turtles played was just what I needed to <em>'get over it'.<em>

I was hurt, everything hurt. Physically and now emotionally. I thought my brothers and my turtles understood that I needed to prepare myself for going back up to the surface. Sure, I wasn't afraid of the surface anymore because of the stunt they pulled, but now I'm not sure I can trust them: any of them.

Ignoring my iphone, I slipped out of bed. I grabbed my largest backpack and started packing the necessaries. A few changes of clothes, some dried foods, a small filter water bottle, toiletries, a blanket, a small emergency kit, and a small sleeping roll was all that I needed. I put on a pair of black leggings underneath a long tank top and a zip up windbreaker. I laced up my sneakers and took one last look at my room.

Frowning, I grabbed my wallet and stuffed it inside my bulging bag. I closed my eyes, focusing on the tingling feelings spiking through my body.

"**_Invisibilis."_** I whispered, feeling water start to wrap around my body. With one last sigh I felt my body become almost weightless and I knew that I was almost completely invisible. I hoped that I had enough energy to hold the spell up long enough for me to get far away.

* * *

><p>"Master, do you think what we and Kate's brothers planned was the right thing to do?" Leo asked Splinter, nervously pawing at his cup of tea. The mutant family was at the breakfast table, half-heartedly picking at their pancakes.<p>

"I believe your hearts were in the right place." Splinter answered vaguely, cutting his piece of pancake.

"So..you think we could have done something better?" Mikey asked, rubbing his knuckles worriedly.

"Obviously." Raph snorted, angrily popping open another bottle of orange juice. The sound of the kitchen phone ringing broke apart the meager conversation. Master Splinter stood, walking slowly over to the rattling phone.

"Hello." Splinter said softly into the phone, slightly wary of who would be calling so early in the morning. The turtles had just finished training, but it was still only 7:30 in the morning. Quite the early rise for any of their friends and allies.

"I see…I..I, yes. I understand. Yes. I will take care of this myself. No, that will not be necessary. I will send out my sons as soon as the sun sets. Thank you, Mister Trent." Master Splinter said softly into the phone, causing all four of his sons to stop eating. The large rat slammed the phone down, turning to his sons.

"Master..?" Donnie asked warily, watching their master sigh.

"Kate is gone." Master Splinter said carefully, watching his sons for their reactions.

"S-someone took her?" Leo asked, feeling frozen to his seat.

"No. She left of her own accord sometime during the early morning." Splinter said, stroking his furry chin. "Mister Trent said Mister Kyle checked on Kate around three in the morning and she was still in bed. When Mister Henry woke up this morning at seven, Kate was gone."

"So she…ran away?" Mikey asked, feeling his heart start to beat out of his plastron. Master Splinter nodded sadly.

"I told ya'." Raph said, slamming his fist down onto the table so hard that it shook. "She ain't neva' gonna forgive us! She's gone off and hoofed it outta' town!"

"NO! She'll be back." Donnie said, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"Sons, my daughter has packed well. She won't be coming back easily. Her brothers are searching now and when darkness comes, you shall search." Master Splinter said, starting to hobble towards his room.

"I'm going to go meditate. I shall see if I can connect with my daughter by the mental plain."

* * *

><p>"One ticket for the 97 Silver Meteor." I said to the man through the glass barrier. The old man smiled and nodded, typing quickly into his computer. With a few more clicks, the old man was sliding my ticket to me through the small slit in the glass.<p>

"Where are you going, Miss McHugh?" The old man asked, smiling softly.

"..Home, I guess. The place where I grew up." I said, shrugging my shoulders. The old man sighed, tipping his hat to me.

"Quite the change ya' made to move all the way up here! From sunny Florida to cold New York City." The old man laughed. "I'll be moving down there when I retire!"

"You'll love it there, sir. Maybe I'll see you there." I said as kindly as I could, bowing my head. The old man laughed in agreement and pointed me to where my train would be waiting.

Well, back to where I swore never to go back to..


	34. One Year Later

To my gorgeous, sexually-loyal minion reviewers: grapejuice101, IvoryCrawler, pureflowersand2684, Diana Fay, CrystalBud, DraculaBleh, Darkest Women, Manderss.x.x, angelsweet2011, Ashwood's Flame, Flamestarter, Guess, AnimexLuver, and QueenAnju

Once again, I'm sorry this took so long!

***There is a warning for this chapter:** There is mild Sarasota, Florida bashing! For any of you that live there too, you'll hopefully never have experienced violence there! I spend a good 3/4 months out of the year down in old Sarasota, and PHEW- sometimes it's SCARY! And I spend the rest of the year up here in Troy, New York (right outside of the capital.) And its kinda mind blowing to me that theres more crime down in Sarasota than there is up here in Troy. I got the numbers for all the crimes at neighboorhoodscout . com.

* * *

><p>One Year Later:<p>

Ya know, Florida isn't as everyone says it is. I've heard people call Florida a paradise, somewhere people go to get away from it all.

They certainly haven't been to my Florida.

I grew up in a small town called Sarasota, the same place I've set up camp for about a year now. Not too far away from Tampa, but not too close to the hustle and bustle of big city. A vacationer would think Sarasota as a cute little get away: a lot of good food, awesome drinks, Amish people, and awesome beaches.

The reality was a lot darker.

Good old Sarasota, Florida is right up on the list of 100 most dangerous cities for this year. With an annual of 8 murders, 28 rapes, 175 robberies, 305 assaults, 708 burglaries, 2,451 thefts, and 115 motor vehicle thefts, Sarasota isn't exactly the place I'd consider raising a family.

After getting off the train, I was able to rent a small three room cottage: a whole bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen/living room to myself. The little house had chipped paint and looked run down, but it had become my home.

Since I spent most of my money getting down here and then on the first month's rent, I knew I'd have to find some way to get money. During the night, I worked at a small Amish diner just off one of the main roads. During the day, I was picking oranges, grapefruits, lemons, and limes at the Sarasota citrus groves. I hadn't made many friends in the year I've spent here. I did make friends with a co-worker named Santiago, who worked with me at the citrus groves and lived a few houses down from me. Santiago was a handsome man who had emigrated from Mexico about five years ago with his aging mother, Sophia, and his sister, Valencia.

"Good morning, Kit."

"Good morning, Santiago." I said softly, turning to the man who broke me out of my day dreaming.

"How're you doing today, Kit?" Santiago asked, sitting down next to me beneath a grapefruit tree. Santiago was a tall, dark skinned, dark brown haired, green eyed God. The way he laughed reminded me of my brothers, those that I hadn't spoken to in a year. I hadn't spoken to anyone in a whole year. I had left my iphone back in New York, but no one will ever know how hard it was for me not to run to a pay phone and call one of my brothers or turtles.

I missed them. I missed them all so much, but I couldn't go back. They didn't understand what I'd been through, and instead of trying to understand, they tried to push me. They didn't care that I was hurting; they just wanted their happy little freak back. Every time I thought about all my loved ones back in New York City, it was a strange mixture of grief and anger.

"Could be worse, but I could be better. How you doin'?" I asked, slipping off my flip flops and digging my toes into the dirt.

"Same here, Kit. We better get back to work." Santiago said, slowly standing up and offering me his hand. He handed me a shoulder strap basket, and we started plucking the ripe fruit from the tree.

"How's Valencia?" I asked, jumping up to snag a grapefruit.

"Good. Finishing her senior year of highschool. My Valentine's gonna be the top kid in the class." Santiago said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Valencia has always been the tip top of her class." I laughed along with Santiago, who started to snort.

Our conversation lulled into calm silence as we picked our fruits. I found my mind going back to New York City, just as they often did. I knew the only reason that Oparibdis hadn't tracked me down with that spell she used to find me after my kidnapping was because of the magical block that I'd cast. Before I left the house, I grabbed my magic book to read on the train ride down. I learned that magical blocks were quiet easy.

I can only hope that they'll never find me.

* * *

><p>The lair was quiet.<p>

Master Splinter sat on the couch, his soap operas playing on the largest TV screen. The Master's eyes were trained on the flickering screen, but his mind was far beyond. His clawed toes clicked against the stone ground in thought.

Master Splinter knew what each of his sons was doing at this exact moment. Donatello was in his lab, furiously searching for leads on the internet. Raphael was running through the sewers or on the roof tops, looking for fights to pick. Michelangelo was in his bedroom asleep or silently crying. Leonardo was locked away in the dojo, meditating.

The rat master sighed in agitation. It had been a year since Kate had run, almost over a year actually. The only reason that they'd known she had run was because it was obvious that she had packed, her emergency money that she kept in the back of the freezer was gone, and she left a small sticky note attached to the fridge.

They all missed the little blonde spitfire, but there was nothing they could do. The mutants had asked Oparibdis to try and locate Kate again, but the elder said that there was something blocking her trail. They had exhausted all leads. They were at a loss of what to do.

"Master Splinter! Leo! Mikey! Raph! Donnie!" Casper shouted, rushing into the lair with sweat on his brow. Master Splinter stood up quickly, turning to the young, human man. Casper had been given the serum that Donatello had created to fix his mutations and he was back to being 100% human.

"Casper?" Leo shouted, rushing out of the dojo.

"I've brought someone that can help us find Kate!" Casper gasped as all the other mutants gathered around. From behind him, a young woman stepped out of his shadow. The woman was about five foot nine, with paper pale skin, pink eyes, and pale blonde hair.

"This is Relenorra. I found her when I delivered the last batch of serum to the mutants in the undergrounds." Casper said, wrapping his arm around the tall girl's shoulder.

"Oh yeah, an' how she gonna help us?" Raph said, cocking his head to the side.

"Relenorra is an Atlantean." Casper said proudly.

"Like that creepy guy that tried to trap us?!" Mikey yelped, hopping behind Raphael. Relenorra shot Mikey an angered look, her pink eyes narrowed into small slits.

"Watch your tongue, shell back." Relenorra hissed. "I came to give the prophecy for the Lady on the 28th wall."

"Lady on what wall?" Master Splinter asked, hoping to get the girl to talk before she started a fight with his sons.

"Do you remember when we were in the abandoned city? That wall of Gods and Goddesses? The mural of the Goddess on the 28th wall, the one named Meqqua?" Caser said, trying to jog the turtle's memory.

"I remember...I remember the wall." Mikey whispered, nodding his head.

"I believe that this girlfriend of you turtles is this generation's reincarnation of my Lady upon the 28th wall." Relenorra said softly, readjusting her brown robes. From the sleeve of Relenorra's robe came a small scroll, which she quickly opened up and began to read.

"There are prophesies about each of the reincarnations. Some only have one, some have many. The generations have been scrambled, but I believe I've found the correct numeral. I believe that this woman is the one hundred and fortieth reincarnation of Lady Meqqua." Relenorra said, her pink eyes scanning through the scrolls. Casper sighed, yanking the scroll out of her hands and started reading.

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. _'Shall be the hybrid daughter of four races.'_ Sounds like Kate. _'Shall have a power none could fathom.' _Yeah, it's pretty hard to imagine_. 'Four Lumineers.'_ Eh, four turtles are close enough. Where the hells the stuff that you said would tell us where she is now?!" Casper said, glaring down at Relenorra.

"You said she could help us, but you didn't even ask her what information she had before you brought her here?" Donnie asked, slapping his palm against his face. Casper froze and blushed, laughing awkwardly.

"You need to let me get to it." Relenorra snapped, snatching her scroll back from the large human. Her pink eyes darted around the scroll, trying to locate the correct prophecy.

"What are Lumineers?" Leo asked after a few moments of silence. Relenorra looked up at the blue banded turtle from the rim of the scroll, and answered him as she turned her attention back to the ancient prophecies.

"A Lumineer is my people's term for...well. I don't want to use the cliché term _'soul mate'_. A Lumineer is someone who helps the reincarnations unlock their innermost strength." Relenorra said, humming in satisfaction as she finally caught the right prophecy.

"This says '_Meqqua shall flee, post trauma. She shall meet the Man on the 12th wall the day before she flees. Lady 28th will flee to the South, where she shall befriend the Man on the 19th wall and the Lady on the 20th wall. She will reunite with the Man on the 1st wall and meet his lover, the Lady on the 4th wall._' So she's meeting the remaining reincarnations." Relenorra read, looking up at Casper.

"What's with all these Men and Ladies on walls?" Mikey asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Us Atlanteans worshipped thirty Gods and Goddesses, who were immortalized on walls in the most sacred center of our city. These Gods and Goddesses, those who's temples and artifacts survived, have reincarnations. Most reincarnation's powers stay dormant unless evil is running amuck." Relenorra said, rolling the scroll shut.

"Wha'ddya mean the survivin' ones?" Raph asked, glaring at the tall, pale girl.

"If a God or Goddess' wall, temple, and artifacts are destroyed, that deity will no longer be strong enough to have reincarnations." Relenorra said, tucking her scroll away in her robe.

"So the reincarnation will die if those three are destroyed?" Master Splinter asked, ears pressed against his skill in worry. Relanorra shook her head.

"No, nothing would happen. The child that was chosen at the beginning of time to be the reincarnation would simply be born without powers. And the still living reincarnation would keep their powers, but they would be the last of the reincarnations." Relenorra said, pulling the hood of her robes over her head.

"And how many of these reincarnations are still around? How many Gods and Goddess' are still strong?" Master Splinter asked, curious.

"Six. Time and The Shredder have destroyed many of the temples, walls, and artifacts." Relenorra said, glancing towards Casper. "I must return home, I'm weak."

"Of course, I'll see you around Relenorra." Casper said, bowing his head in thanks to the pink eyed girl. The mutants watched the girl disappear into the shadows as quickly as she arrived.

"She's very weak most of the time. Relenorra was supposed to be a reincarnate, but the Goddess was weakened before she was born. The Atlanteans aren't the healthiest of peoples, anyhow." Casper said softly, watching the blonde go.

"So…according to the prophecy, Kate is somewhere in the South." Master Splinter said, his whiskers twitching in thoughts.

"She and the boys all used to live in Florida, but my Hen is positive that she'd never go back there." Casper said, pulling out his phone to call Henry. Master Splinter flicked his tail against the floor in thought.

"Get the boys down here then, please, Mister Casper. Despite Mister Henry's positivity, I have a gut feeling that my daughter is in Florida."

* * *

><p>"Kit, you're coming to my graduation, right?" Valencia asked, batting her big, green eyes at me. Valencia and I were at the mall, looking for a dress for her to wear under her cap and gown for graduation.<p>

Valencia, or Valentine as her brother and I sometimes call her, was a carbon copy of her older brother. Her hair was a shade darker and was cut to her chin, but that was one of the only differences, besides gender, weight, and height. Valencia and her brother have the same pretty green eyes and flawless skin. The girl was a few inches taller than me and was starting to grow some curves.

"Of course, Valentine. That is, if you still want me there!" I laughed, nudging the dark brown haired girl. Valencia laughed, glancing at some of the dresses in the shop windows.

"Hell to the yes, Kit! Now: I'm thinking something short and green. It's gonna be hot as hell, especially with those black gowns." Valencia sighed, already feeling the heat of the hot Florida sun.

"Look at the bright side, there's gonna be air conditioning in the gym. There was nothing but one big rotating fan in the gym when I graduated." I groaned, remembering standing on those hot seats in those black caps and gowns.

"Where did you live before you came here?" Valencia asked, walking us into a shop. I felt myself start to sweat a bit. Valencia could sniff a lie out a mile away, so it was pointless to try and bluff.

"I lived in New York, but I grew up and graduated right here in ol' Sarasota: Go Sailors!" I said, hoping that I could change the conversation. "Have you looked at colleges yet?"

"Yeah! Lots of schools for marine biology!" Valencia said, lights shining in her eyes. Valencia has dreamed about caring for sea animals since she was a little girl. Santiago has shown me pictures of her in diapers playing with plastic dolphins and sharks.

"Valencia: The Narwhal Rider." I laughed, starting to look through the racks of dresses. "Maybe we can find you a nice fish print dress."

"Maybe I can wear flippers!" Valencia laughed, pulling out a lime green sundress to try on.

"I'll bring a bubble blower to graduation!" I laughed, pulling a deep blue dress off the clothes rack for Valencia.

"Just don't let Santiago bring a fog horn like he said he would," Valencia whined, pressing her palm to her forehead. "He's going to make me the laughing stock of the whole graduating class!"

"I'll try, but I can't promise!" I laughed, shaking my head.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Valentine." I said, waving to the dark haired, green eyed girl, who had one foot in the bus, one foot off the bus.<p>

"Are you sure you don't wanna ride with me?" Valencia pouted, batting her eyes.

"I'll be fine. I just want to stop at Sweet Bay and get some food, I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved off the Mexican girl's worry. Valencia smiled, shouting that she would see me tomorrow, got on the bus, and it pulled away.

The sun was still high in the sky as I walked down the sidewalk, alongside the busy street. I hummed to myself as I walked, soaking up the sun. I stopped at the grocery store, picking up some food, before getting ready to pack on and head home.

With my arms loaded with plastic bags, I started the fifteen minute walk to my house. The sun was still bright in the sky and I was thanking the Gods that I remembered to spray on some sunscreen before I left the house.

"Kate?"

I turned around, my mismatched eyes wide as I stared at the person behind me. I hadn't heard anyone walking behind me, but apparently there was. The voice seemingly appeared out of nowhere, which was enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand up. When I caught sight of whoever called my name, I felt my skin prickle.

"Victor?"

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you guys: Us and Kate left Florida to get her away from Victor. She wouldn't rush back there, not after all we've done to get away." Henry said, banging his fist on the table. The turtles, Master Splinter, and all of Kate's human brothers were sitting around the kitchen table, which was really multiple small tables that had been placed together.<p>

"But since she was spooked, she might not be thinking straight. Kate might have ran back home." Kyle said, rubbing his chin in thought. Henry paused, looked to Casper, and pouted.

"I…I guess that makes sense. There's nowhere else she'd really go anyway. Plus that prophecy…" Henry said grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest. Casper smiled, wrapping his arm around Henry's shoulders.

"I've been trying to feel her soul through meditation. I have not connected with Kate's soul, but my gut instincts tell me that she is in Florida." Master Splinter said, taking a sip of his tea.

"I think she ran back home, as well." Trent said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't think she would. She told us how much she didn't like this guy." Mikey said, looking at his brothers, who all nodded their heads.

"My brothers and I all agree. We don't think Kate went to Florida." Leo spoke up for his brothers.

"You think you know Katie, but you'll never know her like we do. We spent our childhoods together. We know her better than anyone in this world." Mike said, earning a nod from his own brothers. The four turtle brothers and the four human brothers glared at each other, leaving Casper and Master Splinter as the two voices of reason.

"C'mon guys! Don't fight! If we want to find Kate we need to be a united font!" Casper said, clapping his hands together for emphasis.

"United front, you mean?" Donnie asked, rolling his eyes and rubbing his pounding temple. Donnie was exhausted. He only got a few precious hours of sleep each night, usually slumped over his key board. Donnie's eyes had gone blood shot, his fingers cramped from typing and clicking, his back sore from slouching in his computer chair, and his skin had become dry, tight, and itchy.

"Casper's right, dudes. We're just tired and we all want Kate back." Mikey said, sighing and leaning further back into his chair. Mikey's bright blue eyes had gone dark, and he seemed thinner than he had a year ago. His seafoam colored skin had turned into a lighter shade. Mikey spent most of his day sleeping in bed, eating in bed, crying in bed, and occasionally getting up to use the bathroom and shower. Small bed sores were starting to show up on Mikey's skin and he had to itch or rub them every so often.

"We don't want to fight, everyone's just on edge." Leo said softly, looking to Master Splinter with lost grey-hazel orbs. Leo's eyes were fully blood shot red, from lack of sleep. Leo would rather meditate and search for Kate on the higher plain than sleep. There weren't many other physical changes with Leo, but he was a lot bossier, but somehow more quiet at the same time.

"None of us want to fight, son. We will find a way." Master Splinter assured Leo, but a growl cut him off.

"It just…it pisses me off so bad!" Raph shouted, covering his face with his hands in annoyance. "Oparibdis, 'er kids, an' Dane haven't even tried ta' find Kate except fer tryin' that damn spell over an' over! It's like they don't even care!"

Raph was in the same bad shape as his brothers. His skin had become darker from spending every day outside, sometimes baking in the sun while looking for Kate. His skin had become rougher from all his time out in the elements. New scars littered the forest green skin, some so new that they were still pink and raw. Raph's muscles had engorged to new proportions, and his presence was somehow more frightening. His golden eyes had hardened over time, and the littlest of things could set him off.

"Let's come up with a plan. No one can leave the city right now except for Henry." Kyle said, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Mike and I have to stay at the gym for the next two weeks. The neighborhood kids have been planning this athletic tournament for months. If we leave the kids will be crushed."

"I've got a final exam at the end of the week. It's worth fifty percent of my grade." Trent said worriedly, hanging his head.

"You three are not abandoning Kate. We need only one of you who is familiar with your hometown. Kate would be upset if she found out Trent missed his exam and if Mike and Kyle let those children down." Master Splinter calmed the three brothers, who seemed to perk up a bit.

"We could take the battle shell!" Mikey shouted, sitting up straight for the first time in quite a while.

"All my exams are already done. I'll drive us down in the battle shell, as long as you put that camouflage covering on it." Henry said, leaning into Casper.

"Tortuga Brother's Movers." Casper giggled, loving the camouflage that the turtles had given the battle shell so that they could drive it around the city without being easily spotted.

"That settles it. Leonardo, Michaelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, Casper, and Henry will set off tomorrow morning." Master Splinter said, standing up off of his arm chair. "I'll start packing a cooler with food."


	35. Victor & The Crew

To my gorgeous, loverly, all-loving reviewers! You guys rock (:

grapejuice101, IvoryCrawler, pureflowersand2684, Diana Fay, CrystalBud, DraculaBleh, Darkest Women, Manderss.x.x, angelsweet2011, Ashwood's Flame, Flamestarter, Guess, AnimexLuver, and QueenAnju

About Kate being gone for a year: Yeah, it's a pretty big time jump, but I think that Kate needed that time amount. A year is a decent enough time for someone to change, and let's be honest here. As a person, (moreso as a woman) there are times when you need to be by yourself to realize who you are, and there is no shame in that. At the end of the day, as long as YOU'RE happy with yourself (and you haven't done anything illegal), that's all that matters, and I think Kate realizes that.

* * *

><p>The small 24-hour diner was a desert around 2 a.m. Normal people were snug in their beds, and the rabble-rousers that are usually up at this hour are certainly not visiting the Amish themed diner. A red plastic circular booth held three young people, who were sitting awkwardly amongst themselves. The only other living beings in the diner were two waitresses, a cook, and an exhausted looking business man.<p>

The two girls and one boy in the booth kept shooting worried glances at each other. The boy had spikey honey blonde hair and his eyes were a strange shade of light brown, so light that they shimmered orange in a certain light. He was tall and so gangly that he almost looked sickly. His eyes shifted nervously between the other two blondes.

One of the blondes, almost white blonde, seemed to be the calmest of all three. Her pale skin was scarred, almost as badly scarred as the other woman's. The white blonde's olive green eyes were half lidded, like she was tried. Her shoulder length hair almost covered the deep scar running down her left eye, the orb underneath a paler green than the other. The half blind girl was more built than the male. Her muscles were noticeable underneath her scarred skin.

The final blonde was sitting quietly; the only thing displaying her anxiousness was the faint bouncing of her knees under the table. The blonde's once faintly tanned skin had turned into more of a golden hue, a change she welcomed when she moved back down South. Her mismatched blue and grey eyes bounced between the other two blondes. Many scars could be seen on her body, but she didn't seem too concerned with hiding them. Her waist length hair was pulled up into a tight braid.

"Victor…" The white-blonde haired girl prodded, nudging the boy. The blond boy, Victor, cleared his throat and smiled.

"Kate…This is Charlotte, my girlfriend," He said, seeing the smaller blonde's eyes narrow a little in accusation. He knew it wasn't jealously, and he clearly understood the smaller blonde's silent accusation: _Do you hurt her like you hurt me?_

"Charlotte, this is the one I've told you about. This is Kate…" Victor said softly, glancing between the two blondes. Charlotte and Kate eyed each other, but without any animosity like Victor expected.

"It's nice to meet 'cha." Kate said to Charlotte, a small, nervous smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, as well," Charlotte said softly, her voice wispy. "Victor…he told me about what happened between you two."

"What happened between us?" Kate asked incredulously. "I believe the correct wording would be: '_He told me what he's done to you'_. For it to be _'between us two'_, I would have to do something other than sit there and take it."

Victor winced, his orange-brown eyes flashing with pain. Charlotte frowned, her olive green eyes softening with compassion and worry. She shot a look towards her boyfriend, who was worriedly wringing his gangly hands.

"Kate…It's been awhile since we've last seen each other." Victor said after taking a deep, steadying breath.

"Thank God for that." Kate muttered, earning a hurt look from Victor.

"Things have changed, I've changed. I know what I've done was bad…horrible. I took advantage of your trust, friendship, and your love. And turned it into fear, anger, and hatred to use against you." He said softly and truthfully, looking Kate straight in the eyes.

Kate was floored, looking into Victor's truthful stare. His eyes, ones she once loved and then feared, were slowly filling up with remorseful tears. The smallest blonde frowned, nervously biting her bottom lip.

"I would take it all back if I could, but all I can do is apologize. I know the chance of you forgiving me is low and I know the chance of you wanting to be friends again is lower than zero, I can only hope that one day you can forgive me. I'm so incredibly sorry for what I've done. There's not even a measurement for how I've hurt for what I've done, and I can't even imagine the hurt and pain that you've gone through." Victor said, taking another deep breath.

Kate's eyes and mouth slowly widened as Victor apologized and she could feel her own mismatched eyes filling up with tears. Victor closed his eyes, readying himself for the verbal and or physical beat down that Kate was going to give him. If he could remember one thing about Kate: she gave the most vicious verbal/physical beat downs when she was angry.

"Vic…" Kate said softly, a strange twinge in her throat. Kate threw herself towards Victor, who was sitting in the middle of the circular booth. Victor closed his eyes and flinched, expecting to feel a punch to the face.

"Awwh." Charlotte cooed as Kate wrapped her arms around Victor's shoulders. Victor froze as the smallest blonde shuddered in his arms, quaking with silent tears. Victor looked towards Charlotte, an amazed look in his eyes. Charlotte smiled softly, understanding the bond between the two. They weren't looking to love each other, but Victor was looking for her friendship back.

There's no better feeling than when a friend that you once thought was gone forever comes home.

"I forgive you, you gangly son of a bitch." Kate sobbed, tears running down her face. Victor smiled, pressing his cheek against Kate's head.

"Thank you, Katie," Victor said. "And thank you Char. Without you, I never would have found a way to change."

Kate's head popped up, looking startled towards Charlotte. Charlotte nodded, a small smile on her face. Kate ripped herself from Victor's arms and threw herself into Charlotte's arms after she crawled over Victor.

The two girls hugged tightly, one smiling calmly while the other tried to dry her tears. Charlotte smiled, tightening her grip on the slightly younger girl.

"Thank you for making him act like his old self…I thought my friend was gone forever.." Kate said softly to Charlotte, who smiled.

"Thank you for being so brave and leaving him. When you and your friends left, something inside him realized what he'd done. He would have never gone to all those anger management and self help classes. He would have never met me." Charlotte said softly, her voice sounded like dry wind.

"W-were you his…doctor?" Kate asked as she pulled away slightly, reaching for a napkin to dap her face.

"Oh no, that's against the law!" Charlotte chuckled, winking. "My dad was his therapist."

Kate paused, pulling away from the white-blonde girl to shoot Victor a slightly scandalous look. Victor smiled, shrugged his shoulders and wiggled his eyebrows. Kate smiled, and began to laugh so hard that her eyes closed as tears rolled down her face.

* * *

><p><em>"Leeeeeooo!" <em>

Leo's frown deepened and his right eye twitched. The fearless leader was getting annoyed rather quickly. His back and legs were aching from being in the same position for the past five hours as he drove. They were in Maryland, which usually would have taken three and a half hours, but traffic was becoming an issue.

"Mikey…for the hundredth time…" Leo said softly, trying to regain his self-control. "We are in Maryland. We need to get to Florida. It's about a nineteen hour drive, give or take a few hours because of traffic."

"I wanna get there now!" Mikey groaned, throwing his legs down in a fit of annoyance. Donnie sighed in his sleep, grumbling and slightly moving to a more comfortable position on one of the Battle Shell's cots. Leo and Henry were sitting up front, while the rest of the caravan was either seated or sleeping in the few cots or on the floor with the luggage so they could stretch out.

"Well, we can't get 'dere now." Raph growled, his fist in a bag of popcorn. "We'll get 'dere when we get 'dere."

"Oh! I know! Lets play a car game! We all pick a color car, and whoever has the most cars that they've counted when we get to Florida wins!" Casper cheered from his seat on the ground.

"No!" Henry shouted from the front, shooting a dirty look back towards his boyfriend, who shied away nervously.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV: <em>

She's the most beautiful girl in the world.

I'm not too sure when the realization first hit me. We'd been working together at the diner for a while when I started noticing little things about Kate. Small things that I'd never care to know about another person before.

Like the way she would re-apply her mascara right before her double shift. The way she pursed her lips when she was angry, but tried to hold it in. The way she always braided her hair or had it pulled back when it was humid. The way she would glide up to her tables when she took their orders and the humorous way she talked to her customers.

It might have been the time a small boy at one of her tables asked her how she got her scars and if he could touch them.

"I got hurt by bad people, but I stopped them! Sure, you can touch them, they don't hurt." The blonde said, her grey and blue mismatched eyes were soft as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to show off more of her horribly scarred arm.

But she was perfect.

I'd watched her as she took her breaks, sitting next to a window with a cup of lemonade, usually that had a few mint leaves that the cook muddled into it. Kate would always be looking North, with a look of hurt, betrayal and sometimes anger on her face.

When I found out who hurt her, I'll kill them.

* * *

><p>"Breaks over, Kate!" Emmanuel, the cook at the diner I waitressed at, shouted to me from the kitchen. I nodded, looking up once more at the sky before I trotted back into the Amish diner.<p>

"Lovely sky tonight?" Todd, a fellow waiter asked as he loaded a serving tray with bread and butter.

"Of course, why else would she spend her whole break looking up!" Bianca, a lively brown haired waitress teased, winking at me.

"Or the fresh air?" Phil, my orange haired co-worker said softly, refilling some drinks.

"Let her do whatever she wants on her break, you nosy gnats." Marlene, my final co-worker said with a snap, before shooting me a small smile.

"Just thinking really," I shrugged, accepting a warm bun from Emmanuel. The late dinner rush was just about to start, so all us waiters and waitresses were preparing for hell. I re-knotted my apron and quickly reapplied my mascara in the small mirror that we had in the kitchen.

"You feeling okay?" Phil asked as he wiped off his forehead off with a folded handkerchief. I smiled softly at the tall man, who was still new to the diner.

"I'm doing just fine, Philly," I said, patting him on the shoulder. The orange haired, brown eyed man smiled, his shoulders relaxing. "It's gonna be a good night."

"Kate! I've got a guy asking for a large take-out order! Can you help Emanuel?" Marlene called from the front desk where all the customers stopped to pay or pick up their take out. I smiled, not bothering to shout back, knowing that Marlene would see me heading towards the kitchen.

"What do we got, Emanuel?" I asked, my eyes widening at the long list of take-out food. Emanuel laughed at the shocked look on my face, which made me shoot him a playfully dirty look.

"Can you cut the tomatoes, put apple butter on those pieces of bread, and cut the pie?" Emanuel asked, stirring some of the thick stew as it cooked on the stove. I hummed and grabbed my favorite cook's knife and started chopping the tomatoes.

"How's your night going?" I asked to make conversation as we twiddled away in the kitchen.

"It's going pretty good, Kate! But I'm seriously thinking of asking the boss if I can steal you as my assistant." Emanuel smiled, plating some of the diners into the large Styrofoam boxes. I quickly finished my jobs and started cleaning up after myself.

"Anything else I can do for you?" I asked, hoping that none of my tables had needed me during my short vacation to the kitchen. Emanuel smiled, shook his head and waved me off. Laughing, I blew him a kiss before I hurried back towards the tables.

Time seemed to slow down as I passed the front counter. The shocking bright red head of hair caught my eye first. I felt my heart stop and my chest started to feel heavy. Henry and Casper were standing at the front counter, like they were waiting for a take out. I felt my insides freeze, but my feet quickened. I quickly turned the bend and hid against the wall. Peering around the edge, I exhaled in relief. It seemed that they didn't see me.

I stayed close to my tables, nervously looking over my shoulder every so often like a paranoid murder suspect. I saw Casper and Henry leaving the restaurant with their arms loaded with plastic bags of Styrofoam containers. I peered out the window and my heart began to pound in my chest.

The Battle Shell was parked outside the diner, hidden underneath the _'Tortuga Brothers' _moving company camouflage. I watched, hidden in the window's curtain as the massive vehicle pulled out and slowly started chugging down the street…almost like they were looking for something.

_Son. Of. A. **Bitch**. _


	36. Kit

To my loverly, Christmas-time reviewers! You guys rock (: Hope ya'll are having a good holiday and all that jazz!:

My lovely masters: grapejuice101, IvoryCrawler, pureflowersand2684, Diana Fay, CrystalBud, DraculaBleh, Darkest Women, Manderss.x.x, angelsweet2011, Ashwood's Flame, Flamestarter, Guess, AnimexLuver, and QueenAnju

I've left my home in lovely, icy cold New York, as every year. And I'm spending Christmas with my brother in: Sarasota, Florida. So I'm feeling close to this arc of the story! (:

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your parents don't mind us crashing their pad?" Mikey asked as Donnie pulled up the driveway of Henry's parent's house. It was the typical Florida house: a one floor house with an open floor plan.<p>

"Uhh…well, this isn't their house." Henry said, pulling out his keys and searching for the correct key. Leo looked towards Master Splinter, curious about whose house they were breaking into.

"There's three bedrooms, two full baths. We've got a few couches, too." Henry said, opening the door and holding it open for the mutants to enter. The wooden door opened to the living room, which was attached to the dining room, the kitchen, and the sliding doors that led out to the indoor pool. To the right of the living room was a large bedroom and bathroom, and to the left of the living room was a small hallway, that led to two bedrooms and another full bathroom.

"Who's house is this?" Donnie asked, seeing Henry start scampering around the house, checking the dust on the counters. The bright red headed boy sighed at the sight of the thin layer of dust that was on the counters.

"This is Kate's house…her father left it to her when he…left. Someone's been here, but not recently. There's nothing in the fridge or the pantry, but the pools clean and the house is relatively clean." Henry said, walking across the living room towards the glass sliding doors. Pushing them open, he revealed an indoor pool, which the turtles gawked at.

"If Kate was down 'ere, why wouldn't she come 'ere?" Raph asked, sniffing in the direction of the master bedroom. He noticed that the master bedroom door was a sliding wooden door. He cautiously slid it open and started walking inside.

"She doesn't want anyone to find her." Casper whispered, following Raph into Kate's master bedroom. The walls were painted a light teal, the room detailed with teal, white, black, and glass accessories.

"Kate's probably renting one of those shack bungalows," Henry called from the living room, throwing his suitcase down by one of the couches. "This couch pulls out, so Casper and I will take this one. Master Splinter, you can take the purple guest room, to the left of the bathroom." Henry said to the elderly rat, who smiled and started snooping around the house and stretching his aching legs.

"Two of you can take the blue bedroom to the right of the bathroom and two can take Kate's room. Both the beds are king size, but two of you could also sleep on the couches out here, if you want." Henry said, shooing Casper off to get the take-out food from the van. The men placed the food out on the kitchen counter and began distributing the Styrofoam containers.

"Who got…the sloppy joes?" Leo called, holding up the food container.

"That is mine, my son!" Splinter called from the guest bedroom.

"Hamburger?" Leo called, which made Raph snag the burger away from him. Slowly, the food was distributed and the men all lounged around the living room eating their diners. Raph slowly stopped eating after a few bites, chewing in thought.

"Something wrong with your burger, Raph?" Donnie asked, taking a bite out of his chicken. Raph frowned and locked eyes with Mikey, who was holding up a piece of his toast that was slathered with apple butter.

"You too, Mikey?" Raph asked with a dark tone, kicking his feet off the large leather foot stool that matched the dark leather couches. Master Splinter hummed, attracting the attention of the others.

"Is something wrong with your food, guys?" Henry asked, shoveling noodle casserole into his mouth.

"Once, Kate made me cheesecake with white chocolate and raspberries. She cut the cake the same way that this pie is cut…" Master Splinter said, critically eyeing his piece of pie. Casper's brow rose as he peered over the rat's shoulder to look at the pie. It looked like a normal piece of blueberry crumble. How many ways was there to cut pie?

"When I was sick once, Kate made me toast. She cut the toast and put the jelly on them just like this…" Mikey said, holding two pieces of toast in his hands. Donny lent over the arm of the armchair to look at the toast. It was cut diagonally with apple butter spread on it in any normal way.

"I've seen Kate makin' a salad ah' few times…She cut tha' tomatoes like 'dis." Raph said, pulling the top bun of his burger off to have a closer look at the tomatoes. Henry looked at the tomatoes in the burger, but they looked like any other tomatoes.

"I think we should pay the restaurant another visit tomorrow." Master Splinter said, earning a nod from most of the men in the room. Donnie, Casper, Leo, and Henry all looked at each other skeptically. They didn't say anything, just put their heads down and started to eat.

They didn't want to destroy anyone's hope, no matter how impossible it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Kit? Are you…okay?" Santiago asked me, looking up at me from his spot underneath the massive grapefruit tree that I decided would be a lovely place to try and contain my pounding heart beat.<p>

"Just dandy, my dear." I muttered softly, looking down at my handsome friend with a sigh. The Mexican sighed, taking off his baseball cap to wipe his forehead.

"Can I lend a listening ear?" He asked, starting to climb the tree.

"You're not gonna take no for an answer." I sighed, feeling the tree limbs around me shake as he hefted himself onto one of the thicker limbs below me.

"Probably not," He chuckled, pulling a packet of graham crackers from his shirt pocket. "Just spill it to me. There's no judgment here and it'll make you feel better."

I sighed, nervously picking at the bark of the smaller limb in front of me. I didn't want Santiago to think that I was a bad person or that…I was running from my problems.

"I…my friends and my…boyfriends back home…I. I got into some trouble. Some asshat kidnapped me and really beat me bad. I had to drag myself into the sewers to hide. I was…jumpy after that." I said, wincing as I stared into the sun.

"It was about a week after the attack…a-and they expected me to just be able to go back to being who I used to be! T-they…expected me to be all cheery and not paranoid about…what had happened. I-I was so…angry." I whispered, wrapping my arms around myself as best as I could.

"Betrayed. You trusted your friends and your…_boyfriends..?"_ Santiago asked, emphasizing the plural.

"They know about each other, but it's not like one of those hump anybody open relationships. They…there's four of them…they were raised together a-and we…just…we…_you said you wouldn't judge!"_ I hissed, feeling a sting behind my eyes.

"No judgment, Kit. I just want to get my facts straight. So you and these four dudes are together, gotcha. So you ran back here to hide from your problems." Santiago said, watching me with careful green obs. I growled lowly, tightening my grip on the branch above me.

"I'm not running…and it's THEIR problem….not mine." I hissed vehemently, shaking my head. They made me run!

"I-If…they had just left me alone…let me slowly get over the fact that someone wanted to…just kill me for what I am..." I said, hissing internally when I realized what I had said.

"Cause you're a water nymph, right?"

**_"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" _**I yelped, almost falling out of the tree. Santiago laughed, his lips curling up in a sly smile.

"You won't touch the blood oranges. You won't eat the mushroom sauce that Mama makes, and you haven't worn the amethyst earrings that I got you for your birthday. My Pops was an English professor and he used to tell me lots of stories about nymphs." Santiago said, shrugging his shoulders like he was talking about the weather.

"Tap dancin' Christ." I muttered, hitting my forehead on the branch in front of me. Frustrated, I wriggled my way down to sit next to Santiago, making the branch creak under our combined weight, but it held.

"Valentine knows too," Santiago said, making me groan again. "She thinks it's cool."

"Santiago…the things I'm about to tell you…you can't tell anyone." I whispered, lowering my head. Santiago threw his arm over my shoulders and hugged me to his side.

"You're my cousin. Nothing that can cause hurt to you will leave these lips." Santiago said, cracking his back.

"I'm a mix of four genealogies. Human, Nereid, Naiad, and Alien." I whispered. Santiago yelped, his arms wind milling as he lost his balance. He snagged the back of my tank top as he fell, taking me with him on the way down.

Luckily, the fall was only five feet. The ground was covered in soft dirt and rotten fruits, so our fall was somewhat cushioned. I fell straight on top of Santiago, wincing when I heard the squish of rotten fruit underneath us.

"I didn't think the whole alien reveal would get a response like that." I muttered, brushing some leaves out of my face and sitting up. Santiago groaned, spitting out a leaf and gently nudging me off him.

"No, it wasn't that," Santiago said, pulling out his cell phone. "My phone vibrated and I wasn't expecting it. Damn phone gets me every time. I will have to call you E.T. from now on though."

Sliding open his phone, he pressed it to his ear to answer the call. Whoever was on the other end was talking quickly, Santiago didn't really get a chance to talk other than a few hums and grumbles.

"Were they threatening?" Santiago asked, his brow furrowing.

"Yes…of course," Santiago said, shooting me a nervous smile. "No one's getting through me."

As he said this, he reached into his back pocket and produced a folding knife. As he ended the phone call and slid his phone shut, he flicked his knife open, revealing a three inch blade. I didn't move, feeling worried about what Santiago was going to do with that knife. I didn't feel threatened, but I was worried about the life of whoever pissed him off.

"There's someone at the restaurant. They're asking where you are and they have New York licenses." Santiago said, grabbing my arm and running into the deepest part of the orange groves.

"Shit!" I hissed, realizing that they probably did see me last night.

* * *

><p>Leo wasn't feeling too positive about this plan. The blue banded turtle lurked through a large grove of lemon trees, mind focused on the task at hand. Hen and Casper drove back to the restaurant that they were positive Kate worked at, leaving him and his family to take a look around their new environment.<p>

Since it was an early Saturday morning, not a lot of people were out and about. A perfect time for a ninja turtle to lurk around in the dense foliage of a rather nice looking citrus grove, which just happened to be closed this Saturday.

Taking a deep breath, Leo inhaled the deep smells of soil, citrus, and the strange, comforting smell of humidity. His feet brushed the coarse grass, tickling his calloused feet slightly. Grey eyes focused on his surroundings, he started thinking about their next move on finding Kate.

**BANG **

Leo flinched towards the sound, grey eyes zooming in. His scenes had almost doubled since Kate left. Leo had spent many sleepless nights training, mostly because his mind was plagued by nightmares. Nightmares that even came when he was meditating.

Cautiously, the turtle started making his way towards where the sound came from, the orange section of the grove. His skin would have once blended in beautifully with the leaves, but Leo was now a sickly shade green. The kind of green of mint leaves that were left in lemonade overnight.

"-No one's getting through me."

Leo crouched down by the trunk of a large orange tree. Peering around the tree, Leo caught sight of a man talking on the phone. He was about six-foot-four, with tan skin and dark hair. Leo's eyes flashed as the man pulled out a long switch blade from his back pocket and flicked it open, looking around protectively.

What was he protecting?

"Holy shell…" Leo whispered, finally catching sight of the small woman that was sitting right behind a few large fruit picking baskets. The woman sat up slowly as the man hung up the phone, but she didn't seem nervous.

Leo's heart started to pound as he focused his intense grey gaze on the woman. She was wearing a long, cream colored Bohemian skirt and a light green tank top. Her long blonde hair was braided into a long line down her back, but what really got Leo were her skin and her smell.

The woman's skin was covered in scars, scars that Leo could name each one. The scars on her palms from him and Raph fighting over a sword. The gouge in her neck from a wooden window frame. The scar on her torso from the Shredder. The scars on her feet from fighting and running for her life for so long. The rest: from beatings she had received over the past years.

When Leo took a deep breath, the scent of mint and nectarines hit him. Leo's heart started to pound, his head started to spin, and his hands started to shake. With trembling fingers, Leo grabbed his shell cell and sent a quick message for his brothers to track his signal, cause he'd found who they were looking for. Pure elation was quickly abandoned for anger. The man with the knife grabbed his Kate's wrist and started dragging her further into the orange groves. Leo's rage ignited when he noticed that Kate wasn't fighting the man, but that she was running with him.

Without a thought in his mind, Leo threw himself away from his hiding place towards the run-away duo. With a mighty roar, Leo rushed towards Kate and the knife-wielding man. The usually silent ninja was storming towards the two humans so loudly, that they both turned around in fear.

"L-LEO?!" Kate shouted, her mismatched eyes growing wide. Seeing the bad state and almost animalistic aura of the turtle made her heart jump with terror. Momentarily blinded by fear, Kate yanked Santiago and started to run to the entrance of the groves.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Santiago screamed, fumbling with his knife.

"GET TO THE STREETS! HE WONT FOLLOW US INTO THE STREETS!" Kate shouted, pushing herself harder as she heard Leo thundering behind them.

"YOU KNOW THAT…GUY!?" Santiago yelped, almost tripping over a tree root.

"I'LL EXPLAIN LATER," Kate shrieked, narrowing her eyes at her friend. She took a deep breath and focused on her hands and on the water that was around her in the ground, in the trees, and in the humidity in the air. "**_Aqua remissas_**!"

A flurry of water surrounded the two and cumulated underneath them. The two stopped running as the water seemed to solidify and raise them into the air. The water disks that they stood on started to move rapidly towards the entrance of the grove.

"Water hover board?" Santiago asked as he and Kate flopped to their behinds on the levitating water. Kate huffed, feeling an ache in her legs from running so hard.

"I prefer the term levitating aqua disks," Kate sighed, huffing and puffing. She managed a glance behind them, where she could see a faint dot of green and blue. "That was one of my boyfriends."

"Wow…you never mentioned that one of your boyfriends was…oh…I don't know…_A GIANT LIZARD THAT WAS GOING TO TRY AND KILL US!" _Santiago shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Kate sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So you're fine with the whole alien and mystical creature thing…but mutants are where your line in the sand is drawn?" Kate asked sarcastically.

"No…just a little notice would have been nice." Santiago smiled, sticking his tongue out as the water disks slowly lowered onto the ground, turning into nothing more than a puddle. They quickly ran out of the entrance of the grove and towards a nearby bus stop. The street was rather dull and empty because of the day and time, but it was safe enough where Leo wouldn't willingly show his face without a costume.

"I just…I can't trust them. Not after what they did to me. You just saw…they'll do anything to get me back. That…I'm not even sure that was Leo. My Leo…he-he would never do that. Act like that. Leo's always been…so calm, so serious about his ninja training. That couldn't have been Leo…" Kate started to mumble to herself, feeling her chest tighten.

She was so caught up with how Leo scared her, that she didn't feel the pair of grey eyes that were watching her from a narrow alley way across the street.

Santiago listened carefully, nodding and humming at the correct times. The boy started to feel something prick his neck when he noticed a large van that had been parked at the curb about ten yards down the street from them.

"Was that moving van there before?" Santiago murmured to himself, but Kate heard. Tensing, Kate stared wide eyed at the unmoving van. She wasn't able to see what was painted on the side of the van, but all she comprehended was the size, shape, and color.

The van looked exactly like the van that she was thrown in when she was kidnapped.

Terrified, Kate leapt from the bus stop bench and started hauling ass down the street. She heard the engine of the van start, and Santiago scream as the van started driving down the street towards her. Traumatized, Kate pushed herself to run faster, but no human (even with powers and different blood lines) could outrun a car on foot.

The van jerked to a stop beside her and the door rolled open violently. Hands wrapped around Kate's arms, making her let out a blood curdling scream. Another set of hands wrapped around her sides as she was unceremoniously yanked into the van. The door slammed shut and the van started rumbling down the street.

Kate kept screaming, feeling the hard floor of the van press against her back, just like it had when she was kidnapped. If you looked in her eyes, you could see that she wasn't really there. Her eyes were glazed over in fear, clearly traumatized.

"Katie! Stop! It's us!" Mikey cried. He had imagined that the reunion with Kate would be a run-and-hug situation, not have Kate screaming deliriously on the floor. Instead of stopping, Kate started screaming louder.

"What the hell, Donnie?!" Raph growled, hovering nervously by Kate's head. Donnie's hand's started to shake, but his grasp on the steering wheel was tight and secure.

"I-I don't know," Donnie cried. "I just followed Leo's signal!"

"She's scared!" Leo said, having climbed in the van just before Kate was pulled in.

Kate suddenly started to shake, her body convulsing so violently on the floor that her head, hands, and feet started banging onto the floor of the van. Her mouth opened bile began to pour out of her mouth, her skin quickly turning to a light shade of white-blue.

"HOLY FUCK!" Raph shouted, catching Kate's head before it smashed against the floor again.

"S-She's having a seizure!" Donnie said, quickly pulling the van over in a shaded area and rushing over. Kate started spitting out blood, tears slipping out of her opened eyes.

"She's bit her tongue!" Mikey cried, seeing big teeth marks in Kate's tongue. "What do we do!?"

"We have to wait it out." Donnie said seriously. "Kate's so terrified that something just…snapped. I've only read about this in textbooks and seen videos online."

Almost instantly as Donnie said that, Kate stopped twitching and her eyes slid shut. Her skin slowly started changing back to her normal tan and her breathing evened out. Raph slowly brushed his fingers through her hair, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Let's get back to the house." Leo said in an even, emotionless tone. He sat in the driver's seat and began pulling back onto the street with shaky hands.


	37. Floridian Style

Sorry this update has taken so long! I'm almost done with my junior year in collage, and I've just been going through some struggles personally. I've also been trying to figure out where I exactly want this story to go!

Thank you to all my very lovely, patient reviewers (: I love you guys

* * *

><p>Everything was a strange mix of numbness and burning. I hissed as I slowly opened my eyes, wincing at the bright light of…my room. And not my little room in my rented bungalow, but my actual room. My room on Dogwood Drive.<p>

When I had first arrived in Florida, my first thought was to head to the house that my dad had left to me. I never went there because I knew that would be one of the first places my brothers and my turtles would look. I moaned as I gazed at the light teal walls, not understanding how I got here.

"Yer awake."

The gruff voice made me jump, which made my body ache. With a groan, I turned my head towards Raph, who was sitting in a reclining chair by my bed. I felt a burning sensation in my throat and reached out for the bottle of water on my bedside table. I eyed Raph as I pushed myself up so I could drink. I couldn't help but take in the physical changes in my red banded turtle.

He looked so…sick. Like Leo had.

"Where have you been?" Another voice broke through my dull roar of pain. Leo was leaning against the door way, a frown on his face. The door inched open a little more and Mikey scooted in around Leo, with Donnie following in after and sliding the door closed.

I felt myself tense as they all surrounded my bed, feeling a little cornered. Mikey seemed to sense that and slowly curled into a ball on the bed by my hip. He began to slowly run his fingers over the outside of my thigh, which made a little fear go away.

"I've been…here." I said softly, unsure of what to say. What could I say? That I had started a new life? That I had new friends; people I considered new family members? My tongue was feeling strangely sore and dry.

"Stop being cute." Leo hissed, his blood shot grey eyes narrowing on me.

"Stop being a dick." I hissed back, my back straightening. "You come into my home and-"

"You left your real home." Leo said, suddenly standing at the foot of my bed. Every muscle in Leo's body was strained, the veins pulsating against his sickly colored skin. I felt my own hackles rise in defense.

"Oh, I didn't know _home_ was where no one cared about me." I shot back, groaning at the sharp pain that suddenly sprang up in the bottoms of my heels.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. What were you planning to do? Hide underground your whole life just because one bad thing happened?" Leo growled, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"You seem just fine with hiding underground." I said, feeling myself getting angrier by the second.

"Katie…" Raph whispered, reaching out to grab my wrist. Screaming, I yanked my hand away and snarled.

"No! _Fuck you_!" I shouted, pointing at Leo. "I was _scared_! I wasn't _ready_ to go back up yet, but did anyone _care_? No! Did anyone ask my opinion? No!"

"But babe…" Mikey whispered, the side of his face now pressed against my thigh.

"No! You all noticed I was scared and what did you do? You plotted against me to try and _'fix me'_. To try and get your little _slut_ back!" I shrieked, tossing my half empty water bottle across the room. It knocked over a mirror on my desk with a loud crack. All four of the ninjas froze, different looks on their faces: shock, hurt, confusion, anger.

Growling, I threw myself off my bed awkwardly. I stumbled, pushing away from Donnie who tried to help stabilize me. Angry and hurt, I stormed out of my bedroom and rushed towards the front door as fast as my battered body could carry me.

_Shing_

I froze as I caught sight of a quick flash of metal fly past my face. Blinking in shock, I spied a small throwing knife that was now embedded into the wooden door frame by my head. Slowly, I turned around to face Leo, who had two small throwing knives twirling around his fingers.

"After what my brothers and I've gone through to find you…you're not going anywhere." Leo said, his eyes hardened and emotionless.

**_"MASTER! LEO'S GONE CRAZY!"_** Mikey called, rushing towards one of the guest bedrooms. I growled, dropping into a low crouch. I was hurting physically and emotionally and I wasn't going to let Leo or anyone else push me.

Not this time.

"Leo, if you throw one more of those at me-" I said, but was cut off by another _shink_ as another knife embedded itself in my door, centimeters away from my knee.

"One more and we're _done_." I threatened, hardening my stance. Some part of my mind didn't comprehend the whole 'I've been gone a whole year, he probably already considers us as broken up' situation.

_Shink. _

"Go to hell, Leonardo." I hissed, leaving the house and slamming the door behind me. I heard shouting from inside the house, but I had to go. Tears ran down my cheeks in rivers, which made no sense. How could it hurt so much to end my relationship with Leo when I hadn't spoken to him, let alone seen him, in almost a year? I raced away from my house as fast as I could, feeling my legs shake every so often. Just as I was about to make it off the block, someone grabbed me around the waist.

"Kate, where do you think you're going?" Henry shouted, his skinny arms wrapped around me. His cherry red hair was longer than I remember. His topaz eyes never seemed so bright.

"H-Henny…" I whimpered, turning around and shoving my face into Henry's chest. Henry stopped yelling and started rocking us back and forth. I began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder and sniveling.

"I-I've missed you!" I cried, snot dribbling down my nose. "I'm just so…it _hurts_! No one cares and it _hurts_!"

"No one cares about what, Katie?" Henry whispered, wrapping his arms even tighter around me and dragging us down to sit on the hot concrete sidewalk.

"I-I was so scared! N-no one c-cared and just…expected me t-to be okay! No o-one cared ab-about how scared I was!" I screamed, rocking back and forth in his arms. "N-no one c-cared about MY feelings! I-I try so-so hard to p-please everyone!"

"I know you do, sweetheart." Henry said, tears falling down his face.

"I j-just…I want…all I-I needed w-was someone to u-understand w-why I was s-scared and…give me time! But no o-one cared eno-enough about me to give me that!" I screamed, completely hysterical as I cried against my big brother's shoulders. We must have sat there on the ground underneath the burning sun for hours. By the time I was all cried out, our skin was a tender pink and my face was bright red from so many tears.

"I-I broke up with Leo." I whispered, my voice hoarse as Henry picked me up into his arms.

"I was worried someone would push you." Henry rasped, clutching me to his chest. "I'm just happy I've got you back. I understand that you've been hurt, but this was a horrible way to express yourself. For a year…I couldn't boss you around for a year."

"I've missed you, Henny." I whispered, pushing my face against his bony shoulder as he walked us closer to the house.

"I missed you too, Katie." Was the last thing I heard when I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Great going, Fearless." Raph growled, rolling his eyes at Leo, who was sitting outside in the garden. The eldest turtle was curled into a fetal position, his head so low that his forehead was almost pressed into the moist soil.<p>

"I fucked up Raph, I get it." Leo said softly, sighing.

"You messed up. Big time. Ya' threw fuckin' knives at 'er, bro!" Raph hissed, rubbing his forehead. "Ya' fuckin' snapped!"

"I didn't mean to. I just…the thought of her…getting away…it felt like the frustration when an opponent gets away…but ten times worse." Leo said, lifting his head up and shaking it.

"She's mad at 'cha now." Raph said softly, sitting down.

"She's mad at all of us." Mikey said, coming out of the pool house, silently closing the sliding glass door behind him.

"Donnie's checking up on her." Mikey whispered, coming closer to his two big brothers. "Is she gonna break up with all of us?"

"I…I dunno, Mikey." Raph said, after seeing that Leo was too deep into his own pity party to answer the youngest turtle.

"This can't be happening. How did everything get so…bad." Leo said softly, looking up into the trees. The stars in Florida seemed so much brighter than the ones in New York. Angry with himself, Leo clenched his fist and pressed it against his forehead.

"We just gotta fix it." Mikey said softly, pushing himself to stand. "I'm gonna go sleep. I want to make sure she's not alone when she wakes up."

Mikey stood up from his crouch, wiping excess dirt from his knees and calves before opening the sliding door to the pool house. Raph sighed as he watched his youngest brother go and his eldest brother pity himself silently.

"Nothin' will get done if we just sit 'round." Raph said, shaking his head. Leo would either be too big to apologize to Kate, or his honor would be too damaged for him to ever look her in the eye again.

"I…I'll work something out." Leo whispered, clenching his eyes shut. Raph grumbled, shaking his head.

"Well, when yer ready ta' act, come tell me that ya' stopped actin' like a crazy turtle."

* * *

><p>My purple guest room had been transformed into a Zen, tranquil meditation zone during the short time Master Splinter has stayed there. I noticed that some of the pictures were arranged differently, a few plants from outside had been plotted and brought in, and the curtains were pushed wide open.<p>

"My daughter, what you did was very foolish." Master Splinter said softly, sitting cross legged on the purple covered bed. I sat at the foot of the bed, facing my Master and sitting exactly as he did. I opened my mouth to explain myself, but I found that no words would come out. All I could do was sigh and shake my head.

"But I understand." Master Splinter said softly, reaching his claw out and taking one of my hands in his.

"You knew…exactly where I was this whole time, haven't you?" I said softly, swallowing thickly. Whenever I would meditate, I would feel another energy poking at my own. At first, I thought it was Leonardo, but I corrected myself as I accepted the energy and examined it. The energy was a deep maroon, warm, and gave me the feeling of being held by a father.

"I lied to my sons. Pretended that I could not find you on the plain. You needed the time that many were too foolish to give." Master Splinter said, squeezing my hand. I let out another large breath, bending down so that my forehead pressed into the warm comforter.

"I just…It still hurts. I don't know what to do." I whispered, sniffling. I was so confused when I woke up back in my bedroom. I thought maybe it had all been a strange dream until I tiptoed out into the main room and saw the indents in my door frame.

Mikey snoring away in a sleeping bag at my bedside was another big hint that everything was real.

Raph was sleeping on the large couch in the main room, along with Henry and Casper who were sleeping on the pull out couch bed. Donnie was sleeping in the blue guest room. There was no sign of Leonardo, good riddance. I wasn't surprised that Master Splinter had been waiting for me with the door open.

"Do whatever you feel you must. Forgiveness is a two way street." Master Splinter said, leaning forwards and pressing his forehead to mine. I nodded, letting go of my Masters hand and slowly getting off the bed. My body was still so sore and now my legs had pins and needles from sitting so long with Master Splinter.

"Get some rest, Kate." Master Splinter said, stretching his own legs out. I nodded, bowed and quietly shut the door behind me. I heard Master chuckle a little, which made me smile. I froze in the hallway, looking between the long walk to my room and the three foot steps into the blue guest room.

As quietly as I could, I pushed open the door to the blue room. I smiled, seeing that Donnie was curled up in the blue and white checkered sheets. I closed the door behind me, which made Donnie grumble and turn over in his sleep. He pressed his face into the pillow, letting out a small sigh. I slowly got into the bed, curling up under the sheets that I somehow managed to wrangle away from Donnie.

With a frown, I focused on Donnie's changes. Donnie's army green skin had become so dry, that it was peeling away in some places. Some parts of his skin had rubbed away and become so raw that they were pink. Parts of his fingers, his elbows, and his temples were a very light shade of pink.

Frowning I crawled out of bed and inched towards the bathroom that was between the purple and blue bedrooms. I went under the sink and grabbed a giant bottle of unscented Vaseline lotion, the kind I used to use when I had rubbed my feet raw from dancing. I closed the cabinet doors softly and crept back into the room, shaking the lotion bottle.

"So many 'put the lotion in the basket' jokes are in my head right now." I muttered softly to myself, cracking a smile as I closed the door again. I crawled back into bed, pumping some of the lotion onto the tips of my fingers before I slowly started massaging it into Donnie's cracked elbows.

"_Hmmmm_…_stings_." Donnie moaned, squinting his eyes open. His beautiful brown eyes were bloodshot, the whites of his eyes were all pink and red. I shushed him, rubbing the lotion deeper into his skin.

"I'm just fixing your skin, Doc." I whispered, curling closer as I moved onto working on his other elbow. Donnie hummed in his half aware state, his toes flexing as I started to lotion and massage his raw fingers and knuckles.

"_Mon chéri_," Donnie whispered, his eyes slowly focusing a bit more. "Sleep." Donnie groaned, knocking the lotion out of my hands. He rolled onto his side and pulled me against his plastron. I snorted against his chest, listening to his heart slowly pound beneath his natural armor.

"I'm sorry, Donnie." I mumbled, running my fingers along the vines on the inside of his arms. Donnie's arms twitched for a moment, but slowly stilled. Donnie mumbled, nuzzling his cheek against my head, just like he always has.

"Donnie?" I asked softly, wondering if the brainy turtle was asleep.

"Yeah?" Donnie answered, his tone slightly slurred with exhaustion.

"Do you hate me? For…everything or anything that's happened." I said, staring straight into Donnie's plastron. I was way too nervous to stare into his eyes. Donnie grumbled, rolling onto his shell and lifting me up onto his chest.

"Not at all. Sure, things have to be ironed out. Mistakes were made. Thankfully they weren't mistakes that can't be fixed." Donnie said, smiling up at me. His brown eyes glimmered, catching the early morning sunshine from the half covered windows. I smiled, leaning down and pressing my lips against Donnie's. Donnie hummed slowly, his hands coming up to my shoulders and running down my back. I pulled away slowly, feeling electric sparks travel down my spine.

"Everything will be better?" I whispered, letting a true smile cross my lips.

"I assure you." Donnie said, pulling me back down to his lips.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Hen!" Casper said from the kitchen nook, watching his boyfriend slowly wake from his spot on the pull out couch. Henry groaned, stretching and cracking his back. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were all sitting at the long breakfast bar, shoveling food into their mouths. Splinter, Kate, and Leo were nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Where are the others?" Henry mumbled, shoving the blankets off and shuffling towards the kitchen nook.

"Leo and Splinter are trainin'. Kate's off at the estuary." Casper said, cracking his neck. "Some turtles happened to give some of Kate's friends quite the scare. Her being dragged into a van and then disappearing for a day and all…"

"Well, excuse us!" Mikey said, grinning and rolling his eyes.

"Smart of her to train at an estuary thought. Fresh and salt water, most likely secluded." Donnie mumbled to himself, staring into his coffee cup.

"You guys should go down and watch her. She's been training hard. She was telling me about how much she's improved since she left." Henry said, opening the fridge and sticking his whole head in.

"Tink that's a good idea." Raph grumbled, pushing off the bar stool and started to head for the sliding glass doors. Mikey and Donnie slowly peddled after Raph, who was opening the back yard gate and keeping under the shadows of the trees that lined the wooded path to the estuary.

"It's about a twenty minute walk there and back." Casper whispered, watching the three turtles silently shadow down the path. Henry made an acknowledging hum in the back of his throat as he poked through the fridge.

"And Leo and Master Splinter are gone." Casper said, slowly turning to face his boyfriend, who was still shoveling through the fridge.

"And we're _alone_…" Casper said softly, watching with a smirk as his boyfriend's brain slowly connected with his body.

_"Oh."_ Henry said, slowly closing the fridge and narrowing his eyes seductively at his much taller lover.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Tueri" <em>**I said softly, holding my hands up, palms out. I felt more so than saw the green mist leave my palms and slowly harden into a shield. I held the shield up for fifteen minutes with both hands before I brought down one of my hands and held the shield up single handedly for thirteen minutes. Stretching as soon as I let the shield dissipate back into mist, I kept on practicing with different spells.

I took a break after an hour, and the world around me was quiet for a long time after that. I laid down on my stomach against the soft river side and thought about what I could do for today. I'd already spoken to Santiago and Valencia about what happened, and they seemed relieved that it was only a friendly _misunderstanding_. Frustrated with the turn of events, I dipped my fingers into the estuary.

"Katie!"

**_"Descendit!" _**

A huge flash of green filled my vision for a minute. It quickly dissipated, leaving me standing in the middle of a circle of frayed grass, about four inches in diameter. Mikey, Donnie, and Raph were all laid flat out on their shells about ten feet away, rubbing their heads and groaning.

"Sorry…you surprised me." I mumbled, feeling a little shy. My green flash bomb had recently been getting stronger and better. Raph was the first turtle to stand and shake his head.

"Wow, Midget. That packs a' bigger punch than I 'member." Raph groaned, scratching the back of his head and readjusting his mask.

"Extremely effective distance attack." Donnie said, offering a hand to Mikey, who still looked a little loopy.

"I've been…working on some stuff." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders. I nervously played with my orange, ankle length Bohemian skirt. All I had worn back in New York was jeans and tee shirts, but I had taken up the Floridian style once again. That meant a lot of flowing skirts, shorts, tank tops, light blouses, and off the shoulder shirts. I manage to wear my typical jeans and tee when it gets cold, but I felt so unlike myself dressed like this in front of my turtles.

"You look nice today, _Mon chéri." _Donnie said, as if he could sense my discomfort. I smiled, nervously pulling at the hem of my brown tank top.

"So you've become a better witch?" Mikey teased, cracking his back. I shot him a playful look, shrugging my shoulders.

"I've almost gotten through the whole book." I said, feeling my magika surge at my fingertips. Since I've come to Florida and started to train, I've never felt stronger. I dug my bare feet into the dirt and smiled as I felt the moist soil give way underneath my pads of my toes.

"Impressive." Raph grunted, a smile on his face. Raph looked a little better since I last saw him, but not by much. All of the guys looked better, excluding Leo. I'd almost ran into him and Master on my way out the door this morning, but I managed to avoid them.

"I'm sensing a demonstration." Mikey smiled, settling himself into the coarse grass. His brothers and I followed his example, and lowered ourselves into the dark green crabgrass. Slowly, I sat on the side of my hip, my legs splayed out behind me and my toes dipping into the water for a little power boost.

Wordlessly, I closed my eyes and imagined the water bending and flowing to my command.


	38. Healing

Sorry this update has taken so long! I'm NOW done with my junior year in collage! I hit a rough emotional patch a few weeks back and I'm slowly getting back to my old self. There are just some days where I feel like I can write all day; and other days I question if I've somehow lost the ability to write anything half-way decent.

Also; I've got a shit-ton of stories in the works! If anyone's interested in: Rise of the Guardians, The Hobbit, The Avengers, or Criminal Minds, you should check out some of my new stuff!

Thank you to all my lovely, patient reviewers (: I love you guys

* * *

><p>"Deep breaths, my son. All will be well." Master Splinter spoke softly, curled against a large palm tree trunk. Leo was lying on the ground a few feet away, panting heavily. Leo took in deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He'd been working on katas and very strenuous exercises all day to try and rid himself of his horrible feelings.<p>

"Leonardo." Master Splinter said after Leo's shallow breathing had returned to normal. The eldest turtle opened his eyes to look at his father, who was watching the horizon with a slightly somber expression.

"Yes, Sensei?" Leo asked softly, taking another deep breath of humid air. He missed crisp New York air. It wasn't as clean as the air here, but he held a certain fondness in his heart for New York air that he just couldn't forget.

"You do know that Kate wishes to forgive you and your brothers with all her heart, yes?" Splinter asked, slightly shocking Leonardo. Leo frowned, his hands clenching into the dirt beneath him. Leo nodded stiffly, his eyes trained on the branches of a nearby palm tree that were blowing in the breeze.

"She has been hurt, my son." Master Splinter said softly, kneeling before his son. "By those who she trusted whole heartedly. Imagine having your trust betrayed, then having the strength to try and forgive."

"She ran, Master! There's no strength in running. Why would she run from us?" Leo asked angrily, his fingers clenching the dirt beneath his palms tightly. Master Splinter nodded, understanding his son's pain.

"Place yourself in her shoes. You have just gone through something very traumatic. You are very frightened still, but you believe you are safe because you are with those you love. Suddenly, you are ripped from your cocoon of safety and thrown where you are afraid." Master Splinter reasoned.

"You forced me to get over my fear of heights in a similar way!" Leo said, shaking his head.

"I placed _myself_ in danger. I placed myself in a situation that you wished yourself never to be in, and then hoped that you would rise up. Kate was pushed into a situation that she was afraid of, even after begging not to be. She was not being _helped_ to rise up; she was being told to, as you children say, to suck it up." Master Splinter said, seeing Leo flinch.

Leo fought to hold back his moan of internal pain. Had he really done that? Forced Kate into a situation that she hadn't wanted; not in her darkest nightmares? Had she really felt that secure around him and his brothers; only for them to betray that trust? Had Kate felt misunderstood, uncared for, and forced? Had he forced her? That sounded too much like rape to him, and it made Leo's stomach gurgle unpleasantly.

"She ran, not as a coward does, but to defend herself. A coward runs because he does not know what he is to face. Kate ran because she knew what she was to face; her loved ones not understanding her fear." Master Splinter said softly, calling Leo back to the present.

"I…I can't believe I've messed up so badly, father." Leo couldn't help but sob. He bowed his head and let a few silent tears dribble down. Master Splinter scooted forwards and wrapped his arms around Leo's shoulders.

The two held each other for a long time, letting go of their fears and sadness.

* * *

><p>"You've liked Florida?" Mikey asked innocently after my little magic show was over. The boys were very impressed with how I've improved. I was almost a full-fledged witch! I smiled at the youngest turtle while wringing out the bottom of my skirt, which had become drenched with water.<p>

"It's been nice. Warm air, warm skin, clean water," I said, stretching out on the coarse grass. "Bright stars, long days, short nights. Things you can't get in New York."

"We have clean water, thank you very much." Donnie joked, tapping his fingers against his plastron.

"Depends on which burrow you're in." I joked, rolling over onto my stomach. Silence surrounded us for a few moments, creating a calm feeling that welled up inside of me. I couldn't help but sigh and press myself happily into the grass, feeling much more calm than I could remember being in the past year.

"Guys," I whispered, crossing my arms and resting my chin on them. "I just want to…apologize. I shouldn't have run. I should have found another way to express my feelings towards what happened. It would have saved all of us a lot of trouble."

No one spoke for a while. Raph was leaning up against a palm tree trunk, his hands rested on his plastron. His eyes were pointed upwards, staring unblinkingly at the sky. Mikey was lying back on his shell, much like Donnie was. The youngest turtle smiled at me and winked. Donnie said nothing, just stared at me with a pensive look in his eyes.

"Shit happens, babe," Raph suddenly coughed out. "Everyone made mistakes."

"Raph's right," Donnie agreed, nodding his head. "We all need to recognize what we did wrong, accept the consequences, and move on with our lives."

"I don't care what we have to do, as long as we go home together." Mikey said softly, his eyes turning misty. "You are coming home with us, right?"

I wish it were that simple. I had grown a new home here in Florida, and a part of me really didn't want to leave. As much as I miss New York, I love Florida. I love waking up to sunshine every day. The smells of the citrus fruits, the ocean breeze, and sun were to die for.

"Don't tell me ya' wanna stay here an' play Jungle Girl." Raph snorted, throwing his arms up in frustration. "Ya' need to come home! We miss ya'! We're sorry too, now pack yer shit an' let's go!"

A tense silence blew in the wind.

I burst into laughter so great that my entire being shook! I rolled onto my back and laughed so hard that my stomach quickly began to hurt. Mikey began to laugh along with me, while Donnie chuckled softly, and Raph shook his head.

"Jungle Girl?" I wheezed, barley managing to breath. "I fuckin' love ya'!"

Raph smiled, shaking his head.

"I…need some time to tie some knots. Quit some jobs, pay some bills, and say bye to some people," I said after I had calmed down. "There's something I want to tell you guys though…about my magic."

"What about it?" Donnie asked, his brown orbs brightened in curiosity. I swallowed thickly and looked over towards the water, which was gurgling as it always had. I took a deep breath before pulling my magika book out of my backpack and began flipping towards the back of the tome.

"Well, nearly all my spells are based on water manipulation; obviously," I muttered, flipping to one of the very last spells, one of the hardest of them all. "But there's this one spell…I've only tried it once and it's very disturbing."

"Disturbing?" Mikey asked. "As in powerful disturbing or spooky disturbing?"

"Both, I'm presuming." Donnie said as he sat down beside me and read over my shoulder.

"I've only done it once…It's manipulating water on a more…personal level."

"Personal? Whadd'ya do? Take someone's wata' bottle?" Raph scoffed, sounding slightly nervous.

"Donnie, my love, my heart, my soul: what is half the human body?" I asked softly, showing them the images in the book that went along with the spells. Donnie's mouth dropped open.

"Water. The human body is filled with water, blood, mucous, other liquids," Donnie groaned, looking at the image of a wizard controlling a living person by manipulating the water that was inside their body. "You can fully control them?"

"I was jumped once after work and I accidentally took control of the attacker," I said, passing the magika tome to Mikey and Raph. "I almost sucked all the water out of his body on accident."

I was met with a slightly uncomfortable, stifling silence. I didn't know what to do, so I stood and began to pace.

* * *

><p>The house was calm and silent that night. I found myself in my room alone, sitting on the bed with my legs tucked underneath me. Everyone seemed exhausted today, which left a sleepy mood to flow around the house. I could hear Mikey and Raph snoring away on the couches in the living room. Henry and Casper were sleeping on the pull out couch in the living room as well, speaking in hushed tones.<p>

"Hey."

I looked towards my doorway where Leo was leaning against the white wood. I fought with what words to say, I was afraid that everything I'd say would come out wrong. I was still flaming mad about the knife divots in the front door frame, but those could be fixed.

"Hey." I parroted, tucking my knees up under my chin. Leo frowned, his mask tugged down to hang around his neck. Leo's stormy gray eyes looked clearer than he had before, but he looked like he would benefit from a long nap.

"Do you mind if I…?" Leo trailed off, his arms hanging limply by his sides.

"Sure." I said slowly. Leo took a few cautious steps into my room, and slowly slid the door shut behind him. It clicked shut behind him, but it wasn't locked. Leo's eyes roved around the room for a moment. My desk chair was covered in clothes, so there wasn't anywhere to sit except the bed.

"There's nowhere to sit." I said, making sure Leo knew that he wasn't welcome on my bed with me.

"Standing's fine." Leo said softly, leaning the back of his shell against my wall. His arm crossed across his plastron, a deep frown marring his sickly colored skin. We were left in a stiff silence, torn between looking at each other and looking away from each other.

"Kate…I want to apologize for what happened in New York." Leo said softly, rocking on his heels. "What we did…what I did…we didn't have a right."

"No, you had a right. You were trying to help me, but you guys went about it the wrong way. Sometimes things don't have a quick, easy fix." I said, picking at a loose thread on my bedspread. Leo cleared his throat, his gray orbs fixated on mine.

"You're not a thing. You're a person; my person." Leo said carefully. I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my lips.

"I was just so hurt." I said, my throat feeling raw. "I felt like you…I felt like you thought I was weak. Like I wasn't good enough. Like I wasn't healing quickly enough."

Leo frowned, his eyes becoming a misty shade of gray; like fog after a storm. "That's not how I felt at all. That's not how I feel. I didn't want you to wallow, I was worried that…Sometimes with fear, it sucks you in. You can't get away from it."

"I wasn't sucked in. I was clawing my way out. Don't forget that I didn't always have you guys in my life and I know how to handle my own emotions. I just don't understand why you felt the need to try and control my reaction time." I said, forcing myself to look Leo in the eye.

"I might have felt like…less of a man for not being able to protect you." Leo said, his voice breaking with emotion. I felt my mouth drop open in shock. Why? Why the hell would Leo feel like that?

"Leo, Baby, h-how?" I whispered, my entire body shivering. "You've always done what you could to protect me, Leo. You've helped me physically, mentally, and emotionally so many times. No one makes me feel as protected as you and your brothers do."

Leo's frown softened and his shoulders sagged in a big show of relief. I smiled at Leo, trying to convey that I never thought of Leo as lesser because of the horrible things that had happened. Leo always tried his hardest for everyone and no one was harder on Leo than himself.

"Leo…thank you." I said quietly, cautiously stepping off my bed. With small steps, I made my way in front of Leo. He stood stone still, but held his arms out. It was my choice whether we touched or not. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly.

Our fighting wasn't over; but we could begin healing.


	39. Chapter 39: Stuck

Thank you to all my lovely, patient reviewers (: I love you guys

* * *

><p>After Leo left, I was wide awake. Leo went to go sleep on the air mattress on the floor of Master Splinter's room. I felt antsy, like I was meant to do something. I laid in bed for hours, staring up at the popcorn ceiling with random thoughts racing through my mind.<p>

"Donnie." I whispered, tip-toeing out of my room. I crept passed the living room, managing to not wake anyone. I pushed open the door of Donnie's room and closed it behind me. Donnie was nothing more than a snoring lump underneath a pile of sheets.

Feeling soothed by the mere sight of his rising and falling chest, I crawled into the bed. Donnie mumbled something under his breath before rolling over to face me. His chocolate eyes were bleary with sleep.

"Is it mornin'?" Donnie mumbled, bringing one hand to his face to scrub at his eyes. I shook my head, scooting closer to the genius. Our chests pressed together, our faces inches apart. Donnie's eyes darkened and widened before clearing.

"Donatello." I said softly, raising my hand and running my fingers down his cheek. Donnie nuzzled my hand, pressing a deep kiss into my palm. I smiled, wriggling myself closer to Donnie's warmth.

Donnie's hand, rougher than I had expected, wrapped around my knee. The calloused hand ran up my bare thigh, stopping when he touched the fabric of my sleeping shorts. His hand repositioned itself at my hip and slid under my shirt; his other hand at the back of my head. I kept one hand clutching Donnie's neck and the other on his shoulder.

Donnie's kiss was swift and sparkling; like static electricity. I hummed against his lips, pushing closer for more contact. Donnie hummed back, the hand that was under my shirt making patterns on my skin. My heated skin tingled, over sensitized after months and months of no romantic touch.

"Kate," Donnie whispered, pulling away from the kiss. "Why did you…come? I mean, I'm glad you're here, but why? Are you…alright?"

I felt heat flush across my face and chest. My stomach burst to life like butterflies in an angry rage. I thought about what I was doing; sneaking into Donnie's room late at night to feel him up. Was it too soon? We had just gotten to a point where we were comfortable and on a somewhat stable place.

"I just wanted to feel you." I answered, feeling like a complete moron. Apparently, that answer was exactly what Donnie was looking for. A deep purr like noise burst from his throat, and his lips were back on mine before I could blink.

We kissed for hours, fumbling in the dark. I pulled off his mask, which was the only thing he slept in, while he slowly rid me of my thin sleeping clothes. It was slow and never too forced; the clothing pulled away from my overheating body with such tenderness that made my heart pump.

Soon, Donnie and I were bare as we could be and hidden under a thin, cool sheet. Donnie shuddered as my bare front pressed against his plastron. His hands ran down my sides, following the curves and angles of my body. My hands roved over his front, fingers rolling over the grooves and indents of his glorious body.

"I…I think we should stop." Donnie said after a few moments of fondling touches. Our hands roved over each other's bodies and mapped each other. Donnie's hands shook as they settled on my chest.

"Yeah. Too much too soon." I agreed, tucking the sheet around us. "Do you want me to get dressed? I won't feel bad."

Donnie shook his head softly. "No. I-I like this. Just…I think we need more time to move forwards. But this…this is nice." Donnie wrapped his arms around me and tugged me tightly against him. I nosed into his neck, breathing in his scent. Donnie pressed his face into my hair, chuckling quietly under his breath.

"We have all the time in the world." I whispered, feeling my eyes start to droop. Donnie hummed in agreement, his arms coiling tighter around me. I fell asleep in Donnie's arms, my head resting against his plastron.

* * *

><p>Giving my boss my two weeks' notice was hard. I loved working at the diner and all the people I worked with. I told my coworkers Todd and Bianca that I was leaving to go home; so of course the entire restaurant knew by the time my shift was over.<p>

Marlene, who was taking over after my shift, met me in the parking lot. Her black hair was plaited tightly, her hazel eyes smudged with smoky green shadows. She frowned, her dark painted lips tugging down.

"Emmanuel told me you were heading back up north." Marlene said softly, the girl's eyes dropping to her feet. I shrugged, confused as to why I had this strange feeling of wariness.

"It's just time to go home. Face some demons and love my loved ones." I said, knowing that not everyone would be as understanding of the word '_boyfriend**s**'_ as Santiago was.

"Will you ever come back?" Marlene whispered, fiddling with the end of her plait. I laughed, patting her shoulder.

"For visits, sure!" I chuckled. "We've still got two weeks! Have a good shift!"

I fast-walked to my car, feeling Marlene's eyes on my back as I walked. Donnie let me borrow the van to drive to and from work. The guys had heart attacks when they found out that I had been walking or riding my bike to work most days. I started up the van and pulled the massive vehicle out of the parking lot. I caught sight of Marlene staring out the front window as I pulled out. Marlene had been making me feel awkward the past few weeks. Her eyes were always following me, like she suspected me of stealing something.

"Little creep." I confessed to myself, instantly feeling disappointed in myself. Marlene was a sweet girl, even though she was a little creepy, but she had never done anything to merit me disliking her.

While driving, I decided it was a good time to call Santiago. His phone went to voicemail after a few rings. I left a quick message, explaining to him what happened when the guys had pretty much kidnapped me. I told him that I needed to talk to him and that I was going home the day after Valencia's graduation.

I considered calling Valencia, but it was well after ten o'clock and I knew that she had a big final exam tomorrow morning.

When I got home, the house was very quiet. Master had taken Leo, Raph, Casper, and Henry out on a night walk to see the fireflies and nocturnal wildlife. Donnie was locked away in my garage, drilling into something by the loud sounds.

"I'm home." I said softly, not seeing Mikey anywhere. I walked into my room and into my bathroom, setting out towels and fresh clothes for after my shower. I stripped out of my food stained clothes and started scrubbing down.

I was in this strange in between place in my mind. I was in between leaving Florida and going back to New York. I was between giving up a life to go back to my old one. I was between where I once was and where I want to me in my relationships.

I felt so frustrated. So…in between. I just felt stuck. Like I wasn't getting anywhere, like I wasn't' going to be able to go anywhere. I was just stuck bouncing back and forth. I felt stupid. I felt foolish. I felt worthless and indecisive.

The sudden rush of sadness hit me like a freight train. I bit deeply into my lip to try and draw back the flow of tears that demanded to come. I hiccupped, scrubbing my hair and body down with the same soap. I lunged out of the suddenly too-hot shower, letting out a relieved breath as my feet hit the chilly tiles.

I wanted to talk to someone, but I was scared. I didn't want them thinking I was about to go on another running spree. I dried myself off and put on some shorts and a tank top. I tip toed into the living room, where Mikey was watching a movie. I was suddenly happy that he was the only one home.

"M-Mikey?" I said, standing in the doorway of my room. Mikey turned his head to look at me, a smile on his face.

"What's up, Babe?" Mikey said, patting the seat on the couch beside me. "C'mon, watch Fast 'n Furious with me."

"Mikey…I don't feel good." I said honestly, unsure of how to start the conversation. Mikey frowned, getting off the couch and coming over to put his hands on my shoulders. I felt grounded, stabilized.

"What doesn't feel good? D'you want some advil?" Mikey asked, looking into my eyes. His large fingers brushed my brow, pushing wet, loose curls away from my forehead. I grimaced, biting my lip and leaning into the touch.

"I just feel…bad." I whispered. "I was just…taking a shower and then suddenly, I felt horrible. I feel so stuck with everything. With picking back up again. With us. With life in general."

Mikey frowned, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me to his chest. Mikey was uncharacteristically quiet, rocking us back and forth to an imaginary beat. I felt my chest constrict as I finally let myself cry.

"It's gonna be alright. Being stuck is okay…everyone feels like that. Like you're not moving; like you can't move. And you want to move so so badly, but you can't." Mikey whispered into my ear, tightening his grip around me. His arms moved down, picking me up around the waist and moving us to lie on the bed in my room.

"Y-you've felt l-like this too?" I questioned, surprised. Mikey was the happiest, optimistic person that I'd ever known. When would he feel stuck?

"Oh yeah! I'm the youngest, Babe! When we were younger, I was the last to be allowed to do everything. I felt like I was stuck waiting and I couldn't change it. I felt useless compared to my brothers." Mikey whispered, pulling me onto his plastron as he lied on his shell.

We sat there in silence for hours, the only noise being my sniffles. Mikey squeezed me tight, making me feel more grounded.

Thank God for my Mikey.


	40. Chapter 40: Bad News

Sorry for such the long wait guys!  
>Thanks to all who reviewed! (:<p>

Read and review

* * *

><p><em>"Valencia Ramore." <em>

Kate, Santiago, and Mrs. Ramore screamed loudly as Valencia walked across the stage for her diploma. Her green robes swished around her ankles as she practically pranced across the stage. Valencia accepted the diploma from her principle, her cheeks bright pink with excitement.

"Yeah! Valentine!" Santiago screamed, earning a playful nudge from Kate. Mrs. Ramore chuckled at her son's antics, used to his loud nature.

When the graduation was over, the four walked arm in arm to the parking lot. Valencia was chirping excitedly about all the graduation parties she'd been invited to and that she planned to wear the dress that she and Kate had gone shopping for.

"I'm sorry that I've got to leave." Kate said softly once they got to Santiago's car. Valencia's smile dropped a little, but it was quickly picked up. Kate hadn't told the younger girl about the turtles; she told Valencia that the situation at home at remedied itself and that it was time for her to return home.

"Shit happens." Valencia shrugged, ignoring her mother's indignant squawk. Mrs. Ramore was a strictly religious woman who had worked two jobs and raised both her children after her husband died. Kate always looked up to Mrs. Ramore, who had told Kate to call her Lilian, because of her strength.

"I'll be back to visit." Kate promised, getting in the backseat with the newly graduated girl.

"And call? And text? And Skype?" Valencia asked, pouting pathetically. Kate laughed, tossing her head back into the headrest of the car. She agreed to the terms, making a pinky promise with Valencia.

The Ramores dropped Kate off at her house. Lilian, Valencia, and Santiago all got out of the car to hug Kate goodbye. They all had tears in their eyes as they gave their goodbyes. Santiago and Kate gripped each other tightly, their nails digging into each other's skin.

"Valencia's always wanted to see New York." Santiago whispered to Kate, a tremor in his voice. Kate laughed, tightening her grip around Santiago's ribs.

"Then you should come and visit me!" Kate said softly, wiping away a tear with the back of her hand. The two friends hugged once more before pulling away. Kate watched as the family of three got back into their car. Kate stood in the road and waved until the car was nothing more but a flicker of brake lights in the distance.

Kate sighed, standing in the road for a moment. She just wanted to take it in; take this place in. The air, the smells, the mere feeling of just being here. Of being in the street just outside her second home. Just to appreciate all that she had. Kate let out a deep breath and started walking up her walkway towards her house.

"Kathleen."

Kate stopped, raising her gaze from the cobblestone at her feet. The blonde turned around to see her mother, who was standing in the coarse grass of her front lawn.

"Oparibdis." Kate acknowledged the woman, who was dressed in beautiful ice blue robes. Oparibdis looked as beautiful as a Roman goddess, but her daughter was not swayed by her beauty. She knew how cold the woman was underneath.

Oparibdis watched her daughter with a small smile on her face. Her daughter was becoming a spitting image of her, beauty and all. Oparibdis could see her daughter now: wearing a green robe instead of that bohemian maxi dress.

"Whatddya want?" Kate asked, her brow furrowing in agitation. Oparibdis frowned. It seemed like her daughter wasn't as ladylike as she wished her to be.

"I came to warn you." Oparibdis said softly. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Of course. You're the stereotypical omniscient being." Kate hissed, cracking her knuckles. "Get outta my face. Now."

"I came to warn you, Kathleen. Something big is coming. You need to gather the remaining deities from the walls." Oparibdis said, feeling the force of bad slowly beginning to overcome the force of good.

"I'm warning you." Kate said, feeling rage bubbling inside her. The usually patient blonde was quickly losing the battle to keep her cool. She didn't want to see Oparibdis. Not now, not ever.

"The walls of 1, 4, 12, 19, and 20. You have to go back to the underground and find their current reincarnations-" Oparibdis said, ignoring her daughter's apparent anger. Kathleen had always been a poorly behaved child. The blonde had always been a scrappy child. She had no chance standing among the other, more well-mannered children.

"**_Continere!_**" Kate shouted, her eyes flashing neon green. Neon green lights surrounded Oparibdis, who looked shocked. She hadn't expected her daughter to attack her, then again, she didn't know that her daughter had been studying up on her magic. Oparibdis was restrained by Kate's rings of green light.

"Kathleen! Stop this right now!"

"**_Auxilium_**!" Twin beams of green lights shot from Kate's eyes, exploding once they hit her mother. The elder was sent soaring, only coming to a stop after soaring over fifty feet through the air. She smashed into the ground, skidding back and hit a palm tree.

"Kate! What is the meaning of this?" Master Splinter said, poking his nose out of the front door, worried about being spotted by any neighbors. The turtles, Henry, and Casper were peering out the front windows, having been alerted by the nose of Kate's explosive spell.

"_Denaliki_!" Oparibdis shouted, a beam of violet light shooting from her outstretched hand. With a click of her fingers, a misty wall of green appeared around Kate and hardened. The violet energy bounced off the New Yorker's force field like a ball.

"Worldess enchantments?" Oparibdis gasped, pushing herself to her feet. "You really have been pushing yourself, _child_. I didn't know you had that kind of perseverance in you."

"Do not listen to her prodding!" Master Splinter called, stepping out of the house.

"It's not my prodding that she needs to fear! A child must learn to respect her mother!" Oparibdis hissed, feeling the scrapes and cuts that Kate's eye-spell caused. Oparibdis closed her eyes and focused on her violet colored energy. With a graceful wave of her arm, a violet hole appeared in the ground.

Inside the house, the turtles watched nervously from the window. Casper had rushed into Kate's bedroom to find her spell book. No one wanted to get in the middle of a fight between two magical creatures, but that didn't mean that they weren't allowed to follow along with the spells.

"_Vocare cognatione spiritus_! Come, kindred spirits!" The glowing violet hole began to quake. Then, a pair of arms appeared and grabbed onto the edges, before pulling up an entire body. Five more creatures followed after the first, and soon the six summoned creatures were surrounding Kate in a semi-circle.

"What…are they?" Mikey asked, looking at the pale skinned humanoids. They were shaped exactly like humans, except the tallest of the summoned beings was only 5'0. They were muscled, wearing flashy armor, and had small feathered wings attached to their backs.

"I think…they're angels." Donnie muttered, finding the spell passage in the book. "With the magic words and enough energy to open a portal, the enchanter can summon anywhere from one to six 'kindred spirits'."

"Whatever they are, Kate _ain't_ impressed." Raph said, smirking at Kate's bored look. The New Yorker sighed, waving her hand out in front of her, which was glowing a bright green.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry gasped, seeing the green hole appear a few feet in front of Kate. The hole glowed an acidic green, fumes of smoke pillaring out. Gangly limbs began clawing out of the hole, the bodies of the summoned creatures willowy and sharp.

"**_Vocare daemones_**! Come, demons!" Kate shouted, six of the sharp creatures guarding her from Oparibdis' creatures. Kate's summoned creatures had gray skin, sharp features, golden eyes, metal loin armor, and carried spiked weapons.

"Demons!" Donnie gasped, dropping the spell book to the ground. "Kate just summoned _demons_!"

"She's never been an angelic kind of fighter." Mikey said, unsurprised, but in awe of the summoned creatures.

With a wild cry, Oparibdis' spirits and Kate's demons clashed. The vicious little demons screeched in delight as they speared, bit, kicked, and mauled the angelic looking spirits. The spirits gave as good as they got; using their stronger armor and more muscular bodies to try and over power the demons.

"W-what?" Oparibdis gasped, watching in horror as her kindred spirits were soon torn asunder by the evil looking demons. As soon as the spirits were killed, their bodies would turn into dust. The demons' bodies would turn to sludge, running down the street towards the gutters.

"Just a little spell I found at the back of the book." Kate said, sounding smug. "It looks like you've been too busy having tea parties and writing thank you notes instead of improving your magika."

The last of Oparibdis' spirits was drawn and quartered by Kate's remaining four demons. The demons crowed in victory, dancing around the dusty remains of the final spirit.

"Get out." Kate warned, her hands and eyes glowing green as she prepared for another attack. Oparibdis, who had a line of blood trickling out of her nose, snorted. The elder blonde stuck her nose into the air.

"If that's how you want to be." Oparibdis scoffed, using the flowing sleeve of her robe to stop the bleeding. "You shall not be getting any help from me!"

"When have I ever?!" Kate shot back viciously. Oparibdis' bottom lip wobbled, but Kate could see right through the act. Her birth mother was cold hearted and had the emotional range of a rock.

"I have always tried to help you!"

"When? Name one damn time?" Kate shouted, her foot stomping.

"When you were lost! I cast the tracking spell!" Oparibdis said, stomping her own foot on the ground. Kate scoffed, rolling her eyes. She did not want to deal with her mother.

"Whatever." Kate murmured, turning her back on her mother. Master Splinter frowned, stepping aside to let his blonde daughter enter her home. The parents stood in the driveway, staring passively at each other. Oparibdis broke their eye contact first, turning her eyes up to the stars.

"The Gods and Goddess on the walls…they were guardians." Oparibdis said softly, eyes becoming glistening reflections of the stars.

"What did they guard?" Splinter asked, leaning heavily on his walking stick.

"Chicoti. The World Eater. They kept him in line."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kate <span>_**

"What?"

Henry, Casper, and the turtles were all staring at me when I came back inside. Their eyes were wide, and Henry and Mikey looked a little scared. I kicked my sandals off at the front door and shuffled over to the kitchen.

"Yer a demon summoner now?" Raph asked gruffly, his arms crossed over his chest. I went over to my fridge, took out some lemonade, and started drinking straight from the carton.

"It's just one spell." I shrugged, not seeing the big deal. "It's just a summoning spell. It's either spirits or demons, and everyone knows that the demons are stronger."

"So…there's no evil magic you're working with, right?" Leo asked slowly, watching my every move. I felt irritation bubble beneath my skin.

"It's not evil magic. Are we going to have a damn witch trial right here?" I snapped at the eldest turtle. I was already frustrated from having to see _her_ again, I wasn't going to let Leo poke and press my buttons.

Donnie stepped closer, placing my magika book onto the counter. The genius cornered me at the fridge before slowly wrapping his arms around me. I stood limply in his arms for a minute before slowly returning the hug. "You're not evil."

"I know. I just…it's always one thing after the other." I said, leaning heavily on Donnie. Everything was quiet, all I could hear was Donnie's beating heart.

"We don't think you're evil." Mikey whispered, the first to speak up. "The spell was just…a little scarier than what we've seen."

"I've only ever practiced it. I would never use it unless I absolutely have to. Just like my body control spell. I practice the strong spells to protect myself, not to hurt anyone." I rationalized with the guys. I heard the front door open and close.

"Kate." Master Splinter called, causing Donnie to pull away. "I fear Oparibdis came to announce true danger."

"She is true trouble, after all." I sorted, wiping at my face. Master Splinter nodded, tapping his walking stick on the ground in thought. I pursed my lips in thought. What had she said? Some mumbo jumbo about finding the remaining reincarnations?

"A dangerous creature, that the gods and goddesses on the wall kept secure from humanity, is growing stronger. I have felt danger growing on the winds." Master Splinter said, brow furrowing in thought.

"What kinda' creature?" Raph asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A creature so vile, that it's main goal is to consume the world to harness it's power." Master Splinter said grimly.

"So, Kirby. I've got to fight a giant Kirby?" I asked, rolling my eyes at the confused looks. "Kirby? The video game and cartoon? He eats things and get's power?"

"It's been a year, and you can still make anything into a joke." Leo said, a smile on his face. "Let's head home, get underground, and we'll figure out where to go from then!"

We all nodded, agreeing on the plan. Within the next few hours, all our bags were packed, and we agreed to head out the next morning before early traffic. I sat in my bedroom, staring up at my ceiling in thought.

I thought my trip home was going to be relaxing.

Fat chance.

"Kate?"

I turned to my door, where Donnie was poking his face in. I smiled, letting the purple-banded turtle step into my room. I scooted over on the bed, giving the genius room to lie down beside me.

"Are you nervous?" Donnie whispered, his arms crossing underneath his head.

"No." I hummed, scooting closer to his side. "Business as usual."

Donnie chuckled, turning to look at me. I turned on my side, looking up into his hazel eyes. I don't know how, but I ended up laying on top of Donnie, our lips seared together. We kissed hard, his large hands coming up to grip my lips.

"Are you alright?" Donnie rasped when our kiss ended with heavy breathing.

"Never better, you?" I whispered back, pressing our foreheads together.

"_Business as usual."_ Donnie groaned playfully, pulling me back into a kiss. I let my hands roam to the back of his head, tugging at the purple material of his mask, and slipping it off his head. I twined our legs together, my hips fitting snuggly against Donnie's.

I almost lept off his lap when Donnie's cold hand ran up my back, under my shirt. His hands felt amazing on my scarred back, as if his touch was getting an itch that I couldn't scratch. With his other hand, Donnie grabbed the hem of my shirt and tugged.

"Can I?" Donnie whispered, tugging on the material. I nodded, pushing forwards again for another kiss. Donnie pulled the shirt over my head, tossing it into the corner of the room. I pressed our hips together earning a deep groan from Donnie. His quaking hand ran up my almost bare back, tugging at the sports bra I had put on for bed.

"It's alright." I whispered to Donnie, unknotting his arm-pads. Donnie made quick work of my sports bra, leaving me naked from the waist up. Donnie pulled away from my lips, his hand running down my bare back, the skin raised with scars.

I sat up on Donnie's lap, nervous of the dark brown eyes that followed me. I fought to not cross my arms over my bare chest. I was not going to let my embarrassment ruin what we had going.

"The scars don't bother me. If that's what you're thinking." Donnie whispered, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. I watched him, curious, as his hand trailed down my chest and came to rest on my stomach.

"Why-"

"You get this far off look whenever you think of your scars." Donnie whispered, his fingers massaging the muscles along my sides. "In some countries, there's an act known as scarification, where scars are purposely made into something…completely gorgeous."

"My scars aren't gorgeous." I retaliated, leaning into Donnie's hands.

Donnie hummed, leaning up to nuzzle into my collar bone. "You're right. They're breathtaking."

I smiled, pressing a kiss to Donnie's temple as he pressed a searing kiss to the top of my breast, right over my heart.

Oh yeah, I was ready to go home.


End file.
